Les Ailes de la Victoire
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE
1. En route pour l'Amérique

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas.  
  
  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : En route pour l'Amérique  
  
- Et les Blade Breakers écrasent les White Tigers ! Bravo à ces jeunes talents ! Ils sont donc qualifiés pour aller en Amérique pour la Tournée mondiale !  
  
Une ovation se fit entendre. Tyson avait, certes, battu Lee mais on voyait nettement la fatigue qui marquait son visage souriant. D'ailleurs, cette même fatigue marquait également les visages de Ray et Max. Monsieur Dickenson vint les féliciter :  
  
- Bravo les enfants ! Quel beau spectacle vous nous avez offert ! Du jamais vu !  
  
- Merci Monsieur Dickenson, dit Tyson. En tout cas, maintenant, c'est bel et bien terminé pour ce qui est de la Chine.  
  
Kai dit, cassant l'ambiance :  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant, c'est l'Amérique qui nous attend. Ouvre les yeux Tyson, c'est le Tournoi mondial. Les meilleurs beybladeurs du monde seront là-bas. Je ne pense pas que tu seras à la hauteur.  
  
- Eh, mais ça va pas bien de dire ça ?! Parlons de toi Kai. C'est Ray, Max et moi, sans oublier Kenny, qui avons fait tout le travail. Toi, tu es resté assis en nous regardant nous démener pour remporter la victoire !  
  
- Si j'avais joué, ça aurait vite été terminé.  
  
Sur ces mots, il partit.  
  
- Quel petit prétentieux, murmura Tyson.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui, conseilla Ray.  
  
- Ouais, on a gagné, c'est ça l'essentiel, continua Max.  
  
- Et ça, c'est grâce à Kenny. Pas vrai chef ?!  
  
Tyson se jeta sur Kenny.  
  
- J'ai juste arrangé vos toupies, rien de plus.  
  
- Rien de plus ? Tu plaisantes ? T'as carrément remporté la victoire tu veux dire ! Non, franchement chef, si t'avais pas été là, nous aurions certainement perdu. Demande à Ray et à Max, ils te diront exactement la même chose.  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! approuva Max.  
  
- Merci Kenny de nous avoir permis de remporter la clé de la victoire, continua Ray.  
  
Kenny sourit puis conclut :  
  
- La clé de la victoire, c'est l'amitié.  
  
  
  
Voilà ! Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira au peu de fans que j'aurai. Quoiqu'il en soit, Les Ailes de la Victoire est mon premier fic alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents et mettez-moi des reviews d'encouragements. Merci et bonne lecture ! 


	2. La colère de Kai

Disclaimer : Le Bla bla habituel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : La colère de Kai  
  
  
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, épuisés mais heureux. Ils trouvèrent Kai dans la chambre en train de faire ses bagages. Monsieur Dickenson dit, souriant :  
  
- On peut dire que tu es quelqu'un de pressé, Kai.  
  
- J'essaie seulement de gagner du temps. Vous devriez en faire autant, messieurs les champions.  
  
Il boucla ses affaires.  
  
- J'vais faire un tour.  
  
- Reviens à l'heure surtout, avertit Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
- Ça ne lui arrive donc jamais de sourire ? demanda Tyson  
  
Monsieur Dickenson expliqua :  
  
- Kai a une forte personnalité et beaucoup de caractère. Mais il a énormément de qualités comme chacun de vous. Simplement, il ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments. Des évènements assez. . . comment dire. . . tragiques sont survenus dans sa vie étant plus jeune et c'est pour ceci qu'il est renfermé sur lui-même. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place.  
  
- Des évènements tragiques ? Quel genre d'évènements ? demanda Ray.  
  
- Ah, ça. . . Je n'en fais pas mon affaire. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui. A tout à l'heure, au dîner.  
  
Il partit, laissant Tyson, Ray, Max et Kenny seuls.  
  
- Peut-être que Monsieur Dickenson a raison. Peut-être que Kai est très gentil en fait, déclara Max.  
  
- Il cache bien son jeu en tout cas, remarqua Kenny.  
  
- J'aimerais bien savoir quels sont ces évènements tragiques dont Monsieur Dickenson a parlé, dit Ray, pensif.  
  
- Ce doit être grave pour qu'il fasse une tête d'enterrement à longueur de journée, murmura Tyson.  
  
- Ça doit être des problèmes de famille. Qu'en dites-vous ? suggéra Kenny.  
  
- Pauvre Kai, se dit Tyson.  
  
Les quatre amis s'apitoyaient sur le sort de leur chef quand soudain, ils remarquèrent la présence de quelqu'un dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent vivement.  
  
- Kai ?! Tu. . . tu devais pas faire un tour ? demanda Tyson, confus.  
  
- Un conseil : ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.  
  
Son visage exprimait une grande colère qu'il essayait de dissimuler, en vain.  
  
- Kai, j't'assure qu'on ne disait rien de mal sur toi. . .  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça !  
  
Il s'en alla, furieux que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans sa vie. Après s'être assuré que Kai était bien parti, Tyson s'écria :  
  
- J'crois qu'on a gagné le gros lot ! Maintenant, Kai va nous avoir à l'?il !  
  
- Vous avez vu ? remarqua Ray. Son regard était comme un glaçon. Il devait être vraiment furieux.  
  
- Eh, regardez ! s'exclama Tyson. Il y a une photo qui dépasse de son sac.  
  
Il prit la photo, la regarda puis s'écria :  
  
- Ha ! Ha ! C'est fou c'qu'il était mignon avant !  
  
La curiosité l'emportant, les trois amis se réunirent autour de Tyson. La photo représentait Kai à environ 10 ans avec ses parents ; une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bleu ciel et aux yeux couleur argent et un homme brun aux yeux noisettes tenant Kai par les épaules. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Kai souriait sincèrement sur cette photo, remarqua Max.  
  
- Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, continua Kenny.  
  
- Sa mère était vraiment très belle, dit Tyson, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Mais s'il est heureux, pourquoi est-il si froid et distant ?  
  
- Vous êtes bêtes ou vous le faites exprès ? dit durement Ray. Rappelez- vous, Monsieur Dickenson a parlé d'évènements tragiques survenus dans sa vie quand il était plus jeune.  
  
- Et alors ? demanda Tyson, ne comprenant pas où Ray voulait en venir.  
  
- Et alors, Kai a dû perdre ses parents.  
  
Le petit groupe resta silencieux pendant un instant puis Tyson rompit le silence :  
  
- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Ray ?  
  
- C'est très probable. En tout cas, c'est la seule explication possible.  
  
- Que faites-vous les enfants ? intervint Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
Tyson s'empressa de cacher la photo derrière son dos.  
  
- Oh, Monsieur Dickenson ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- C'est l'heure du dîner. Et demain, nous partirons à la première heure. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous couchez tôt. Vous ferez vos bagages après le souper.  
  
- Entendu.  
  
Il s'en alla. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.  
  
- Ouf ! C'était moins une ! souffla Max.  
  
- Allez, vous venez. Monsieur Dickenson va nous attendre sinon.  
  
- Ouais, t'as raison Ray.  
  
Tyson déposa la photo sur le lit de Kai et ils partirent tous.  
  
  
  
Peu avant le dîner. . .  
  
- Ah, Kai ! Tu rentres juste à temps pour le dîner.  
  
- J'n'ai pas faim. J'vais dans ma chambre.  
  
- Comme tu voudras.  
  
Il monta dans leur chambre d'hôtel.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson et les amis discutèrent en attendant qu'ils soient servis. Soudain, Kai redescendit, furieux, n'essayant même plus de contenir sa colère. Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Kai se dirigea vers leur table et jeta dessus quelque chose qui ressemblait à. . . la photo ! Tyson se rendit compte de sa gaffe.  
  
- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !  
  
- Attends Kai, on va t'expliquer. . . calma Tyson.  
  
- Ça va, j'ai très bien compris. Je vous préviens, si vous venez encore fouiner dans mes affaires, je vous ferais regretter votre geste.  
  
Sur ce, il partit.  
  
- La prochaine fois Tyson, soit plus discret, conseilla Ray.  
  
- Ouais, j'essayerai.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson s'empara de la photo.  
  
- Ah, je vois ! A présent, vous devez sûrement vous douter de certaines choses.  
  
Ils ne répondirent rien. Mais Tyson finit par prendre la parole :  
  
- C'était pas notre intention de lui faire du mal. On trouvait juste bizarre qu'il ne sourit jamais, qu'il soit renfermé sur lui-même. . . Mais on ne voulait pas fouiller dans ses affaires. J'ai trouvé cette photo par hasard. On vous le jure.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. C'est à Kai que tu dois t'excuser.  
  
- M'excuser ? Devant lui ? Il n'acceptera jamais et de toute façon, je doute qu'il veuille bien nous reparler un jour. Il est furieux contre nous. Ce serait du suicide de lui parler maintenant.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les quatre. Vous êtes les Blade Breakers. Vous formez une équipe soudée prête à tout pour remporter la victoire. Et Kai est votre capitaine. Vous avez été d'accord pour qu'il le devienne. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je suis sûr qu'il est très fier de vous. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez pas fait un seul faux mouvement. S'il l'un de vous est en difficulté, je suis sûr qu'il vous remplacera efficacement. Kai peut vous paraître arrogant, froid, distant mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
  
- Vous essayez de nous dire qu'il est fragile et sensible ? demanda Tyson.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson soupira.  
  
- Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est qu'il n'est pas comme vous le pensez. Mangez maintenant et vous irez faire vos bagages.  
  
Ils soupèrent en silence, visiblement gênés d'être entrés dans la vie privée de Kai. Surtout Tyson. Après tout, c'était de sa faute tout ça. Il se promit d'aller lui parler le lendemain. . .  
  
Après avoir fait leurs bagages, Tyson s'installa sur le lit à trois places de Max, Ray et Kenny. Ray prit la parole :  
  
- Alors Tyson ? Tu comptes lui parler ou non ?  
  
- Si j'ai bien compris Monsieur Dickenson, Kai est quelqu'un de très susceptible. Donc. . .  
  
- Tais-toi Tyson ! ordonna Max. Il arrive.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Kai s'installait, sans leur jeter un regard.  
  
- Bon ! Ben, j'crois qu'on va se coucher nous aussi, conclut Kenny.  
  
Tyson quitta leur lit et s'installa dans le sien, avec Kai. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet. Quelques minutes plus tard. . .  
  
- Kai, tu dors ?  
  
- Plus maintenant, dit-il d'un ton agacé.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu nous fais la tête ?  
  
Kai ne répondit rien. Tyson insista.  
  
- Kai.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- Kai.  
  
- Bon, ça suffit. Je m'en vais.  
  
- Eh, mais tu vas dormir où ?  
  
- Là où je serai tranquille. Bonne nuit.  
  
Kai passa la nuit sur le canapé, près du balcon.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions ; je sais que j'n'ai pas autant de talent que certains autres auteurs de FF.net. En tout cas, vous feriez mon bonheur si vous me laissiez des reviews. En attendant, dans mon prochain chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance de nouveaux personnages ! Merci et bonne lecture ! 


	3. Les Ailes de la Victoire

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les Ailes de la Victoire  
  
  
  
- Alors les enfants ? Prêts ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur Dickenson !  
  
- Ah, Tyson ! Tu t'es levé à l'heure aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est normal, j'suis en super forme !  
  
- Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Où est Kai ?  
  
- Ici.  
  
- Très bien. En route !  
  
Ils embarquèrent pour l'Amérique. Dans l'avion, Tyson s'était installé à côté de Kai afin de pouvoir lui parler. Mais Kai s'en fichait éperdument.  
  
- Euh. . . Kai. . . t'as bien dormi cette nuit ?  
  
- Où veux-tu en venir Tyson ?  
  
- Ecoute Kai, j'suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents. . .  
  
- Mes parents ?! Tu ne connais rien de mes parents Tyson ! Tu veux connaître ma vie ? Libre à toi mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te fournir des informations !  
  
- Ecoute, j't'ai dit que j'étais désolé.  
  
- Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé Tyson. Peut-être te pardonnerai-je un jour mais pour l'instant, j'en suis incapable.  
  
Tyson soupira puis alla s'installer à côté de Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- Kai a raison, tu sais. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps avant de te pardonner.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?  
  
- Pour l'instant, attendre.  
  
- Très bien. J'attendrai.  
  
Le petit groupe, d'habitude si joyeux, resta silencieux pendant les huit heures de trajet jusqu'à la prochaine escale. Ray lisait un livre, Max regardait le néant par la fenêtre, Kenny faisait de l'ordinateur, Tyson jouait avec sa toupie et Kai s'était endormi.  
  
Tout le monde descendit de l'avion, la première escale venue. Ils se promenèrent dans l'aéroport pendant une heure puis remontèrent dans l'avion pour neuf heures de trajet.  
  
Pendant le voyage. . .  
  
- Monsieur Kai ? appela une hôtesse.  
  
Kai tourna son visage vers elle.  
  
- Un appel pour vous.  
  
Kai prit le combiné.  
  
- Oui ?. . . C'est toi ? . . . Oui, bien sûr. . . Quoi ? Pas maintenant ! . . . Très bien. . . Au revoir grand-père.  
  
Il raccrocha. Quand il retourna s'asseoir, la colère et le mépris purent se lire sur son visage. Monsieur Dickenson se posa quelques questions.  
  
L'avion se posa enfin et Kai, qui s'était encore endormi, se réveilla et se leva. Il fut prit d'un léger malaise qui l'immobilisa quelques secondes.  
  
- Tout va bien Kai ? demanda Ray qui était le plus près de lui.  
  
- Oui, ça va, répondit-il, méprisant.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que Kai est fatigué, remarqua Monsieur Dickenson. Nous allons directement aller à l'hôtel qui nous attend.  
  
Ils descendirent et purent découvrir la ville de Washington. Monsieur Dickenson les emmenèrent à l'hôtel. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hôtel 4 Etoiles ; le « Washington Palace ».  
  
- Waah ! C'est magnifique ! s'émerveilla Max.  
  
- Notre suite est au sixième étage. Allons-y.  
  
Au sixième, une suite royale les attendait. Deux salles de bains, un grand living-room pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, deux chambres de luxe avec un grand lit chacun et une véranda de la taille d'une piscine. De plus, la suite brillait de mille feux.  
  
- Trop cool. . . , murmura Kenny.  
  
- Reposez-vous bien car dans deux jours, les tournois vont commencer.  
  
Il s'éclipsa. Bien qu'il fut 2h05 du matin, les garçons n'avaient aucune envie de dormir. Sauf Kai qui avait l'air exténué. Donc, Ray s'installa dans la véranda avec son livre, au milieu des plantes ; Tyson s'installa dans l'une des chambres avec Max et Kenny et Kai prit l'autre chambre et s'endormit.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, à 8h30, les garçons se réveillèrent (ils s'étaient tous endormis). Ray sortit de la véranda, Tyson, Max et Kenny également.  
  
- C'que j'ai mal dormi ! s'écria Tyson.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas habitués, c'est normal, expliqua Ray.  
  
Kai se leva à son tour mais il fut obligé de se retenir à l'embrasure de la porte à cause d'un léger malaise. Tyson lui demanda :  
  
- Ça va Kai ? T'es tout pâle.  
  
- Tyson a raison. Tu es peut-être malade.  
  
- J'vais très bien.  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit.  
  
- Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ? se demanda Max.  
  
Celui-ci alla ouvrir et découvrit quatre jeunes filles.  
  
- Bonjour. Vous ne dormiez pas, j'espère.  
  
- Euh. . . non.  
  
- Tant mieux. Nous voulions faire la connaissance de nos voisins et des fameux Blade Breakers.  
  
La jeune fille qui s'exprimait avait une longue tresse châtain clair et des yeux verts.  
  
- Je m'appelle Iris. Et voici mes coéquipières et amies : Lia, Tamara et Marina.  
  
- Euh. . . enchanté.  
  
- Tu dois être Max ? demanda la prénommée Tamara.  
  
- C'est exact.  
  
- Est-ce que. . . nous pouvons entrer ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Elles entrèrent et purent voir quatre pairs d'yeux rivées sur elles. Iris continua :  
  
- Tu dois être Tyson, Ray et le cerveau du groupe, Kenny. Mais. . . je ne vois pas votre chef, Kai.  
  
Les jeunes filles s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce. Iris faisait à peu près 1m60 et devait avoir 15 ans.  
  
Lia, elle, devait faire 1m63 et le même âge que son amie. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à la taille et avait des yeux mauves.  
  
Tamara, quant à elle, mesurait environ 1m61 et sûrement 14 ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et possédait des yeux bleu profond.  
  
Enfin, Marina avait des cheveux d'un beau mauve, raides jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un noir pénétrant. Elle faisait 1m56.  
  
- Kai est sûrement dans la chambre, répondit Tyson.  
  
Iris se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée. Elle y trouva Kai.  
  
- Et enfin Kai, le chef de la bande.  
  
Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha de lui et vit sa pâleur.  
  
- Mais tu es malade !  
  
Elle toucha son front.  
  
- Tu as de la fièvre !  
  
- Non, j'vais très bien, dit-il en enlevant sa main.  
  
- Mais tu dois te soigner. Tes coéquipiers ont besoin de toi.  
  
- Pourquoi vous venez, toi et tes amies, ici ? On ne vous a rien demandé et vous venez à l'improviste. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !  
  
Cette réplique blessa la jeune fille. Elle se refroidit.  
  
- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressif.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
- Venez les filles, on s'en va.  
  
- Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Iris ? demanda Lia.  
  
- Rien du tout !  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et lança avant de partir :  
  
- On se retrouve au Tournoi.  
  
Iris sortit suivit de Tamara et Lia. Marina, restée en arrière, s'excusa de cet incident.  
  
- Veuillez nous pardonner mais notre chef est parfois très susceptible. Votre ami a dû faire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Bon, salut !  
  
- Salut ! dit Tyson, un peu perdu.  
  
Quand elles furent parties. . .  
  
- C'était qui ces folles ? demanda Kenny.  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Max. Mais j'n'en ai retenu qu'une : Tamara. C'est celle qui m'a reconnu.  
  
- Apparemment, elles font parties du Tournoi, ajouta Kenny.  
  
- Ce sera du gâteau de les battre ! assura Tyson.  
  
- Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr que toi Tyson.  
  
- Allez Ray ! Ne me dis pas que t'as peur ?  
  
- J'essaye juste d'être prévenant. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la toupie de Lia.  
  
- Lia ? La brune ?  
  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas si ses amies ont le même genre de toupie mais son anneau de défense était minuscule.  
  
- Elles n'iront pas bien loin avec ce genre d'anneau.  
  
- Détrompe-toi Tyson, intervint Kenny. Dizzi a un dossier les concernant. Ce sont les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Quel nom vaniteux.  
  
- Elles ne sont pas passées par les éliminatoires. Elles sont directement venues en Amérique.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !  
  
- Malheureusement si, expliqua Dizzi. Leurs toupies sont mortellement dangeureuses même sans leurs spectres.  
  
- Parce qu'elles ont des spectres en plus ?!  
  
- Oui, mais personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent car ils ne sortent pratiquement jamais. Leurs adversaires les plus coriaces ont à peine le temps de voir la toupie lancée qu'ils sont déjà HS.  
  
- Hors sujet, c'est-à-dire ?  
  
- Non. HS, hors stade.  
  
- Que c'est rassurant, dit ironiquement Tyson. Il faut prévenir Kai.  
  
Il traversa tout le living-room pour arriver dans la chambre où se reposait Kai.  
  
- Eh, Kai.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Tyson remarqua une masse sombre sur le sol. Il comprit.  
  
- Kai !  
  
Alertés par son cri, les autres accoururent.  
  
- Tyson, qu'est-ce qui. . . ? Kai ? s'effraya Max en le voyant.  
  
- Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le lit, déclara Tyson.  
  
- Il s'est évanoui, remarqua Kenny.  
  
- Ah bon ? J'croyais qu'il s'était endormi debout, dit Tyson, ironique. Evidemment qu'il s'est évanoui.  
  
- J'vais prévenir Monsieur Dickenson, proposa Ray.  
  
Ray y alla de ce pas. Arrivé devant la porte de le chambre de Monsieur Dickenson, il frappa vigoureusement six coups à deux secondes d'intervalle. Il ouvrit.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Kai est mal en point. Il s'est évanoui. Il transpire beaucoup, a de la fièvre et il a du mal à respirer. Et il est très pâle.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson fronça les sourcils.  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la suite puis dans la chambre.  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson, Kai va de plus en plus mal.  
  
Le vieil homme se dirigea vers Kai et le regarda.  
  
- Il a sérieusement besoin d'être soigné.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'on voit. Vous n'allez pas le laisser tomber, hein Monsieur Dickenson ?  
  
- Mais non, quelle idée. Je vais appeler un médecin. A ce rythme-là, nous n'irons pas bien loin dans la compétition.  
  
Ceci inquiéta beaucoup les Blade Breakers. Monsieur Dickenson sortit pour appeler un bon médecin, capable de guérir leur chef en moins de deux jours.  
  
  
  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ma part, je suis assez fière de moi. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Kai (personnellement) est mon personnage préféré avec Ray. Ils sont si mignons !! Bon ! Assez déliré. Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle équipe ? L'aimez-vous ? Au début, je voulais faire d'elles des enquiquineuses (ce qui n'est pas faux, au début) mais finalement, j'ai décidé qu'elles seraient gentilles comme tout. Mais reste un problème : Iris et Kai se détestent. Enfin, Kai déteste Iris. En attendant, le prochain chapitre vous en révèlera plus sur les Ailes de la Victoire. Bonne lecture !!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de me mettre des REVIEWS !!!! 


	4. La maladie de Kai

Disclaimer : Toujours le même.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Lady Sapphire, ma toute première revieweuse, qui m'a laissé une agréable review. Merci, vraiment, car tu fais mon bonheur !! Et je t'en prie, continue à me mettre d'aussi sympathiques reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : La maladie de Kai  
  
  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
La toupie d'Iris éjecta celle de Marina.  
  
- Eh, tu pourrais y aller plus doucement.  
  
- Désolée.  
  
- Tu as l'air énervée, remarqua Lia. Serait-ce à cause du beau Kai ?  
  
Iris lui lança un regard meurtrier. Lia ne se laissa pas impressionner.  
  
- C'est vrai ! A chaque fois que tu te disputes avec un garçon, tu finis toujours par sortir avec lui. Pourquoi Kai ferait-il exception ?  
  
- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon ! Et je ne sortirai jamais avec Kai !  
  
- Arrête de l'embêter Lia, tu sais qu'elle est très sensible quand elle est amoureuse.  
  
- Tamara ! J'vais vous tuer !  
  
Iris commença à poursuivre Tamara et Lia sous le regard amusé de Marina.  
  
- Du calme, mesdemoiselles.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell ? s'étonna Marina. Vous ne deviez arriver que cet après- midi ?  
  
- Oui, mais vous me manquiez terriblement. J'ai appris que nous étions dans le même hôtel que les célèbres Blade Breakers.  
  
- Ne me parlez pas de ces imbéciles.  
  
- Voyons Iris, gronda Tamara. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'endends pas très bien avec Kai qu'ils sont imbéciles. Si ça se trouve, ils sont plus intelligents que toi.  
  
- Tamara a raison. D'ailleurs, je viens d'apprendre que Kai est très malade en ce moment.  
  
- Je l'avais prévenu ! Mais comme d'habitude, personne ne m'écoute jamais. Est-ce que c'est grave ?  
  
Monsieur Lowell esquissa un sourire puis dit :  
  
- Je pense que oui.  
  
- Le pauvre. On pourrait peut-être. . . euh. . . aller le voir. . . histoire de voir comment il va ? Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
- Iris, nous avions prévu de. . .  
  
Marina donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lia.  
  
- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée Iris ! Nous aimerions beaucoup venir avec toi, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas toute seule ?  
  
- Vous avez prévu autre chose ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave, j'irais seule.  
  
- Tu peux y aller tout de suite si tu veux. Lia, Tammy et moi-même devons partir tout de suite aussi. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Derrière la porte. . .  
  
- Mais enfin Marina ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
  
- Vous ne voyez donc rien ? Iris est folle de Kai. Regarde comme elle s'inquiète pour lui. Bon, d'accord, leur premier contact a été raté mais peut-être que le deuxième sera le bon.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Kai est quelqu'un de froid et distant. Iris va se faire jeter en beauté si tu veux mon avis.  
  
- Elle ne se fera pas jeter parce que Kai sera cloué au lit avec au moins 60°C de fièvre.  
  
- Tu as sûrement raison. . . 60°C de fièvre ?!!! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?!  
  
- T'affole pas Tammy, c'était une façon de parler.  
  
- Il y a un autre petit problème. Kai n'aime pas vraiment Iris. Il lui sera donc difficile de l'approcher.  
  
- Je viens de te le dire ; Kai sera cloué au lit. Il ne pourra pas se débattre.  
  
- Vous êtes des petites cachottières quand même.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell ?! Vous. . . vous nous écoutiez ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?  
  
- Rien du tout. Je crois que je vais aller faire les magasins avec vous.  
  
- Et vous nous achèterez tout plein de choses ? demanda Marina.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, dites oui, supplia Tamara.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord mais n'abusez pas trop.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Monsieur Lowell. Tammy et Marina feront tout pour vous ménager, soyez en sûr.  
  
  
  
Iris frappa à la porte de la suite des Blade Breakers. Comme personne n'ouvrit, elle se risqua à ouvrir la porte et découvrit une pièce silencieuse et plongée dans le noir.  
  
- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Je reviendrai plus tard. Oui, mais peut- être qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. Tant pis, j'tente le coup.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés pour ne pas réveiller Kai. Iris pouvait l'entendre respirer. Elle s'approcha du grand lit. Elle se pencha vers lui et le regarda. De près, il n'était pas mal du tout. Il était carrément beau ! Elle lui toucha le front avec le sien et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Sur la table de chevet, était posée une bassine d'eau froide et une compresse. Elle prit la compresse, l'humidifia et la posa délicatement sur le front de Kai. Il remua.  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson ?  
  
- Non. . . Non, c'est Iris.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer dans l'obscurité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Elle essaya de rester calme.  
  
- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.  
  
- J'n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
  
Elle ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.  
  
- Cette fois, ça suffit ! Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais à ton sujet mais c'était pas une bonne idée ! Tu es quelqu'un de borné, Kai ! Je n'y peux rien si tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup ! Moi, je t'aime beaucoup. . . et ça non plus je n'y peux rien !  
  
Elle s'enfuit. Dans la pénombre, Kai sourit.  
  
Dans le couloir, Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny découvrirent une Iris en fuite, l'air triste, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Elle vient de sortir de notre chambre, non ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Oui, répondit Max.  
  
. . .  
  
- Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part Kai ! dit Ray  
  
Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre et allumèrent la lumière du living-room.  
  
- J'vais voir Kai, dit Tyson.  
  
Il alla dans la chambre et y trouva Kai, assis sur son lit. Tyson ouvrit les rideaux.  
  
- Ça va mieux Kai ?  
  
- Ouais, ça peut aller.  
  
- Ça alors, c'est incroyable ! Le médecin a dit qu'il te fallait au moins trois jours de repos total.  
  
- Il me faut beaucoup plus qu'une petite poussée de fièvre pour m'enlever de la course. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire disqualifier.  
  
- Si t'avais été malade plus longtemps, c'est toute l'équipe qui aurait été disqualifiée. Mais je ne rêve pas, tu m'as pardonné ?  
  
Kai prit un air frimeur.  
  
- Cela ne me servirait à rien de toute façon.  
  
- Allez, je sais que tu m'adores ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
- Dans tes rêves.  
  
- Fais quand même attention, t'es encore tout pâle. Repose-toi encore. Et demain, le Tournoi commencera vraiment.  
  
Tyson sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.  
  
- Il va mieux.  
  
- Ça n'explique pas la présence d'Iris, dit pensivement Ray.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle voulait juste voir Kai.  
  
- Et pourquoi lui ?  
  
Les quatre garçons sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'ai mis assez longtemps pour trouver des idées concernant Iris et Kai. Mais je crois que Kai déteste vraiment Iris. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quand les garçons ont paniqué parce qu'Iris était rentrée dans leur chambre, j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu trafiquer la toupie de Kai mais j'ai renoncé parce qu'Iris est vraiment trop gentille et innocente pour faire une telle chose.  
  
Bon ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques à me faire, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur Marina. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est à pleurer. Bonne lecture ! 


	5. Tristesses

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sûr les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Tristesses  
  
  
  
- Pourquoi il ne fait pas un effort ?  
  
- Allons Iris, arrête de pleurer, ça ne te mènera à rien. Peut-être que Kai n'aime pas les étrangers, c'est tout. Mais plus il apprendra à te connaître, plus il saura que tu es quelqu'un de génial. Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais que tu as beaucoup de qualités.  
  
- Non, Kai ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me déteste.  
  
- Il ne te déteste pas, il est est seulement distant, mais il ne te déteste pas. Ce serait faux de dire ça. Tout le monde t'aime, même nous. Nous nous disputons souvent, c'est vrai, mais Tammy, Marina et moi t'aimons beaucoup. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous t'ayons choisi pour être le chef des Ailes de la Victoire ? Tu avais une qualité que nous n'avions pas.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
- Moi aussi je vous aime de tout mon c?ur.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Kai, il finira par se calmer, fais-moi confiance.  
  
- Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Je le déteste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Mais il me rejette.  
  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce plan. Demain, après les éliminatoires, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ?  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Mais il faut que je te prévienne. La finale se déroule en trois tours. Le premier tour sera les matchs individuels, le second sera des matchs doubles et enfin, le troisième sera la finale entre les deux joueurs les plus forts. Les beybladers ne sont jamais arrivés jusqu'au troisième tour mais s'il y a match nul, alors les deux capitaines devront se battre. Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par Kai. D'accord ?  
  
- . . . D'accord.  
  
Iris laissa éclater sa tristesse dans les bras de Lia.  
  
  
  
- Alors ? Comment elle va ? s'inquiéta Tammy.  
  
- Elle s'est endormie.  
  
- Ce Kai ne perd rien pour attendre ! s'emporta Marina. Je vais aller lui parler et tout de suite !  
  
Elle partit sans même laisser le temps à ses deux amies de riposter.  
  
- Comment crois-tu qu'elle va s'en sortir ?  
  
- Je dirais qu'elle a environ 1% de chance de réussir.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être la suivre.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle saura s'en sortir seule.  
  
  
  
Marina cogna à la porte de la suite des Blade Breakers.  
  
- Ouvrez ! Tout de suite !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ?! s'exclama Tyson derrière la porte.  
  
Il ouvrit.  
  
- Marina ?  
  
- Où est Kai ? Je veux lui parler !  
  
Kenny, Max et Ray sortirent de la chambre.  
  
- Toute l'équipe est là sauf le chef ? Aurait-il peur ?  
  
- Kai se repose. . .  
  
- Il en aura bien besoin quand je l'aurai massacrer !  
  
Elle s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre quand Max et Tyson la retinrent chacun par un bras.  
  
- Lâchez-moi !  
  
- Pas question ! Explique-nous d'abord ! essaya Tyson.  
  
- Il a fait pleurer Iris et je ne pardonne pas cet acte de méchanceté ! Un garçon comme lui ne mérite pas le respect des autres !  
  
- On dirait sa mère. . . , murmura une voix moqueuse.  
  
- Kai ! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
Kai fit son apparition. Marina, toujours immobilisée, se débattit violemment.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sa mère mais une amie fidèle. Tu lui as fait du mal ! Essaye de comprendre au moins !  
  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton amie est stupide !  
  
Cette fois, Marina se dégagea et envoya une belle gifle à Kai.  
  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça.  
  
Kai s'énerva également.  
  
- Si c'est la guerre que. . .  
  
- Ça suffit tous les deux ! s'écria Tyson. Marina, tu sors et tu m'attends et toi Kai, tu restes ici et tu bouges pas. Max, Ray, Kenny, surveillez-le.  
  
Kai voulut protester mais Tyson sortait déjà avec Marina.  
  
Dans le couloir. . .  
  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ?  
  
- Il le mérite.  
  
- C'est pas une raison. Tu as bien dit qu'il a fait pleurer Iris ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors c'est à eux de régler ce problème, pas à toi.  
  
Il n'avait pas tort. Marina baissa la tête.  
  
- Oui, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à mes amies. Iris essayait seulement de se montrer gentille. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse aimer un garçon tel que Kai.  
  
- Elle l'aime ? Dans quel sens ?  
  
- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Elle est amoureuse de lui. Vraiment. Beaucoup de garçons tournent autour d'elle mais un seul a réussi à la faire pleurer. Je ne demande pas à Kai de l'aimer mais seulement de faire un effort pour se montrer gentil. Est-ce trop demander ? Ça me fait de la peine de la voir ainsi et c'est pour ça que je suis venue.  
  
Elle fit un sourire à Tyson.  
  
- Si j'avais su que tu allais nous arrêter, je ne serai pas venue. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je crois que Kai et moi serions en train de nous battre.  
  
- Tu sais te battre ?  
  
- Non. Sans le savoir, tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
  
Marina lui décocha un sourire qui fit fondre Tyson.  
  
- J'essayais seulement de la défendre.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle peut se défendre seule, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Je dois m'excuser, alors ?  
  
- Si tu en es capable.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas capable. Il me fait peur.  
  
- Kai est inoffensif.  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise puis éclata de rire.  
  
- Excuse-moi. Kai ? Inoffensif ? J'espère que tu plaisantes.  
  
- Non, Kai traverse en ce moment des difficultés.  
  
- Des difficultés ? Quels genres de difficultés ?  
  
- Si tu veux bien, on va aller dehors. Il fait beau et j'pourrais t'expliquer plus facilement.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils sortirent du « Washington Palace » et allèrent au parc.  
  
-Hier, sans faire exprès, on a découvert une photo de Kai et de ses parents.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Le problème, c'est que Kai était heureux sur cette photo, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne sourit jamais.  
  
- D'accord, mais comment a-t-il su que vous aviez vu cette photo ?  
  
- En imbécile que je suis, je n'ai pas rangé la photo à sa place.  
  
- Oh. . . Enorme erreur.  
  
- Oui. Kai était furieux. J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner mais rien à faire. Finalement, il me parle mais seulement quand c'est nécessaire.  
  
- Après tout, c'est pas plus mal. S'il te parlait, j'n'imagine pas le nombre de disputes par jour.  
  
Tyson soupira.  
  
- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Demain, c'est le Tournoi. Nous devrons nous affronter, j'en suis certaine. Votre prestation en Chine contre les White Tigers était grandiose. J'ai adoré.  
  
- J'peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Comment Iris est-elle. . . enfin, tu sais ?  
  
- C'était pendant la demi-finale dans la Tour de Chine. Quand Kai a dû remplacer Ray. Ça a été vite fini d'ailleurs. Iris était rivée au poste de télévision. Impossible de l'en décoller. A la fin du match, Iris a dit : « Il faut que nous rencontrions les Blade Breakers en Amérique ! ». Quand on a appris que vous étiez dans le même hôtel que nous, elle était folle de joie. Il fallait la voir.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Non, c'est juste que je crains qu'Iris ait le c?ur brisé. Non, elle l'a déjà. Kai est quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais il a l'air vraiment insensible.  
  
- C'est faux ! Il n'est pas insensible, il est seulement. . . distant. Essaye de te mettre à sa place. Il a perdu ses parents.  
  
- Kai n'a pas l'air de vous aimer bien beaucoup mais on dirait que toi, tu l'idolâtres  
  
- Je ne l'idolâtre pas, j'ai seulement du respect pour lui. C'est notre capitaine après tout.  
  
- Tu es quelqu'un d'honorable.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Tyson remarqua à quel point elle était belle dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Sentant le regard de Tyson sur elle, Marina détourna le regard du beau paysage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Réalisant ce qu'il lui arrivait, Tyson s'empressa de dire :  
  
- Rien ! Rien du tout !  
  
Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel.  
  
- Regarde, les premières étoiles de la nuit ! s'extasia Marina. Une nuit, mon père et moi regardions le ciel et soudain, une étoile filante l'a traversé laissant derrière elle une traînée de poussière argentée. Ma mère nous a rejoints. C'était magique ! J'étais tellement heureuse. On était tous réunis. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Mon père m'a dit de faire un v?u. Malheureusement, il ne s'est jamais réalisé.  
  
- Et. . . Quel était ce v?u, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
  
- J'ai souhaité que notre famille soit toujours unis. J'avais huit ans à l'époque.  
  
Marina regardait le paysage sombre, les yeux tristes.  
  
- Ta famille. . . a été brisée ?  
  
- Non, c'est ma vie qui a été brisée. Mon père était Commandant dans l'Armée de la Marine. Son bateau a été attaqué par des bateaux ennemis. Il a coulé. On n'a pas retrouvé de vivants. Quant à ma mère, c'était une cavalière très douée. Pendant une course d'obstacles, son cheval s'est emballé et ma mère a fait une chute mortelle. Elle est morte une heure plus tard, à l'hôpital. C'était deux ans près la mort de mon père.  
  
Marina ferma les yeux et Tyson put voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se sentit triste vis-à-vis d'elle.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
Tyson la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle puisse librement pleurer.  
  
- Vas-y, pleure.  
  
La jeune fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle déclara :  
  
- Tyson, merci beaucoup.  
  
- De quoi exactement ?  
  
- De m'écouter. C'est une grande qualité que tu as là. J'ai un conseil à te donner : n'oublie jamais tes amis. J'envie sincèrement celle qui deviendra l'amour de ta vie. L'amour qui exaucera tes v?ux. Excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer, il est tard, toutes les étoiles de la nuit sont déjà apparues. A demain.  
  
Avant de partir, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis s'en alla vers le « Washington Palace ». Tyson se retourna vers le lac qui s'étendait devant lui.  
  
- Je crois que j'l'ai déjà trouvé.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Il vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. Personnellement, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés et celui qui a failli me faire verser des larmes. Marina est une fille très sensible et qui n'a pas toujours eu la vie en rose. C'est ma petite préférée. Et vous ? Qui préférez-vous entre Iris, Lia Tamara et Marina ?  
  
Pour répondre à ta question Sylvana (ou setsunatrista), ceci est ma première fic écrite sur Beyblade. Je l'ai sur papier. Mais j'ai également écrit d'autres fics sur, entre autres, Gundam Wing ; Sakura/Digimon ; et des histoires qui n'ont rien à voir avec les Mangas. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. J'aimerais savoir si toi aussi tu as écrit des fics ? Parle-m'en si tu en as. Je voudrais te poser une question : es-tu fan de Sailor Pluton ?  
  
Evidemment, je remercie tous mes lecteurs (Lady Sapphire, Reen, Sylvana et ~*~ que je suppose anonyme). Merci à tous et continuez à lire les Ailes de la Victoire ! Et si vous avez des idées à me suggérer, n'hésitez surtout pas !  
  
Reviews SVP !!!!! 


	6. Anecdotes Partie 1

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ailes de la Victoire est ma propriété.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Anecdotes (Partie 1)  
  
  
  
- Tu rentres bien tard, Tyson. Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Ray.  
  
- Dehors avec Marina.  
  
- C'est l'heure du dîner, dit Max.  
  
- J'ai pas faim.  
  
- Hier, c'était Kai et aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Kenny.  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson arriva.  
  
- Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le Tournoi est reporté.  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
- Il commencera dans deux semaines.  
  
- Si tard ? se plaignit Tyson.  
  
- Le Président de la Fédération mondiale de Beyblade est tombé malade. Il lui sera donc impossible d'assurer le Tournoi. Je sais que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ce Tournoi mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi deux semaines ? Deux jours ça suffit, non ?  
  
- Voyons Max, le Président a besoin de se reposer. Bon, venez dîner.  
  
Max marmonna :  
  
- Et pourquoi pas deux ans ?  
  
Ray éclata de rire.  
  
- D'habitude, tu prends tout avec le sourire mais cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.  
  
- Max attendait ce Tournoi avec impatience mais tous ses rêves sont partis en fumée, expliqua Kenny.  
  
- Voyons Max. Plus l'attente est longue, plus ta victoire n'en sera que plus belle.  
  
Cette remarque de Ray redonna le sourire à Max.  
  
- Ouais, t'as raison. Allez, on va manger ! Tu viens Tyson ?  
  
- J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim.  
  
- Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote ? On a des sushis ce soir.  
  
- Non.  
  
Kenny, Max et Ray se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait et commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Les sushis était son plat préféré ! Même Kai, qui voyait Tyson comme un rigolo, parut surpris.  
  
- Laissez-le. S'il n'a pas faim, on ne peut pas le forcer.  
  
Kai avait raison. Ils sortirent donc, laissant Tyson seul.  
  
Quand les garçons rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Tyson profondément endormi sur le lit Qu'il partageait avec Kai. Ils se changèrent rapidement et silencieusement et se mirent eux aussi au lit.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Tyson se leva le premier alors que les oiseaux dormaient encore. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, au réfectoire. Il y trouva Iris. Il s'avança vers sa table.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
La jeune fille leva son regard émeraude vers lui. Elle lui fit un triste sourire.  
  
- Bonjour. Tu es bien matinal.  
  
- Il me semble pourtant que tu t'es levée plus tôt que moi.  
  
- Depuis six heures.  
  
- Je viens juste de me lever.  
  
- Il n'est que 7h20. Personne n'est encore là. Installe-toi.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Tyson se dit qu'Iris était quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil. Il se demandait également comment Kai avait pu la faire pleurer.  
  
- Tu es au courant pour le Tournoi ? demanda Iris.  
  
- Oui, il est reporté. Deux longues semaines. C'est intenable !  
  
- Je te l'accorde. Mais au moins, nous pourrions nous entraîner encore plus.  
  
- Il faut voir le côté positif des choses.  
  
Tyson voulut aborder « le » sujet.  
  
- Marina m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ce n'est pas que je voudrais me mêler de vos affaires mais Kai est un ami et. . . tu comprends ?  
  
A la grande surprise de Tyson, Iris lui fit un sourire.  
  
- Je ne pleure pas souvent, surtout pas pour un garçon, mais je crois que je l'aime vraiment. C'est la première fois que je pleure ainsi alors. . . Je sais que je devrais le combattre au Tournoi et ce jour-là, je ne penserai qu'au combat et à rien d'autre car je sais que si je pense à autre chose, je serai vite déconcentrée et je perdrais la confiance de mon spectre.  
  
- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
  
- C'est un secret. Tu le verras en temps voulu.  
  
- J'attendrai.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure quand ils furent rejoints par Ray, Max et Tamara.  
  
- Salut !  
  
- Bonjour Tamara, salua Iris. Et bonjour à vous Ray et Max.  
  
- Bonjour. Tyson, à quelle heure tu t'es levé exactement ? demanda Max.  
  
- A sept heures pourquoi ?  
  
- Sept heures ?!  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?  
  
- Mais tu t'en rends pas compte ? T'as battu un record !  
  
- Calme-toi Maxou, dit Tyson en souriant.  
  
Ray continua.  
  
- Max et moi, on s'est levé en même temps et comme on ne t'a pas vu, on s'est demandé où t'étais passé.  
  
- Où sont Kenny et Kai ?  
  
- Ils dorment encore. Kenny parce qu'il a veillé tard et Kai parce qu'il est encore un peu malade.  
  
- Il est encore malade ? demanda Iris, inquiète.  
  
Tyson, qui connaissait la vérité, répondit d'une voix réconfortante :  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il va beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Iris, depuis quand es-tu réveillée ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever.  
  
- Depuis six heures. Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
  
- Tu aurais dû. Je t'aurais tenu compagnie.  
  
- Merci mais Tyson a très bien tenu ce rôle.  
  
Tamara se tourna vers Tyson.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Tyson.  
  
- De rien.  
  
- Où sont Marina et Lia ?  
  
- Marina dort encore mais je ne sais pas où est Lia. Sûrement en train de s'entraîner.  
  
- Lia est une battante. Jamais elle n'abandonne, expliqua Iris aux trois garçons présents. Qui d'entre vous joue en dexième ?  
  
- C'est moi, dit Ray.  
  
- Je crois que tu auras du mal avec elle.  
  
- J'n'ai pas peur.  
  
- Ne sous-estimez pas trop vos adversaires. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour vos spectres.  
  
Ray eut l'impression qu'Iris faisait allusion à Driger quand il était parti. . .  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
Ray avait perdu contre Kevin.  
  
- T'as tout perdu Ray, t'es plus rien sans ton spectre ! Driger est parti !  
  
Ray ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait si injustement.  
  
- Non. . . Non, je ne peux pas croire que Driger est parti pour toujours.  
  
- Rends-nous la disquette Kevin, intervint Tyson.  
  
- Pas avant d'avoir combattu !  
  
- Tu veux te mesurer à moi ? C'est quand tu veux !  
  
Tyson et Kevin se livrèrent un duel sous la pluie qui se termina par une victoire de Tyson.  
  
- Rends-nous cette disquette !  
  
Kevin bouillonnait au fond de lui-même mais décida quand même de la rendre.  
  
- Moi, contrairement à d'autres, je tiens ma parole.  
  
Tyson rattrapa la disquette au vol. Kevin s'enfuit. Kai s'approcha de Ray et lui dit calmement et en bon chef :  
  
- Tu avais une chance de le battre et tu l'as laissé filer. Franchement, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Tu me déçois, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Ray. Tu viens de perdre la puissance de Driger, tu l'as laissé glisser entre tes doigts. Et tu te retrouves sans rien. Tu vois, je t'aurais cru plus malin que ça. . . Mais bon ! A croire que j'avais tort.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi négligent.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi Ray, moi aussi. Bon allez, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose, même avec la meilleure des volontés, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.  
  
Il partit. Ray avait besoin d'être seul et ses amis le comprenaient. Ils le laissèrent donc seul, sous la pluie.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai perdu contre Kevin, j'ai perdu la confiance de l'équipe et pire encore ; j'ai perdu mon spectre. J'ai vraiment touché le fond.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Ray détourna les yeux et s'en alla. Iris déclara :  
  
- Je crois que votre ami ne m'aime pas beaucoup.  
  
- Non, tu te trompes ! s'écria Tyson. Ray aime tout le monde.  
  
Iris ne répondit rien mais regarda Ray partir et fronça les sourcils.  
  
  
  
Ray se dirigeait vers l'extérieur quand il entendit le son d'une toupie tourner. Il s'approcha du bey-stadium d'où provenait le bruit et put voir une jeune fille s'entraîner. Elle avait l'air de s'être entraînée des heures durant car une profonde fatigue marquait son visage. Elle remarqua sa présence et tourna ses yeux mauves vers lui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Bonjour !  
  
Elle s'approcha.  
  
- Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Lia.  
  
- Oui, je me souviens. Moi, c'est Ray.  
  
- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens t'entraîner ?  
  
Il hésita.  
  
- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
Lia remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle se montra compréhensive et ne posa aucune question.  
  
- Et toi, depuis quand es-tu levée ?  
  
- Moi ? Depuis cinq heures pourquoi ?  
  
- Et tu t'es entraînée pendant trois heures ?!  
  
- Le Tournoi est dans deux semaines alors je m'entraîne. Je ne veux pas décevoir Iris alors je fais mon possible pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. C'est notre capitaine après tout. Vous ne faites pas la même chose pour Kai ?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. Nous nous battons chacun pour une cause personnelle.  
  
- Mais alors, vous ne formez pas une équipe ?  
  
- Nous ne l'avons pas choisi.  
  
- Je comprends. Donc, vous ne vous aimez pas.  
  
- Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous nous battons avant tout pour faire plaisir à Monsieur Dickenson car c'est lui qui nous a permis d'arriver jusque là. Depuis que nous formons cette équipe, nous avons toujours combattu de toutes nos forces. Monsieur Dickenson nous a dit que Kai était très fier de nous même s'il ne le montre pas. D'un côté, je le comprends car un bon capitaine ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments. Pas toujours en tout cas. En ce qui me concerne, je combats pour plusieurs causes.  
  
- Pourrais-je savoir lesquelles ?  
  
- Pour Monsieur Dickenson, pour Kai, pour mes amis et mes proches. . . et surtout pour moi-même.  
  
- Toi-même ?  
  
- C'est une longue histoire.  
  
- En fait, tu veux te prouver à toi-même que tu vaux quelque chose, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, en quelque sorte.  
  
- En tout cas, moi, je trouve très bien que tu te battes pour toutes ces personnes. Moi, je me bats pour Iris et mes parents. Et bien sûr, Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- L'équivalent de votre Monsieur Dickenson. Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- On peut d'abord quitter cet endroit ? J'en ai un peu marre de voir tous ces bey-stadiums depuis cinq heures du matin.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
- Comment s'est costruite votre équipe ?  
  
- Eh bien, c'était pendant le championnat japonais. En demi-finale, il ne restait plus que Max, Tyson, Kai et moi. Max et Kai ont combattu et c'est Kai qui a gagné. Ensuite, c'est Tyson et moi qui avons combattu. J'ai abandonné à la troisième manche, après avoir vu la puissance de Dragoon.  
  
- Abandonné ?  
  
- Ne sois pas surprise. Tyson et Dragoon sont vraiment très forts. Ensuite, la finale entre Kai et Tyson a été spectaculaire. La première manche, Tyson a éjecté Kai avec l'attaque-tempête de Dragoon. La deuxième manche, la même scène s'est répétée mais c'est Tyson qui a mordu la poussière. Et je ne te parle même pas de la troisième manche. On ne voyait plus du tout les deux toupies. Elles étaient dans les airs, en train de se livrer bataille. Dranzer et Dragoon ont vraiment tout donné dans ce match. Quand elles sont retombées, c'est la toupie de Kai qui est sortie de l'arène la première.  
  
- Dommage !  
  
- Oui. A la fin du Tournoi, Monsieur Dickenson a annoncé qu'il avait constitué l'équipe qui partirait pour le Tournoi chinois. Kai, qui serait capitaine, Max, Tyson et moi-même. C'est Tyson qui a décidé que nous nous appellerions les Blade Breakers. Voilà comment s'est formée notre équipe.  
  
- C'est une belle histoire.  
  
- Parle pour toi. Et vous, les Ailes de la Victoire ? Raconte-moi comment s'est formé votre équipe.  
  
Lia s'arrêta un moment.  
  
- Marina le racontera sûrement mieux que moi. Viens, suis-moi !  
  
Elle lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers le réfectoire où tout le monde était là, à présent.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience. Bonne lecture !  
  
Partie 2, bientôt en ligne ! 


	7. Anecdotes Partie 2

Disclaimer : Le même bla bla habituel.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Anecdotes (Partie 2)  
  
  
  
- Parfait ! Vous êtes tous là !  
  
Marina et Kai s'étaient levés également.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Max.  
  
- Lia, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Tamara.  
  
- Rien du tout mais Ray m'a raconté comment les Blade Breakers se sont formés. En retour, il veut savoir comment se sont formées les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Lia, ce sera extrêmement long. . . et ennuyeux pour eux, renchérit Marina. Ça prendrait des jours et des jours.  
  
- C'est pas grave. On racontera chacune à notre tour. On leur racontera notre arrivée.  
  
- Lia ! gronda Iris. As-tu pensé à Marina ?  
  
Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers celle-ci. Marina fit un sourire gêné.  
  
- Oh, non, c'n'est pas grave ! Ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
- Marina, je suis désolée. . .  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Lia. Si Ray veut savoir, nous n'avons qu'à lui raconter. Et puis, je suis sûre que les autres garçons veulent savoir aussi.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers ceux-ci.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ben. . . c'est que. . .  
  
- Tyson meurt d'envie de savoir.  
  
- Bon, très bien. On fera comme tu voudras Marina, déclara Iris, compatissante. Si vous voulez bien, je vais commencer. Je suis arrivée la première. C'était pendant le Tournoi australien. Oui, je suis australienne. J'ai gagné la finale. Sur le chemin du retour, Monsieur Lowell m'a abordée et m'a proposée si je voulais intégrer son équipe. J'ai tout de suite accepté car c'était mon rêve et mes parents étaient tout à fait d'accord. J'ai donc suivi Monsieur Lowell et je l'ai aidé à trouver d'autres beybladeurs. Voilà pour moi. Lia, c'est ton tour.  
  
- Quant à moi, je suis grecque. Iris et Monsieur Lowell étaient en Grèce quand ils m'ont prise dans l'équipe. J'ai été agressée par trois garçons qui en voulaient à ma toupie. Dans mon pays, personne n'a jamais réussi à me battre. Je me suis dit qu'à trois, ils auraient peut-être plus de chance de me battre. Et c'était vrai. Si Iris n'avait pas sauvé ma toupie, elle aurait été en morceaux. J'allais perdre quand une toupie rouge est intervenue dans la bataille, stoppant ainsi notre combat. C'est à ce moment- là que j'ai vu Iris. Elle m'a défendue et à deux, on les as vaincus. Iris m'a dit que ma toupie était extraordinaire et qu'elle allait me présenter à quelqu'un : Monsieur Lowell. A partir de ce jour, j'ai fait partie de l'équipe.  
  
- Et tes parents ? demanda Ray. Ils n'ont rien dit ?  
  
- Mes parents ont toujours voulu que je fasse des voyages. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour eux de se débarrasser de moi.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Ils ne m'ont jamais aimée. Je ne m'intéressais qu'au Beyblade et mes parents disaient que c'n'était pas un sport pour les petites filles. Je ne les écoutais jamais. . . et j'en suis fière.  
  
Elle soupira un grand coup.  
  
- Tammy, c'est à toi de raconter.  
  
- Oui. Voilà, je suis canadienne et j'étais en train de livrer un combat de rues. J'ignorais totalement qu'Iris et Lia m'observaient. Elles ont été très surprises quand elles m'ont vue combattre. Je maniais très bien ma toupie, je n'avais aucune difficulté à la diriger. De plus, j'avais un anneau de défense très limité. Les toupies de ce genre se font vite éjecter mais pas la mienne. Le duel a duré quelques minutes. Presque tout le quartier était présent. Ils s'attendaient tous à une victoire de ma part. Mais au bout d'un moment, tous les beybladeurs se sont mis à me détester. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ma personne ou simplement par pure jalousie. J'ai vite compris qu'ils étaient tous jaloux. Un jour, alors que je m'entraînais seule, Iris et Lia sont venues me parler. Elles m'ont expliqué la situation et j'ai sauté de joie tellement l'idée me plaisait. Mais il restait un problème : mes parents. Alors, mes parents, c'est toute une histoire ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir car, d'après eux, j'étais trop jeune pour faire tous ces voyages. Mais moi, je rêvais de voyager. Iris, Lia et Monsieur Lowell m'ont donné un petit coup de pouce. Monsieur Lowell leur a expliqué que j'apprendrai beaucoup plus de choses en voyageant avec eux et que j'étais dans de bonnes mains. Finalement, ils m'ont laissé partir tout en étant très inquiets. Je leur écris souvent pour leur donner de mes nouvelles et ils me répondent mais c'n'est pas tout le temps facile vu qu'on change sans cesse d'adresse. Enfin. . . Voilà mon histoire ! C'est à Marina de raconter.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Marina ?  
  
- Hein ? Oui. Eh bien, voilà, je suis italienne et j'ai intégrer l'équipe parce que. . .  
  
Elle s'arrêta comme si elle avait du mal à continuer. Elle baissa la tête. Iris lui dit gentiment :  
  
- C'n'est pas grave Marina. Je vais continuer si tu veux, d'accord ?  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
Iris lui sourit puis continua le récit de son amie.  
  
- Au début, Marina n'aurait pas dû faire partie de l'équipe. Monsieur Lowell l'a recueillie juste après. . .  
  
Elle regarda Marina. Celle-ci hocha la tête.  
  
- Juste après la mort de ses parents.  
  
Le silence s'installa. Iris reprit :  
  
- Nous l'avons acueillie du mieux que nous le pouvions mais elle pleurait souvent et s'isolait. On la voyait rarement. Il n'y avait que Monsieur Lowell qui réussissait à lui parler. Elle n'avait pas confiance en nous.  
  
- Non, c'est faux. J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. Seulement, il fallait que je m'habitue. Je considérais Monsieur Lowell comme mon père et ce sera toujours le cas. Un jour, alors que je m'entraînais seule, ils ont tous vu la puissance de ma toupie et m'ont tout de suite prise dans l'équipe. Mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix, j'habitais pratiquement avec eux. J'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer puis j'ai finalement compris que je ne risquais absolument rien. Monsieur Lowell m'a appris qu'Iris, Lia et Tammy m'aimaient beaucoup.  
  
- Et nous t'aimons encore Marina, dit Lia.  
  
- Nous t'aimerons toujours. On forme une équipe après tout, non ? approuva Tamara.  
  
- Merci les filles.  
  
- C'est Monsieur Lowell qui a trouvé le nom de l'équipe : « Les Ailes de la Victoire ».  
  
- Voilà, vous connaissez notre histoire.  
  
- Ben dis donc ! s'écria Tyson. Elle est longue et compliquée votre histoire comparée à la nôtre.  
  
- Oh, là, là ! Il est déjà onze heures !  
  
En effet, le réfectoire était bondé, non pas pour le petit-déjeuner mais pour le déjeuner.  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson va nous tuer ! Vous venez les gars ! s'empressa Ray. Désolés les filles, on doit partir. On se verra peut-être cet après-midi. A plus tard !  
  
- Salut ! dirent les quatre filles.  
  
  
  
Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez et je souhaite la bienvenue à HoneyMoon ! Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que c'est évident pour les couples que je vais faire, non ? Enfin bon, tu le sauras dans une vingtaine de chapitre !!^-^  
  
En attendant, continuez à lire mon fic et mettez-moi des reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur Max et son spectre ; Draciel. . . 


	8. Puissant Draciel

Disclaimer : Désolée de vous bassiner les oreilles avec ça mais je suis obligée de le faire. Les Blade Breakers appartiennent aux créateurs de Beyblade mais les Ailes de la Victoire m'appartiennent.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Puissant Draciel  
  
  
  
Dans l'après-midi, les Blade Breakers avaient prévu de s'entraîner ailleurs qu'au sous-sol de l'hôtel. Ils allèrent donc à l'extérieur. Kai n'était pas venu avec eux, préférant rester seul.  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson se mesurait à Max. On ne voyait plus que deux éclairs vert et gris tellement les deux toupies allaient vite. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Kenny examinait les toupies avec l'aide de Ray. Kenny déclara :  
  
- Je devrais renforcer l'anneau de défense de la toupie de Max.  
  
- Mais son anneau est parfait.  
  
- Pour une toupie normale seulement. Contre les Ailes de la Victoire, il ne fera pas long feu.  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne les as jamais vues combattre.  
  
- Dizzi a un fichier les concernant et ça me suffit pour savoir que Max n'aura aucune chance si je n'améliore rien de sa toupie.  
  
- Vas-y Draciel, attaque !!  
  
- Dragoon, attaque-tempête !  
  
Les deux spectres s'affrontèrent dans une lumière aveuglante, mélangeant le bleu de Dragoon et le violet de Draciel. Quand la lumière se dissipa, les deux toupies retombèrent sur le sol, continuant de tourner. Le duel n'était pas encore terminé ! Tyson sourit :  
  
- Hé Maxou ! C'est la première fois que tu montres autant de fougue dans un combat. Tu l'as décidé comme ça ou c'est moi qui t'énerve ?  
  
- J'en sais rien ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
  
Tyson prit Draciel en chasse.  
  
- Allez, Dragoon !  
  
La toupie s'élança dans les airs et retomba droit sur la toupie de Max.  
  
- Draciel !  
  
Une épaisse fumée recouvrit le terrain. Quand elle disparut. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?! s'écria Tyson.  
  
La toupie grise était positionnée sur la verte, intacte.  
  
- T'as vu ça Kenny ? demanda Ray.  
  
-Rectification. La toupie de Max est parfaite.  
  
- Attaque maintenant, Draciel !!  
  
Draciel changea soudain sa rotation.  
  
- Mais. . . ! Elle tourne à l'envers !  
  
- Non. Elle va t'éjecter !  
  
En effet, la toupie pris une telle vitesse que celle de Tyson atterrit droit dans sa main.  
  
- Mais c'est pas possible. . . Comment a-t-il fait ça ?  
  
Max récupéra sa toupie, toujours en train de tourner.  
  
- Ça va Tyson ?  
  
Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami. Il sourit :  
  
- Ouais ! Dis-moi Maxou, comment t'as réussi à faire ça ?  
  
- Un peu d'entraînement et le tour est joué. Eh, ça va chef ?  
  
- Euh. . . oui, oui.  
  
- Allez, faites pas cette tête-là !  
  
- Si tu utilises cette stratégie pour la finale, on est sûrs de gagner, dit Ray.  
  
- Cette stratégie ? Tu croyais quand même pas qu'j'allais faire la même chose pendant le Tournoi ? J'ai d'autres bottes secrètes et je compte en faire bon usage.  
  
- Max, tu nous avais caché tout ça ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'voulais pas que ça se sache tout de suite. Alors chef ? Est-ce que ma toupie a besoin de quelques rectifications ?  
  
- Petit vantard ! Bien sûr que non.  
  
- J'en étais sûr ! Allez Tyson, une petite revanche ?  
  
- Euh. . . non. Sans façon.  
  
- Ray ?  
  
- Non merci, je ne préfère pas.  
  
- Tu as peur parce que Driger n'a aucune chance contre mon Draciel ?  
  
- Je pense plutôt le contraire et je ne voudrais pas trop amocher ta toupie.  
  
Ils parlèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi.  
  
  
  
- Allez Dranzer.  
  
Kai s'entraînait, seul. Il ne donnait pas le meilleur de lui-même, vu qu'il était seul et qu'il ne voulait pas tout détruire. Iris passait par là et le regarda quelques instants. Elle vit la toupie bleue et fut surprise.  
  
- Il a très bien entretenu sa toupie. On dirait qu'elle est neuve. Et son anneau d'attaque est intacte.  
  
Kai remarqua sa présence et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Iris détourna les yeux et s'en alla. Kai continua de s'entraîner.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 terminé ! Je sais, il est un peu court. C'est parce que j'ai eu du mal à faire le découpage et c'est pour ça que les chapitres ne sont pas équilibrés. Mais bon. . . En tous cas, continuez à lire et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur « Submit Review ». Bonne lecture ! 


	9. Discussions

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Discussions  
  
  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Max et Ray rentrèrent à 18h30. Monsieur Dickenson les attendait. Kai était déjà là.  
  
- Alors, les enfants ? Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?  
  
- On s'est entraînés tout l'après-midi, dit Max.  
  
- Ouais ! Et Max nous a épatés, pas vrai chef ?  
  
- Max a des bottes secrètes qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler, expliqua Kenny.  
  
- C'est normal. Tout le monde a des stratégies secrètes. Patience, le Tournoi est dans deux semaines, continua Ray.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris au Président de la Fédération mondiale de Beyblade de tomber malade à cette époque de l'année ? C'est complètement inhumain de nous faire attendre.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire (sauf Kai) devant la remarque de Max. Ils dînèrent en parlant joyeusement de leur journée. Tyson recommença à provoquer Kai car il ne disait rien.  
  
- Hé Kai ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? T'aime pas ton dîner ?  
  
- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.  
  
Tyson remit « le » sujet sur le tapis.  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris jamais ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ?  
  
- Laisse-le tranquille Tyson, intervint Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
Tyson s'arrêta mais ne laisserait pas tomber. Kai ne paraissait pas aussi insensible qu'il n'en avait l'air. Un jour où l'autre, il y arriverait.  
  
  
  
Il était 22h40 et les garçons n'avaient aucune envie de dormir. Un coup de téléphone retentit.  
  
- Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure-ci ?  
  
Ray décrocha.  
  
- Oui ?. . . Oui, il est là. De la part de qui ?. . . Très bien.  
  
Il reposa le combiné.  
  
- Kai ! C'est ton grand-père.  
  
Kai fronça les sourcils. Il prit le combiné.  
  
- Oui ?. . . Non. . . Je ferai ce que je peux. . . Oui. . . Non, très bien.  
  
Il raccrocha et serra les poings. Il avait l'air furieux, comme la première fois, dans l'avion. Que se passait-il ?  
  
A 23h10, ils se mirent au lit car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.  
  
- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! souhaita Tyson.  
  
- Bonne nuit !  
  
Cette-nuit-là, Ray ne dormit pas en paix car les incessants coups de fil que Kai recevait l'intriguait et il se promit de tout faire pour aider son ami.  
  
  
  
Dans la chambre d'à côté. . .  
  
- Il faut trouver des stratégies pour le Tournoi.  
  
- Iris, tu as vu l'heure ? On ne pourrait pas en parler demain ? dit Tammy.  
  
- J'ai vu la toupie de Kai. On dirait qu'elle est flambant neuve. Avec tous les combats qu'il a livrés, ça m'étonne de voir son anneau d'attaque en aussi bon état.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, approuva Lia, mais il y a plusieurs possibilités à envisager. Peut-être qu'il change d'anneau toutes les semaines ou alors il l'astique régulièrement. Tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir une bonne toupie.  
  
- Oui, mais. . .  
  
- Tu t'en fais trop, dit Marina. Kai est peut-être très fort mais toi aussi tu l'es. Il ne sait pas encore quelle est la puissance de ton spectre. Arrête de tourner en rond et assieds-toi.  
  
Iris s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés.  
  
- Arrête de stresser pour rien, dit Lia. Le Tournoi est dans treize jours. D'ici là, on aura trouver quelque chose. Maitenant, il faut dormir et penser à la superbe journée qui nous attend demain.  
  
- Oui, Lia a raison.  
  
Iris et Lia s'installèrent dans un lit, Tamara et Marina dans un l'autre. Tammy éteignit la lampe de chevet.  
  
- Bonne nuit, les filles.  
  
  
  
Ils descendirent de l'avion. Elle déclara :  
  
- Ray va être content de nous voir.  
  
- J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi on est venus ?  
  
- Si tu n'es pas content, pourquoi tu es venu ?  
  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
  
  
Voilà ! Ce chapitre-ci est aussi un peu court mais que de mystères ! Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris le dernier paragraphe. Et pourtant, c'est assez clair et simple. De toute façon, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ; c'est-à-dire, dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'uploader mes chapitres et je m'en excuse. C'est à cause de tous mes cours et devoirs que j'ai à faire. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, je me consacre à mon fic. J'espère que vous serez compréhensif et je vous demande également d'être patient. J'essaierai de faire vite pour vous satisfaire.  
  
Merci encore de continuer à lire mon fic et s'il vous plaît, mettez-moi tout plein de reviews !! Bonne lecture ! 


	10. Une surprise pour Ray

Disclaimer : J'en ai un peu marre de répéter toujours la même chose mais les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains personnages m'appartiennent. (Je crois que je vais me passer de disclaimer pour un ou deux chapitres !)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 :Une surprise pour Ray  
  
  
  
Tamara ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était réveillée la première. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Marina. Elle consulta le réveil : 6h00 pile.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit au réfectoire, fraîchement habillée. Comme il n'y avait personne, elle s'avança vers la table la plus proche d'elle quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et retint un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna vivement.  
  
- Max ? Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
- Désolé. Ce n'était pas voulu. Ça va ?  
  
- Oui. Et toi ?  
  
- Moi, ça va toujours.  
  
- Alors, vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
  
- S'entraîner.  
  
- Encore ? Mais vous vous êtes déjà entraînés hier ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que vous pourriez faire. Faire les magasins par exemple.  
  
- Les magasins ? Tu oublies qu'on est des garçons.  
  
- Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?  
  
- Il n'y a aucun problème mais on doit s'entraîner, c'est tout.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas vous entraîner tous les jours jusqu'au Tournoi quand même ?  
  
- Si pourquoi ? Pas vous ?  
  
- Nous avons décidé de nous entraîner un jour sur deux.  
  
- Et les autres jours ?  
  
- Promenades en ville, magasins. . . ou encore rester à l'hôtel et lire des livres ou à draguer les jeunes beybladeurs présents.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Je plaisante. Ne fais pas cette tête-là.  
  
- Non, mais tu fais ce que tu veux.  
  
- J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Je vais aller en ville cet après-midi.  
  
- Tu y vas toute seule ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec tes amies ?  
  
- Parce que j'aime bien être seule. Ça m'aide à réfléchir.  
  
Elle tourna son visage et lui sourit.  
  
- Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai deux, trois choses à acheter et ensuite on ira se promener. D'accord ?  
  
- Euh. . . ouais, si tu veux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas si je veux, mais si toi tu es disponible. Parce que si tu t'entraînes. . .  
  
- Je crois que j'arriverai à me libérer.  
  
- Très bien. Alors rendez-vous à 14h30 devant l'hôtel.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
  
  
- Je me demande dans quel hôtel ils sont ?  
  
- Il n'y a que quelques hôtels qui accueillent des beybladeurs, nous n'avons qu'à visiter ceux-là. Commencons par celui-là.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans un hôtel.  
  
- Excusez-moi !  
  
Le garçon d'hôtel se retourna.  
  
- Est-ce que les Blade Breakers sont ici ?  
  
- Les Blade Breakers ? Non. Ils doivent être dans un de ces hôtels cinq étoiles.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
Ils ressortirent.  
  
- Il faut un cinq étoiles. Là-bas !  
  
Elle s'élança vers un grand hôtel bleu et blanc. Elle fit la même démarche.  
  
- Les Blade Breakers ? J'crois qu'ils sont dans le « Washington Palace ».  
  
- Merci quand même.  
  
Cette fois-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers le « Washington Palace ».  
  
- Est-ce que les Blade Breakers sont là ?  
  
- Sûr qu'ils sont là.  
  
- Quelle chambre ?  
  
- Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?  
  
- Parce que nous sommes des amis.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Tout le monde veut les voir et tout le monde prétend qu'ils sont des amis. Si vous voulez les voir, attendez ici.  
  
- Mais nous sommes les White Tigers !  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi j'suis le Président.  
  
- Espèce de. . . !  
  
- Laisse tomber Mariah. Attendons-les ici.  
  
- Très bien, Lee.  
  
  
  
Ray ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Kenny et Tyson profondément endormis mais Kai était bien réveillé. Pourtant, il restait sur le lit en train de réfléchir à Dieu sait quoi. Ray se leva, arrachant Kai à ses rêveries. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis ils détournèrent tous deux les yeux.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Ray descendit au réfectoire. Quand il passa près du grand hall, un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait une jeune fille de dos. Elle avait des cheveux roses, remontés en queue-de-cheval par un ruban rose également. Ray la reconnut instantanément.  
  
- Mariah. . .  
  
Celle-ci se retourna et le découvrit. Son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- Ray !!  
  
Elle se jeta à son cou.  
  
- Mariah ? Que faites-vous tous ici ? Lee, peux-tu m'expliquer ?  
  
- On a appris que le Tournoi a été retardé. Mariah a tenu à venir vous voir. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de la revoir ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir les White Tigers ici.  
  
- Alors Ray, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mariah, toulours accrochée au cou de Ray.  
  
- J'vais bien. Et vous ?  
  
- Ça va, approuva Mariah.  
  
- Où est le reste de ton équipe ? demanda Lee.  
  
- La plupart sont en train de dormir.  
  
Ray remarqua le silence de Kevin. Il se dégagea des bras de Mariah.  
  
- Ça va Kevin ?  
  
Il lui lança un regard méprisant.  
  
- Ouais, ça pourrait aller mieux.  
  
Mariah se mit en colère.  
  
- Kevin, on ne t'a pas forcé à venir avec nous. Sois respectueux envers Ray.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave, Mariah. Laisse, interrompit Lee. C'n'est pas de sa faute s'il est jaloux.  
  
- Même pas vrai ! J'suis pas jaloux !  
  
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi te comportes-tu de la sorte alors ?  
  
- T'oublies qu'il a trahi les White Tigers ! Il a trahi ton grand-père Lee !  
  
- Ça suffit Kevin ! Je te signale que Ray nous a battu loyalement et il a prouvé qu'il était parfaitement digne de Driger.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça !  
  
Kevin s'enfuit.  
  
- Kevin !  
  
- Laisse-le Lee. Ça le fera réfléchir.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison Mariah. Je ne sais pas c'qu'il lui arrive. Avant, il t'idolâtrait Ray, et maintenant, on dirait qu'il te déteste.  
  
- Il faut lui laisser le temps. Il s'y fera.  
  
- Tu te trompes, Ray, dit Mariah. Il ne s'y fera jamais au contraire. Kevin ne supporte pas la défaite. Pourtant, la défaite fait partie des règles des White Tigers. Savoir perdre, c'est gagner. C'est toi Lee, qui nous l'as appris. Si je sais tellement bien jouer au beyblade aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi.  
  
Jamais Lee n'aurait pensé que Mariah puisse le considérer de cette façon.  
  
- Merci Mariah.  
  
- Au fait, Gary n'est pas venu avec vous ?  
  
- Il a préféré rester chez lui.  
  
Ray rit discrètement. Il sentit un regard posé sur eux. Il se retourna et vit Lia. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Mariah le remarqua.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire venir les White Tigers comme ça, il y aura plus d'action. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi vos idées et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Merci et bonne lecture !!  
  
N'oubliez surtout pas de me mettre des reviews ! 


	11. Réveil difficile

Disclaimer : Allez voir le dernier chapitre pour avoir le disclaimer.  
Chapitre 11 : Réveil difficile  
- Ray, qui est-ce ?  
  
- Oh, c'est une amie.  
  
Mariah s'approcha de Lia.  
  
- Bonjour ! Je suis Mariah. . .  
  
- . . . des White Tigers. Oui, je sais qui tu es. Quant à moi, je suis Lia, membre des Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Encore une équipe qui va se faire éjecter.  
  
- Mariah, voyons, intervint Lee.  
  
- Si elles n'ont pas de spectres, je ne vois pas. . .  
  
- Nous en avons.  
  
Lia gardait le sourire mais son regard était glacial. De quel droit cette fille l'insultait de cette façon ?  
  
- Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi de t'avoir sous-estimée.  
  
Lia perdit son sourire de surprise. Une seconde plus tôt, elle pensait que Mariah était une fille mal lunée. Elle l'avait sous-estimée comme Mariah l'avait fait.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave. J'ai cru un instant que Ray ne savait pas choisir ses amis. Je me suis lourdement trompée.  
  
Mariah, renvoyant la pique :  
  
- Oui, ça se voit.  
  
Leurs regards se lancèrent des éclairs.  
  
- Allez, les filles ! On va faire un tour, qu'en dites-vous ? suggéra Ray, sentant les tensions entre les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Lia oublia Mariah.  
  
- Non, je suis désolée, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Iris. Plus tard, peut-être. Salut !  
  
Elle s'esquiva. Ray consulta l'horloge accrochée au mur du hall.  
  
- Il est déjà 8 heures. Je dois aller réveiller les autres.  
  
- Oui, nous devons retourner à l'hôtel pour ranger nos affaires, dit Lee. N'est-ce pas Mariah ?  
  
- Oui. A tout à l'heure.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
Mariah, Lee et Kevin sortirent du « Washington Palace » tandis que Ray montait au septième étage pour aller réveiller les grands dormeurs. Il entra dans la chambre. Kai était levé et devait sûrement encore s'entraîner. Il réveilla donc Kenny et n'essaya même pas pour Tyson. Il ne vit pas Max.  
  
- Salut Ray. Ça va ?  
  
- Ça va. Tu ne saurais pas où est Max ?  
  
- J'l'ai entendu partir tout à l'heure, à six heures.  
  
- Six heures ?!  
  
- Ça t'étonne ? Moi aussi. Comment on fait pour lui ? demanda Kenny en montrant Tyson.  
  
- J'n'en sais rien.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Ray alla ouvrir.  
  
- Marina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Est-ce que Tyson est réveillé ?  
  
- Non, pas encore.  
  
Marina parut déçue. Ray la rassura.  
  
- Attends ici, je reviens.  
  
Ray rentra dans la chambre.  
  
- Tyson, réveille-toi !  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
- Il y a une surprise pour toi dans le living.  
  
- J'aime pas les surprises.  
  
- Même pas les belles surprises comme Marina ? dit Ray avec un sourire espiègle.  
  
Tyson bondit.  
  
- Marina est ici ? Fais-la patienter s'il te plaît. Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Il fila à la salle de bains.  
  
- J'en étais sûr !  
  
- Ça, c'est bien joué. Bien trouvé comme idée.  
  
- C'est la vérité.  
  
- Ah bon ? On aura pas eu à chercher bien longtemps.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard. . .  
  
- Salut Marina ! Désolé pour l'attente.  
  
- C'est rien. C'est moi qui devrait être désolée. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu et résultat : tu dormais encore.  
  
- Non, ça va, j'étais presque réveillé.  
  
Il jeta un regard vers Ray et Kenny qui pouffaient de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?  
  
- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir t'entraîner avec moi cet après- midi. Mais si tu veux, on peut faire autre chose avec tes amis.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je vais leur demander.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Ray et Kenny en priant pour qu'ils aient déjà quelque chose de prévu.  
  
- Eh Ray, Kenny ! Marina m'a proposé de m'entraîner avec elle cet après- midi mais gentille comme elle est, elle a pensé à vous et. . .  
  
- Vas-y, je dois travailler avec Dizzi.  
  
- Et moi, j'ai réservé mon après-midi pour le passer avec les White Tigers.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Il s'en alla mais s'arrêta net.  
  
- Les White Tigers ?  
  
- Tu en as mis du temps. Ils sont venus nous encourager.  
  
- Ils sont arrivés quand ? demanda Kenny.  
  
- Ce matin-même.  
  
- Et ils sont déjà venus te voir ? Ben dis donc.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?  
  
- Rien du tout, lui répondit Kenny.  
  
- Bon, ben alors on se voit ce soir, dit Tyson.  
  
- A ce soir.  
Fin du chapitre 11 ! Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée des White Tigers ? J'ai décidé que Mariah et Lia ne s'entendraient pas très bien. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'entend avec personne. Mais après avoir vu l'épisode « Ami ou ennemi » (c'était la finale contre les White Tigers quand Ray et Mariah se sont battus), j'ai vite déchanté. Mariah est géniale dans cet épisode ! Je l'adore ! J'ai donc un peu modifié mon histoire et Mariah ne va pas tarder à devenir un peu plus gentille. . . 


	12. L'inquietude de Tyson et la dispute

Disclaimer : Les Ailes de la Victoire m'appartiennent, sinon, tous les autres personnages sont aux créateurs de ce magnifique dessin animé qu'est Beyblade.  
Chapitre 12 : L'inquiétude de Tyson et la dispute  
Kai rentra à l'hôtel, épuisé. Il s'était entraîné toute la matinée, sans s'arrêter. Il s'assit un instant sur le canapé, pris soudain par un vertige. Tyson entra.  
  
- Salut Kai ! T'as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? Marina et moi, on va s'entraîner, tu veux venir ?  
  
- Non, merci. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
Tyson remarqua l'air de Kai et s'en inquiéta.  
  
- Ça va Kai, t'es tout pâle ? T'es encore malade ? Il vaudrait mieux appeler un médecin.  
  
- Non, ça va très bien.  
  
Le téléphone retentit. Tyson décrocha.  
  
- Oui ?. . . Kai ? Bien sûr.  
  
Kai fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Kai, c'est ton grand-père.  
  
Il prit le combiné marbré.  
  
- Oui ?. . . Non, pas encore. . . Je ne trouve pas le temps. . . Non. . . Très bien. . . Oui. . . C'est ça, au revoir.  
  
Il raccrocha avec rage. Tyson sursauta.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Dis toujours.  
  
- Pourquoi ton grand-père t'appelle toujours ?  
  
Kai resta un instant silencieux puis dit :  
  
- Je dois accomplir une tâche pour lui.  
  
Tyson ne dit rien, de peur d'être un peu trop indiscret et déclara simplement :  
  
- Tu viens, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
- Excuse-moi si je te donne l'impression d'insister, mais comme tu es encore malade, tu devrais te nourrir convenablement.  
  
- Tyson, je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais en ville. A ce soir.  
  
- A ce soir.  
  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
- Il me donne froid dans le dos. Je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer avec son grand-père. Je vais demander à Monsieur Dickenson. Il sait peut- être quelque chose.  
  
Tout en marchant vers le réfectoire, Tyson se demandait si ce n'était pas se mêler de la vie privée de son ami, ce qu'il faisait. Oui, évidemment ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout ça parce que Kai était son ami. Kai ?! Un ami ?! Il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tyson voulait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. En restant disret. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de sa colère et il préférait rester prudent s'il tenait à sa vie ! Il s'installa à une table, attendant les autres. Arrivèrent vite Ray, Max et Monsieur Dickenson. Ils attendirent Kenny plus de cinq minutes.  
  
- Désolé pour le retard ! J'étais en train d'améliorer la toupie de Max. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.  
  
- Bien ! s'exclama Monsieur Dickenson. Maintenant que nous sommes au grand complet, nous pouvons commencer.  
  
Bien sûr, Monsieur Dickenson savait que Kai manquait mais il savait bien qu'en ce moment, il n'avait aucun appétit. Il mangèrent -anormalement- dans le silence. D'habitude, Tyson piaillait comme une pie mais là. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tyson ? demanda Monsieur Dickenson. Tu es bien silencieux.  
  
- C'est vrai, tu as l'air songeur, continua Max.  
  
- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? répondit-il, hésitant.  
  
- Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas Tyson, encouragea Ray.  
  
Tyson regarda tour à tour Monsieur Dickenson, Max, Ray et Kenny. Il céda.  
  
- Ben. . . C'est Kai. Je trouve qu'il en fait trop. Il a l'air épuisé et. . . je pense qu'il est encore malade.  
  
- C'est très possible, reprit Monsieur Dickenson. En effet, je l'ai remarqué. Mais. . . ce n'est pas tout, je me trompe ?  
  
- Euh. . . non. Il y a aussi tous ces coups de fil qu'il reçoit de son grand-père. J'ai l'impression qu'il harcèle Kai. Et à chaque fois qu'il raccroche, il a l'air furieux. Je voudrais l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment. Et c'est impossible. Il me déteste.  
  
- Mais non ! Que racontes-tu là ? Je vous l'ai dit ; Kai est le capitaine de cette équipe et il est normal qu'il ne montre pas ses sentiments. Mais il ne vous déteste pas. On ne déteste pas ses amis. Quelle idée !  
  
- Comment faire alors ? J'aimerais sincèrement l'aider.  
  
- Le mieux à faire, c'est de ne pas l'aider. Il peut régler ses problèmes seul.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Si un ami a des problèmes, on doit l'aider ! s'écria Tyson, obstiné.  
  
- C'que tu peux être entêté !  
  
Kai fit son apparition dans le réfectoire.  
  
- Je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires !  
  
- Je veux simplement t'aider !  
  
- J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
  
- C'est toi qui es entêté ! Tu as des amis fidèles mais tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte ! Nous sommes prêts à t'aider mais tu refuses ! Iris a raison ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un effort ?!  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers le lieu de la dispute.  
  
- Calme-toi Tyson, essaya Ray.  
  
- Non ! Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il va me répondre. Alors Kai ?  
  
Même les Ailes de la Victoire étaient présentes. Mais Tyson s'en fichait éperdument. D'ailleurs, il avait une idée.  
  
- Demande à Iris ce qu'elle pense de toi ! Vas-y !  
  
Afin d'éviter le pire, Iris s'avança vers eux et s'adressa à Tyson :  
  
- Tyson, c'est inutile, je t'assure.  
  
- Et tout le mal qu'il t'a fais. . .  
  
- C'est oublié. J't'en prie, laisse-le tranquille, c'est son problème, pas le tien. N'y prête pas attention.  
  
- Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça, Iris.  
  
- J'n'en demande pas tant. Allez, laisse-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
- Mais je croyais que tu. . .  
  
- Tais-toi. Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, laisse cette histoire de côté et oublie vite tout ça. D'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. J'n'en ai pas fini avec toi Kai.  
  
Il retourna lentement s'asseoir pedant que Kai lui lançait un regard méprisant avant de s'en aller.  
Voilà ! Ce chapitre ci est court également. Mais je dois vous prévenir : mes chapitres seront un peu courts dorénavant. Mais j'essayerais de m'améliorer et de faire des chapitres plus long.  
  
En ce moment, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est uploader une fois par semaine car je manque de temps. Mais j'essaye d'uploader plusieurs chapitres en même temps. J'espère malgré tout que vous allez continuer à lire ma fic parce que c'est grâce à vous que je peux continuer. Et continuez à me mettre des reviews surtout !!  
  
Je remercie une fois de plus tous mes revieweurs, Lady Sapphire, Reen, Sylvana, Honey Moon et ~*~ (même si je ne te connais pas tom nom ou pseudo, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review). Merci, merci, merci !!!!! 


	13. En ville

Disclaimer : Beyblade ne m'appartient pas mais comme vous avez pu le deviner, certains personnages m'appartiennent.  
Chapitre 13 : En ville  
- Whaa ! Regarde comme elles sont belles !  
  
Tammy et Max regardaient les objets exposés dans les vitrines des magasins. Tammy était en train de s'extasier devant des poupées de collection en porcelaine.  
  
- Dommage que j'n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en offrir une. C'n'est pas grave. De toute façon, Monsieur Lowell m'en voudrait. Tu viens ?  
  
Ils traînèrent dans les rues pendant près d'une heure. Tammy adorait tous les magasins de New-York. Max avait remarqué qu'elle aimait faire la cuisine vu qu'elle avait acheté plusieurs ustensiles différents.  
  
- Tu aimes faire la cuisine, j'me trompe ?  
  
- C'est vrai, j'adore. Quand je m'ennuie ou quand je suis triste, je fais la cuisine pour passer le temps. Et c'est toute la famille qui en profite. Quand je parle de famille, c'est évidemment de Monsieur Lowell, Iris, Lia et Marina dont je parle. Mais ça me fait plaisir. J'ai toujours été seule et quand j'ai rencontré Monsieur Lowell, Iris et Lia, j'ai pensé que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais ils ont su se montrer compréhensifs et patients. Ce sont de vrais amis, je peux compter sur eux.  
  
- On dirait que Monsieur Lowell vous adore. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vous chérit. C'est l'impression qu'il me donne.  
  
- J'n'en sais rien. En tout cas, nous considérons Monsieur Lowell comme notre père. Il s'est toujours bien occupé de nous. Et je peux te dire que si nous devions nous séparer de lui -ce qui est inévitable-, la séparation serait à la limite du supportable. Vous ne ressentez pas les mêmes choses pour Monsieur Dickenson ?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous le connaissons. Enfin. . . pas assez pour bien le connaître. Et puis, nous sommes des garçons.  
  
- C'est vrai. Monsieur Lowell s'est occupé de nous quatre ans durant. Iris et Lia avaient onze ans, Marina en avait neuf et moi, j'avais dix ans. Nous étions encore très jeunes. Au fil du temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître les uns les autres. Cela a été bénéfique car nous nous sommes faites de vrais amis, sur qui on peut compter. Surtout pour Marina. Elle n'avait confiance en personne. En plus, à neuf ans, on est encore une enfant et quand on vient de perdre ses parents, c'est difficile de s'adapter. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Elle en a mis du temps, notre petite Marina à nous faire confiance. Mais maintenant, c'est le présent qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Max qui écoutait attentivement le récit de Tammy, fut surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui.  
  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
  
Tammy parut déçue.  
  
- Dis-le moi si je t'ennuis, j'arrêterai de parler.  
  
- Non, pas du tout ! C'est parce que j'étais plongé dans ton histoire ; c'est pour ça que j'ai été pris au dépourvu quand tu m'as parlé. Mais en aucun cas tu ne m'ennuies. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Elle eut une idée.  
  
- Je t'ai promis une promenade, non ? Tu viens ?  
  
Elle l'entraîna par la main.  
  
- Tu as déjà visité le lac, près du « Washington Palace » ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors c'est le moment. Au fait, tu as prévenu tes amis ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Bien ! Allons-y.  
  
Tammy entraîna Max vers le bord du lac.  
  
- C'est mon endroit préféré ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me rappelle plein de souvenirs. Je crois que je suis déjà venue ici étant petite avec mes parents. C'est sûrement pour cela que ça me rappelle certaines choses. Mais. . . c'est très flou et je ne me souviens pas très bien. Et toi ? Où sont tes parents ?  
  
- Mon père est resté au Japon et ma mère. . . travaillait ici mais. . . elle est morte.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- C'est rien. J'ai une photo d'eux. Tu veux la voir ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il sortit la photo qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche.  
  
- Tiens, ce sont eux. Je ne sais pas quand a été pris la photo. Mais ce n'est qu'un simple image.  
  
Tammy put voir une jeune femme très belle avec des cheveux blonds coupés au carré avec un bandeau violet ornant son front et des yeux extrêmement clairs. On ne pouvait en distinguer la couleur.  
  
- Ta mère est tellement. . . belle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Ce devait être une femme remarquable.  
  
- Oh non. Pas tant que ça, tu sais.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- J'n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'vous envie, Iris et toi. Vous avez toutes deux des parents qui vous aiment, qui prennent soin de vous. . . en vie.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que ton père t'aime plus que tout et que ta mère est très fière de toi ! Je suis certaine qu'elle veille sur toi là où elle est !  
  
Max fut surpris par ses paroles mais sourit.  
  
- Merci Tamara.  
  
- Appelle-moi Tammy, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si c'est la vérité, mais j'ai l'impression que les Blade Breakers n'ont pas eu une enfance très heureuse.  
  
- Ton impression est bonne. C'est vrai, nos parents n'ont pas été très présents. Comme tu le sais, moi, j'ai perdu ma mère. Les parents de Kai sont morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses, ceux de Tyson ont disparu et Ray ne voit presque jamais les siens. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.  
  
- On dirait bien que vous avez un point commun. Sauf que toi, tu as encore ton père.  
  
- Oui, je devrais m'estimer heureux au lieu de me lamenter.  
  
- Non, ne dis pas ça. Il est normal à ton âge de penser à sa mère.  
  
Max resta silencieux. Tammy, ne supportant pas ce silence, s'exclama :  
  
- Regarde ! Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Tammy s'apprêta à partir quand Max la retint par le poignet.  
  
- Tammy ! Merci beaucoup.  
  
D'abord surprise, le jeune fille se retourna face à lui et lui dit doucement :  
  
- Tu sais, je déteste voir les gens souffrir. Alors je fais tout mon possible pour qu'ils soient heureux. Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements. Car s'ils sont heureux grâce à moi, c'est déjà beaucoup plus qu'un mot. Alos tu vois ? C'n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier.  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Max songea qu'elle devait souvent être seule pour parler de cette façon.  
  
- Tu viens ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 13 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi, je le trouve assez émouvant. J'en suis déjà à 50 feuilles A4 recto-verso et j'avoue que j'n'ai plus d'idées. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai forcément quelque chose. Pour l'instant, j'ai à mon actif 21 chapitres écrits.  
  
J'ai vraiment envie de faire un slash mais ça va être difficile parce que les choses ont beaucoup trop évolué et. . . Dites-moi vos idées s'il vous plaît ! Mais bon ! Je ne pense pas que j'en ferai un dans cette histoire. J'ai commencé à écrire une autre fic sur Beyblade et je pourrai enfin faire mon slash.  
  
Merci mille fois de lire ma fic et continuez à me mettre des reviews !! Au fait, désolée si le mot « fic » est parfois employé au féminin puis au masculin. Je ne sais pas alors je le fais au feeling. 


	14. Tensions

Disclaimer : Allez voir le chapitre précédent parce que là, j'en ai vraiment marre !  
Chapitre 14 : Tensions  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson et Marina lancèrent leurs toupies ensemble. Soudain. . .  
  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Tyson. Mais qu'est-ce que. . . ?  
  
- Eh oui, c'est déjà fini. Ta toupie ne fais pas le poids contre la mienne. Désolée.  
  
- Mais c'est impossible. . .  
  
Tyson n'avait rien vu venir. Tout s'était déroulé à la vitesse d'un éclair. La toupie de Marina avait à peine frôlé le sol que la toupie de Tyson fut éjectée.  
  
Marina vit l'air déprimé de Tyson.  
  
- Tyson !  
  
Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu veux ta revanche ?  
  
- Non, ça servirait à rien.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est pas parce que t'as perdu une fois qu'il faut abandonner. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'as pas encore sorti Dragoon.  
  
Elle avait raison. Avec Dragoon, tout n'était pas encore perdu.  
  
- D'accord ! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !  
  
Au début, la toupie de Tyson évita celle de Marina. Mais bientôt, on put voir et entendre deux éclairs gris s'entrechoquer. Dragoon se défendait parfaitement et la toupie de Marina avait du mal à la décoller du sol.  
  
- Tu te défends bien ! dit Tyson.  
  
- Et toi tu résistes bien ! Allez, vas-y ! Ejecte-la !  
  
- Dragoon, attaque !  
  
Un vent violent et un éclair bleu sortirent de la toupie de Tyson.  
  
- Fais souffler la tempête !  
  
La toupie de Marina fut prise dans la tornade provoquée par la toupie adverse.  
  
- Oh non !  
  
Le vent cessa de souffler et la toupie prisonnière retomba sur le sol, hors du stade.  
  
- Ma toupie. . .  
  
Elle se précipita vers sa toupie et la prit entre ses mains.  
  
- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi. Je croyais que tu étais à la hauteur. Mais je me suis trompée, dit-elle à l'adresse de sa toupie.  
  
Elle se releva.  
  
- Beau match Tyson !  
  
- Merci. Mais tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Tu es très forte.  
  
- Toi aussi.  
  
Marina jeta un regard dehors.  
  
- Il fait bientôt nuit. On devrait monter se préparer pour le dîner.  
  
- Oui. Ça va faire une heure qu'on s'entraîne.  
  
- S'entraîner ? Notre match a duré cinq minutes. On a passé notre temps à bavarder. En tout cas, j'ai passé une agréable après-midi en ta compagnie. Regarde, c'est l'Etoile de Vénus !  
  
Tyson comprit qu'elle allait encore faire une éloge sur les étoiles. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas, loin de là, mais ça risquait de prendre des heures. Il l'arrêta donc à temps.  
  
- C'est l'heure du dîner. Nous devrions remonter sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils remontèrent dans leurs suites respectives puis se changèrent et attendirent les autres. Il était 18h45.  
Iris et Lia rentrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent Marina, endormie. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à bavarder avec Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Iris. On la réveille ?  
  
- Ce serait cruel de la réveiller. Laissons-la dormir.  
  
- Mais Monsieur Lowell va se poser des questions.  
  
- On lui expliquera.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elles couvrirent Marina de la couverture, sortirent et éteignirent la lumière. Iris insista :  
  
- Et si elle se réveille pendant la nuit et qu'elle a faim ?  
  
Lia, ironique :  
  
- Tu te réveilleras avec elle et tu lui tiendras compagnie pendant qu'elle mange.  
  
- Très drôle. Je suis sérieuse.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
- Ecoute Iris, Marina est assez grande et sait ce qu'elle fait. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.  
  
- Comment peux-tu me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est Marina et. . .  
  
- Iris ? Lia ? Que faites-vous ?  
  
Marina venait de sortir de la chambre en émergeant lentement du sommeil qui l'avait surprise. Lia dit :  
  
- Eh bien voilà ! Maintenant, elle ne mourra pas de faim. N'est-ce pas Iris ?  
  
Celle-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier. Lia s'adressa à Marina :  
  
- Ça va Marina ? On ne voulait pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien que JE ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-elle en insistant sur le « je ».  
  
Elle fit un grand sourire hypocrite.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes encore disputées.  
  
- Nous ? Sûrement pas ! Nous sommes seulement en désaccord. Hein Iris ?  
  
- Oui ,tout à fait.  
  
- Bon, vous venez, Tammy et Monsieur Lowell doivent nous attendre.  
  
Ellles descendirent au réfectoire et purent voir les Blade Breakers, Monsieur Lowell et Tammy, quelques autres personnes. . . et, au plus dam de Lia, les White Tigers !  
  
- Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent ceux-là ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
La petite bande discutait joyeusement. Iris, Lia et Marina les rejoignirent.  
  
- Bonsoir !  
  
- Vous voilà enfin, mes trésors ! s'exclama Monsieur Lowell. Je suppose que vous connaissez les White Tigers.  
  
- Oui, qui ne les connaît pas ? murmura une fois de plus Lia.  
  
- Non, je ne les connais pas moi.  
  
Iris essayait de faire rager Lia. Celle-ci riposta.  
  
- Mais si tu les connais.  
  
Lia lui lançait un regard qui signifiait : « Tais-toi ou je t'étrangle ! ».  
  
- Non, pas du tout.  
  
- Je te dis que tu les connais.  
  
- Et moi, j'te dis que je ne les connais pas.  
  
Tout le monde les regardait. Elles s'en rendirent compte.  
  
- Et si nous nous présentions ? Je suis Iris, membre des Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Enchanté. Je suis Lee et voici Mariah et Kevin.  
  
- Enchantée ! s'écria Iris d'une voix pas naturelle du tout. Eh bien Lia, tu ne leur dis pas bonsoir ?  
  
- Je les ai déjà vu ce matin, figure-toi.  
  
- Dans ce cas. . .  
  
Mariah s'exprima.  
  
- Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin, Lia ?  
  
- Très bien. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
  
- Comme ça. Je voulais savoir si tu tenais le coup, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure qui n'échappa pas à Lia.  
  
- Tenir le coup ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
- De rien du tout. Laisse tomber.  
  
- Laisser tomber ? Tu crois que je suis idiote ?  
  
Mariah ne répondit rien. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles restaient parfaitement calmes et polies.  
  
- Au fait, Mariah, ajouta Lia. Je dois te prévenir car je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. La cuisine d'ici est parfois. . . empoisonnée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors tu devrais filer en quatrième vitesse si tu ne veux pas mourir aussi jeune. Quel âge as-tu ? 15 ans ? C'est un bel âge. J'espère que tu n'as pas de petit copain car s'il apprenait un terrible malheur te concernant, je crains qu'il ne puisse survivre. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment il le peut avec toi.  
  
- Moi au moins, j'ai un petit copain.  
  
- Ah bon ? Je suis sûre que Ray le connaît.  
  
Mariah resta silencieuse. Quant à Ray, il se demandait où Lia voulait en venir.  
  
- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.  
  
- Je t'attends.  
  
- De toute façon, tu es tellement. . .  
  
- Ça suffit, Mariah ! gronda Lee.  
  
- Du calme, Lia ! dit Monsieur Lowell. Bon, nous allons passer à table.  
  
Le petit groupe se sépara, chacun allant là où il devait aller. Les White Tigers rentrèrent dans leur hôtel, le « Royal Star », les Blade Breakers se mirent à table ainsi que les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
Penadant le dîner. . .  
  
- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'aimais pas Mariah. J'n'aurai pas insisté, dit Iris.  
  
- Tu voulais tellement les connaître.  
  
- Pas tant que ça. Je les connais déjà. C'était juste pour t'embêter. Mais si j'avais su que tu t'entendais si bien avec Mariah, j'n'aurai jamais insisté. Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te rendre malheureuse.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave. Ce qui est fait est fait. N'en parlons plus.  
  
- Je voudrais juste savoir une chose. Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas mariah ?  
  
Lia réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il me semble qu'elle non plus ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Va lui poser la question. Elle saura peut-être te répondre.  
  
- Lia, intervint Monsieur Lowell. Si tu as des problèmes, il faut m'en parler.  
  
- Non, j'vous assure que tout va bien.  
  
- Tant mieux. Finissez votre dîner maintenant.  
  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lia. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu as un problème.  
  
- D'accord. Merci.  
  
En passant devant Iris, celle-ci put percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son amie. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler.  
- Lia n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, remarqua Tyson.  
  
- C'est sûrement à cause de sa « conversation » avec Mariah, suggéra Ray.  
  
- Toi qui connais bien les White Tigers et par conséquent, Mariah, tu crois pas qu'elle est jalouse ?  
  
- Jalouse de quoi ?  
  
- De Lia. Elle ne supporte pas qu'une autre fille s'approche de toi.  
  
- Tu devrais arrêter les films à l'eau de rose Tyson, intervint Kai.  
  
- Eh, mais t'as parlé, j'rêve pas !  
  
- Tyson, calme-toi un peu, dit Monsieur Dickenson, souriant.  
  
- Non, j'peux pas Monsieur Dickenson, c'est plus fort que moi !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça va être la veille du Tournoi ? murmura Kai.  
  
Contrairement aux Ailes de la Victoire, le dîner des Blade Breakers se termina dans la bonne humeur.  
- Je déteste cette Lia !  
  
- Mariah ; tu la connais à peine. Je dirais plutôt que tu es jalouse.  
  
- Moi ? Jalouse ? D'elle ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle est trop proche des Blade Breakers. . .  
  
- . . . et par conséquent, Ray.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à Ray, Lee ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas dupe Mariah.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Je sais que tu ressens encore de tendres sentiments à son égard.  
  
Quand Lee prononça cette phrase, Kevin se leva.  
  
- Où vas-tu Kevin ?  
  
- Dehors, prendre l'air.  
  
Il sortit sans laisser le temps à Lee de répondre. Il se retourna vers Mariah.  
  
- Mariah, je me trompe peut-être, mais tu aimes encore Ray, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Mariah baissa la tête. Lee soupira et s'apprêta à partir quand :  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas la vérité.  
  
Mariah sortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'un pyjama bleu chinois. Elle s'installa dans le lit. Elle vit Lee s'installer sur le canapé.  
  
- Tu ne dors pas dans un lit ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il y a assez de place pour deux dans un lit, tu sais.  
  
- Oui, je sais mais je préfère laisser le lit à Kevin.  
  
- Viens dormir ici alors.  
  
- Non, merci. Ce canapé est parfait. Bonne nuit Mariah.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lee.  
  
Mariah éteignit la lumière. Elle songeait à Ray quand elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Lee, quant à lui, restait les yeux ouverts, dans la pénombre et même longtemps après que Kevin soit rentré. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :  
  
- Le réalisera-t-elle ?  
  
Cette nuit-là, il ne put trouver le sommeil qu'après quelques rêves tourmentés où elle était présente. Et elle le restera. . .  
Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Faites-moi part de vos idées ! Continuez à me reviewer, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! J'ai écrit un chapitre, dédié à tous mes reviewers. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Patience. . .  
  
En ce qui me concerne, j'adore Lia et Mariah. Je voulais faire qu'elle se déteste. Au début, oui, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Mariah d'être méchante alors je l'ai fait devenir gentille. Vous le découvrirez dans une dizaine de chapitre. . .  
  
J'ai écrit un tout petit chapitre sur la vie de Kai. Vous le saurez si vous lisez le chapitre 20 !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !!!! 


	15. Le problème de Kai

Pour avoir le disclaimer, regardez du chapitre 1 à 14.  
Chapitre 15 : Le problème de Kai  
La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla les Blade Breakers à 7h30, le lendemain. Kai se leva et alla répondre.  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Kai, c'est moi.  
  
- Grand-père ?  
  
- Alors ? Tu l'as fait ?  
  
- . . . Non.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ?!  
  
- Pas maintenant ! Nous sommes en plein c?ur du Tournoi.  
  
- Fais ce que tu veux mais je les veux à ton retour, c'est clair ?!  
  
- Grand-père. . .  
  
- Je te préviens Kai, si tu ne le fais pas, tu t'en mordras les doigts et tu auras affaire à moi quand tu rentreras. Je t'affligerais une correction digne de ce nom.  
  
Kai serra le combiné plus fort dans sa main mais le laissa continuer.  
  
- Tu es un Withman et tous les Withman ont su s'approprier les puissances désirées. A toi de montrer l'exemple.  
  
- Papa et maman ne l'ont jamais fait !  
  
- Tes parents sont morts Kai ! Ils ne sont plus de ce monde, ne pense plus à eux !  
  
- Comment peux-tu parler d'eux de cette façon ? Papa était ton fils quand même ?!  
  
- Et alors ? Tu sais Kai, ta mère ne pensait pas à la puissance qu'elle aurait pu obtenir ; elle ne pensait qu'à ton éducation. Je lui ai dit de te confier à moi mais elle n'a pas voulu. Pour elle, tu étais toute sa vie, tu étais l'enfant qu'elle voulait depuis toujours. Et ton père la défendait.  
  
- Et ils ont eu raison.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Papa et maman m'ont très bien éduqué. Et je suis sûr que si j'avais été élevé par toi, je n'aurais jamais eu tout le bonheur qu'ils m'ont offert durant onze années.  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je t'ai élevé à la mort de Jason et Alana.  
  
- C'est pour cela que j'n'ai plus jamais eu droit au bonheur que j'avais avec mes parents.  
  
- Mesure tes paroles Kai ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais aimé papa.  
  
- Bien sûr que si je l'aimais, c'est lui qui m'a forcé à le détester !  
  
- Tu n'es pas logique !  
  
- Ça suffit ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Alors ramène-les moi et n'en parlons plus !  
  
Le téléphone coupa. Kai raccrocha brutalement. Il tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Il se retourna et vit ses quatre « amis », le fixant. Ray prit la parole avant Kai :  
  
- Kai, tu as des problèmes avec ton grand-père. Laisse-nous t'aider.  
  
- Vous ne savez absolument rien de ma vie. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
  
- Ecoute, contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous sommes tes amis. Nous voulons t'aider.  
  
- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, j'vous en prie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.  
  
Sur ce, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Ray, Tyson, Max et Kenny ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Kai relevaient du miracle. Ils décidèrent de parler à Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
Dans la salle de bains. . .  
  
Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Kai ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient sincères et voulaient réellement l'aider. Mais que pouvait faire Kai ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Furieux et face à un dilemme, Kai frappa du poing le miroir devant lui. Il se brisa. Du sang s'écoula sur ses doigts mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux et ne pas avoir à faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait. Mais ça, son grand-père ne semblait pas le comprendre. Et c'était bien dommage. . .  
- Monsieur Dickenson ? appela Max.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il les enfants ?  
  
- Kai a un problème, dit Tyson.  
  
- Un problème ?  
  
- C'est son grand-père, expliqua Ray. On a vraiment l'impression qu'il harcèle son petit-fils. Il a déjà reçu quatre coups de fil. Il en reçoit chaque jour. Ce matin, ça a été violent. Il était vraiment furieux.  
  
- Et vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?  
  
- Evidemment, approuva Ray.  
  
- Je vais essayer de lui parler. Mais maintenant, retournez dans votre chambre. Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes même pas encore habillés.  
  
Effectivement, les Blade Breakers s'inquiétaient tellement qu'ils sont allés directement frapper à la porte de Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent Kai, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence des quatre garçons.  
  
- Eh Kai ! interpella Tyson.  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- . . . Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
  
- Ta main. . .  
  
Il regarda sa main bandée.  
  
- Juste un accident.  
  
Il continua sa route.  
  
Les quatre amis rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Ray annonça :  
  
- J'prends une salle de bains.  
  
- J'prends l'autre, ajouta Max.  
  
Ray rentra dans la salle de bains. Il remarqua le miroir que Kai avait brisé. Des débris de verre s'éparpillaient dans le lavabo et sur le sol de marbre.  
  
- Ce n'était pas un accident. . . Kai, mais que caches-tu donc ?  
  
Il sortit lentement de la salle de bains après s'être rafraîchi l'esprit. Tyson, Max et Kenny le regardèrent un moment.  
  
- Kai a de sérieux ennuis, déclara Ray.  
  
Tous se précipitèrent dans la salle de bains et virent les débris.  
  
- Mais pourquoi nous cacherait-il des choses ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Ce sont sûrement des problèmes plus graves que ce que nous pensons, suggéra Kenny.  
  
- Mais nous sommes ses amis. Des amis, c'est fait pour aider non ? s'obstina Tyson.  
  
- J'ai l'impression. . . commença Ray.  
  
- Quoi ? pressa Max.  
  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous protéger.  
  
- De quoi ? On n'a rien à craindre ici.  
  
- C'n'est pas l'avis de Kai. Bon, arrêtons de penser à cette histoire. Le temps nous en dira plus.  
De son côté, Monsieur Dickenson essayait de parler à Kai.  
  
- Tes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi Kai.  
  
- Mes amis ? Hhum !  
  
- Ce sont tes amis Kai. Peut-être que tu ne le penses pas, mais, ils ont une totale confiance en toi. Ils ne te considèrent pas seulement comme leur capitaine mais aussi comme un ami. Et les amis, c'est fait pour aider les amis. Pourquoi tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? Ils sont sincèrement déçus car ils ne peuvent pas t'aider.  
  
- Personne ne peut m'aider. Même pas vous-même.  
  
- Tu ne veux même pas en parler ? Je connais ton grand-père. Et je sais qu'il veut. . . certaines choses.  
  
Kai fut surpris.  
  
- Vous le savez ? Depuis le début. . .  
  
- Que vas-tu faire ? Penses-y. Je suis certain que tu feras le bon choix. Ce sont des amis Kai, TES amis, dit-il en insistant sur le « tes ».  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
- De vrais amis ! conclut Monsieur Dickenson.  
Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous du sort de Kai ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais j'n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est ma victime préférée ! (rire sadique !). J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
  
Donc, en clair, je résume : je remercie encore une fois Lady Sapphire, Reen, Sylvana, Honey Moon, Ary, Kimiko et Lune d'argent (je tiens à préciser que cette dernière est ma s?ur aînée !).  
  
Merci, vraiment pour toutes vos encourageantes reviews qui me font très plaisir ! On m'a dit que je n'écrivais pas très bien mais quand j'ai lu vos reviews, j'ai su que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je pense que vous êtes sincères, enfin, j'espère tout du moins. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe si j'en fait. Rares sont les fautes mais ça peut arriver. Je m'excuse égalemment si je ne vous fait pas de remerciements personnels. Pour ça, je dois me connecter à caramail, malheureusement, je ne peux plus y aller. Si vous vouliez me laisser des mails, c'est raté. Et puis, quand je vais sur ff.net pour uploader mes chapitres, je vais consulter mes reviews et comme je n'y vais pas très souvent, il m'est impossible de faire des remerciements. Je souhaite de tout mon c?ur que vous me comprendrez.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire et pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, je vais vous dire de quoi parle le prochain chapitre. Dans celui- ci, Iris va se faire un nouvel ami et son secret va lui être révélé au grand jour. Elle va aussi avoir une petite dispute avec Mariah. Le titre sera : Le secret.  
  
Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews !!! Merci !!!!!! 


	16. Le secret

Disclaimer : Toujours le même.  
Chapitre 16 : Le secret  
Pourquoi Kai pensait-il tout le temps à sa discussion avec son grand- père ? Il était persuadé que William Withman ne le laisserait pas tranquille.  
  
- Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal !  
  
Que pouvait-il faire ?  
  
Il était à l'extérieur, près des bey-stadiums. Et s'il s'entraînait ? Ça le calmera peut-être. Iris arriva à ce moment-là. Elle l'aperçut, perdu dans ses pensées, et décida une fois de plus d'essayer de « communiquer » avec lui. Elle s'approcha donc, se disant que c'était peine perdue. Mais bon. . .  
  
- Bonjour Kai.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers son visage marqué par la peur.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il, indifférent.  
  
Iris en resta bouche bée. Elle remarqua sa main bandée.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? J'veux dire. . . ta main.  
  
Comme il ne comprenait pas, elle prit sa main.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?  
  
- J'ai brisé un miroir.  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il reprit sa main et s'éloigna. Iris pensa que c'était un bon début.  
  
- Je ne te lâcherai pas Kai, fais-moi confiance. . .  
  
Elle s'approcha du bey-stadium et se prépara à lancer sa toupie.  
  
- Vas-y !  
  
Mais la toupie n'eut même pas le temps de toucher le centre de l'arène qu'une autre toupie la dévia de sa trajectoire et la toupie d'Iris atterrit dans sa main.  
  
- Qui a fait ça ?  
  
La toupie qui avait interrompu la sienne était violette et semblait inconnue à Iris. Un jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre.  
  
- C'est moi.  
  
Kevin se tint devant Iris. Celle-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le regarda un instant, puis dit avec un grand sourire :  
  
- T'es trop mignon !  
  
- Hein ?!  
  
Kevin rougit et recula de quelques pas et tendit son lanceur et sa toupie devant lui. Iris le questionna.  
  
- Tu veux te battre ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Avec moi ?  
  
- Non, avec le mur derrière toi. Evidemment avec toi !  
  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas peur de la défaite ?  
  
- On dirait que t'es sûre de gagner. Tu connais pas encore la puissance de Galman et quand tu l'auras vu, tu vas vite déchanter. Et si tu refuses, ça veut dire qu't'as la frousse. Alors ?  
  
- Bon, très bien. Mais je t'aurai prévenu. Je vais quand même te laisser une chance, car tu ne me connais pas encore très bien !  
  
Ils se mirent tous deux en position.  
  
- Tu es prêt, chéri ?  
  
- C'est quand tu veux !  
  
Ils lancèrent tous deux leurs toupies.  
  
- Allez Galman !  
  
Iris regardait tranquillement le combat les bras croisés tandis que Kevin s'acharnait en criant des « Galman » de partout. La toupie d'Iris restait au centre de l'arène. Iris contrôlait sa rotation. Il s'énerva.  
  
- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?!  
  
- C'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
Kevin se demandait à quoi elle jouait.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu dois te défendre, c'est comme ça !  
  
- Très bien. Mais je t'aurai prévenu ! Vas-y, attaque !  
  
Iris se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de sortir son spectre pour un joueur aussi médiocre que Kevin mais celui-ci tenait tellement à perdre qu'elle n'eut pas le choix.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui. . . ?!  
  
La lumière rouge qui sortit de la toupie était tellement aveuglante que Kevin dut fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, sa toupie reposait gentiment sur le côté, hors de l'arène.  
  
- Ma toupie. . .  
  
Iris récupéra sa toupie et celle de Kevin. Elle se dirigea vers lui et la lui tendit.  
  
- Tiens. Tu es très fort comme joueur. Mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes adversaires.  
  
- Ma toupie. . .  
  
- Tu n'as donc que ce mot à la bouche ?  
  
Elle soupira et s'accroupit une fois de plus devant lui.  
  
- Je suis désolée mais tu m'as forcée. Tu veux peut-être faire un autre match, tu aurais ta revanche.  
  
- Non ,ton spectre est trop fort. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel.  
  
Iris s'alarma.  
  
- J't'en supplie, ne dis à personne que tu as vu mon spectre ! Je peux te faire confiance ?  
  
Kevin hésita un instant. Il se demandait pourquoi il ferait une telle promese à cette fille qui l'avait battu. Mais elle avait l'air tellement inquiète à l'idée qu'on pouvait découvrir son secret.  
  
- Et c'est vraiment très important pour toi de cacher un spectre comme. . .  
  
- Oui, c'est extrêmement important ! Alors ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais explique-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux en faire un secret.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Merci. Eh bien, c'est simple. Je le garde pour le Tournoi. C'est ma botte secrète. Si tout le monde connaissait mon spectre, ça ne les toucherait plus.  
  
- Et tes amies ? C'est pareil ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Les Blade Breakers sont mal barrés !  
  
- Ne dis surtout pas ça ! Eux aussi sont très forts. Je suis sûre qu'ils cachent quelque chose.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entraîner, eux, si par-contre.  
  
- On doit toujours s'entraîner à fond. On ne sait jamais. Kevin, je te remercie du fond du c?ur de respecter mon secret.  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
Elle fut émue et serra Kevin dans ses bras.  
  
- Pour moi, c'est beaucoup.  
  
Mariah arriva à ce moment-là et les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
- Kevin ?  
  
- Mariah ?!  
  
Il se dégagea des bras d'Iris. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Bonjour Mariah, dit-elle.  
  
- Bonjour. Kevin, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec elle.  
  
- Excuse-moi, interrompit Iris. Tu n'es pas sa mère pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Je n'ai rien contre toi Mariah, mais je trouve que tu considères Kevin comme. . .  
  
- De quoi j'me mêle ?  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Kevin est un White Tiger.  
  
- Peut-être. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de nouer des relations avec d'autres personnes.  
  
- Les White Tigers ne fréquentent pas les autres équipes.  
  
- Et les Blade Breakers ? C'est une « autre équipe » que je sache ? Laisse donc ce pauvre Kevin tranquille. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.  
  
- Kevin, je te laisse choisir. Soit tu restes avec les White Tigers, soit tu restes avec elle et tu t'expliques avec Lee. Alors ?  
  
Kevin hésita. Il ne sut que faire et regarda tour à tour Iris et Mariah. Il ne pouvait pas délaisser les White Tigers mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser tomber Iris. Il l'aimait beaucoup et c'était réciproque. Il prit sa décision.  
  
- Je suis désolé. . . Mariah.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles furent surprises.  
  
- Alors, Kevin, tu as fait ton choix.  
  
Elle tourna les talons. Iris l'interpella :  
  
- Attends Mariah ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Kevin. C'est un White Tiger à part entière et si tu pétends être son amie, alors tu dois approuver son choix.  
  
- Tu veux te battre peut-être ?  
  
- Non, pas ça !  
  
- Kevin ! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça Mariah mais. . .  
  
- Est-ce qu'Iris aurait peur ?  
  
Kevin regarda Iris. Celle-ci serra les poings.  
  
- Je refuse.  
  
- Alors je ne me trompe pas. Tu as peur.  
  
Iris détourna les yeux.  
  
- Oui. J'ai peur.  
  
Elle murmura :  
  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
  
Mariah ne l'entendit pas et lança un dernier regard à Kevin puis s'en alla. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as refusé ? T'aurais facilement pu la battre.  
  
- Tu oublies que j'ai un secret à défendre.  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant, elle va croire que c'est la Reine du Monde.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave. En tout cas, tu as été très courageux de t'interposer entre nous.  
  
- J'avais pas le choix.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ?  
  
- Mariah n'a aucun droit sur moi. Je me suis dit que si elle restait quelques jours seule, elle se rendra compte de tout ce qu'elle me fait subir.  
  
- Tu as fait le bon choix.  
  
Kevin resta silencieux.  
  
- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Pourquoi alors, tu n'as pas décidé de rester avec elle ? Je ne te comprends plus.  
  
- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Cette situation fit rire Iris.  
  
- Tu sais, les sentiments des filles changent tout le temps.  
  
- Même si elle changeait d'avis, ce ne serait pas sur moi qu'elle mettrait le grappin.  
  
Iris soupira.  
  
- Tu n'as pas tort.  
C'est terminé pour le chapitre 16 ! Je n'ai plus rien à dire parce que je vous ai déjà tout dit dans le chapitre précédent. Tout ce que j'ai à dire (et je le ferai toujours !), c'est mettez-moi des reviews !  
  
Salut et bonne lecture !!! 


	17. Entrainement intensif

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains personnages sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination.  
Chapitre 17 : Entraînement intensif  
Quelque part, à Athènes. . .  
  
- Elle est riche maintenant.  
  
- Il faut la reprendre.  
  
- Oui, mais tu oublies ce Lowell. Il ne nous laissera pas faire. Il doit la protéger comme un bijou. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Cette fille a toujours été une bonne à rien.  
  
- Il faut à tout prix la récupérer.  
  
- Ecrivons-lui une lettre. Nous sommes ses parents tout de même. Et à son âge, on ne fait pas la différence.  
  
- Lia va venir en quatrième vitesse et nous supplier de la reprendre. Je l'imagine déjà en lisant la lettre qu'elle va recevoir.  
  
- Oui. « Papa, maman, je vous aime tellement. ». Elle va pleurer.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle va revenir seule ou avec ses vauriens d'amis ?  
  
- A ton avis ? Mais on va les écarter de notre route.  
  
- Rien de plus facile.  
  
Ils rirent d'un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon. . .  
- Alors Kenny ? Quels sont tes résultats ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Minute, Dizzi a bientôt fini ses calculs.  
  
- Ça y est Chef, terminé ! dit Dizzi. Alors, pour Tyson, on devrait changer l'anneau de défense car il ne tiendrait pas une seconde contre celui de Marina. Pour Max, une nouvel anneau d'attaque serait le bienvenu mais pas nécessaire. Et pour Ray et Kai, je ne sais pas car ils ne m'aiment pas. A croire que je suis trop bête pour eux.  
  
- Ne te vexe pas Dizzi. Tu sais très bien que tu es mille fois plus intelligente que n'importe qui ici.  
  
- Si tu continues à me flatter Kenny, je vais finir par m'éteindre toute seule.  
  
- Merci Dizzi, tu es géniale. Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as bien besoin.  
  
- Ça oui ! Bonne nuit Kenny.  
  
Celui-ci éteignit Dizzi.  
  
- Bon, je vais essayer d'améliorer tout ça. Passez-moi vos toupies.  
  
Tyson et Max s'exécutèrent.  
  
- Elles seront prêtes cet après-midi.  
  
- C'est génial, on va pouvoir les essayer tout de suite.  
  
- Non, pas tout de suite.  
  
- Ben pourquoi ?  
  
- Vos toupies ont besoin d'une couche de peinture. On dirait qu'elles sont vieilles de deux mille ans au moins.  
  
- T'exagères.  
  
- Non. Je veux qu'elles soient flambant neuves pour le Tournoi. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Kenny entra dans une autre pièce pour pouvoir améliorer les toupies.  
  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il en fait un peu trop. On devrait le laisser se reposer, dit Max.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Tyson. Il passe son temps à essayer d'améliorer nos toupies.  
  
- Je pense plutôt que ça lui fait plaisir, intervint Ray.  
  
- Ben, Ray, t'étais passé où ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- J'étais dehors.  
  
- Tu faisais quoi dehors ?  
  
- Je réfléchissais.  
  
- A quoi ?  
  
- Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions petit malin ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce que tu faisais ?  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
- Si, ça me regarde ! Tout ce qui concerne les Blade Breakers me regarde.  
  
- Ça ne concerne pas les Blade Breakers, ça concerne mes affaires.  
  
- Oui, mais t'es un Blade Breakers !  
  
Ray soupira.  
  
- Laisse tomber.  
- On va s'entraîner. Chacune jouera contre chaque membre de l'équipe. Vous êtes d'accord ?  
  
- Oui. De toute façon, on a rien de mieux à faire. Qui commence ?  
  
- Je vais d'abord décider de qui jouera contre qui et quand.  
  
- Iris, on a qu'à improviser.  
  
- Improviser ? On ne peut pas improviser.  
  
- Dans tous les cas, tout le monde jouera contre tout le monde.  
  
- Lia, tu commenceras à jouer contre Marina, puis contre Tammy. Ensuite, Marina se battra contre Tammy. Pour finir, Tammy me combattra, ensuite je jouerai contre Marina et enfin, contre toi Lia. Des questions ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bien ! Lia et Marina, à vous l'honneur. Je vous analyserai pendant votre match. Vous êtes prêtes ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Allez-y !  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les deux toupies filèrent sur les bords de l'arène. Deux éclairs, l'un vert, l'autre bleu, s'entrechoquèrent. Lia et Marina étaient toutes les deux très concentrées.  
  
- Tu te débrouilles bien Marina !  
  
- Merci ! Toi aussi Lia !  
  
- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me battre ?  
  
- Peut-être bien ! Allez Gryffy, attaque !!  
  
Un lumineux rayon bleu sortit de la toupie de Marina et attaqua celle de Lia.  
  
- Non ! Ange, défends-toi !  
  
Ce fut au tour de la toupie de Lia de briller et une lumière aveuglante entoura l'arène.  
  
- Calmez-vous les filles !  
  
- Laisse Iris. Regarde-les. Avec une telle volonté de vaincre, nous sommes certaines de gagner.  
  
- Mais Tammy. . .  
  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Les deux spectres se défendaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.  
  
- Griffes tranchantes ! cria Marina.  
  
- Non, pas ça ! Ange, va-t'en !  
  
Trop tard. . . Les griffes du spectres de Marina atteignirent celui de Lia de plein fouet.  
  
- Ange !  
  
Le spectre de Marina finit son travail. Le match prit fin.  
  
- Ange !  
  
Lia se précipita vers sa toupie ainsi que Marina. Elles descendirent toutes deux dans l'arène. Lia prit sa toupie dans ses mains.  
  
- Tu n'as rien, heureusement.  
  
- Il n'a rien ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Non, ça va, tu l'as ménagé.  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Tu pouvais facilement me battre.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas le fatiguer.  
  
- Résultat : tu as perdu.  
  
- C'n'est qu'un entraînement. C'n'est pas la peine de dépenser l'énergie de ton spectre pour un simple entraînement.  
  
- Tu sais , Gryffy récupère vite. Et puis, il adore se battre contre Ange. C'est ce qui le motive le plus.  
  
- Merci Marina. Tammy, c'est à toi de jouer. Bonne chance.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Lia rejoignit Iris qui prenait des notes en tapotant sur son ordinateur portable.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- La toupie de Marina est parfaite mais ce serait encore plus parfait si sa vitesse de rotation était plus rapide. Je demanderai à Monsieur Lowell d'arranger ça. Quant à ta toupie, sa défense est encore très limitée. Face à la rapidité de Gryffy, Ange n'aura pas une chance. Tu ne peux pas uniquement compter sur son attaque. Il faut donc changer le niveau de rapidité de ta toupie. Monsieur Lowell le fera en un temps record. Bon, maintenant, je vais examiner la toupie de Tammy. Prêtes ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
Lia et Tammy lancèrent leurs toupies. Tammy ne fit pas de cadeau à Lia et prit sa toupie en chasse.  
  
- Ange, attaque-la !  
  
Son spectre sortit et au moment où la toupie de Tammy allait percuter Ange, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs et retomba juste derrière la toupie de Tammy.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Skyler, attaque !  
  
Son spectre sortit, envahissant l'arène d'une lumière violette.  
  
- Ange, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir !  
  
Ange prit en chasse Skyler.  
  
- Ailes de la Destinée !  
  
Tammy sut qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance.  
  
- Non ! Skyler !  
  
Le spectre de Lia enveloppa celui de Tammy qui se débattit.  
  
- Skyler, ne te débats pas !  
  
Skyler cessa toute tentative de s'enfuir. Ange en finit avec lui. La toupie de Tammy s'arrêta de tourner.  
  
- Skyler !  
  
- Ange, ça suffit !  
  
Tammy descendit dans l'arène.  
  
- Skyler, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Beau match Lia.  
  
- Merci. Iris ?  
  
- Je confirme ce que j'ai dit. Lia, tu as uniquement gagné grâce à l'attaque de ton spectre. Mais si tu utilises cette attaque pendant le Tournoi, alors aucun problème.  
  
- Je préfère quand même rajouter un anneau de vitesse.  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Je m'en chargerai avec Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Merci beaucoup.  
  
- De rien. Tammy, je vais devoir changer ton anneau d'attaque. Il n'a pas résisté aux assauts d'Ange.  
  
- Pas de problème ! Je te fais entièrement confiance. Et. . . c'est tout ?  
  
- Ta toupie est parfaite. Je vais remplacer tout de suite ton anneau. Attendez-moi ici.  
  
Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.  
  
- Tiens Tammy. Voilà, c'est réparé.  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
- Bon ! Marina, tu es prête ? Tu vas te battre contre Tammy.  
  
- OK !  
  
- Prêtes ?  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les deux toupies dévalèrent les parois de l'arène. La toupie de Marina alla tout de suite se placer au centre. Tammy esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Tu savais que c'était mon point faible !  
  
- Toutes les stratégies sont bonnes pour gagner ! Allez Gryffy, attaque !  
  
L'énorme spectre de Marina sortit et prit en chasse la toupie de Tammy.  
  
- Skyler, montre-toi !  
  
Deux spectres se firent face.  
  
- Tu es tombée dans mon piège. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Quel piège ?  
  
Marina regardait de tous côtés. De quel piège parlait Tammy ? Elle n'en voyait aucun. . . Soudain. . .  
  
- Gryffy ! Non ! Pas ça !  
  
Les deux spectres se percutèrent et une fumée épaisse envahit le bey- stadium. Marina savait parfaitement que Gryffy ne pouvait résister à ce genre d'impact. Quand la fumée se dissipa, la crainte de Marina fut confirmée.  
  
- Oh, non ! Gryffy !  
  
La toupie de Tammy l'éjecta dehors. La toupie atterrit dans la main de Marina.  
  
- Gryffy ! Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien. . .  
  
- Marina ! Je suis désolée. . .  
  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Alors Iris ?  
  
- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ta toupie est très rapide mais avec une vitesse de rotation plus élevé, tu fuiras sans problème les adversaires lors du Tournoi.  
  
- Mais je ne veux pas fuir. C'est déshonorant !  
  
- J'n'ai pas dit ça. Bon, on va juste t'arranger la rotation de ta toupie et ensuite, on verra. Quant à toi Tammy, tout est parfait.  
  
- Très bien. Merci Iris.  
  
- Bon, je crois bien que j'ai trois matchs à livrer. Alors ? Qui commence ?  
  
Les trois filles restèrent silencieuses.  
  
- Oh, allez les filles !  
  
- Tu vas encore nous battre, à quoi ça sert ?  
  
- Ma toupie a peut-être besoin de rectifications.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell a dit que non.  
  
- Vous êtes pas sympas !  
  
- Désolées Iris.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Bon. J'n'ai plus qu'à rentrer et essayer d'améliorer vos toupies. Vous êtes sûres. . .  
  
- Certaines. A plus tard Iris.  
  
- Vous savez, si je ne m'entraîne pas, je pourrais perdre au Tournoi.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ?  
  
- On n'a pas peur, on essaye juste de t'éviter un entraînement inutile.  
  
Désespérée, Iris tourna les talons. Restées seules, les trois filles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- On a été méchantes avec elles, déclara Lia.  
  
- Mais elle nous aurait toutes jetées.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
Ce chapitre-ci est un peu long mais ça compense les autres, non ? J'ai essayé de ne pas révéler les créatures qui se cachent dans les toupies des filles. Avez-vous des idées ?  
  
J'ai un petit message pour Shiny, ma nouvelle revieweuse. J'ai lu tes petits défis et je me suis dit que j'allais en relever un vu que j'adore ça. J'hésite entre trois défis : la petite histoire dramatique avec Ray en personnage principal ; le slash entre Max et un autre Blade Breaker et la petite histoire d'amour entre Mariah et Kai. Mais au fait, pourquoi as-tu choisi de mettre Mariah avec Kai et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le défi sur la vie de Kai parce que. . . Tu n'as qu'à continuer à lire ma fic !! En tous cas, merci de tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!  
  
Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à lire les Ailes de la Victoire. Mettez-moi des reviews !!! 


	18. Sentiments

Disclaimer : C'est toujours le même.  
Chapitre 18 : Sentiments  
Le téléphone retentit une fois de plus. Kai dit à Ray qui se dirigeait vers le téléphone :  
  
- Si c'est mon grand-père, dis-lui que je ne suis pas là.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Il décrocha.  
  
- Allô ?. . . Oui. . .  
  
Il reposa le combiné.  
  
- Kai, c'est ta grand-mère.  
  
- Grand-mère ?  
  
Il prit le combiné.  
  
- Grand-mère ?  
  
- Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- J'vais bien et toi ?  
  
- Je vais très bien. Oh, mon petit Kai, j'avais si peur pour toi. Je suis un peu rassurée maintenant. Fais bien attention mon ange.  
  
- Grand-mère, es-tu au courant ?  
  
- Si tu savais mon c?ur. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur.  
  
- Grand-mère, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais, mais je t'en prie, ne t'oppose plus à lui.  
  
- Mais c'est pour toi que je le fais.  
  
- Je le sais. Il est dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.  
  
- Mon chéri. . . Je t'aime tellement.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, grand-mère.  
  
- Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ?  
  
- . . . Oui.  
  
- Sont-ils prêts à t'aider ?  
  
- Oui. Ce sont de vrais amis.  
  
- Leur as-tu dit ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Kai, si tu prétends que ce sont tes amis, il faut leur dire.  
  
- J'aimerais mais je ne le peux pas.  
  
- Ecoute ta volonté.  
  
Kai soupira.  
  
- Tu devrais raccrocher grand-mère. S'il te surprend, tu vas avoir des problèmes.  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.  
  
- Fais attention à toi grand-mère.  
  
- Toi aussi mon petit Kai.  
  
- Je te le promets.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- . . . Moi aussi je t'aime. Au revoir grand-mère.  
  
Il raccrocha.  
  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Kai se retourna vers Ray.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ?  
  
- Ça se voit dans ton regard. Tu viens de dire à ta chère grand-mère que nous étions de vrais amis. Pourquoi le cacher ?  
  
- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Tu as des problèmes avec ton grand-père ? Je ne sais pas si c'est grave, mais. . .  
  
- Ça l'est.  
  
- Kai. . . Sincèrement, je ne te comprends plus. J'espère que tu découvriras vite ce que nous éprouvons tous pour toi. Et ce jour-là, tu nous diras ce qui ne va pas. En attendant, je veux seulement que tu nous fasse confiance. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te forcer à me dire ce qu'il se passe, mais si, pour toi, nous sommes des amis, alors tu n'hésiterais pas. Essaye de réfléchir à ça et quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu nous diras tout ce que tu as sur le c?ur et qui te pèse tellement. Au revoir Kai.  
  
- . . .  
  
Ray sortit et laissa Kai, face à lui-même. La colère monta en lui de plusieurs degrés. S'il ne respectait pas autant la chambre d'hôtel, il aurait bien tout cassé. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre ; il lui restait plus deux semaines pour se décider. Il était partagé entre les sentiments de sa grand-mère, ceux de ses amis, ceux de son grand-père et ses propres sentiments. Qui allait-il écouter ? Il aimerait se confier à quelqu'un mais c'était impossible. Il resta là plusieurs longues minutes en essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions. . .  
- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Kai, déclara Ray.  
  
- On ne peut rien faire pour lui, répondit Kenny.  
  
- Oui, il préfère régler ses problèmes seul, continua Max.  
  
- Et pourtant, c'n'est pas comme ça qu'il les résoudra ! dit soudain Tyson. Même si on ne sait pas ce qu'il a, on doit essayer de lui soutirer des informations !  
  
- Surtout pas Tyson, interrompit Ray. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, c'est le soutenir moralement. Et le surveiller. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire quand il est en colère. Il faut l'avoir à l'?il. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?  
  
- Oui, répondirent-ils en ch?ur.  
Ray avait raison. Quand ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent leur ami debout devant la fenêtre. Bien qu'elle soit bandée, sa main saignait et Kai n'avait pas pris le soin de la bander à nouveau. Il n'avait rien cassé ; il avait seulement dû serrer très fort sa main et comme elle était déjà blessée, la plaie avait dû se rouvrir.  
  
- Kai. . . murmura Ray.  
  
Kai se retourna.  
  
- Ton bandage est trempé. Viens, nous allons te soigner.  
  
- J'n'en ai pas besoin.  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Tu perds ton sang !  
  
- Et alors ? Quelle importance ?  
  
- Kai, si tu ne veux pas que nous t'aidions pour tes blessures morales, libre à toi mais laisse-nous panser tes blessures physiques.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
Kai savait que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Ray. Il s'installa donc sur le canapé et déclara :  
  
- Faites ce que vous voulez.  
  
Kai se laissa faire. Ray prit sa main, défit le bandage et demanda à l'un des trois garçons d'aller lui chercher la boîte de secours. Max s'exécuta et Ray prit un nouveau bandage et pansa la blessure de Kai  
  
- Voilà, ça ne devrait plus poser de problèmes maintenant. Fais quand même attention, Kai.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
- Je vais faire un tour.  
  
Kai s'en alla laissant Ray et les autres, seuls.  
  
- Pourquoi il s'esquive tout le temps ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- C'est parce qu'il a besoin d'être seul, répondit Max. Ça se comprend.  
  
- Oui, laissons-lui un peu de liberté, déclara Kenny.  
  
- Eh Ray ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? demanda Max.  
  
- Le voir comme ça est à la limite du supportable, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il se leva du canapé et dit :  
  
- J'vais aller voir Mariah. Salut.  
  
Ray quitta l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le « Royal Star ». Il obtint la permission de monter dans la chambre des White Tigers au huitième étage. Il frappa, Mariah ouvrit.  
  
- Ray ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Tu es libre ?  
  
- Euh. . . Oui. Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ?  
  
- Oui, je vais prévenir Lee.  
  
Elle y alla de ce pas.  
  
- Lee, je sors.  
  
- Où vas-tu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas , je suis avec Ray.  
  
- . . . Ne rentre pas trop tard.  
  
- Promis. Salut !  
  
- A ce soir.  
  
Lee resta seul dans leur suite. Il s'allongea sur le lit et sortit une photo de sa poche intérieure. Cette photo, il la conservait précieusement et il la conserverait toujours. Elle représentait les moments les plus beaux de sa vie. . .  
Mariah voyait bien que son visage était soucieux.  
  
- Ray, qu'y a-t-il ? Je te sens ailleurs.  
  
Ils se promenaient dans un grand parc.  
  
- C'est Kai qui m'inquiète.  
  
- Et c'est lui qui te cause autant de soucis ?  
  
- C'est mon ami.  
  
- Oui, j'n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez grand pour régler ses problèmes seul.  
  
- Non, pas cette fois. Tu vois, il reçoit chaque jour des appels téléphoniques venant de son grand-père. Et à chaque fois, la même scène se reproduit, il est furieux, prêt à tout casser. J'ai l'impression que sa situation va peu à peu se détériorer. Je sens qu'il va s'éloigner et qu'on va le perdre. . . pour toujours. Et je ne veux pas que ça se produise.  
  
Mariah s'arrêta de marcher.  
  
- Mariah ?  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien Ray. Si tu prétends qu'il est ton ami, alors tu dois lui faire confiance et avoir de la patience. Si tu lui fais comprendre que tu es son ami, il te dira, tôt ou tard, quels sont les tourments qui le pertubent. Si c'est vraiment insupportable pour toi de le voir dans cet état, dis-le lui. Aborde le sujet, aussi difficile soit-il. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais d'après la description que tu m'en donnes, il a l'air sensible.  
  
- Il a tout simplement peur. . .  
  
- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
- De ce qui l'entoure. Il se sent oppressé, il n'arrive plus à respirer dans cette atmosphère. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mariah, merci beaucoup !  
  
- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Désolé de te quitter aussi brutalement mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! A ce soir peut-être !  
  
- A ce soir Ray. Bonne chance.  
  
Ray décida d'aller à la recherche de Kai. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Il vit Kai, assis au bord d'un lac.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
Il s'approcha.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
  
- Tu n'es toujours pas décidé ? Tu ne veux rien nous dire ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ?  
  
- Simplement t'aider.  
  
- J'ai dit que j'n'avais pas besoin d'aide.  
  
- C'est ce que tu penses. Tu essayes de te convaincre que personne ne peut t'aider mais c'est faux ! Donne-nous au moins un indice qui nous permettrait de voir plus clair dans ton esprit.  
  
- Tu veux un indice ? Très bien, je vais t'en donner un : fais bien attention à Driger car quelqu'un pourrait bien s'en emparer.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu diras la même chose aux autres. Salut Ray !  
  
- Kai attends ! C'est toi qui disais que tu me connaissais mieux que personne, non ? Eh bien, tu dois savoir que tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi.  
  
Il n'avait pas tort. Kai se retourna lentement et décida de tout lui révéler.  
  
- Promets-moi que tu garderas le secret.  
  
- Tu as ma parole.  
  
Kai acquiesça et commenca son récit. . .  
C'est fini pour le chapitre 18 ! D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a Kai ? Désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous l'apprendrez dans les derniers chapitres. Patience. . . C'est encore très long mais comme on dit ; lentement mais sûrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je prends un coup de tête, je vous révèlerai peut-être certains détails qui m'auraient échappée.  
  
Je remercie encore une fois mes revieweurs :  
  
Lady Sapphire : je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, je commence à m'inquiéter.  
  
Reen : tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir.  
  
Sylvana : tes reviews sont longues mais ne t'inquiète pas ; j'adore ça !  
  
Honey Moon : merci pour tes sympathiques reviews.  
  
Ary : je ne te connais pas très bien mais j'ai adoré lire ta petite review.  
  
Kimiko : une nouvelle ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup.  
  
Lune d'argent : c'est ma s?ur, j'n'ai qu'à lui dire en face.  
  
Shiny : j'espère que tu as lu mon petit message. Ecris-moi si ça t'intéresse. J'attends avec impatience ta réponse.  
  
Et n'oubliez pas ! Ne m'écrivez pas de MAILS, je ne peux pas aller sur Caramail. Désolée !!!!! 


	19. Confessions et excuses

Disclaimer : Les chapitres précédents sont assez parlants.  
Chapitre 19 : Confessions et excuses  
Ray et Kai rentrèrent ensemble. Ray était bouleversé à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas Kai. C'n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas comprendre que. . . ?  
  
- Il n'écoute rien. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de nouvelles puissances.  
  
- Il y a des choses plus importantes.  
  
- Va le lui dire. Si seulement il pouvait penser de la même manière que toi.  
  
- Et ta grand-mère dans tout ça ?  
  
- Elle est en danger avec lui.  
  
- Tu aimes beaucoup ta grand-mère n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Elle m'a élevé avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait me donner. Quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai surpris une violente dispute entre mes grands-parents. Quand ma grand-mère est ressortie- bien sûr, je me suis esquivé dans ma chambre- elle est directement venue me voir et puis, sans rien dire, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes et elle m'a serré dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien Lena. C'est son destin.  
  
- Pas si tu l'en empêches !  
  
- Lena. . .  
  
- Jason et Alana n'apprécieraient pas !  
  
- Ils sont morts ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !  
  
- Même s'ils sont morts, Kai est toujours leur fils ! Il ne t'appartient pas et ne t'appartiendra jamais !  
  
William Withman leva la main pour frapper sa femme mais se ravisa quand celle-ci déclara d'une voix ferme :  
  
- Ose lever la main sur moi et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Et j'emmènerais mon petit-fils avec moi.  
  
- Tu n'oseras jamais faire ça, Lena.  
  
- Essaye et tu verras.  
  
Lena attendit, le fixant intensément de ses yeux noisettes.  
  
Derrière la porte, le petit Kai Withman craignait pour sa grand-mère. Il l'adorait car elle le couvrait d'amour. Le même amour que sa chère mère.  
  
- J'en étais sûre, déclara Lena.  
  
Entendant les bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte, Kai courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Lena Withman pénétrait dans la chambre, sa longue robe vaporeuse balayant le sol. Elle se dirigea vers son petit-fils bien-aimé, les yeux remplis de larmes, prêtes à couler.  
  
- Kai, mon petit ange. . .  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de sa longue chevelure brune. Elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes.  
  
- Si tu savais. . . Je t'aime si fort. . .  
  
- Grand-mère, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
Elle fut surprise et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- J'aime pas quand tu pleures, ça me fait de la peine.  
  
Lena sourit tristement à travers ses larmes.  
  
- Alors je ne pleurerai plus, c'est promis.  
  
- Je préfère voir ton beau sourire. A chaque fois que je le vois, mon c?ur se réchauffe et je suis heureux.  
  
Lena se dit que Kai faisait preuve d'une maturité à toute épreuve à onze ans. Elle était vraiment très fière de lui.  
  
- Tu me promets que tu ne pleureras plus jamais ?  
  
- Je ferai un effort.  
  
Elle caressa la joue de Kai et lui baisa le front.  
  
- Ecoute mon c?ur. Si ton grand-père te dis de faire une chose, fais tout le contraire.  
  
- J'aime pas grand-père, il me fait peur.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur puisque je suis là pour te protéger.  
  
- Tu seras toujours là ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il se jeta à son cou et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. Sa grand-mère le garda longtemps dans ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses larmes couler à flots.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
- Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?  
  
- Bien je suppose. J'aimerais qu'elle soit ici. C'est la seule personne qui m'a véritablement écouté depuis la mort de mes parents.  
  
- Ils te manquent.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'eux ? Tes souvenirs sont assez récents et tu devrais t'en rappeler nettement.  
  
- Mon père travaillait souvent et je ne le voyais pas de la journée. Mais, le soir venu, il rentrait à la maison et il me disait de venir jouer au beyblade dans la cour avec lui. Il savait que j'adorais le beyblade. Il était infatigable.  
  
- Il était très attentionné envers toi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et ta mère ?  
  
- Je me souviens de son extrême douceur. Elle était toujours présente. Je me rappelle également de ses baisers.  
  
Il esquissa un triste sourire.  
  
- Je ne voulais jamais dormir seul. Elle était toujours là et restait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et puis pendant la nuit, quand je ne la voyais pas, j'allais dans la chambre de mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais réprimandé pour ça. . .  
  
Il s'arrêta. Ray se dit que c'était très courageux de sa part de lui raconter des souvenirs aussi personnels et intimes. Mais il se sentait également très flatté car ce que Kai faisait était une preuve qu'il avait une grande confiance en Ray.  
  
- Tu as eu une enfance heureuse.  
  
- Malheureusement, ce temps est révolu !  
  
Il jeta furieusement une pierre dans l'eau. Ray voyait bien qu'il était malheureux. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?  
  
- Kai, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas.  
  
- Non, tu ne peux rien faire. Rentrons à présent.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent rien mais Ray remarqua qu'une nette pâleur marquait son visage. « Il est encore malade », pensa-t-il.  
  
- Kai, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Bien. Très bien.  
L'heure du dîner était largement dépassée quand Mariah rentra à l'hôtel.  
  
- Mariah, où étais-tu passée ?!  
  
- J'étais dehors Lee. Je réfléchissais.  
  
Elle vit Kevin qui détourna les yeux.  
  
- Kevin, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Celui-ci fut surpris.  
  
- Ouais et toi ?  
  
Mariah approcha son visage de celui de Kevin. Il se sentit gêné.  
  
- Menteur ! Tu ne vas pas bien et c'est à cause de moi. Kevin, je te prie de m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'avais pas le droit de te juger comme je l'ai fait. Je suis impardonnable.  
  
- Mariah. . .  
  
- Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.  
  
- Mariah ! Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est oublié.  
  
- Tu. . . tu es sûr ?  
  
- Certain.  
  
- Merci Kevin. Merci infiniment.  
  
Lee sourit. Kevin lui avait raconté les événements. Il avait approuvé la décision de Kevin.  
  
- Bon, maintenant Mariah, tu vas manger quelque chose et ensuite. . .  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite. Kevin, si tu veux, demain on ira en ville, rien que tous les deux. Tu es d'accord Lee ?  
  
- Oui, évidemment.  
  
- Qu'en dis-tu Kevin ?  
  
- Non, j'ai prévu de passer la journée avec Iris demain.  
  
Mariah parut déçue.  
  
- Mais on peut y aller un autre jour ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
- D'accord ! Après-demain alors ?  
  
- C'est noté.  
  
Mariah et Kevin se sourirent. Lee prenait un certain plaisir à les voir enfin réconciliés.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lee, bonne nuit Kevin !  
  
- Bonne nuit Mariah !  
  
Restés seuls. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Lee ?  
  
- J'vais m'entraîner un peu. Et toi ?  
  
- J'vais aller voir Iris.  
  
- Ne rentre pas trop tard.  
  
- T'inquiète pas. Salut !  
  
- C'est ça, au revoir.  
  
Kevin traversa la longue rue qui séparait le « Washington Palace » et le « Royal Star ». Il entra dans le réfectoire et chercha des yeux Iris.  
  
- Kevin !  
  
Il se retourna. Iris l'attendait en compagnie de ses amies. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Salut Kevin, comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien et toi ?  
  
- Depuis que tu es là, tout va bien. Je te présente Lia, Tamara et Marina.  
  
- Enchantées Kevin.  
  
- Heu. . . bonsoir.  
  
- Ne sois pas gêné. Tu voulais les connaître, non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Au fait, tu veux t'entraîner avec nous demain ?  
  
Au souvenir du duel contre Iris, il préféra refuser.  
  
- Non, sans façon.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- On ne sera pas trop méchantes, promis.  
  
- Non, vraiment. Tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner avec tes amies demain.  
  
- Non ! J'ai dit qu'on passera la journée ensemble alors on la passera ensemble !  
  
- D'accord mais où tu veux aller ?  
  
- Il y a plein de petits magasins sympas, on pourrait y aller. Qu'en dis- tu ?  
  
- On fera comme tu voudras.  
  
Iris soupira.  
  
- On verra demain.  
  
La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit. Ray et Kai pénétrèrent dans le hall. Le visage d'Iris s'assombrit à la vue de Kai.  
  
- Tiens, c'est étrange, dit Lia. Ils ne rentrent pas si tard d'habitude.  
  
Iris fit un pas en avant mais Marina l'arrêta.  
  
- Non, laisse-les. Regarde-les, on dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Kai. Mais. . . il est très pâle !  
  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je veux le voir.  
  
- Non, interrompit Tammy. De toute façon, ils ne te prêteraient aucune attention. Ça ne servira à rien.  
  
Elles les regardèrent donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Elles attendirent- Dieu sait quoi- quelques minutes en silence. Iris serra les poings et fixa le sol. Ses yeux brillaient. Lia le remarqua.  
  
- Iris, qu'est-ce que. . . ?  
  
Sans laisser la peine à Lia de terminer sa phrase, Iris courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et monta au sixième. Arrivée à la chambre 4056, elle frappa trois fois. Max ouvrit.  
  
- Est-ce que Kai va bien ?! Réponds-moi, j't'en prie !  
  
- Euh. . . oui, oui il va très bien Mais. . .  
  
- Où est-il ?  
  
- Ici, mais. . .  
  
- Je peux entrer ?  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Quand elle rentra, tout le monde était présent. . . sauf Kai.  
  
- Où est Kai.  
  
Ray répondit.  
  
- Dans la chambre, il dort.  
  
- Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais vous venez juste de rentrer.  
  
- Il était fatigué.  
  
- J'en suis sûre, il est encore malade.  
  
- Sûrement.  
  
Iris fut surprise par le calme de Ray.  
  
- Mais vous ne faites rien ?  
  
- Il n'y a rien à faire.  
  
- Iris !  
  
Les autres filles accoururent.  
  
- Iris, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Mais enfin, explique-nous ! s'exclama Tammy.  
  
- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? dit Lia.  
  
- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je m'inquiétais. . .  
  
- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit Ray. On vous promets que si quelque chose ne va pas, on vous préviendra tout de suite.  
  
- Promis ?  
  
- Promis.  
  
- Très bien. Alors, bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Iris referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adossa au mur.  
  
- Iris. . . commença Lia.  
  
- Je t'assure, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
- Kai va bien.  
  
- Nous ne savons rien de son état.  
  
- Ecoute, ils nous préviendront s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Allez, viens.  
  
Elle fut forcée de les suivre. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
  
- Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait de Kevin ?  
  
- Il est parti. Quand il a vu qu'il y avait un problème, il nous a laissées seules. Il a été très compréhensif.  
  
- Je dois m'excuser.  
  
- Quoi, maintenant ?!  
  
- Je ne peux pas attendre demain.  
  
- Et comment comptes-tu faire ?  
  
- Tu sais Tammy, il y a plusieurs moyens de communication dont le téléphone.  
  
- Très drôle.  
  
- Lia, peux-tu me passer la liste des numéros des hôtels des environs, s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Tiens. Mais tu sais, c'est juste en face. Il te suffirait de descendre, de faire quelques pas, demander leur numéro de chambre, monter, et le tour est joué.  
  
- Oui, eh bien le téléphone est beaucoup plus rapide.  
  
Elle pianota le numéro du « Royal Star » et attendit. Une voix féminine s'éleva :  
  
- Hôtel « Royal Star » bonsoir.  
  
- Bonsoir. Pourrais-je avoir les White Tigers s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Bien sûr. C'est de la part de qui ?  
  
- Les Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Ne quittez pas.  
  
Iris entendit un déclic puis une voix masculine répondit :  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Est-ce que Kevin est là ?  
  
- De la part de. . . ?  
  
- Iris.  
  
- Un instant. . . Kevin !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Iris pour toi.  
  
- Merci Lee. . . Oui ?  
  
- Kevin ? C'est Iris. Je voulais m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
  
- C'est pas grave.  
  
- Si, ça l'est. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
  
- Rien du tout. J't'ai dit, c'est rien.  
  
- Tu as vraiment un c?ur d'or. Alors, on se voit demain comme prévu ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Bonne nuit Kevin.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Iris raccrocha. Elle se retourna vers ses amies, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- C'est réglé.  
  
- On peut dormir maintenant ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit les filles.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Quelques longues minutes plus tard, alors que ses amies dormaient profondément, Iris ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Elle revit le visage de Kai, pâle comme un mort. Elle avait si peur. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
- Pourquoi. . . est-ce que je pleure ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?  
  
Elle essaya de s'endormir en pensant à des choses beaucoup moins douloureuses. Mais ce fut dans un monde sombre et peuplé de cauchemars qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Mais ses larmes continuaient de couler et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
Voilà pour le chapitre 19 ! J'ai un peu de peine pour Iris. Être ainsi hantée par Kai. . . Mais bon, j'espère que ça va s'arranger.^-^  
  
Si vous avez des idées a m'exposer, faites-m'en part, je serai ravie de les mettre dans mon histoire si c'est cohérent. Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà 62 feuilles écrites et j'ai toujours plus d'idées ! Je crois que ça va être long mais de plus en plus intéressant. Alors continuez à lire et surtout, mettez-moi des reviews !!  
  
Pour vous mettre en haleine, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Une nouvelle choquante. Ce chapitre sera dédié à Kai. Il n'est pas très long. Peut-être un peu triste à la fin.  
  
Salut tout le monde !!! 


	20. Une nouvelle choquante dedie à Kai

Disclaimer : Le bla bla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 20 : Une nouvelle choquante (dédié à Kai)  
  
Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux et vint caresser le visage de Kai. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sut tout de suite qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Quelle heure était-il ? Il consulta le réveil : 10h27. Il avait donc dormi si longtemps ? Il se sentait fatigué et avait un mal de tête affreux. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il se leva brusquement et un vertige le surprit. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit. . . Sa conversation de la veille avec Ray lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait raconté les choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui. A qui les confieraient-elles encore ? A la personne qu'il aimerait. . . toute sa vie.  
  
Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Il se changea rapidement, se rafraîchit puis prit le soin de changer son bandage. Quand il sortit dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.  
  
- Oh non, ça suffit !  
  
Il décrocha.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'n'est pas pour ce que tu crois que je t'appelle.  
  
- C'est pour quoi alors ?  
  
- Je te conseille de me parler plus respectueusement.  
  
- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs grand-père.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis déclara :  
  
- Ta grand-mère est très malade.  
  
Kai resta comme pétrifié. Il parvint à articuler :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Les médecins ne le savent pas encore.  
  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ?!  
  
- Elle s'est écroulée sur le sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. . .  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'elle sortira ?!  
  
- Je te conseille de te calmer, Kai Withman. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ta grand-mère, mais je n'y peux absolument rien.  
  
- C'était ton devoir de la protéger !  
  
- Elle peut le faire toute seule !  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un vieillard insensible.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Tu as très bien entendu.  
  
- Petit insolent ! Est-ce que tes parents t'ont appris à parler comme ceci ?  
  
- Non. . . C'est toi qui me l'as appris. Désolé de te l'apprendre. La vérité peut parfois être blessante.  
  
- . . . Je te rappelle si j'ai des nouvelles à propos de Lena.  
  
Il raccrocha. Kai esquissa un sourire car il avait tenu tête à son grand-père mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement. Qu'allait-il advenir de sa grand-mère ? Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire sans elle à ses côtés ? Elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ici, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Et s'il retournait au Japon pour la soutenir et être à ses côtés ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. . . avec son grand-père. Que devait-il faire ? D'abord, demander conseil. . . à Ray. Et ensuite, il verrait.  
  
A ce moment-là, Kai ne savait pas qu'il allait voir le doux visage de sa chère grand-mère pour la dernière fois. . . Un dernier souvenir. En même temps douloureux, mais aussi agréable. . .  
Un chapitre si court mais avec une révélation importante. Pauvre Kai !  
  
Continuez à lire et mettez-moi des reviews !! 


	21. Au Japon

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains personnages, si.  
  
Ce chapitre-ci est dédié à Shiny.  
  
Attention ! Ce chapitre est pour ceux qui sont insensibles et qui ne veulent pas pleurer ! Ceux qui sont sensibles de nature ; un conseil ; évitez ce chapitre !!!  
  
Chapitre 21 : Au Japon  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois aller là-bas ou rester ici.  
  
- Si tu tiens à elle, vas-y.  
  
Kai ne savait que faire.  
  
- Et toi Ray ? Que ferais-tu à ma place ?  
  
- J'irais là-bas.  
  
- Très bien. J'irai.  
  
- Soit revenu pour le Tournoi.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prévenir Monsieur Dickenson puis j'irai à l'aéroport le plus tôt possible.  
  
- Quand ça ?  
  
- Cet après-midi.  
  
- Allez, viens. Tu vas le prévenir et ensuite tu déjeuneras. Ça te permettra de gagner du temps. Il n'est que 11h15.  
  
Kai et Ray allèrent voir Monsieur Dickenson qui approuva la décision de Kai.  
  
- Le premier vol est à 14h45. Tu as largement le temps.  
  
- Oui.  
L'après-midi même, Kai se rendit à l'aéroport avec Ray.  
  
- Normalement, tu devrais arriver là-bas vers huit heures du matin.  
  
- C'est parfait. Je ne perdrai pas de temps comme ça.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'emportes que ça ?  
  
- C'est le strict nécessaire.  
  
Une voix féminine s'éleva dans le haut-parleur, annonçant le vol imminent pour le Japon.  
  
- A bientôt Kai.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Kai se dirigea vers la porte de sortie puis disparut. Ray attendit que l'avion décolle pour s'en aller à son tour.  
  
- Bonne chance, Kai.  
A exactement 7h53, Kai descendit de l'avion. Il prit un taxi pour se rendre chez lui. Est-ce qu'il trouverait son grand-père là-bas ? Le taxi le déposa devant une immense demeure toute blanche. Kai n'aimait pas cet endroit, aussi beau soit-il. Une fontaine se dressait devant le manoir. Ils étaient une dizaine à vivre dans cette demeure de marbre. Lui, son grand- père, sa grand-mère et les domestiques. Kai était très attaché à deux domestiques : sa femme de chambre ; Mariana, et la fille de celle-ci, Eliane, onze ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, Kai s'en souvenait, et il avait pris le soin de lui acheter un petit cadeau.  
  
Il entra dans la grande maison et la première personne qui l'accueillit fut Eliane. Elle était blonde avec des longs cheveux attachés en demi-couette avec un ruban bleu et ses yeux étaient vert-émeraude. Elle fut très surprise en voyant Kai. Elle s'agenouilla :  
  
- Bienvenue à vous Maître Kai !  
  
Kai détestait ça ! Que les domestiques s'agenouillent devant lui. Une stupide règle que son grand-père avait imposée.  
  
- Relève-toi Eliane.  
  
- On ne vous attendait pas. Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Je suis venu voir ma grand-mère.  
  
Il se baissa à sa hauteur.  
  
- Tiens. Bon anniversaire, dit-il en lui tendant le cadeau.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas oublié ?! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Elle regarda le petit carré enveloppé dans du papier bleu pastel.  
  
- Je peux l'ouvrir ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Elle défit l'emballage et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla.  
  
- Une toupie ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Merci Maître Kai !  
  
La toupie en question était d'une jolie couleur rose.  
  
- Où est ta mère ?  
  
Le sourire d'Eliane s'effaça.  
  
- Maître William l'a chassée parce que, d'après lui, maman était incompétente.  
  
Les nerfs de Kai commencèrent à chauffer.  
  
- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il gardée ?  
  
- Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des chambres en haut. Et puis, j'n'ai pas très bien compris, mais il a dit que je ne lui coûtais pas beaucoup d'argent.  
  
Là, Kai s'énerva vraiment.  
  
- Excusez-moi Maître Kai mais je dois m'en aller.  
  
Elle se retourna mais là, Kai put voir des marques et des rougeurs sur ses bras.  
  
- Eliane ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ?  
  
Elle essaya de les dissimuler.  
  
- C'est rien ! Je. . . je me suis fait mal en jouant !  
  
En disant ça, elle avait détourné les yeux.  
  
- Eliane, ne me mens pas.  
  
- . . .  
  
- C'est. . . c'est mon grand-père qui t'as fait ça ?!  
  
- J'avais absolument rien fait, je vous le jure ! Mais pour lui, c'était jamais assez !  
  
- Depuis quand te frappe-t-il ?  
  
- Quand vous êtes parti en Amérique. Mais depuis quelques jours, c'est encore pire. Il me bat à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
- Et ma grand-mère ?  
  
- Madame Lena n'en savait rien.  
  
- Mais quel genre d'homme est-il pour faire ceci à une petite fille de onze ans ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
  
- Aller le voir. Eliane, tu vas monter te reposer dans ta chambre.  
  
- Je dois nettoyer vos chevaux.  
  
- C'n'est pas à toi de le faire.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Cette fois, c'en est trop. Fais ce que je te dis Eliane et n'écoute pas ce vieil homme arrogant qu'est mon grand-père d'accord ?  
  
- Comme vous voudrez  
  
- J'irai te voir tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Kai se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père. Il entra sans frapper.  
  
- Comment oses-tu toucher à Eliane ?!  
  
- Kai ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Je suis venu pour voir grand-mère. Réponds-moi !  
  
- Si ta chère Eliane fait des bêtises, il est normal que je la punisse.  
  
- Elle est encore jeune. Il est normal qu'elle fasse des bêtises. Et puis je doute fortement qu'elle en fasse. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal.  
  
- Oui, mais depuis que tu es parti, elle multiplie les bêtises. Elle est trop attachée à toi, et elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur son travail.  
  
- C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas sa mère. Je vais rappeler Mariana et tu ne pourras rien faire.  
  
Sur ce, il partit.  
  
- Cet homme est incapable de toute pensée logique. . .  
  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Il frappa. Une faible voix s'éleva :  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Il entra. Sa grand-mère avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne put donc le voir.  
  
- Grand-mère. . .  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Kai ! Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je voulais te voir. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.  
  
- Il ne fallait pas.  
  
Kai s'agenouilla près du lit de sa grand-mère et prit sa main. Elle murmura :  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon trésor.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, grand-mère.  
  
- Mais dis-moi. Es-tu allé voir ton grand-père ?  
  
- . . . Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu. C'est uniquement pour toi et les personnes que j'aime.  
  
- Comme Eliane par exemple. Tu sais, elle a beaucoup pleuré ton absence. J'ai essayé de faire revenir Mariana mais il n'a pas voulu.  
  
- Moi, je vais la faire revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, maintenant que je suis ici, c'est moi qui ordonne.  
  
Sa grand-mère rit doucement.  
  
- Depuis quand es-tu autoritaire ?  
  
- Ça me désole de le dire et de l'admettre mais c'est grand-père qui m'as appris à l'être. Ça a des bons côtés.  
  
Kai sourit. Sa grand-mère s'exclama :  
  
- Enfin un vrai sourire ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus vu cette expression sur ton visage. Ça me fait tellement plaisir.  
  
Elle tendit sa main et lui caressa la joue.  
  
- Je dois partir grand-mère, je reviendrai plus tard.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Il se leva.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Peux-tu me promettre une chose ?  
  
- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.  
  
- Je veux que tu me promettes de continuer ta vie- sans penser à moi- si je venais à disparaître.  
  
- Grand-mère, je t'interdis de dire une telle chose. Personne ne va disparaître. Repose-toi à présent.  
  
Il sortit.  
  
- Kai. . . murmura Lena.  
  
Dans le couloir, Kai s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça grand-mère.  
  
Il resta un moment là en essayant de lutter contre la tristesse qui l'envahissait de jour en jour.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il monta au troisième étage, vers la chambre d'Eliane. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. Personne ne répondit mais il perçut des sanglots. Il entra quand même. Eliane était allongée sur son lit en train de pleurer sur son oreiller.  
  
- Eliane ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
La jeune fille, surprise, sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes et se redressa sur son lit.  
  
- Vous désirez quelque chose Maître Kai ?  
  
- Moi, non, mais toi, si. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Rien du tout. Je vous assure.  
  
Elle était de profil et essayait visiblement de dissimuler quelque chose.  
  
- Eliane, regarde-moi.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle ferma les yeux. Kai s'avança vers elle, la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Sa joue gauche était ensanglantée et une profonde marque pouvait se voir.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Eliane. . . Mais que t'a-t-il donc fait ?  
  
La fureur de Kai s'amplifia. Cette marque avait été faite par la chevalière que son grand-père portait à l'annulaire droit. Mais pour que ça fasse autant de dégâts, il avait dû être très violent.  
  
- Viens avec moi, on va nettoyer tout ça et après, on ira voir ce vieux fou.  
  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir. Et lui non plus. S'il me voit, il va. . . il va. . .  
  
- Il ne te fera rien. Tant que je serai là, tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui. (Regardant sa joue blessée) Tu auras une belle cicatrice.  
  
Elle baissa tristement la tête.  
  
- Ça ne servira à rien. Quand vous allez repartir, ce sera pire. Mais c'n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour vous. Il me bat depuis longtemps, vous savez ? Même quand vous étiez là. Je m'y suis habituée. Aujourd'hui, il a juste frappé plus fort que d'habitude, c'est tout.  
  
- Depuis quand te bat-il ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, ça remonte à longtemps déjà. Ces derniers jours, il est devenu furieux et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai des marques. En temps normal, j'en ai peu.  
  
- En temps normal ?! Moi, je trouve anormal qu'il puisse te frapper de cette façon.  
  
- Je ne suis qu'une domestique, je ne compte pas.  
  
- Pour moi, tu comptes beaucoup.  
  
- Maître Kai. . .  
  
- Allez, viens avec moi.  
  
Elle le suivit. Contrôlant sa colère, il entra dans le bureau de William sans frapper. Celui-ci se leva.  
  
- On ne t'a donc jamais inculqué les bonnes manières ?  
  
- Non, pas pour toi.  
  
Il remarqua Eliane. Il devina la raison pour laquelle Kai était venu.  
  
- Espèce de petite. . . !  
  
Kai s'interposa.  
  
- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux.  
  
- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher.  
  
- C'est fou c'que tu peux être intelligent. . . grand-papa, dit-il ironiquement.  
  
- Je te préviens Kai. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper aussi, comme tu l'as fait avec Eliane ?  
  
- Je pourrais le faire, en effet.  
  
- Eh bien vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas.  
  
- Ne sois pas insolent avec moi.  
  
- Je ne le suis pas.  
  
- Ça suffit !  
  
William lui infligea la même correction qu'à Eliane. Kai chancela sous la force du coup.  
  
- Maître Kai !  
  
- Alors Kai, tu fais moins le fier maintenant.  
  
Il allait le frapper une fois de plus mais Eliane s'interposa.  
  
- Non ! J'vous en supplie Maître William, laissez-le tranquille !  
  
William sourit sournoisement. Il empoigna la jeune fille par les cheveux et la tira vers lui.  
  
- Aaah !!  
  
- Eliane !  
  
- Allez vous-en Maître Kai !  
  
- Grand-père, lâche-la, elle n'a rien fait.  
  
Kai se résigna.  
  
- Je ferai ce que tu veux.  
  
Le grand-père la jeta à terre. Elle fut rattrapée par Kai. Elle pleurait.  
  
- Je suis désolée. . .  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- N'oublie pas ta promesse Kai. Je veux ces puissances.  
  
Kai lui lança un regard méprisant avant de s'en aller avec Eliane.  
Kai ne dîna pas et passa la nuit à veiller sa grand-mère.  
  
- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, mon petit Kai.  
  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué.  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Déjà, à onze ans, tu étais infatigable. Tu jouais tout le temps. Je me rappelle toutes les parties de beyblade que tu faisais avec Jason.  
  
Elle s'arrêta puis dit dans un souffle :  
  
- Ton père me manque terriblement. Si tu savais. . .  
  
- Il me manque à moi aussi. Grand-mère, parle-moi d'eux. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient avant ma naissance. Je réalise que je ne connais rien sur eux.  
  
Lena s'attendrit.  
  
- Tu étais un enfant très sage. Tu ne demandais jamais rien. Ta mère était tellement fière de t'avoir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais le bébé le plus beau de toute le Terre. Elle jouait sans cesse avec toi. Quand elle avait un empêchement, elle te confiait à nous mais pour elle, c'était comme un déchirement dans son c?ur. Alana ne supportait pas d'être séparée de toi. Elle était extrêmement douce et belle. Tu ressembles beaucoup à elle mais aussi à ton père. Tu es un merveilleux mélange. Tu possèdes les qualités d'Alana et le physique de Jason.  
  
Dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait distinguer les larmes qui brillaient au fond des yeux noisettes de Kai.  
  
- Quant à ton père, c'était un avocat très réputé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre mais quand il en avait, il le passait avec toi et Alana. Vous formiez une famille unie. . .  
  
- . . . qui s'est brisée le jour de mon onzième anniversaire.  
  
- Oh Kai, je t'en prie, ne te fais pas de mal. C'était un accident, tu ne peux rien y faire.  
  
- Je me rappelle. Ce soir-là, je me suis retrouvé chez vous, dans tes bras. Il y avait la police qui nous questionnait. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. J'étais complètement perdu. . .  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
Le jeune Kai Withman fut emmené chez ses grands-parents. Arrivée sur les lieux, la police sonna à la porte. Lena vint tout de suite ouvrir. Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.  
  
- Kai, mon chéri !  
  
- Grand-mère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Mon ange. . .  
  
- Où sont papa et maman ?  
  
- Ton papa et ta maman sont partis très loin.  
  
Le petit Kai comprit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
  
- Papa, maman. . .  
  
- Ne pleure pas mon trésor. Il faut que tu sois fort.  
  
Elle disait ça mais elle aussi pleurait. William arriva. Il s'adressa aux policiers.  
  
- Laissez ma femme et mon petit-fils tranquilles ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, maintenant, partez !  
  
Il claqua la porte. Il se retourna vers Kai qui pleurait au creux de l'épaule de Lena.  
  
- Kai. Ecoute-moi mon grand. Il faut que tu arrives à surmonter ta peine. Est-ce que tes parents seraient contents s'ils te voyaient comme ça ?  
  
Mais Kai continuait de pleurer.  
  
- Lena, va lui préparer une chambre.  
  
- Mais William. . .  
  
- Vas-y !  
  
Elle obéit à contre-c?ur.  
  
- Suis-moi Kai.  
  
Comme il ne semblait pas bouger, William lui prit le bras et le traîna presque jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
- Ecoute-moi ! Tes parents ne sont plus là et à partir de maintenant, tu vas prendre la place que ton père a stupidement refusée.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
- De puissance.  
  
- Mais t'en as pas assez ?  
  
- Ne discute pas ! Quand tu seras prêt, je te dirais comment faire.  
  
Lena arriva.  
  
- La chambre de Kai est prête.  
  
- Bien. Eh bien Kai, vas-y.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec grand-mère ?  
  
- Kai, tu n'es plus un bébé.  
  
- William, il vient de perdre ses parents !  
  
- Un Withman ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments.  
  
- Qu'importe ! Je resterai avec lui cette nuit, que tu le veuilles ou non. Viens Kai.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers sous le regard de William.  
  
- Encore quelques années. . .  
Lena resta avec Kai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir être tranquille. Il était trop agité.  
  
- Papa, maman ! Nooon !!  
  
- Kai ! Calme-toi, c'est un cauchmar.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues malgré lui. Il pleura dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
- Aujourd'hui encore, je rêve à eux.  
  
- Kai, je veux que tu le saches. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Je vais bientôt mourir, c'est inévitable. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. N'oublies jamais ta mission. Tes amis seront là pour t'aider, j'en suis sûre. Je veux que tu vives ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. Je te fais confiance.  
  
- J'aime déjà quelqu'un.  
  
- C'est très bien.  
  
- Tu seras toujours présent dans mon c?ur. Je veillerai toujours sur toi de là où je serai. Ne sois pas triste, je t'en prie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kai Withman. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi mais sois courageux et dit à cette personne que tu l'aimes, d'accord ?  
  
- Grand-mère, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
Une phrase de son grand-père lui revint en mémoire : « Un Withman ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments. »  
  
- Au diable les sentiments !  
  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Kai. Il ne put en supporter davantage, il préféra partir.  
  
- Excuse-moi grand-mère, je dois prendre l'air.  
  
Avant de partir, elle lui dit :  
  
- Kai, je donne raison à ton grand-père que pour une chose : sois fort et ne te laisse pas aller. On pourrait profiter de tes points faibles.  
  
- . . . Bonne nuit grand-mère.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre. Il traversa tout le couloir et sortit à l'extérieur. Kai s'assit sur les marches du perron. Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de pleurer ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de pleurer mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il pouvait pleurer librement après tout. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'était muré dans le silence et c'n'est que maintenant qu'il comprenait son erreur. Son c?ur s'était endurci jusqu'à en devenir la pierre la plus résistante qui soit. Il comprit qu'il avait fait du mal à plusieurs personnes- sans le vouloir, bien sûr. Sa grand-mère avait raison. Il aurait dû se confier à ses amis. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre. Attendre que son grand-père gagne sur toute la ligne, attendre que la mort vienne emporter sa grand-mère. . . Bientôt, Lena Withman partirait loin et le monde de Kai s'écroulerait. Pouvait-il empêcher ceci ? Oui, il en était capable mais en avait-il le pouvoir ? C'était une question sans réponse. . .  
Petite question pour Shiny : est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Y'a intérêt parce que c'est pas pour rien que je te l'ai dédié.  
  
Pour les autres revieweurs :  
  
Alors ? Est-ce que les larmes ont coulées ? En ce qui me concerne, je voulais faire quelque chose de larmoyant. Quand j'ai écrit la dernière scène, là où sa grand-mère dit qu'elle va bientôt mourir, j'ai pleuré et pas qu'un peu. Parfois, il m'arrive de pleurer pour mes propres histoires mais jamais autant. C'est stupide, d'accord, mais je n'y peux vraiment rien. C'est dans ma nature.  
  
Bon, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : « Matchs improvisés »  
  
Je vais arrêter de parler de Kai pour les prochains chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra vite. Une dizaine de chapitres sans lui. C'est presque intenable. Moi aussi j'ai dû faire l'effort pour ne pas parler de lui. Je vais juste faire une petite conversation téléphonique avec Ray mais sans plus. Soyez patients !  
  
Je vais bientôt faire les réponses aux revieweurs alors mettez-moi des reviews !!!!! 


	22. Matches improvises

Disclaimer : Tout est dans le précédent chapitre.  
Chapitre 22 : Matchs improvisés  
En Amérique, il était neuf heures. Ray discutait avec Tyson et Max.  
  
- Alors comme ça, Kai est parti sans nous avoir prévenu ! Il est gonflé quand même !  
  
- Tu te trompes Tyson. Kai a de sérieux problèmes. Il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter.  
  
- Et pourquoi il t'a prévenu toi alors ? demanda innocemment Max.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ray, songeur. Peut-être parce qu'il a confiance en moi.  
  
- Il a pas confiance en nous peut-être ?!  
  
- Ne te fâche pas Tyson, dit Ray en rigolant.  
  
- Moi, j'dirais plutôt que Kai a ses préférences, déclara Max.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Ça se voit depuis le début. Kai ne parle qu'avec Ray, soit pour lui demander conseil, soit pour avoir son avis sur les matchs de beyblade. Pour moi, tout est clair.  
  
- Ah ouais, j'avais jamais remarqué ! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
- Arrêtez, vous délirez.  
  
- Si on délire, vas-y, on écoute ton explication. De toute façon, on peut pas être très loin de la vérité.  
  
- J'n'ai aucune explication mais. . .  
  
Le téléphone retentit. Ray décrocha.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est moi.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
Ray mit le haut-parleur.  
  
- Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que je ne reviendrai pas avant une semaine.  
  
- Une semaine ? Mais pourquoi si tard ?  
  
- Ma grand-mère est plus malade que je ne le pensais.  
  
- Bon, très bien. Je vais prévenir les autres. Mais dis-moi Kai. Quelle heure est-il là-bas ?  
  
- Quatre heures.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir en ce moment ?  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Ray remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la voix de Kai. Elle était plus douce que d'habitude et on pouvait percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Ray éteignit le haut-parleur à la grande surprise- et déception douteuse- de Tyson et Max.  
  
- Kai, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir.  
  
- Tout va bien Ray.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
Il devina.  
  
- Kai, tu as. . .  
  
- Ne le dis pas aux autres.  
  
- On fera comme tu voudras.  
  
- Ray, je voulais te dire. Je. . .  
  
- Kai, tu devrais raccrocher. Ton grand-père va s'en prendre à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
- . . . Très bien. Au revoir Ray.  
  
- Au revoir Kai.  
  
Ray raccrocha. Tyson s'exclama :  
  
- Eh dis donc ! Pourquoi t'as éteint le haut-parleur ? Vous avez queque chose à cacher peut-être ?!  
  
Max dit sagement :  
  
- Calme-toi Tyson. Ray, si Kai a des problèmes, il faut nous en parler. Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en nous ?  
  
- C'est pas ça mais. . .  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
Ray soupira.  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Max ouvrit. C'était Iris.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Est-ce que Kai est là ?  
  
- Il est parti.  
  
Le c?ur d'Iris fit un bond.  
  
- Parti ? Dans quel sens ?  
  
- Ben. . . Il est parti au Japon.  
  
Elle souffla de soulagement. Elle craignait le pire.  
  
- Mais. . . Pourquoi est-il parti ?  
  
Ray arriva.  
  
- Il a des problèmes à régler là-bas.  
  
- Et. . . quand reviendra-t-il ?  
  
- Dans plus d'une semaine.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Nous pouvons lui passer ton message si tu veux ? proposa Tyson.  
  
- Non !!  
  
Les trois garçons la regardèrent, surpris.  
  
- C'est sans importance.  
  
Elle s'apprêta à partir.  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir.  
  
- Salut !  
  
Iris sortit en courant presque. Elle s'arrêta, arrivée devant sa chambre.  
  
- J'crois que c'est raté. Tant pis, je lui dirai après le Tournoi.  
  
Elle rentra dans la chambre. Il était 10h30 et elle ne trouva rien à faire. En réléchissant sur son lit, elle s'exclama :  
  
- J'avais complètement oublié !  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse puis prit l'ascenseur et descendit dans le hall. Elle vit Kevin, s'apprêtant à partir.  
  
- Kevin !  
  
Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer la journée avec Kevin.  
  
- Kevin, je suis désolée. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.  
  
- Mais j'croyais que t'étais malade.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ben oui. Ta copine Lia, elle m'a dit que t'étais clouée au lit à cause d'une grippe.  
  
- Lia tu dis ?  
  
Iris se retourna et vit Lia lui faisant un petit signe de la main.  
  
- Kevin, tu peux m'attendre ici deux secondes ?  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Lia et lui cria :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconter ?!  
  
- Mais rien du tout, j't'assure.  
  
- Premièrement, à cette époque de l'année, on ne tombe pas malade, et deuxièmement, pourquoi tu te mêles pas de ce qui te regarde ?!  
  
- Calme-toi, c'est pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas réfléchir.  
  
- Pardon ?! C'n'est pas parce que tu détestes Mariah, une White Tiger, que tu dois détester Kevin, qui fait partie des White Tigers ! Et si tu détestes toute l'équipe, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?! Si tu ne sais pas te servir de ta tête pour comprendre que Kevin est mon ami, je te conseille vivement de te faire implanter un nouveau cerveau ! Salut !  
  
Elle se retourna vers Kevin et ils sortirent tous les deux. Lia se retourna vers Tammy et Marina.  
  
- Mais pourquoi elle m'a crié dessus ?! J'avais rien fait ! Si ?  
  
Tammy répondit sagement :  
  
- Lia, tu sais qu'Iris est très sensible, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Evidemment que je le sais !  
  
- Mais arrête donc de crier. Et tu savais que Kevin était son ami.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Eh bien je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort.  
  
- Mais c'était pour la protéger. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur ce matin. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Kai ! Elle pense trop à lui, j'voulais la ménager un peu ! C'est pas une preuve d'amitié ça ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr, mais tu dois savoir qu'Iris est assez grande pour régler ses problèmes seule.  
  
- Je dois m'excuser alors ?  
  
- Oui, je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.  
  
- Mais elle voudra jamais.  
  
- Oh, tu sais. Quand Iris et toi vous vous disputez, c'n'est jamais pour très longtemps.  
  
- J'n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle va me pardonner. Il faudrait des mois avant qu'elle me reparle.  
  
Lia fut triste. Elle s'en voulut. Marina prit la parole :  
  
- Lia, ne sois pas triste. Tu sais que j'n'aime pas ça. Connaissant Iris, je suis sûre qu'elle prendra la bonne décision.  
  
- Merci Marina.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Je préfère ça.  
  
- Et si on allait s'entraîner ? proposa Tammy.  
  
Marina et Lia se regardèrent.  
  
- D'accord !  
  
- Pourquoi on proposerait pas aux garçons de venir s'entraîner avec nous ?  
  
- Heu. . . Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Lia.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Allez, suivez-moi !  
  
Tammy entraîna ses amies au sixième étage et frappa à la porte de leur suite. Max ouvrit une fois de plus.  
  
- Vous voulez venir vous entraîner avec nous ?  
  
- Hein ?!  
  
Tyson et Ray arrivèrent.  
  
- Oh, Tyson et Ray ! Salut ! dit Tammy, excitée  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- T'as qu'à lui demander, dit Marina.  
  
- Bon, alors ?  
  
Ray prit la parole.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
- Ouais ! Génial !  
  
- Tammy, j't'en prie. . .  
  
- Oh Marina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas contente que ton Tyson vienne s'entraîner avec nous ?  
  
Marina rougit.  
  
- Tammy !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Elle baissa les bras.  
  
- Non, rien. Laisse tomber. Ne fais pas attention à elle, Tyson.  
  
Ils allèrent donc dehors, à l'endroit des bey-stadiums.  
  
- Alors ? Qui commence ? demanda Lia.  
  
- Moi, moi, moi ! Avec Max, si ça ne te dérange pas !  
  
- Tammy a vraiment la pêche, déclara Marina, souriante.  
  
- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Prêts !  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Les deux toupies filèrent et firent le tour du bey-stadium avant de se rencontrer une première fois. La toupie verte de Max restait centrée sur la défense tandis que celle de Tammy essayait des attaques vaines pour tenter de l'éjecter.  
  
- Il a une défense d'acier. C'est incroyable.  
  
- T'as aucune chance ! Tes attaques ne font que chatouiller mon petit Draciel !  
  
- C'est vrai. Il faut que j'essaye quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir.  
  
- Mais oui, bien sûr. Skyler, fais un cercle jusqu'à ce que ça fasse un creux !  
  
Le toupie violette de Tammy fit un cercle et quelques secondes plus tard, un creux se forma dans la pierre. Max ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ?  
  
- Regarde bien et prends-en de la graine ! Vas-y !  
  
La toupie violette fonça sur la verte et l'entraîna vers le creux.  
  
- Draciel ! Résiste !  
  
Draciel s'approchait lentement du creux. Soudain, Max eut une idée.  
  
- Désolé Tammy, mais tu es cuite ! Draciel, saute !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Draciel sauta et ce fut la toupie de Tammy qui tomba dans le creux. L'impact qu'elle avait sur Draciel était trop fort, la toupie s'arrêta de tourner à cause de la chute.  
  
- Oh non ! Skyler !  
  
Max s'approcha. Tammy lui sourit.  
  
- Bien joué, j'n'y aurais jamais pensé.  
  
- Tu es tombée dans ton propre piège.  
  
- Oui,on dirait. Tu n'as même pas eu à sortir ton spectre.  
  
- C'est vrai. A charge de revanche ?  
  
- A charge de revanche.  
  
Tammy et Max se serrèrent la main.  
  
- Bon ! A qui le tour maintenant ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Moi, j'veux bien ! répondit Tyson.  
  
- Je jouerai contre toi, dit Marina.  
  
- Prêts ? 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Deux éclairs gris et bleu touchèrent le sol de l'arène puis s'entrechoquèrent.  
  
- Je connais tous tes petits plans Marina !  
  
- Tous ? Tu es sûr ? Allez Gryffy !  
  
- Dragoon, fais attention !  
  
Dragoon évita de justesse Gryffy.  
  
- Elle revient à la charge !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Dragoon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.  
  
- Non ! Dragoon !  
  
Heureusement, la toupie de Tyson retomba dans l'arène.  
  
- Bien joué, murmura Marina. Mais est-ce que tu pourras éviter ça ? Attaque Gryffy !  
  
La toupie se rua sur celle de Tyson et, sous la force du coup, elle fut éjectée hors du bey-stadium.  
  
- Dragoon. . . Tu t'es bien battue Marina.  
  
- Toi aussi Tyson. Tu es un excellent beybladeur. Je le pense vraiment.  
  
- Merci, toi aussi.  
  
Ils se sourirent.  
  
- Bon, Lia et Ray, prenez place ! 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Lia et Ray lancèrent férocement leurs toupies respectives. Elles firent toutes deux une attaque vaine. La toupie verte de Lia restait au centre tandis que celle de Ray tournait autour de l'arène.  
  
- C'n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner ! dit Ray.  
  
- Toi non plus ! Mais regarde plutôt ça ! Vas-y !!  
  
Soudain, la toupie de Lia fonça droit sur celle de Ray qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver.  
  
- Il l'a esquivée ?  
  
- Driger a une parfaite esquive, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
- C'était ma meilleure attaque. . .  
  
- Lia !  
  
Tammy l'interpelait.  
  
- Hein ? Quoi ?!  
  
- N'oublie pas ! Ce n'est pas ta meilleure attaque, il t'en reste une !  
  
- Je ne peux pas le sortir maintenant !  
  
- Essaye quelque chose d'autre !  
  
Lia se reconcentra sur le match.  
  
- Ange, fais-la dévier de sa trajectoire !  
  
- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça ! Driger, place-toi derrière elle et éjecte- la !  
  
La toupie grise vira à gauche, évitant ainsi celle de Lia et se plaça derrière elle mais la toupie de Lia était si rapide que Driger dut la poursuivre.  
  
- Tu es rapide !  
  
- Et toi, tu es coriace. Ange, saute !  
  
Ange, sa toupie, sauta et quand la toupie de Ray fut en-dessous, Lia cria :  
  
- Maintenant !  
  
- Driger, accélère !  
  
Driger réussit à l'esquiver une fois de plus.  
  
- Encore raté ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
  
- Calme-toi Lia ! cria Tammy. Tu es trop nerveuse !  
  
Elle se calma.  
  
- Ange, poursuis-la !  
  
Ray murmura :  
  
- Très bien. . . Encore quelques mètres et. . . Driger, arrête-toi !!  
  
La toupie de Ray s'arrêta brutalement mais elle continuait de tourner. La toupie de Lia lui rentra dedans. L'impact fut si brutal que la toupie verte fut éjectée hors de l'arène.  
  
- Non ! Ange !  
  
Lia se précipita vers sa toupie. Ray récupéra la sienne. Lia serra sa précieuse toupie entre ses mains.  
  
- Comment a-t-il réussi ? Il n'aurait pas dû me battre. . . Il n'a même pas sorti son spectre.  
  
- Lia ?  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'était un beau match. Félicitations ! Ange est très forte.  
  
- Merci, Driger aussi.  
  
Ray remarque bien que sa voix était amère et qu'elle n'avait pas digéré sa défaite mais elle ne le montra pas.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.  
  
Elle rentra à l'hôtel. Tammy se dirigea vers Ray.  
  
- Dis-moi comment t'as fait ça ?  
  
- Ça quoi ?  
  
- Tu n'aurais jamais pu la battre. C'était sa meilleure attaque.  
  
- Je pense que Driger s'est arrêté si brutalement que sa toupie a été surprise et elle est rentré droit dans Driger. Si j'ai blessé ton amie, je m'en excuse.  
  
Tammy sourit.  
  
- Non, c'est rien. Elle s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Bon, ben vous avez gagné. Mes félicitations !  
  
- Merci, à vous aussi.  
  
- Vous avez peut-être gagné cette fois-ci mais au Tournoi, ce ne sera pas pareil, déclara Marina.  
  
- Ouais, c'est sûr ! s'écria Tyson. On a déjà eu du mal à vous battre sans vos spectres, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec ?  
  
- J'crois qu'on va rentrer voir Lia. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Salut !  
  
- Salut !  
  
Quand elles se furent éloignées.  
  
- Ben dis donc ! s'exclama Max. Elles sont vachement fortes !  
  
- Ouais ! Faudrait se méfier d'elles au Tournoi.  
  
- Bon, vous venez les gars, pressa Ray. Monsieur Dickenson et Kenny vont nous attendre.  
  
- On arrive !  
- Et si on s'arrêtait pour manger quelque chose ? Il va bientôt être midi.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Iris et Kevin s'arrêtèrent donc et s'achetèrent quelque chose. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe, à l'ombre car la chaleur devenait insupportable.  
  
- Kevin, je vois bien qu'à chaque fois que tu es avec moi, tu es gêné. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Mais non, pas du tout ! A quoi tu vois ça ?  
  
- Même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est moi ?  
  
- Non, mais. . .  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- C'est parce que personne auparavant n'a été aussi gentille envers moi.  
  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si gêné ? Il ne faut pas. Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ?  
  
- Si, mais pas aussi prévenants que toi.  
  
- Ça me touche ce que tu dis. Merci du compliment. J'n'oublierai jamais.  
  
- Mais toi aussi, tu es préoccupée, j'me trompe ?  
  
Elle fut surprise. Elle eut un sourire gêné.  
  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
  
- Ben. . . oui. Tu es ailleurs.  
  
- Tu es très observateur.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
  
- . . . Si tu veux tout savoir, je m'inquiète pour un Blade Breaker.  
  
- Un ennemi.  
  
- Un rival. Ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Blade Breaker ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est malade mais qu'il ne veut pas le montrer.  
  
- C'est qui ?  
  
- Kai.  
  
- Je ne le connais pas mais il n'a jamais réussi à communiquer avec qui que ce soit.  
  
- Non, il est très gentil. Enfin, je crois.  
  
- Tu l'aimes, ça se voit.  
  
- C'est ce que je disais, tu es très observateur.  
  
- J'vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.  
  
- Il est beau, sensible, prévenant, discret, calme. Il a un corps d'athlète, c'est un bon capitaine, je suppose, et il garde toujours un ?il sur son entourage. Voilà ce que je lui trouve. Oui, je sais, c'est peine perdue avec lui mais j'ai décidé de lui dire ce que j'éprouve pour lui après le Tournoi. C'n'est pas une bonne idée mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi toute ma vie. Je ne serai pas tranquille, tu comprends ? Je suis encore jeune pour parler comme ça mais je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, tu sais ? C'n'est pas réciproque, c'est sûr mais j'espère qu'il aura un temps de réflexion avant de me répondre. S'il me répond négativement, tant pis, je vivrais seule toute ma vie mais si le contraire se produit, ce qui est improbable, alors je m'enfuirais en courant. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne sais pas. Tu dois te dire que je parle beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- . . . Non, pas du tout.  
  
- Ça va, ne fais pas de manières.  
  
Elle soupira et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Sa voix se fit triste.  
  
- Il m'a déjà repoussée plusieurs fois et plusieurs fois, j'ai pleuré à cause de lui. C'est idiot, mais je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
- C'est agréable de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui nous comprenne. Je ne te donnerai qu'un conseil : dis à Mariah que tu l'aimes pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre le fera et tu la perdras à jamais. Tu la croises tous les jours alors c'est plus facile mais ne tarde pas trop. Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi. Elle saura être compréhensive, fais-moi confiance.  
  
Kevin put voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle alla s'échouer sur l'herbe.  
  
- Ne pleure pas. Je sais qu'il fera preuve d'une clairvoyance à toute épreuve. C'est le capitaine après tout. Et s'il ne t'aime pas, amitié ou amour, ça veut dire qu'il est idiot.  
  
Iris sourit.  
  
- Merci Kevin. Merci.  
- Lia, dis-nous quelque chose, j't'en prie ?  
  
- Que veux-tu que j'te dise Tammy ?  
  
- Ray t'a battue, c'n'est pas un drame.  
  
- C'n'est pas un drame mais il n'aurait pas dû me battre.  
  
- Je te trouve injuste ! s'écria Marina. Si tu penses ça, tu insultes non seulement Ange, mais aussi Driger et tous les autres spectres ! En disant ça, tu rends Ange malheureuse. Tu n'es pas digne de la posséder ! Les spectres jouent pour nous, pour leur maître. Tu as perdu parce que tu n'étais pas en totale harmonie avec Ange. Ça fait quoi si tu perds un match ? C'est en perdant qu'on gagne. C'est Iris qui nous l'as appris. Lia, que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, ça n'a aucune importance tant que ton spectre sait que tu as combattu avec toute ta volonté ! En combattant comme ceci, tu ouvres la porte de ton c?ur à Ange ! Quand elle franchira cette porte, tu ne feras plus qu'une avec elle. Et même si tu perds, elle t'aimera toujours autant. Et nous aussi.  
  
Tammy et Lia étaient bouche bée devant le discours de Marina. Lia, qui était allongée sur son lit, se leva et alla serrer Marina dans ses bras.  
  
- Marina, j't'adore tu sais ?  
  
- J'n'ai pas besoin de tes mots gentils. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes le message que je viens de te faire passer.  
  
- J'ai très bien compris, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Lia renversa Marina sur le lit et se mit à lui faire des chatouilles avec l'aide de Tammy.  
  
- Arrêtez !  
  
Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.  
  
- Mesdemoiselles, du calme !  
  
- Monsieur Lowell !  
  
Lia et Tammy lâchèrent Marina, à bout de souffle.  
  
- Lia, il y a une lettre pour toi.  
  
Le sourire de celle-ci s'effaça.  
  
- Une lettre ? De qui ?  
  
Monsieur Lowell lui tendit l'enveloppe. Elle la prit d'une main tremblante. Elle la regarda un instant puis laissa la lettre tomber à ses pieds. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture de ses parents. . .  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Lady Sapphire : je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi.  
  
Reen : pareil.  
  
Sylvana : je me répète.  
  
Ary : ta review de l'autre jour m'a fait bien plaisir.  
  
Kimiko : merci beaucoup.  
  
Lune d'argent : merci.  
  
Jason Fox : bienvenue à toi et continue à lire !  
  
Honey Moon (Shiny) : ne m'en veux pas si je te remercie en dernier mais j'ai plein de choses à te dire. Premièrement, merci pour la réponse que tu m'as donné mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu. Mais bon. . . Quel défi veux-tu que je fasse ? J'aimerais avoir ton avis. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire avec la reprise des cours. Mais je trouverais bien le temps pour toi.^-^  
  
Bon, merci tout le monde et bonne lecture !!! 


	23. Les larmes de Lia

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas.  
Chapitre 23 : Les larmes de Lia  
- Lia ? s'inquiéta Tammy.  
  
Lia regarda Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Vous le savez ?  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! Je veux rester avec vous ! Ne les laissez pas m'emmener, j'vous en prie !  
  
Monsieur Lowell s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
- Cesse de pleurer Lia. C'est ton choix. Si tes parents souhaitent te revoir, tu dois le faire. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre.  
  
- Je ne veux pas la lire.  
  
- Lia, il le faut.  
  
La vue brouillée par ses larmes, Lia ramassa la lettre. Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand Tammy lui dit :  
  
- Lia. Peu importe ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre, nous t'aimerons toujours autant. Même si tu nous quittes pour toujours, tu seras éternellement présente dans notre coeur. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur.  
  
- Tammy a raison, ajouta Marina. Quant à moi, je n'oublierai jamais le jour où tu as posé ton regard sur moi. Tu resteras une de mes meilleures amies. Personne n'est digne de te remplacer.  
  
- Tammy, Marina. . .  
  
Lia essaya difficilement de refouler ses larmes. Elle l'ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle parcourut la lettre dans un silence de mort.  
  
« Lia,  
  
Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi nous t'écrivons. Eh bien, voilà la raison pour laquelle nous t'écrivons cette lettre. Nous désirons fortement te revoir. Tu nous manques tellement à ton père et à moi. Nous savons qu'à présent, tu fais partie d'une grande équipe de Beyblade et nous en sommes fiers.Nous avons commis des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es notre fille et nous sommes tes parents bien-aimés, tu ne peux pas nous oublier comme ça. Reviens vite parmi nous, nous t'attendons avec impatience.  
  
Papa et maman. »  
  
Lia leva les yeux de la lettre. Monsieur Lowell la questionna :  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Elle tendit la lettre et Monsieur Lowell la lut.  
  
- Lia, c'est à toi de décider.  
  
- Ils ne m'ont même pas dit « je t'aime » ! Puisque c'est à moi de décider, alors je décide de ne pas y aller.  
  
- Lia, ils sont peut-être sincères.  
  
- Non, c'est impossible ! Ils ne l'ont jamais été !  
  
- Calme-toi Lia, tenta Marina.  
  
Elle essaya de contrôler sa colère.  
  
- Je veux bien partir. . . mais pas avant d'avoir présenter mes excuses à Iris.  
  
- Elle rentre ce soir.  
  
- Très bien. J'attendrai. Mais. . . je veux que vous veniez avec moi, Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- . . . Je viendrai avec toi, c'est promis.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Voyant l'air triste de Lia, Monsieur Lowell déclara :  
  
- Veux-tu que nous te laissions seule ?  
  
- Non, c'est moi qui vais partir. A ce soir.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
- Lia, attends. . .  
  
Tammy soupira.  
  
- N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit.  
Lia se dirigeait vers le parc où elle serait tranquille. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter. Mariah arriva à ce moment-là.  
  
- Tiens Lia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Lia sécha ses larmes et lui répondit d'un ton froid.  
  
- Je te retourne la question.  
  
Elle ne la regardait pas en face, de peur que Mariah ne remarque ses yeux rouges.  
  
- Tu pourrais me regarder quand tu me parles.  
  
Lia s'énerva.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?! Laisse-moi tranquille, j't'en prie. . .  
  
Ces derniers mots surprirent Mariah. Intriguée, elle se baissa et la regarda.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait bien que tu as pleuré.  
  
- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon sort ?  
  
- Je suis parfois méchante mais pas insensible. Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
- Ça te soulagerait de te confier à quelqu'un. Faisons la paix, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Elle tendit sa main. Lia leva vers elle, ses yeux rouges.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
  
- Parce que ça ne sert à rien de se faire la guerre et que. . . je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Voilà pourquoi.  
  
Lia sourit puis accepta sa main.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Lia hésita puis lui raconta tout en détails. Après son récit, Mariah demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
- Je vais y aller avec Monsieur Lowell et ensuite, je verrai. Si je décide de rester avec mes parents, je finirai d'abord le Tournoi et je retournerai auprès d'eux. Et si c'est le contraire, eh bien je resterai avec Monsieur Lowell. J'aurai tant aimé qu'il m'adopte, comme il l'a fait avec Marina. Mais c'est impossible !  
  
- Arrête de te faire du mal !  
  
Mariah eut une idée.  
  
- Viens avec moi, je connais quelqu'un qui donne de très bons conseils.  
  
Elle entraîna Lia avec elle.  
  
- Mais qui est-ce ?  
  
- Quelqu'un que tu connais.  
  
- Mais qui ça ?  
  
- Ray !  
  
- Ray ?!  
  
Elles entrèrent dans le « Washington Palace ».  
  
- Non, c'n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
- Mais si ! Allez, viens ! C'est quel étage ?  
  
- Sixième.  
  
Elles pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
  
- Ray donne d'excellents conseils.  
  
- Il ne pourra pas m'aider sur ce point.  
  
- Oh, Lia. Mon point de vue à moi, c'est que tes parents ne t'aiment pas vraiment et qu'ils ne valent rien. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais c'est ce que je pense.  
  
- Je le sais. Mais ce sont mes parents et. . . je ne peux pas leur faire ça.  
  
- Ça quoi ? Et eux, est-ce qu'ils avaient le droit de te faire ça ? Tu ne leur dois absolument rien. Tu n'as aucune dette envers eux. Allez, viens, nous sommes arrivées.  
  
Mariah frappa à la porte indiquée par Lia. Tyson ouvrit.  
  
- Tiens Mariah. . . et Lia ?! Eh Ray !  
  
- On n'a même pas encore demandé qui on voulait voir, dit Mariah.  
  
- Avec vous deux, c'est tout vu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tyson ? demanda Ray en arrivant. Mariah ?. . . et Lia ?!  
  
- Pourquoi vous êtes tous surpris ?  
  
Max sortit à son tour.  
  
- Oh Mariah !. . . et Lia ?!  
  
Mariah soupira tandis que Lia émit un petit rire. Kenny sortit de la chambre en s'étirant. Mariah le devança.  
  
- Tais-toi ! Je vais vous expliquer. Lia et moi nous sommes réconciliées. Mais c'n'est pas ça le problème. Vas-y Lia, raconte-leur.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et commença son récit.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mes parents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre venant d'Athènes. J'ai tout de suite deviné de qui elle venait.  
  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève Monsieur Lowell. Je ne le supporterai pas. . .  
  
Elle éclata en pleurs. Ray et Mariah se regardèrent. Mariah lança un regard sévère à Ray qui signifiait « Allez ! ». Il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Ecoute-moi Lia. Est-ce que tu aimes tes parents ?  
  
Mariah secoua la tête :  
  
- Mais quel empoté. . .  
  
Ray la regarda. Mariah l'entraîna à part.  
  
- Ça ne se pose pas comme question.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qu'on est venues voir.  
  
- Face à une situation comme la sienne, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.  
  
- Elle a besoin de notre soutien. C'est tout ce qu'on peut lui offrir pour l'instant. Allez viens.  
  
Ils revinrent vers Lia qui avait cessé de pleurer mais avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Mariah déclara :  
  
- Lia. Tu comprendras bien que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est te soutenir.  
  
Lia hocha la tête.  
  
- Merci. C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre, proposa Ray.  
  
- Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le repos.  
  
- Va quand même dormir un peu, suggéra Mariah.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la sienne et s'approcha de son lit qu'elle partageait avec Iris. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir mais la fatigue l'emportant, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
En fin d'après-midi, Iris rentra à l'hôtel. Elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait.  
  
- Tiens, c'est bizarre, il n'y a personne. D'habitude, Lia est toujours là. Oh, et puis j'm'en fiche. Mais où est-elle alors ?  
  
Iris en voulait encore à Lia mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet.  
  
- Peut-être qu'elle est en bas.  
  
Elle descendit au sous-sol et découvrit Tamara et Marina en train de s'entraîner mais aucune trace de Lia. Elle s'approcha.  
  
- Salut Iris !  
  
- Dites les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Lia ?  
  
- Elle est sûrement dans la chambre.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
Iris s'apprêta à partir quand Tammy l'interpella :  
  
- Iris ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu en veux toujours à Lia ?  
  
Iris sourit puis dit :  
  
- Non. C'est oublié.  
  
- Tant mieux. Elle a rencontré des problèmes aujourd'hui. Sois gentille avec elle.  
  
- Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ?  
  
- Va la voir, elle t'expliquera.  
  
Iris y alla de ce pas. Elle entra dans la chambre. Elle vit Lia, endormie sur le grand lit. Iris s'approcha, la regarda en silence et remarqua ses yeux rouges.  
  
- Elle a pleuré ? Ma pauvre Lia.  
  
Iris lui mit la couverture sur les épaules. Lia bougea un peu et se blottit dans la couverture.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lia de dormir en pleine journée. Et c'était rare qu'elle pleure. Ce devait être vraiment grave.  
  
Iris prit une chaise et s'assit en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Elle resterait auprès d'elle.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Moi, la première.  
  
Iris attendit plus d'une heure. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand elle vit un flot de larmes jaillir des yeux de son amie. Elle s'agita violemment.  
  
- Lia, calme-toi !  
  
Elle se débattit avec Iris.  
  
- Lia !  
  
- Noooon !!!!!  
  
- Lia !!  
  
Elle se réveilla brutalement.  
  
- Iris ! Iris, mon Dieu ! Aide-moi, j't'en supplie !  
  
- Lia, explique-toi. . .  
  
- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne le veux pas !  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
- Retourner où ?  
  
- Là-bas !  
  
- Mais où ?  
  
- A Athènes !  
  
- Athènes ?  
  
Iris comprit que ses parents étaient pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.  
  
- Qui a dit que tu retournerais là-bas ?  
  
- Tous.  
  
Iris ne comprenait pas tout mais essaya de la calmer.  
  
- Nous serons là pour t'aider.  
  
- Non ! Personne ne peut m'aider ! C'est Ray et Mariah qui me l'ont dit.  
  
- Ray et Mariah ? Ecoute. Reste là et rendors-toi. Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
- Iris, où tu vas ?  
  
- Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Iris se dirigea vers la chambre d'en face. Elle frappa. Ray ouvrit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Lia ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
  
Ray soupira et proposa :  
  
- Viens, entre et je t'expliquerai.  
  
Iris entra sans quitter Ray des yeux.  
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique.  
  
- Bonjour Iris.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit Mariah.  
  
- Mariah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- C'est Lia. Elle était mal en point alors je l'ai aidée.  
  
- Toi ? Tu as aidé Lia ?  
  
- Oui, nous sommes amies maintenant.  
  
- Tant mieux. Ray, je t'écoute.  
  
- Lia a reçu une lettre de ses parents disant qu'ils désiraient revoir leur fille.  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible !  
  
- Malheureusement, si. Elle va y aller avec Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Et vous ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?  
  
Mariah répondit :  
  
- On a dit que tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour elle, c'était la soutenir.  
  
Iris n'en revenait pas. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Mariah. Elle se reprit.  
  
- C'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter pour elle. Ne vous en faites plus maintenant. Monsieur Lowell et les Ailes de la Victoire s'occupent de tout. Désolée pour le dérangement. Au revoir.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
- Ça alors ! dit Ray.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Elle doit vraiment s'inquiéter pour Lia.  
  
- C'est normal, tu crois pas ?  
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle n'a même pas mentionné Kai.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans lui ?  
  
- Elle est amoureuse de lui.  
  
- . . . J'espère que c'est une blague.  
  
- Ça n'en est pas une.  
  
- Oh, les filles. . .  
  
- Tu en es une à ce que je sache.  
  
- Oui, mais moi, je suis exceptionnelle.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Laisse tomber. Pour l'instant, je m'inquiète pour Lia. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va s'en sortir.  
  
- Oui. Parce que vu comme c'est parti, j'n'en ai pas l'impression.  
  
On refrappa de nouveau. Ray rouvrit.  
  
- Iris ? Encore ?  
  
- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Lia est très sensible. Elle peut paraître pleine d'entrain et toujours joyeuse. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle pense aux autres avant elle et fait en sorte que tout son entourage soit heureux. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas la blesser.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?  
  
- Quand le moment viendra, tu comprendras.  
  
- Mais Iris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.  
  
Iris eut un air triste.  
  
- Tu en es bien sûr ? Réfléchis s'il te plaît. Quand tu trouveras la réponse, il sera trop tard. Lia est déjà assez bouleversée comme ça. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour elle et pour moi.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Ne t'approche plus d'elle.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Pour quelques temps seulement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. J't'en prie ! Promets-le moi !  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant.  
  
Il baissa les bras. Il ne comprenait ce qu'Iris cherchait à faire mais il lui dit :  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
- C'est étrange. . .  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Rien Mariah. Rien du tout.  
  
Dans la chambre d'en face. . .  
  
- Lia ; Ray et Mariah m'ont tout expliqué. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Peu importe si tes parents veulent te reprendre. Tu seras toujours présente dans notre coeur. N'oublie pas ceci.  
  
- Iris, je ne pourrai jamais les regarder en face. C'est trop dur !  
  
- Tu penseras à nous. Et puis, Monsieur Lowell sera là.  
  
- J'ai tellement peur.  
  
Iris sourit puis enleva le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
  
- Tiens ! Ça te portera bonheur.  
  
- Ton pendentif ! Je ne peux pas, c'est ta grand-mère qui te l'a offert !  
  
- Il te servira plus qu'à moi.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- C'n'est pas parce que j'ai de la pitié pour toi que je te le donne mais parce que tu es mon amie.  
  
Iris lui attacha le bijou. Il représentait un pégase aux ailes déployées avec plusieurs rubis et saphirs incrustés dessus. Ses yeux étaient en diamant noir. Le pendentif lui-même était en or.  
  
- C'est trop précieux pour toi.  
  
- Il le sera encore plus si tu le portes. Tu me ferais plaisir si tu le gardais.  
  
- Iris !  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
- Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.  
  
- Je ne te pardonne pas. . . parce que tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal.  
  
- Oh, Iris, tu as vraiment un coeur d'or !  
  
- Voir mes amies pleurer, c'est mon point faible. Alors maintenant, cesse de pleurer. Je viendrai avec Monsieur Lowell et toi en Grèce. Que tu le veuilles ou non.  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Lia sécha ses larmes.  
  
- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Kevin ?  
  
- Bien. On a parlé de Kai.  
  
- Et il a dû te supporter tout ce temps ?  
  
- Oui, mais il m'a écouté et s'est montré très patient et compréhensif.  
  
- Je me rends compte à quel point nous avons de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. C'est si rare que quand on a enfin trouvé cette personne, on ne 's'en aperçoit pas et on lui fait du mal.  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit ; tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vue malheureuse à cause de toi ?  
  
- C'est possible.  
  
- Eh bien je ne m'en rappelle pas si c'est le cas. Et en ce moment-même, tu me rends malheureuse parce que tu l'es justement. Allons, cesse de culpabiliser, tu vas me rendre folle.  
  
Lia sourit.  
  
- Tu trouves toujours les mots pour réconforter. Nous avons bien fait en te choisissant comme capitaine.  
  
- Je prendrai ça comme un merci.  
Pendant le dîner. . .  
  
- Alors Lia ? anoonça Monsieur Lowell. Ta décision est prise ?  
  
- Oui. Iris viendra avec nous. Elle peut ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- C'est pas juste ! s'écria Tamara. Pourquoi Iris aurait-elle le droit de venir et pas nous ?  
  
- Vous ne l'avez pas demandé, dit calmement Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Eh bien on vous le demande !  
  
- C'est à Lia de décider.  
  
- Dis oui Lia, s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Bon d'accord.  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- Minute, mon p'tit canard en sucre ! intervint Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Quoi encore ?  
  
- Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour la chambre.  
  
Ce fut le silence.  
  
- Je vais rester, déclara Marina.  
  
- Marina ?  
  
- Allez-y, je resterai ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
- Oh Marina ! Merci, merci, merci !  
  
- Du calme Tammy. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Certaine. Il y a plein de choses à faire. Et puis, vous n'allez pas rester longtemps là-bas. Il faut juste que vous régliez le problème de Lia et ensuite, vous reviendrez. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours.  
  
- Deux jours sans notre petite Marina ?! C'est horrible !  
  
Tammy prit Marina dans ses bras et la serra jusqu'à l'étouffement.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Marina. On prendra le « Concorde modèle 2 » et on reviendra vite fait, bien fait.  
  
- Le « Concorde modèle 2 » ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe.  
  
- C'était une façon de parler Iris. T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?  
  
Ce soir-là, la table des Ailes de la Victoire fut remplie d'allégresse.  
  
- Nous partirons demain matin.  
  
- Si tôt ?  
  
- J'ai déjà tout réglé.  
  
- On peut dire que vous êtes un rapide vous.  
  
- Plus vite on partira, plus vite vous reverrez votre chère Marina.  
  
- C'est vrai, il a pas tort.  
  
- A quelle heure partons-nous ? demanda Iris.  
  
- A 8h30.  
  
- Et combien d'heures met-on pour arriver là-bas ?  
  
- Environ 16 heures.  
  
- Alors si je cacule bien, on arrivera là-bas à 0h30. On devra attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Disons que nous nous rendions chez toi à 9h00. . .  
  
Iris réfléchit.  
  
- Nous mettrions disons. . . deux heures pour parler. Ensuite il sera 11h00. A quelle heure repart l'avion ?  
  
- Là-bas, il part à 12h30.  
  
- 12h30. Donc, 12h30, nous arriverons ici à 12h30 de la journée suivante. Donc, Marina, tu resteras seule pendant un jour et demi. Tu tiendras le coup ?  
  
- Soyez sans crainte.  
  
- Dis-moi Iris. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment t'as calculé tout ça parce que moi, j'ai rien compris.  
  
- Tammy, toujours égale à toi-même.  
  
- Ben quoi ?  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
Terminé pour le chapitre 23 ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Lia est attachante, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Pour tous ceux qui veulent m'écrire un mail, vous pouvez me joindre à cette adresse : minhou@club-internet.fr.  
  
Petit message pour Shiny : Je viens juste de lire ta fic « Ma meilleure amie » avec ma soeur, miss cardina et nous pouvons te dire que c'est très bien. Mais un peu court. Nous pensons aussi que Kai était un peu plus. . . gentil ! Mais bon ! Au fait ? Ma soeur et moi, on se demande ce que ça veut dire « Baka-ne » ?  
  
J'ai appris que tu adorais Harry Potter. Encore un point commun entre nous ! Mais je n'en écris pas, manque d'inspiration !  
  
Au fait, j'ai lu ta bio et j'ai consulté tes histoires préférées et il y avait celle de ma soeur et pas la mienne ! Je suis jalouse ! Mais ce qui m'a un peu consolée, c'est que tu m'avais mise dans ta liste d'auteurs préférés et pas elle !^-^  
  
Bon, je vais te laisser lire ma fic et n'oublie pas de me reviewer !!!!! 


	24. Marina se fait attaquer

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, les Ailes de la Victoire est ma propriété !  
Chapitre 24 : Marina se fait attaquer  
- Bonne chance en Grèce.  
  
- Merci. Prends soin de toi Marina.  
  
- T'inquiète pas.  
  
- Marina !!  
  
Tammy se rua sur Marina.  
  
- Ne crie pas comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde.  
  
- J'm'en fiche ! Tu vas tellement me manquer.  
  
- C'n'est pas la fin du monde, tu ne pars que pour deux jours.  
  
- Deux jours sans toi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est monstrueux ! C'est comme un match de Beyblade sans toupies !  
  
- Quel rapport ?  
  
- Que j't'explique. . .  
  
- Ça suffit Tammy. Si tu continues, l'avion va décoller sans toi.  
  
- Mais Lia. . .  
  
- Allez !  
  
- J't'expliquerai à mon retour.  
  
Marina leur fit un petit signe de la main.  
  
- Au revoir Marina !  
  
- Dépêche-toi !  
  
- Ça va, ça va.  
  
Marina rit discrètement. Elle retourna à l'hôtel, seule. Elle pensa que Tammy était adorable et attachante. Elle se remémora les instants les plus merveilleux passés avec ses amies. Oui ! Elle les adorait. Elles ont appris à se connaître les unes, les autres, puis à s'entraider et enfin, à s'aimer. Marina était heureuse dans ce monde-ci car dans le monde où elle vivait avant, tout était sombre et triste. Monsieur Lowell, Iris, Lia et Tamara avaient su la comprendre et leur persévérance avait porté ses fruits. Se sentir revivre ! C'était cela qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle avait posé son regard noir sur eux.  
  
Tout en marchant vers le « Washington Palace », un jeune garçon l'empoigna. Elle se retourna vivement.  
  
- Eh, ma jolie, tu veux pas faire un p'tit match avec moi et mes copains ?  
  
- Non, désolée, j'n'ai pas le temps.  
  
- Ouais, mais là, j'crois qu't'as pas le choix.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Cinq beybladeurs l'avaient encerclée.  
  
- Vous voulez quoi au juste ?  
  
- On veut faire un match.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Elle sortit sa toupie et son lanceur.  
  
- Eh ! Elle est drôlement jolie ta toupie. Et c'est bien dommage parce qu'elle va finir en bouillie.  
  
- Oh, vraiment ?!  
  
Le jeune garçon rit sournoisement.  
  
- Regarde bien ma toupie.  
  
Marina l'observa et se figea. La toupie était équipée de deux anneaux d'attaque et elle était cinq fois plus lourde que les toupies réglementaires. La toupie de Marina craignait les attaques massives et si les cinq beybladeurs le découvrait, elle était fichue.  
  
- Vous ne croyez pas que cinq contre une, c'est un peu inégal ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
- Bon, d'accord. . . On va procéder autrement. Est-ce que vous faites partie du Tournoi ?  
  
- Non, on préfère pas.  
  
- C'est déjà ça, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? se dit- elle.  
  
- T'essayerais pas de gagner du temps par hasard ?  
  
- Moi ? Jamais de la vie !  
  
- Bon, t'es prête ?  
  
- J'crois que j'n'ai pas le choix.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !  
  
- Gryffy, je compte sur toi !!  
- J'espère que Marina ne s'ennuie pas trop.  
  
- Tammy, si tu tiens tant à elle, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec elle ?  
  
- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de choisir ? D'un côté, il y a toi qui pars, de l'autre, il y a Marina qui reste. Je tiens à vous deux et j'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour me décider. Je me disais que ce serait bien de visiter la Grèce, un pays que j'ai toujours voulu visiter. Alors j'ai pris ma décision et me voilà coincée dans un avion qui vole à deux km/h.  
  
- T'exagères quand même.  
  
- Je dis la vérité. J'ai une idée ! Iris, passe-moi ton ordinateur portable, je vais lui écrire un mail.  
  
Elle prit le portable de son amie et commença à taper sur le clavier.  
  
- Alors. . . « Ma petite Marina ! Comment vas-tu ? En ce moment, on est dans l'avion qui veut pas avancer. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seule. Si c'est le cas, demande à Tyson de te tenir compagnie. Je suis sûre qu'il le fera avec plaisir. Tu me manques beaucoup. Je t'embrasse. Tammy. »  
  
- Dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te répondre ?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'elle va le faire. Elle le fait tout le temps.  
  
- Si tu le dis.  
  
Tammy attendit cinq, dix, quinze minutes.  
  
- Pourquoi elle répond pas ?!  
  
- Mais laisse-lui le temps.  
  
- Quinze minutes ! C'est largement suffisant pour lire un message de cinq lignes.  
  
- Peut-être que l'ordinateur est éteint, suggéra Iris.  
  
- Il est toujours allumé.  
  
- Elle n'est peut-être pas encore rentrée à l'hôtel, continua Lia.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait alors ?!  
  
- Je sens que Tammy va piquer sa petite crise de nerfs.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, Lia !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
  
- Lia, arrête un peu de l'embêter. Elle s'inquiète juste pour Marina, rien de plus.  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
- Mais ne va pas jusqu'à la paranoïa.  
  
- Je ne suis pas encore folle.  
  
- Oui. Pas encore. Mais ça pourrait arriver.  
  
Tammy s'enfonça dans son siège en gémissant.  
  
- Oh, Marina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? J't'en prie, réponds-moi vite.  
Les cinq toupies encerclèrent celle de Marina.  
  
- T'es prête ma mignonne ? Allez les gars !  
  
Deux des cinq toupies prirent la toupie de Marina en chasse.  
  
- Gryffy, sauve-toi !  
  
Gryffy fonça sur sa gauche évitant ainsi le choc entre elle et les toupies adverses.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fuis ? Tu veux pas attaquer. . . ou t'en es incapable ?  
  
Marina serra les poings. Ils revinrent à la charge. Elles se dirigèrent à toute allure sur Gryffy.  
  
- Gryffy, saute !  
  
Elle les évita de justesse.  
  
- Tu pourras pas toujours nous fuir !  
  
- Il a raison, pensa-t-elle. Ils vont me la réduire en miettes. Je ne peux pas le sortir maintenant, ce serait trop bête. Il faut que j'attaque.  
  
Une des cinq toupies fonça sur Gryffy.  
  
- Gryffy, place-toi derrière elle et éjecte-là !  
  
La toupie de Marina sauta pour se placer derrière l'énorme toupie et pour la première fois, attaqua. Un combat féroce eut lieu. La toupie de Marina, beaucoup plus petite que celle de l'adversaire, se pencha en avant. L'anneau de défense touchait presque le sol. Gryffy accrocha un des anneaux d'attaques, se redressa et éjecta la toupie.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
  
La toupie ennemie fit un vol plané mais atterrit sur le sol, toujours en train de tourner.  
  
- Oh non ! Ma toupie est trop diminuée ! Tu vas me le payer ! Les gars, vengez-moi !  
  
- Pourquoi tu viens pas combattre ? demanda Marina. Elle tourne toujours à ce que je sache.  
  
Oui, elle tournait encore mais oscillait de droite à gauche. Soudain, elle s'arrêta.  
  
- J'ai rien dit.  
  
- Je compte sur vous, les copains !  
  
- Ouais !  
  
Là, Marina était vraiment mal. Son dernier combat avait également affaibli Gryffy. Il ne pouvait plus combattre. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas. Quand les toupies arrivèrent sur Gryffy, Marina pria de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Dragoon !  
  
- Draciel !  
  
- Driger !  
  
- Galux !  
  
- Attaque !!  
  
Un rayon bleu, violet, vert et rose sortit de nulle part.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
- C'est les Blade Breakers !  
  
Les quatre toupies délaissèrent Gryffy et se retournèrent face aux quatre autres toupies.  
  
- Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête !  
  
- Draciel, attaque !  
  
- Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
- Galux, attaque du Lynx !  
  
- Allez !!  
  
Une tornade se leva. Les attaques de Draciel, Driger et Galux s'y mélèrent. Les toupies adverses furent emprisonnées dans la tornade.  
  
- C'est pas vrai !  
  
La tornade cessa peu à peu, éjectant chaque toupies, une à une. Le silence s'installa.  
  
- C'est pas possible. . .  
  
- Venez les gars, on s'en va ! On se retrouvera !  
  
- On vous attend !  
  
Les cinq garçons détalèrent. Tyson se précipita sur Marina.  
  
- Marina, tu n'as rien ?!  
  
Elle le regarda en silence puis se jeta à son cou.  
  
- Non ! Grâce à vous. Merci, vous avez sauvé mon Gryffy.  
  
- Oh, c'est rien ! Mais où sont tes amies ?  
  
- Elles sont en Grèce, tu n'es pas au courant ?  
  
- En Grèce ?!  
  
- Oui, Lia a reçu une lettre de ses parents.  
  
- Ça va, j'ai compris.  
  
Marina s'avança vers Max, Ray et Mariah.  
  
- Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir aidé Gryffy.  
  
- C'était normal, dit Max.  
  
Marina sourit.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je dois rentrer. A ce soir peut-être.  
  
- Salut !  
  
Max, Ray et Mariah s'avancèrent vers Tyson.  
  
- Eh Tyson, ça va ? demanda Ray.  
  
- Elle est vraiment adorable.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est amoureux, déclara Mariah.  
  
- Oui, elle plutôt pas mal dans son genre, dit Max.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!  
  
- Je savais que ça te réveillerait ! Ha, ha !  
  
- Ben, c'est pas drôle ! Bon, j'vais la voir.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
De retour à l'hôtel, Marina fila directement dans la chambre et vit sur l'ordinateur qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle ouvrit la boîte aux lettres.  
  
- C'est Tammy. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?  
  
Elle lut le message et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Tammy, tu es incroyable quand même.  
  
Elle voulut lui répondre mais on frappa à la porte. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et ouvrit.  
  
- Tyson ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Euh. . . J'me disais que comme t'étais seule, tu pourrais rester avec nous. Enfin, si tu veux.  
  
- C'est gentil à toi de me proposer ça. Mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de déranger.  
  
- Non, pas du tout !  
  
- Non, je crois que je vais rester ici.  
  
- Mais tu vas faire quoi toute seule ?  
  
- Il y a un tas de choses que je pourrais faire. Lire, par exemple.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Mais oui.  
  
- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est dans le hall.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas, viens quand même déjeuner avec nous. Ce serait bête d'occuper une table pour seulement une personne.  
  
- Tu ne te décourages pas facilement. Si tu y tiens, alors j'accepte.  
  
- Super ! Tu pourrais dîner avec nous aussi.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Génial ! A tout à l'heure, alors !  
  
- Salut.  
  
Marina referma la porte. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait horriblement gênée.  
  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas partie avec eux ?  
Le chapitre 24 en ligne ! Je vais faire vite parce qu'il est quand même très tard et je dois aller dormir. Eh oui, c'est les cours ! Bon, je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic et surtout, continuez à lire !! Reviews, s'il vous plaît !^-^ 


	25. L'heure de vérite

Disclaimer : Tout le bla bla habituel.  
Chapitre 25 : L'heure de vérité  
En Grèce. . .  
  
- C'est fou c'qu'il peut faire sombre ici !  
  
- Tammy, c'est la nuit ici. Je me demande si tu te sers de ta tête parfois.  
  
- Pardon d'être aussi bête, riposta-elle ironiquement.  
  
Tammy haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je le savais de toute façon.  
  
- Ne te vexe pas. C'était pour t'embêter.  
  
- Venez, dit Monsieur Lowell. J'ai réservé une chambre dans une petite auberge.  
  
- Une chambre ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous sommes quatre. Ça ne me dérange pas mais ça pourrait bien déranger d'autres personnes. Comme Lia par exemple. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que vous êtes un homme alors il faudrait. . . eh !  
  
Pendant qu'Iris parlait, Monsieur Lowell, Lia et Tammy se dirigeaient vers une petite auberge charmante. Iris les rejoignit.  
  
- Eh, vous pourriez m'écouter quand je parle.  
  
Elle aperçut les lieux.  
  
- Eh ! C'est joli ici ! Il y a plein de lumières.  
  
- Je connais le propriétaire, dit Lia. Venez, il nous fera un prix.  
  
Ils entrèrent. Lia s'exclama :  
  
- Bonsoir Monsieur Crackopoulos !  
  
Le vieil homme se retourna et son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- Lia ! Tu es revenue ? Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Cela faisait bien longtemps. Approche s'il te plaît.  
  
Elle s'approcha.  
  
- Que tu es devenue belle. Ça fait bientôt quatre ans. Tu as beaucoup changé mais je t'aurai reconnue entre mille. Viens dans mes bras.  
  
Lia sauta au cou du vieux monsieur. Celui-ci remarqua les autres.  
  
- Ce sont tes amis ?  
  
- Oui ? Je vous présente Iris, Tamara et Monsieur Lowell. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi.  
  
- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de Lia.  
  
- C'était normal.  
  
- Mais dis-moi Lia. Quelle est la raison de ta venue ?  
  
Lia se crispa. Monsieur Crackopoulos devina.  
  
- Ce sont tes parents n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. J'ai plusieurs chambres pour vous. Trois chambres vous suffira-t-il ?  
  
- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci de votre hospitalité. Combien est-ce ?  
  
- Pour vous, c'est gratuit.  
  
- Non, j'insiste.  
  
- Vous êtes dans mon auberge ici, c'est moi qui décide. Allez, allez.  
  
Grâce à Monsieur Crackopoulos, Iris, Tammy et Monsieur Lowell purent dormir en paix cette nuit-là. Quant à Lia, elle ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain avec ses parents.  
Lia ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Le soleil lui rentrait dans les yeux. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et vit le visage paisible de Tammy. Lia la secoua légèrement.  
  
- Tammy, réveille-toi.  
  
Elle bougea un peu.  
  
- Quoi ? Lia ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Tammy consulta le réveil.  
  
- Lia, il est 6h30. On a encore deux heures avant d'aller voir tes parents.  
  
- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
  
- Tiens-moi compagnie.  
  
Tammy soupira.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
  
- J'ai peur.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- De ce qui va se passer avec eux.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera tous là.  
  
Tammy s'étira.  
  
- Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant.  
  
- Ecoute-moi Lia. Tu le saurais s'ils sont sincères ou pas. Et puis il faut penser à tes priorités.  
  
- Mes priorités, c'est le Beyblade. Mais mes parents ne sont pas d'accord avec moi.  
  
- On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. La seule chose importante, c'est ce que toi, tu penses. Tes parents n'ont pas leur mot à dire.  
  
- Je ne veux pas rester ici. Ce serait trop dur si je ne vous voyais plus toi, Iris, Marina et Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- C'est ta décision. Il faut que tu penses à quelque chose qui influence vraiment ton choix.  
  
- C'est vous ! Vous êtes toute ma vie !  
  
- Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est faux. Nous ne sommes que tes amies, rien de plus.  
  
- Oui, mais. . .  
  
- Ne pense plus à ça. Pour l'instant, essaye de te rendormir, on en reparlera tout à l'heure. D'accord ?  
  
Lia hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil. Tammy resta éveillée jusqu'à ce que Lia s'endorme et sombra elle aussi dans le sommeil.  
Deux heures plus tard, Monsieur Lowell vint réveiller Lia et Tammy.  
  
- Debout mes p'tits coeurs !  
  
Tammy émergea lentement de son sommeil.  
  
- Quoi ? Déjà ? Lia, réveille-toi.  
  
- Humm. . .  
  
- Habillez-vous, je vais réveiller Iris.  
  
Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Il entra lentement. Elle dormait encore. Il s'approcha du lit et la secoua doucement.  
  
- Iris. . . Réveille-toi ma chérie.  
  
Iris bougea un peu puis enfouit sa tête dans les couvertures.  
  
- Iris. . . Je viens de recevoir une lettre de tes parents.  
  
- Vos ruses ne marchent plus avec moi.  
  
- Et si je te disais que Marina a été agressée juste après notre départ ?  
  
Iris se leva d'un bond.  
  
- Marina a été agressée ?! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! Elle n'a rien ?! Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?! Où ?!  
  
- Calme-toi. Marina n'a rien. Quand elle a été agressée. . .  
  
Un bruit de verre cassé les interrompit. C'était Tammy.  
  
- Marina a été. . . agressée ?  
  
- Tammy. . .  
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! C'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse ! Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ?! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule !  
  
- Tammy !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Marina va bien.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ?!  
  
- Elle a envoyé un message.  
  
- Un message ? Où ça ? Où ça ?  
  
- Viens avec moi. Venez toutes avec moi.  
  
Les filles suivirent Monsieur Lowell. Celui-ci alluma l'ordinateur et ouvrit la messagerie. Le message de Marina s'inscrivit sur l'écran.  
  
« Cher Monsieur Lowell, je sais que vous serez le premier à lire ce message et c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être discret. Voilà ! Tout se passe bien ici, à part que j'ai été agressée mais n'allez pas le dire à Tammy car elle se mettrait dans tous ses états et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Bien sûr, je n'écris pas ça pour que vous vous apitoyez sur mon sort. C'est seulement que j'ai promis de vous avertir de tout ce qui pourrait se passer ici. Heureusement, Tyson et ses amis sont venus m'aider et j'm'en suis sortie sans mal. Dites aux filles que je les aime et qu'elles me manquent beaucoup.  
  
Bisous. Marina. »  
  
Tammy avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin du message.  
  
- Oh Marina !  
  
Elle prit l'ordinateur portable et le serra contre elle.  
  
- Elle est tellement adorable !  
  
- Euh. . . Tammy ?  
  
- Humm ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es en train de. . . faire un gros câlin à l'ordinateur.  
  
- Et alors ? C'est Marina, c'est pas rien.  
  
- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu compares notre unique Marina à un ordinateur ?  
  
- Marina n'est comparable à rien ni à personne.  
  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'embrasses ce machin électronique ? demanda Iris.  
  
- Ça s'appelle un ordinateur. Parce que ça me rappelle Marina. Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux.  
  
- Les filles, arrêtez donc de vous disputer, intervint Monsieur Lowell. Prenez exemple sur Lia ; elle est déjà descendue.  
  
Iris s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre Lia en compagnie de Tammy et de Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Salut Lia ! Ça va ?  
  
- Oui, ça pourrait aller mieux mais c'est supportable.  
  
- Allez ! Plus que quelques heures et ton destin sera scellé.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils mangèrent calmement sous l'oeil attentif de Monsieur Lowell. Quand vint l'heure de partir. . .  
  
- Non, je ne veux pas y aller.  
  
- Allez Lia, si tu continues comme ça, on va rater notre avion de 12h30.  
  
Iris et Tammy traînèrent Lia de force. Mais elle se résigna. De toute façon, il était trop tard.  
  
- Bon ! C'est où que t'habites ?  
  
- C'est la dernière maison à droite.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Plus ils avançaient, plus Lia se crispait. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Monsieur Lowell. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais baissa la tête vers elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. Il ne dit rien et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. Monsieur Lowell était tellement rassurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
- C'est ici ? demanda Iris.  
  
Lia hocha lentement la tête. Tammy laissa la place à Lia. Elle s'approcha, déterminée, puis frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. C'était sa mère. . .  
Voilà pour le chapitre 25 !  
  
Je remercie Lady Sapphire, Reen, Sylvana, Ary, Kimiko, Lune d'argent, Jason Fox et ma toute nouvelle revieweuse Rei Kon (Je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon mais ton pseudo me fait plutôt penser à une fille. Désolée si je me trompe !).  
  
Shiny : Merci pour tes trois reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'adore correspondre avec toi car tu es formidable ! Mais ma soeur a dû te dire la même chose : tu es ADORABLE !!!!!!!!!!!! Encore merci ! Surtout, continue à écrire des fics ; elles sont excellentes ! Je le pense vraiment ! 


	26. Les parents de Lia

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson.  
Chapitre 26 : Les parents de Lia  
Après le dîner qu'elle avait passé avec les Blade Breakers, Marina les remercia et descendit à la salle de musique, au sous-sol. C'était là que se trouvaient toutes les salles d'entraînement, les gymnases et plein d'autres. Elle vit toutes sortes d'instruments de musique dont un violon, l'instrument que jouait Tammy. Elle vit un piano et son visage s'éclaira. C'était sa spécialité, elle en pratiquait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle s'installa donc et joua un morceau qu'elle avait composé avec ses parents. Elle joua pendant plusieurs minutes et une larme roula sur sa joue malgré elle. Elle fit une fausse note et s'arrêta de jouer. Elle entendit des applaudissements discrets. Elle regarda vers la porte. C'était Tyson. Marina sécha vite ses larmes alors que Tyson se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
- Tu joues très bien. Où as-tu appris à en faire ?  
  
- Dans une école spécialisée, ça me semble pourtant logique.  
  
Tyson fut surpris par le ton de sa voix. Il était indifférent et froid.  
  
- Excuse-moi. . . murmura-t-il.  
  
Marina se traita d'idiote.  
  
- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.  
  
- C'est pas grave. C'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais dû t'espionner.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu pratiques un instrument toi aussi ?  
  
- Euh. . . ben. . . c'est que. . . J'me demandais seulement où t'étais.  
  
- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
  
- Ben oui. Eh ! On dirait bien que tu as pleuré.  
  
Elle fut surprise.  
  
- Oh, c'est rien. Des souvenirs douloureux, rien de plus. Mon grand défaut, c'est d'être très sensible. Alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
  
- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens nous voir. D'accord ?  
  
- C'est promis. Merci Tyson, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me porte autant d'intérêt. C'est difficile de croire qu'on est rivaux.  
  
- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes amis et quand viendra le Tournoi mondial, notre amitié se transformera en rivalité.  
  
- Tournoi mondial ?  
  
- Y'a un problème ?  
  
- C'est le Tournoi américain, pas mondial. Si vous gagnez, vous partirez pour Londres où se déroulera le premier tour des éliminatoires mondiales. Ensuite, vous ferez le tour du monde pour arriver en finale qui se passe en Australie. Mais en aucun cas, ce Tournoi-ci est le Tournoi mondial.  
  
- Mais j'croyais que c'était le Président de la Fédération mondiale qui s'occupait de tout.  
  
- Oui, parce que c'est le Président. Il s'est occupé du Tournoi chinois aussi.  
  
- Ah bon ? J'me coucherais pas idiot ce soir. Il faut que je prévienne les autres. Désolé de te quitter aussi vite mais y'a une urgence. Salut et bonne nuit ! Oh, j'allais oublier. Accorde-moi une faveur. Pense à des choses joyeuses ce soir avant de t'endormir. Je déteste te voir pleurer. A demain !  
  
Marina resta muette pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et sourit.  
  
- Je te le promets. . .  
***  
  
- Maman ?  
  
. . .  
  
- Oh, ma fille ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Mais viens, entre donc !  
  
Elle fit entrer Lia et ferma la porte sous le nez de Tammy.  
  
- Je ne rêve pas. Elle vient de me fermer la porte au nez.  
  
A l'intérieur. . .  
  
- Maman ! Ce sont mes amis !  
  
- Tes amis ?  
  
Lia rouvrit la porte.  
  
- Oh ! Bien sûr, tes amis. Je ne les avais pas vus. Chéri ! Lia est revenue !  
  
Un grand homme brun fit son apparition.  
  
- Lia ! Ma petite fille ! Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? Douze ans ? Treize peut-être ?  
  
- Quinze papa. J'ai quinze ans.  
  
- Que tu as grandi ! Tu es une grande fille maintenant.  
  
Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui fit tomber Lia sur le sol.  
  
- Lia ! s'écria Iris.  
  
- Pardon, j'n'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour raconter ma vie mais pour parler de votre lettre.  
  
- Elle était émouvante n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, très maman, dit ironiquement Lia. Que voulez-vous exactement ?  
  
- Et si nous nous installions d'abord ?  
  
- On n'a pas le temps.  
  
- Lia, murmura Monsieur Lowell. Faisons plaisir à tes parents.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Bon d'accord.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous et commencèrent à discuter. Le père de Lia engagea la conversation avec Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Alors Monsieur. . . Bramell. . . ?  
  
- Lowell.  
  
- Oui, Bramell, Lowell, peu importe. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé avec Lia. N'était-ce pas trop dur ?  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Lia est une jeune fille. . . pleine de vie et très agitée. Elle peut être un fardeau. . .  
  
Lia serra les poings de rage mais se contrôla pour Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Non, pas du tout. Lia est une jeune fille très sage et intelligente. Mais, je suppose que ça ne vient pas de ses parents.  
  
Le père de Lia se contrôla également. Pour qui se prenait-il ce Monsieur Bramell ? Les deux hommes se sourirent hypocritement. Tammy et Iris n'en pouvaient plus tellement la situation était comique à voir mais elles se retinrent d'éclater de rire. La discussion glissa lentement sur le sujet préféré des parents de Lia : l'argent.  
  
- Maintenant que vous êtes célèbres, à combien s'élève votre fortune ?  
  
- Chacune de mes élèves possède entre dix et vingt millions de dollars.  
  
- Aaah !!  
  
Ce cri venait de la mère de Lia. Celle-ci sourit ironiquement.  
  
- Qu'as-tu donc maman ? Tu es toute pâle. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Peut- être que quelques billets te rendront tes couleurs.  
  
Le père répondit.  
  
- Si tu reviens avec nous, nous saurons gérer tout cet argent.  
  
- Papa, toi aussi tu es un peu pâle. De l'eau vous ferait peut-être du bien. Je vais en chercher.  
  
Elle se leva et alla remplir un grand verre d'eau minérale. Elle revint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença par sa mère. Elle vida la moitié du verre sur le visage de sa mère. Tammy et Iris la regardèrent étonnées puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu vois maman, je te préfère comme ça.  
  
Elle vida l'autre moitié du verre sur la tête de son père.  
  
- Et toi papa, tu n'as jamais été aussi beau.  
  
Elle posa bruyamment le verre sur la table.  
  
- Venez, on s'en va.  
  
- Un instant jeune fille.  
  
Monsieur Lowell l'interpella.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell ?  
  
- Lia, viens par ici.  
  
- Mais Monsieur Lowell, ils sont. . .  
  
- Viens !  
  
Elle s'avança. Monsieur Lowell s'adressa aux parents de Lia.  
  
- Monsieur, Madame, je suis conscient que ce que Lia a fait est tout à fait dépassé. Mais je lui donne entièrement raison.  
  
Lia sourit.  
  
- Je peux recommencer ?  
  
- Lia, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
  
- Oh, désolée maman si je t'ai blessée dans ton amour-propre.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Vous n'en voulez qu'à mon argent ! C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que Monsieur Lowell s'en occupe très bien. Mes priorités, ce sont mes amis et le Beyblade que cela vous plaise ou non. Je sais, tous les parents ne sont pas parfaits mais au moins, ils aiment leurs enfants non pas pour ce qu'ils ont mais pour ce qu'ils sont. Iris a des parents qui l'aiment et qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Tammy, pareil. Et Marina, elle n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Mais ils l'aimaient. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de vous avoir comme parents !  
  
Lia sortit en courant.  
  
- Lia !  
  
Iris courut à sa poursuite.  
  
- Attends-moi Iris !  
  
Avant de partir, Tammy lança à ses parents :  
  
- Je ne vous connais pas mais je donne entièrement raison à Lia. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais chacun à ses défauts. Je suis certaine que vous avez même oublié son anniversaire. Pour votre information personnelle, c'était aujourd'hui. Et je trouve désolant que vous ne puissiez comprendre qu'elle est malheureuse. Je me demande comment vous pouvez encore vous considérer comme ses parents.  
  
Tammy partit à la poursuite de ses amies. Monsieur Lowell resta seul avec les deux personnes.  
  
- Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je crois que vous avez perdu Lia pour toujours. Je suis désolé pour vous. . . mais vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Avant de partir, je tiens à préciser que Lia était la plus belle chose qui pouvait vous arriver mais vous l'avez laissé partir bêtement. Passez une bonne journée.  
  
Il s'apprêta à partir.  
  
- Monsieur Bramell, attendez !  
  
Le père de Lia l'arrêta.  
  
- Lia est notre fille. Nous l'aimons de tout notre coeur.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que vos paroles soient inutiles.  
  
Il sortit et ferma la porte. Il entendit une dispute.  
  
- A cause de toi, on a perdu une grosse fortune !  
  
- C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne !  
  
Monsieur Lowell secoua la tête puis murmura :  
  
- Ils n'ont toujours rien compris.  
  
Il alla rejoindre Iris, Tammy et Lia. Celle-ci était en larmes.  
  
- Lia, tes parents ne valent rien, dit Iris.  
  
- Oui, tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour eux, continua Tammy.  
  
Iris et Tammy lancèrent un regard désespéré à Monsieur Lowell. Il décida d'intervenir.  
  
- Lia, regarde-moi.  
  
Comme elle ne semblait pas s'exécuter, il essaya de lui enlever ses mains de son visage.  
  
- Lia, écoute-moi. Tout est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Nous allons rentrer et tu pourras revoir Marina et tous les autres. Allez, calme-toi maintenant, ne te donne pas la peine d'user tes forces à cause d'eux. Viens ici.  
  
Monsieur Lowell prit Lia dans ses bras. Elle pleura un bon moment dans ses bras mais finit par se calmer. Monsieur Lowell murmura à Tammy.  
  
- Tu es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire ?  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Non, c'est dans deux jours.  
  
Il soupira de soulagement. Il lui avait déjà acheté un cadeau mais s'il avait oublié. . . Mais bon ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui.  
  
- Rentrons à présent.  
  
Il était 11h30. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et se rendirent à l'aéroport.  
Dans l'avion. . .  
  
Tammy jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. A côté d'elle, Iris lui dit :  
  
- Arrête ça, c'est stressant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
- Je suis pressée de voir Marina.  
  
- Encore seize heures et tu pourras la serrer dans tes bras. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas exemple sur Lia ?  
  
Lia dormait profondément. Elle était tellement fatiguée d'avoir pleuré qu'elle s'était aussitôt endormie une fois dans l'avion.  
  
- Désolée mais je ne peux pas dormir. Passe-moi ton portable.  
  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Pour lui écrire.  
  
- A quoi ça sert ?  
  
- S'il te plaît ?  
  
Iris soupira.  
  
- Tiens.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle écrivit un petit message pour Marina.  
New York, « Washington Palace », sixième étage, chambre 4057. . .  
  
- Vous avez un nouveau message !  
  
Marina le consulta.  
  
- C'est Tammy.  
  
Elle sourit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le petit mot. Elle décida de répondre.  
Dans l'avion. . .  
  
- Eh Iris ! Elle m'a répondue !  
  
Iris et Tammy lurent le message.  
  
- J'vais lui répondre.  
  
- Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez passer seize heures à vous écrire.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que, près de deux heures, elles s'écrivaient et se répondaient.  
  
- Oh non ! Elle doit aller dormir. Il est 22h30 là-bas.  
  
- Laisse-la se reposer. Elle a eu une éprouvante journée.  
  
- Bon, ben j'vais lui souhaiter bonne nuit.  
  
Elle écrivit un message qui disait « bonne nuit ». Marina répondit par un « merci », puis éteignit l'ordinateur avant que Tammy ne trouve un autre moyen pour parler.  
  
Tammy soupira. Iris la rassura.  
  
- T'inquiète pas. Ça passe vite seize heures. Non, il ne nous reste plus que quatorze heures vu que tu as passé deux heures à parler avec Marina.  
  
Tammy hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu me réveilles quand on arrive ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
- Je vais te laisser la place. J'vais parler avec Monsieur Lowell.  
  
Iris s'installa à côté de Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.  
  
- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai seulement de la peine pour Lia. Ses parents sont des personnes méprisables, je leur en veux vraiment d'avoir fait du mal à Lia. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de les envoyer en enfer !  
  
- Du calme fillette. Tu sais bien que le meurtre ne mène nulle part.  
  
- Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous vous êtes retenu.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Ils soupirèrent tous deux.  
  
- Quel cadeau avez-vous acheté pour Lia ?  
  
- Il y a quelques semaines, elle a vu dans une boutique fantaisie, une broche en forme d'ange. Ça lui plaisait alors j'ai décidé d'y retourner seul pour lui acheter.  
  
- Vous êtes adorable.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Moi ? Je n'ai encore rien acheté mais même si je lui offrais quelque chose, elle refuserait parce que je lui ai déjà offert mon pendentif- pégase.  
  
- Un beau cadeau. Elle t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante.  
  
- Je vais quand même lui offrir quelque chose. Et j'ai déjà ma p'tite idée.  
  
Monsieur Lowell rit.  
  
- Tu devrais dormir un peu.  
  
Iris passa son bras sous celui de Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Monsieur Lowell et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Je me sens bien avec vous. Je ne crains rien ni personne quand vous êtes là.  
  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
- Nous allons gagner le Tournoi. Pour vous.  
  
Elle se détendit et s'assoupit. Monsieur Lowell risqua un regard vers elle. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échouée sur son visage.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Lia et Iris se réveillèrent. Elles se firent un petit signe de la main vu qu'elles étaient installées dans deux rangées différentes. Iris se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Monsieur Lowell qui s'étaient endormi lui aussi et s'assit à côté de son amie.  
  
- Ça va mieux ?  
  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose à te rendre.  
  
Elle défit le pendentif qu'elle portait.  
  
- Non, garde-le, je t'en ai fait cadeau.  
  
- Il m'a déjà beaucoup servi. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le garder. Il te sert bien plus qu'à moi. Pour le Tournoi.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
- C'est ta grand-mère qui te l'a donné, je ne peux pas le prendre. C'est trop précieux et je suis sûre que ta grand-mère apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi mais. . . ce pendentif est à toi. Reprends-le.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Iris prit le pendentif.  
  
- Merci Lia.  
  
- C'est à moi de te remercier.  
  
Tammy bougea un peu sur son siège. Iris et Lia tournèrent le regard vers elle.  
  
- Max. . .  
  
Iris et Lia se regardèrent et rirent discrètement.  
  
- Il faudrait penser à leur arranger un coup.  
  
- Oui.  
Enfin un chapitre qui se termine bien !! Ça faisait longtemps. Les parents de Lia sont vraiment. . . ! Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire ces espèces d'énergumènes ! Je les hais ! Du calme Etoile du soir !! Souffle et respire. Ça va mieux. Je vous remercie de lire ma fic et je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier mes deux nouveaux revieweurs :  
  
Ewan 421 : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est trop gentil à toi de me dire que j'écris très bien. Mais dis-moi, ce serait pas plutôt de la flatterie ? J'en ai l'impression, c'est tout. En tous cas, merci infiniment !  
  
Meraude : j'ai bien aimé ta review, elle m'a fait bien plaisir. C'est la première fois que tu m'écris et je crois que j'ai fait le tour de FF.net et je crois que je n'aurais plus de nouveaux revieweurs. Donc, tu es le dernier de mes revieweurs (je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon alors ne te fâche pas !)  
  
Pour Shiny : je me sens si triste pour toi. Tu n'as pas eu d'amis à un moment ? C'est exactement pareil pour moi. Même aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon caractère ou quelque chose d'autre mais personne ne veut me parler. Alors j'ai noyé ma tristesse en écrivant des fics. Et grâce à Beyblade et à tous mes revieweurs (et surtout grâce à toi !), j'ai pu oublier le monde dans lequel je vivais. C'est un peu comme mon monde à moi, je ne veux plus en sortir tellement je m'y sens bien. Je considère mes revieweurs comme mes amis, de vrais amis, tu comprends ? Bien sûr il y a mes soeurs mais ce n'est pas pareil. A chaque fois que je vais à l'école, c'est comme si je n'existais pas pour tous mes camarades. Mais heureusement, j'ai des bonnes notes et ça me console un peu. Surtout qu'à mon âge, c'est difficile d'affronter toute seule les problèmes que l'on rencontre. C'est ce que j'endure tous les jours. Bon, je vais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon triste sort sinon, j'en aurais pour toute la nuit à te raconter ma vie. Je vais m'enfermer dans mon monde à cet instant précis et je vais continuer à écrire « Les Ailes de la Victoire ». Je te remercie de m'écouter car tu as une grande qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que je ne te prends pas trop la tête avec mes histoires. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te privilégier un peu. J'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie à ma fic. Ça se terminera par la fin du Tournoi et en route pour le championnat mondial pour une équipe que tu ne soupçonnes même pas.  
  
J'ai décidé de faire une fic avec un slash. Vous devinez ? Ce sont mes deux personnages préférés. . .  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Amoureuses. Des idées ? Bon, je vais vous faire une fleur, je vais dire de quoi il parle. Une jeune fille du nom de Allison défiera Max et ils se livreront un combat acharné. Quoique. . . Qui gagnera ?  
  
Ce serait génial de correspondre avec vous tous alors n'hésitez pas ; faites craquer ma boîte aux lettres !!! 


	27. Amoureuses

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson.  
Chapitre 27 : Amoureuses  
- Marina !!!!  
  
- Tammy !  
  
Tammy sauta dans les bras de Marina.  
  
- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Marina à l'adresse de Lia.  
  
- Très bien. Mes parents en ont pris un sacré coup mais. . . ils s'en remettront.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.  
  
Comme elles étaient dans le réfectoire et qu'il était 12h40, elles furent rejointes par les Blade Breakers.  
  
- Salut, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on vous avait pas vues, déclara Tyson.  
  
- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit Max.  
  
A la vue de Max, Tammy perdit son sourire. Iris et Lia lui donnèrent un « coup de pouce ».  
  
- Tammy, de quoi as-tu rêvé dans l'avion ?  
  
- Heu. . . J'en sais rien. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
  
- Parce qu'on t'a entendu murmurer certaines choses.  
  
Tammy essaya de se remémorer. Une scène lui revint en mémoire.  
  
- Ah oui, j'ai rêvé de. . .  
  
Elle s'arrêta net quand elle comprit où Iris et Lia voulaient en venir.  
  
- Venez avec moi vous deux.  
  
Elle entraîna ses deux amies ailleurs.  
  
- Vous saviez ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça devant. . . devant. . . ?  
  
- Max ?  
  
- C'est pas drôle !  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'es pas amoureuse de lui que je sache ?  
  
- Non. . . Enfin. . . Peut-être. . . C'n'est pas raison !  
  
- Y'a pas de mal à être amoureuse tu sais ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Max !!  
  
Malheureusement pour Tammy, elle avait crié tellement fort que tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. Et dans le lot, il y avait Max.  
  
- Oh non. . .  
  
Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Rien du tout, mentit Iris.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- J't'assure que. . .  
  
- Laisse tomber Iris. Oui, c'est vrai, on l'a un peu poussée à bout. Mais on ne pensait pas à mal.  
  
- Je vais aller la voir.  
  
- Non, laisse-là, dit Lia en regardant Max.  
  
Celui-ci décida d'intervenir. Il s'esquiva.  
  
- Eh Maxou ! Où tu vas ?  
  
- Je reviens !  
  
Max se dirigea vers la chambre 4057 et frappa. Une voix répondit.  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Max !  
  
Comme personne ne répondit, Tammy se leva.  
  
- Faites que ce ne soit pas lui, faites que ce ne soit pas lui, pria-t-elle mentalement.  
  
Elle ouvrit.  
  
- C'est lui. . . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien à te dire à part que Lia et Iris m'ont fait une blague, rien de plus.  
  
- Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner. J'voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.  
  
- Je vais très bien.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
  
Max sourit tandis que Tammy détournait les yeux.  
  
- Au fait, on organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de Lia. Ça serait sympas si vous veniez.  
  
- Ouais, d'accord.  
  
- Tu transmettras le message à tes amis.  
  
- Pas de problèmes. Bon, j'retourne en bas.  
  
Il sortit et croisa les autres.  
  
- Ben Maxou, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
  
- Venez, on va dans la chambre, j'dois vous parler.  
  
Max entraîna ses amis dans la chambre d'à côté.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de Lia et Tammy nous a invités.  
  
- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas de cadeau, remarqua Ray.  
  
- On a qu'à aller faire les magasins cet après-midi, proposa Kenny.  
  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y tout de suite ! s'exclama Tyson. Au fait, c'est quand son anniversaire ?  
  
- J'en sais rien. Attendez, je vais demander à Tammy.  
  
Max sortit puis revint deux minutes plus tard.  
  
- C'est tout vu, allons-y tout de suite ! C'est demain son anniversaire.  
  
- C'est dommage que Kai ne soit pas là, dit Tyson.  
  
- Non, je crois que c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là, rectifia Ray.  
- Ça y est, vous avez tous vos cadeaux ? demanda Max.  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Très bien, nous pouvons rentrer à présent.  
  
- Excusez-moi, interrompit une petite voix féminine.  
  
Les Blade Breakers se retournèrent.  
  
- Vous êtes bien les Blade Breakers ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je m'appelle Allison et je voudrais me battre ! dit-elle en brandissant sa toupie argentée.  
  
- Contre nous quatre ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Non ! Contre Max !  
  
- Max ?!  
  
- Moi ?!  
  
La petite Allison devait avoir dix ans. Ses longs cheveux roux volaient en tous sens et ses yeux verts lui donnaient un air déterminé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi contre moi ? demanda Max en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
  
- Parce que je veux voir ton Draciel.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu ne le regretteras pas après.  
  
- Je doute que tu puisses me battre moi et ma toupie.  
  
- Tu as un spectre ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Max jeta un regard à ses amis. Cette petite était inconsciente.  
  
- Bon, tu es prête ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse ! cria Tyson.  
  
- Vas-y Draciel ! Montre-toi !  
  
- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Vire à gauche ! Vite !  
  
La toupie d'Allison fit plusieurs tours d'arène. Mais Draciel demeurait imperturbable.  
  
- Draciel, poursuis-la !  
  
- Non ! Va au centre !  
  
La toupie argentée se positionna au centre.  
  
- Draciel, mets la pression !  
  
La toupie verte brilla. Elle se dirigea vers la toupie d'Allison.  
  
- Draciel, achève-la !  
  
- Non !!  
  
Dans un dernier assaut, Draciel se rua sur la toupie d'Allison et l'éjecta hors de l'arène.  
  
- Oh non ! Ma toupie !  
  
Elle prit sa toupie entre ses mains. Elle se retourna vers Max et lui sourit.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Merci ? Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- De m'avoir donné la chance de ma vie. J'ai pu résister à la puissance de Draciel. Et grâce à toi, j'vais pouvoir participer au Tournoi d'Amérique. J'vais au moins pouvoir passer les éliminatoires.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu participes au Tournoi ?  
  
- Eh oui ! Mais en fait, j'voulais pas me battre contre toi juste pour voir Draciel, mais c'était pour toi.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
  
- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
- Désolé mais j'ai toujours pas compris.  
  
- Je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Allison est folle de toi Maxou !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Ben oui ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?!  
  
- Mais non ! Tu délires !  
  
- Non, il dit la vérité, intervint Allison. La première fois que j't'ai vu en ville, j'suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de toi. Et quand j'vous ai vu tous les quatre, j'ai saisi ma chance. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Je dois partir, salut !  
  
- Allison, attends !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tiens.  
  
Max enleva le médaillon de sa toupie et tendit celle-ci à Allison.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me donnes ta toupie ?  
  
- T'inquiète pas, j'en ai des centaines. Tu feras un malheur avec celle-ci.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.  
  
- Merci, je la garderai précieusement.  
  
- Sers-t'en au Tournoi.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elle s'en alla vers un groupe de garçons.  
  
- Elle est adorable, murmura Max.  
  
- Bon, si on rentrait à présent ! déclara Kenny. Max, pour ta toupie. . .  
  
- J'en ai d'autres, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Oui. J'en profiterais pour changer tes anneaux de défense. Et puis je changerai la vitesse de rotation.  
  
- Fais comme tu veux chef ! Je te fais entièrement confiance !  
Le chapitre 27 est terminé ! Allison est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon opinion, maintenant, à vous de voir. . .  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Rei kon : toi aussi tu trouves que les parents de Lia sont HORRIBLES ? C'est fait exprès. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Kimiko : Kai te manque ? Pas de bol, il revient dans six chapitres ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me dépêcher pour mettre mes chapitres sur le net. Pour l'instant, j'ai un petit problème de connexion, alors il faudra patienter. Désolée !  
  
Meraude : je n'ai pas pu te répondre à ta review du chapitre 25 alors je le fais maintenant. En effet, tu as raison, je veux d'abord terminer cette fic avant de passer à une autre. J'ai plein d'idées. D'abord, j'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie aux Ailes de la Victoire ; ensuite, j'écrirais une fic avec un slash. . . Je ne t'en dis pas plus !^-^  
  
Shiny : je suis contente que tu aies des amies sur qui tu peux compter. Ça me réchauffe le c?ur parce que jeune comme tu es. . . La timidité est aussi mon point faible mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Aurais-tu des conseils ? Surtout, ne te laisse pas aller, remonte tes notes, fais-moi plaisir. J'aurais beaucoup de peine si tu ratais une année scolaire.  
  
Tu ne m'ennuis pas du tout, au contraire ! J'adore correspondre avec toi et comme le dis ma chère soeur « cardina », ce serait chouette qu'on s'envoie des mails. Je te rappelle mon adresse : minhou@club-internet.com.  
  
Non, pas du tout, Etoile du soir ne viens pas du tout du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'ai vu les deux films et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. J'adore Arwen, mais franchement, je nage en pleine confusion. . .  
  
Je pense que tu as trop lu Harry Potter ! Pendre les parents de Lia par les chevilles ? Pas mal comme idée ! Mais ce serait trop méchant et même s'ils sont abominables, ils ne méritent pas ce genre de punition (je sais, je suis trop gentille !).  
  
Toi aussi, tu trouves que Tyson et Marina sont mignons ? Tu vas être servie ma p'tite Shiny. Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça au moins ?  
  
Si tu veux savoir à quoi ressembles Monsieur Lowell, je vais te dire quelle description je lui donne : grand, brun avec des lunettes et des yeux bleus profonds. Un bel homme, quoi !  
  
J'attends avec impatience tes messages, que ce soit reviews ou mails. Salut !!  
Merci tout le monde !!! 


	28. L'anniversaire

Disclaimer : Le bla bla habituel  
Chapitre 28 : L'anniversaire  
Lia se réveilla à neuf heures. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un an de plus. Ses amies avaient sûrement préparé quelque chose pour elle, comme chaque année. Qu'allaient-elles faire cette-fois-ci ? Elle se leva et s'étira. Iris, Tammy et Marina entrèrent.  
  
- Bonjour Lia ! Enfin réveillée ?  
  
- Heu. . . oui.  
  
Lia fronça les sourcils. Normalement, elles n'oubliaient jamais.  
  
- Tu descends ?  
  
- Oui. Je m'habille et j'arrive.  
  
Elles laissèrent Lia seule.  
  
- C'est étrange. C'est pas grave. Avec tous les évènements qui ce sont passée, elles ont dû oublier. Est-ce que ce sera pareil avec Monsieur Lowell ?  
  
Elle soupira. Elle se changea rapidement et descendit au réfectoire. Tout était normal.  
  
- Bonjour Monsieur Lowell !  
  
- Bonjour Lia.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es souffrante ?  
  
Il lui toucha le front pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle enleva sa main un peu brusquement.  
  
- Non, tout va bien. Je sors, à tout à l'heure.  
  
- Lia !  
  
Iris, Tammy et Marina arrivèrent.  
  
- Ça lui fait de la peine, déclara Iris.  
  
- Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce soir, continua Tammy.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle ne se sentira pas trop délaissée, termina Marina.  
  
- Vous les avez prévenus ? demanda Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Oui, la salle est prête. On s'est levé tôt pour la décorer.  
  
- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, conclut Monsieur Lowell.  
La journée passa lentement. Mais au milieu de l'après-midi, le propriétaire de l'hôtel vint voir Tammy et Marina.  
  
- C'est bien vous Tamara Cameron et Marina Bellini ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'ai appris que vous jouiez toutes deux du violon et du piano.  
  
- C'est exact.  
  
- J'aimerais que vous jouiez dimanche soir devant l'hôtel. J'ai demandé à votre manager, il est d'accord.  
  
- Euh. . . C'est que. . .  
  
- Dites oui, s'il vous plaît. Tout l'hôtel sera là et c'est juste un spectacle pour divertir les beybladeurs qui participent au Tournoi.  
  
- Bon ! C'est d'accord ! Mais vous organisez tout ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
- Merci infiniment.  
  
Il sortit.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Ce pauvre monsieur avait l'air tellement désemparé. Comment refuser ?  
  
- Ce qui est fait est fait. N'en parlons plus.  
Le soir vint enfin. . .  
  
- Alors tout est prêt ?  
  
- Où sont les Blade Breakers ?  
  
- C'est bon, on est là ! dit Tyson en entrant.  
  
- Iris, tu te charges d'amener Lia ici.  
  
- OK. J'y vais.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle spécialement décorée et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Elle entra.  
  
- Lia ? Tu es là ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Tu viens dîner ?  
  
- J'arrive !  
  
Elles firent le chemin ensemble. Iris entraîna Lia vers la salle soigneusement préparée pour elle.  
  
- Où on va ? C'est par là-bas, à gauche.  
  
- Mais non, c'est à droite.  
  
- Je suis sûre que. . .  
  
- Et moi, j'te dis que c'est ici.  
  
Iris poussa Lia dans la salle. Les lumières s'allumèrent.  
  
- Bon anniversaire Lia !!!  
  
Lia regarda Iris.  
  
- Bon anniversaire ma chérie !  
  
Iris serra Lia dans ses bras.  
  
- Mais j'ai cru que vous aviez oublié.  
  
- Comment pourrait-on oublier ton anniversaire ?  
  
- Même les Blade Breakers sont là ! Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
- Nous avons même des cadeaux pour toi ! dit Tyson.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est de la folie.  
  
- Ça nous fait plaisir.  
  
- Bon alors, qui commence ? s'empressa Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Moi, moi, moi ! s'écria Tammy. Tiens Lia, c'est mon cadeau.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle ouvrit le paquet soigneusement emballé et découvrit un livre.  
  
- « Tout ce que vous ignoriez sur les Anges ». Merci Tammy. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
  
- A mon tour, déclara Marina. Tiens.  
  
Elle tendit un petit paquet à Lia. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un joli foulard avec des petits Cupidons dessus.  
  
- Oh, merci Marina ! Je l'adore !  
  
Iris s'avança et lui tendit son cadeau.  
  
- Whaa !! Une statuette en jade et en forme d'ange ! C'est magnifique ! Vraiment Iris, merci !  
  
Iris s'avança discrètement vers Monsieur Lowell et murmura à son oreille :  
  
- Désolée pour votre carte de crédit. Je vous rembourserai.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- A nous maintenant !  
  
Tyson s'avança et lui offrit le cadeau qu'il avait acheté l'après- midi même. Elle défit soigneusement l'emballage et vit un beau pull rouge à col roulé avec une rose blanche brodée dessus.  
  
- Merci Tyson, j'apprécie vraiment.  
  
Lia donna un baiser sur la joue de Tyson.  
  
- J'commence vraiment à être gênée de tous vos cadeaux.  
  
- C'n'est pas encore fini, dit Max. Voilà le mien.  
  
Elle découvrit son cadeau.  
  
- Ah ! C'est trop chou ! J'adore ! Merci Max !  
  
Elle donna également un baiser sur la joue de Max. Il lui avait offert un gros ours en peluche qui faisait au moins cinq fois sa tête.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Kenny.  
  
- Tiens. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Elle ouvrit et vit un deuxième livre.  
  
- « Tout sur le Beyblade ».  
  
Elle rit.  
  
- Merci Kenny. Je le lirai pour approfondir mes connaissances.  
  
Elle répéta la même scène qu'avec Max et Tyson. Enfin, Ray s'avança et lui tendit son cadeau. Lia l'ouvrit et observa un instant le présent.  
  
- Ça y est, je sais ! C'est une boîte à musique !  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et une douce musique envahit la salle. Au centre de la boîte, tournait un ange aux ailes déployées recouvertes de paillettes.  
  
- Merci Ray. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir ranger tous mes petits trésors.  
  
Elle lui adressa un doux baiser sur la joue. Monsieur Lowell s'avança.  
  
- Vous aussi ?  
  
- Evidemment.  
  
Il lui tendit un petit écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et s'exclama :  
  
- La broche que je voulais depuis trois semaines ! Oh, merci Monsieur Lowell ! Merci infiniment !  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Le voilà ! s'exclama Iris.  
  
Elle ouvrit. Un vieux monsieur entra avec un gros gâteau.  
  
- Et voilà mon cadeau ! Bon anniversaire jeune fille !  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson !  
  
Il posa le gâteau sur la table prévue à cet effet.  
  
- Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir alors j'ai proposé de payer le gâteau !  
  
Lia sauta dans les bras de Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie ! Vous êtes tous adorables !  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée à s'amuser. Lia adorait tellement l'ours en peluche de Max qu'elle ne le lâchait plus. Tout en mangeant sa part de gâteau, elle lisait le livre que Kenny lui avait offert.  
  
- Ah, je comprends mieux, avec une force de rotation plus élevé, le spectre sera également plus rapide et donc, plus puissant.  
  
- Alors Lia ? C'est intéressant ? demanda Tammy.  
  
- Oui. C'est surtout très enrichissant.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à ranger tes cadeaux ?  
  
- Non, j'vais le faire moi-même.  
  
Elle s'exécuta. Elle mit le foulard, la statuette et la broche dans la boîte à musique. Elle plia soigneusement le pull et le mit à côté de la boîte et posa le livre de Tammy sur le vêtement. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé avec le livre de Kenny et la peluche de Max. Elle se remit à lire. Tammy, Iris et Marina prenaient plaisir à la voir ainsi.  
  
- Eh Kenny ! s'écria Tammy. Si on gagne le Tournoi, ce sera grâce à toi.  
  
- Vous inquiétez pas. Dizzi en sait beaucoup plus que ce livre.  
  
Tammy s'étira en baîllant.  
  
- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- 0h35.  
  
- Déjà ?! Bon, j'monte. Qui m'aime me suive.  
  
- Attends-nous ! dirent Iris et Marina. Lia, tu viens ?  
  
- Non, allez-y, je vais rester ici encore un peu pour lire.  
  
- D'accord. Bonne nuit !  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
- J'crois qu'on va faire comme elles, déclara Tyson. Kenny, Max, Ray ?  
  
- Ouais, il est tard et on a une longue journée demain, approuva Max.  
  
- Je vais faire un tour dehors, dit Ray.  
  
- C'est pas le moment d'aller faire un tour, mon vieux Ray.  
  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Il ne restait plus que Lia, Monsieur Lowell et Monsieur Dickenson dans la salle.  
  
- Moi aussi, j'vais suivre le conseil des enfants. A bientôt Alan.  
  
- Bonne nuit Stan.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson sortit. Monsieur Lowell s'approcha de Lia.  
  
- Lia, tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi.  
  
- Non, j'n'ai pas sommeil. Allez-y, vous.  
  
- Je préfère rester avec toi.  
  
- Vous avez l'air exténué, allez-y, j'éteindrai les lumières après avoir un peu rangé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, ça devrait aller vite.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Certaine.  
  
- Très bien. Alors je te laisse. Bonne nuit, mon ange.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Lia décida de ranger d'abord tout ce qui traînait, puis quand la table fut rangée et nettoyée, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, assez grand pour trois personnes, longueur et largeur.  
  
Mais vers 1h00, elle commença à s'assoupir malgré elle. Elle s'endormit. Le maître d'hôtel, qui était au courant de la petite fête, passa et éteignit les lumières.  
  
Plus tard, Ray rentra et vit que les lumières étaient éteintes mais put distinguer Lia dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha, prit la couverture et couvrit la jeune fille. Elle serra sa peluche plus fort dans ses bras. Quand Ray s'apprêta à sortir, Lia murmura :  
  
- Merci Ray. . .  
  
- Tu devrais remonter te coucher.  
  
- J'n'en ai pas envie. Est-ce que. . . tu as sommeil ?  
  
- . . . Non.  
  
- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?  
  
- . . . Si tu veux.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
- Où sont tes parents ?  
  
Il fut surpris par sa question.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, je ne le sais pas.  
  
- Tu ne les vois pas ?  
  
- Non. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.  
  
- Désolée.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave.  
  
- Où est Kai ?  
  
- Au Japon.  
  
- Il a des problèmes ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu es son ami, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer.  
  
- Tout le monde l'aime bien dans notre équipe. On ne le montre pas, mais on l'aime.  
  
- Mais toi, tu l'aimes tout court.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
  
- Tu aimes Kai, j'me trompe ? C'est de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas mais tu n'en es pas sûr non plus. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tu sais. Tu ne ressens pas d'étranges émotions quand tu entends son nom ou quand tu le vois ?  
  
- Non, je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas. Tu essayes de me faire dire ce que tu veux entendre, c'est tout.  
  
- Ne te vexe pas. Je disais ça parce que la première fois que j'vous ai vus ensemble, vos regards étaient très appuyés l'un sur l'autre. Je ne dis que ce que je vois. Je peux me tromper, en effet.  
  
- Parlons de toi. Tu as une relation très étroite avec Iris.  
  
- Eh ! N'inverse pas les rôles. Iris est juste une très bonne amie.  
  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose de Kai.  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Je crois qu'on se trompe tous les deux, dit Lia.  
  
- Oui, on dirait.  
  
- De toute façon, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Je pourrais te le dire mais c'est un secret.  
  
- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
  
- Ça se pourrait. Allez, n'en parlons plus. Au fait, encore merci pour ton cadeau. J'apprécie. Comment as-tu su que j'aimais les anges ?  
  
- Une simple coïncidence.  
  
- J'adore les anges.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
- Allonge-toi à côté de moi, il y a assez de place pour au moins cinq personnes.  
  
Il s'allongea à côté de Lia. Il mit ses bras sous sa tête.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Vous m'avez remonté le moral comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Je vous en remercie. Quand je pense qu'on va sûrement vous combattre pendant le Tournoi, je me dis que c'est impossible. Avec tout ce qui va se passer, j'en ai presque envie de pleurer.  
  
Et effectivement, une larme roula sur sa joue. Ray l'essuya en passant sa main sur sa joue.  
  
- Désolée. Vous êtes si gentils, je ne peux pas penser qu'on va devoir combattre contre vous.  
  
- Ne pense pas à ça. Le jour du Tournoi, tu joueras avec ton coeur et rien d'autre. Pense à ton spectre, il combat pour toi, tu ne dois pas le décevoir.  
  
Lia regarda un instant Ray puis le remercia.  
  
- Merci Ray. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'écouter. T'es un chic type.  
  
- Oui, je sais, tout le monde me le dit.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, puis, la fatigue l'emportant, ils s'endormirent. Ray, qui resta éveillé quelques minutes de plus que Lia, l'observa un moment. Il était impensable que ses parents aient pu lui faire du mal. Une jeune fille aussi charmante et innocente. Elle avait l'air vulnérable avec sa peluche contre elle. Tout le monde voulait la protéger.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lia.  
  
Même Ray. . .  
Voilà ! Le chapitre 28 est terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Je ne ferais pas de réponses aux revieweurs car je le fais tout le temps. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : merci de continuer à lire malgré les éventuelles erreurs que je pourrais faire.  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Le défi de Mariah.  
  
Bonne lecture !! 


	29. Le defi de Mariah

Disclaimer : Le bla bla habituel  
Chapitre 29 : Le défi de Mariah  
Le lendemain, quand Ray et Lia se réveillèrent, ils virent six pairs d'yeux braquées sur eux. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres. Lia, émergeant de son sommeil, dit :  
  
- Salut vous tous. Qu'est'ce que vous faites tous ici ?  
  
- On vous regarde, ça se voit pas ? dit Iris.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? demanda curieusement Tammy.  
  
- On dormait, ça me semble logique non ?  
  
- Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? continua Tyson.  
  
- On n'était pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assura Ray.  
  
- Oh si ! On peut vous l'assurer ! s'exclama Max.  
  
- Même pas vrai ! s'écria Lia. On dormait, c'est tout !  
  
- On n'a pas dit le contraire, dit Marina. Mais quand on est inconscient, on ne se rend pas compte de certaines choses.  
  
- Marina, sage comme tu es, je veux bien te croire mais c'n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, c'est eux.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que. . . ? commença Iris.  
  
- Je n'admettrai rien du tout parce que c'n'est pas vrai. Hein Ray ? Dis- leur que c'n'est pas vrai.  
  
- Lia a raison.  
  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous dormiez ensemble ?  
  
- C'est parce qu'hier soir, on a parlé et comme on n'avait pas envie de remonter nous coucher, on est resté ici. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
  
Lia et Ray se regardèrent et rirent. Iris avait remarqué que Lia était beaucoup plus souriante en présence de Ray.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde, Ray ? lui demanda Iris.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Ils allèrent un peu plus loin pour pouvoir discuter.  
  
- Je t'ai dit l'autre jour de ne plus t'approcher d'elle et. . .  
  
- . . . je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ; j'en suis désolé.  
  
- Non, c'n'est pas ça. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je te remercie d'avoir redonné le sourire à Lia. C'est grâce à toi, tu l'as réconfortée hier soir et tu as su la comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir ce rôle seule. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit qui peut t'être utile, appelle-moi, d'accord ?  
  
- Ne me remercie pas, c'était naturel. Mais. . .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Protégez-la du mieux que vous le pouvez.  
  
- On le fait déjà. Mais tu pourrais peut-être nous aider.  
  
- A quoi ?  
  
- A la protéger.  
  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide.  
  
- Lia accepte l'aide de tout le monde. Elle n'est pas difficile. Elle saura te remercier si tu l'aides. Elle a un coeur rempli de générosité, tu sais ?  
  
- Oui, j'en ai eu la preuve hier soir. Elle est également très sensible. La première fois que j'l'ai vue, j'ai cru que c'était le genre de personne à tout accepter. Je me suis trompé. En fait, elle a besoin de protection constante.  
  
- On dirait bien que tu tiens à elle. C'est bon signe. Tu es doux, gentil et prévenant. Tu es parfait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Non, rien du tout. Oublie ? Tu viens ? On va les rejoindre.  
  
Iris partit, suivie de Ray.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Et pourquoi on passerait pas une journée tous ensemble, proposa Tammy. Je veux dire nous, les Blade Breakers et les White Tigers.  
  
- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! approuva Ray.  
  
- Je suis pour. Je voudrais remercier Mariah, dit Lia.  
  
- Je me charge d'aller les prévenir, dit Tyson.  
  
- Dis-leur que le rendez-vous sera à quatorze heures devant l'hôtel.  
  
- OK ! Bon, j'y vais tout de suite ! Tu viens avec moi Maxou ?  
  
- D'accord !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le « Royal Star ».  
  
- Il est que huit heures du matin, tu crois pas qu'ils dorment encore ?  
  
- Mais non !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.  
  
- Bienvenue au Royal Star, messieurs.  
  
- Bonjour. Les White Tigers s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Vous êtes les Blade Breakers ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est un honneur. Je vous suis depuis vos débuts. Vous êtes incroyables. Je vous admire tellement. . .  
  
- Les White Tigers s'il vous plaît ?!  
  
- Oh, bien sûr. C'est la chambre 3668 au dix-neuvième étage.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Ils montèrent donc à l'étage indiqué.  
  
- Ben dis donc ! s'exclama Max. Il était vraiment fan celui-là !  
  
Tyson, ignorant la remarque de son ami :  
  
- Dix-neuf étages. Ça fait un peu haut.  
  
- Ouais. Ça, tu l'as dit, approuva Max.  
  
Arrivés devant la chambre 3668, Tyson frappa trois fois. Pas de réponse. Il refrappa deux fois.  
  
- J't'avais bien dit qu'il dormaient encore, dit Max.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Lee leur apparut, torse nu.  
  
- Whaouh ! s'exclama Max en dévisageant Lee de haut en bas.  
  
- Max, j't'en prie, murmura Tyson. Bonjour Lee !  
  
- Tyson ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- On venait vous demander si vous vouliez venir vous promener avec nous cet après-midi.  
  
- Entrez. Je vais demander à Mariah et Kevin. Attendez-moi ici.  
  
Il quitta le living pour aller dans la chambre.  
  
- T'as vu ce corps Tyson ?! J'crois que j'vais me mettre à la muscu moi aussi ! Comme ça, j'aurais un corps d'athlète comme lui.  
  
- Un peu de sérieux Max.  
  
Lee s'apprêta à réveiller Mariah quand il la vit, enfouie dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux s'échouant sur son visage.  
  
- Quand est-ce que j'en aurai le courage ? pensa-t-il.  
  
Il s'assit au bord du lit et la secoua doucement.  
  
- Mariah, réveille-toi. Il y a des gens pour nous dans le living.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le lit de Kevin.  
  
- Kevin, lève-toi !  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
Les deux personnes émergèrent lentement de leur sommeil.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lee ? demanda Mariah.  
  
- Tyson et Max sont ici. Ils veulent nous proposer quelque chose.  
  
Mariah et Kevin se réveillèrent complètement.  
  
- Peux même pas dormir tranquille, murmura Kevin.  
  
Mariah et Lee rirent discrètement. Ils se rendirent dans le living tous ensemble.  
  
- Bonjour Mariah, bonjour Kevin !  
  
- Salut ! De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? demanda Mariah.  
  
- Cet après-midi, on va tous se promener dehors. On se demandait si vous vouliez venir.  
  
Mariah et Kevin regardèrent Lee.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
- Super ! Rendez-vous devant le « Washington Palace » à quatorze heures.  
  
- D'accord !  
  
Tyson et Max sortirent après que celui-ci ait jeté un dernier regard au corps de Lee.  
- C'est d'accord !  
  
- Ça va être génial, je le sens ! s'exclama Tammy.  
  
- Quand il s'agit de sortie collective, Tammy est excitée comme une puce, expliqua Marina. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, remarque. Moi aussi, je suis impatiente.  
  
La matinée se déroula à la vitesse d'un éclair. Monsieur Lowell et Monsieur Dickenson avaient été prévenus.  
  
A quatorze heures sonnantes, tout le monde était présent devant l'hôtel.  
  
- Tout le monde est là ? Allons-y ! s'écria Tammy. Direction, le parc.  
  
Iris restait avec Kevin, Lia restait avec Ray et Mariah, Tyson discutait tranquillement avec Marina, Tammy racontait sa vie à Max, Kenny faisait le ménage dans ses fichiers avec Dizzi et Lee restait songeur. Il pensait.  
  
- Je devrais peut-être lui dire. Elle sera bouleversée mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. C'est décidé ; je lui dirai en rentrant. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra. Peut-être qu'elle me fuira. Tant pis. Oh, Mariah. . .  
  
- Tu t'appelles Lee, c'est ça ?  
  
Il sortit de ses pensées. Tammy s'adressait à lui.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à la conversation ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien à dire.  
  
- Je suis persuadée du contraire. Si tu ne veux pas parler avec les autres, parle avec moi.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Comment es-tu arrivé chez les White Tigers ?  
  
- Je suis le capitaine. C'est moi qui ai constitué cette équipe.  
  
- Tu n'es pas très bavard. C'est moi ou alors c'est dans ta nature ?  
  
- C'est dans ma nature.  
  
- Alors, je ne te poserai plus de questions.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard dans un parc couvert de verdure.  
  
- Whaa ! C'est magnifique ! En plus, il fait beau !  
  
- Maintenant qu'on est arrivés, on fait quoi ? demanda Kevin.  
  
- Je propose un match ! s'écria Mariah.  
  
- Contre qui tu veux te battre ? demanda précipitamment Kevin.  
  
- Contre Lia !  
Voilà pour le chapitre 29 !  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Meraude : je me doutais bien que tu étais une fille ! Suivre mon exemple ? Je suis flattée ! Si tu veux écrire des fics sur Beyblde et que tu as besoin de conseils, fais-moi signe, je suis à ta disposition. Ecris-moi un mail à : minhou@club-internet.fr. Merci de me dire que c'est pas grave pour les erreurs mais je déteste ça ! Merci et continue à lire !  
  
Ewan421 : je ne t'en veux pas pour les trois reviews ! J'étais morte de rire en les lisant mais ça m'a fait bien plaisir. Alors comme ça, tu trouves Max et Tammy mignons ? Moi aussi. Faut dire que c'est fait exprès. Tu ordonne le prochain chapitre ? Tu me fais peur là alors je vais me dépêcher de le mettre ! Merci et continue à lire !  
  
Rei kon : moi aussi j'adore la peluche de Max ! Ravie que mon idée te plaise !  
  
Kimiko : je sais, c'est triste sans Kai ! Mais patience. . .  
  
Shiny : d'abord, pour le chapitre 27 :  
  
Non, non, mon pseudo, j'l'ai trouvé avec ma soeur. Je ne pensais pas du tout à Arwen !  
  
Elle est trop mimi ton histoire avec les gangs de filles. A ce que je vois, tu t'es bien adaptée ! Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. J'aurais bien aimé faire du bénévolat aussi mais j'ai pas les capacités. J'adore les enfants !  
  
Tu es très forte en maths ! Pas comme moi ! Je déteste cette matière mais bon, j'ai des notes comme 15/20. Au fait, tu viens de quel pays ? Moi, c'est la France, à Lyon. Je pense que tu viens du Canada mais je me trompe peut-être. . .  
  
Alors c'est d'accord, je t'appellerai ma p'tite Shiny. J'adore ce surnom, il te va si bien ! Pour moi, tu es comme ma petite soeur ! Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une folle ! Mais je ne dis que la vérité. Si ça te dérange, dis-le moi.  
  
Monsieur Lowell et Sirius Black ? Quel est le rapport ? Tu as dit que tu imaginais Monsieur Lowell comme ton Siri et avec des lunettes. Ce ne serait pas James Potter plutôt ? Ou carrément Harry ?! Bon, je ne t'en veux pas que tu aies trop lu Harry Potter. Moi-même, je les ai lu au moins deux fois, les quatre tomes.  
  
Mon âge ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? D'accord ! J'ai 16 ans et cinq mois. Et toi ? Je pense que tu as 14 ans. Juste ? Et puis, j'aimerais, si ça ne te dérange pas, connaître la date de ton anniversaire. Comme ça, je te ferai une petite surprise dans les prochains chapitres.^-^ Tu me diras tout ça dans un mail que j'attends avec impatience !!  
  
Bon, maintenant, je passe à ta review du chapitre 28 :  
  
Tu sais maintenant ce que mijote Mariah. Déçue ou plutôt « je veux la suite et tout de suite !! » ?  
  
Je vois que tu t'es complètement emmêlé les pinceaux avec cette histoire de slash ! Ma pauvre petite Shiny ! J'explique si mal que ça ?! Bon d'accord, je vais faire un slash entre Kai et Ray mais sûrement pas dans cette fic ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais une autre idée de fic, totalement différente ! Tu comprends mieux à présent ? Je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure.  
  
En effet, le cadeau de Lia a coûté très cher ! Je dirais quelque chose comme 350 dollars !! Je plaisante ! Mais c'est vrai que si Iris s'excuse du montant, c'est que ça a dû être vraiment cher !  
  
Merci de m'avoir laissé ton adresse. Je le marque sur un petit bout de papier et je suis à toi. . . Voilà, c'est fait ! Je vais précieusement conserver cette adresse !  
  
Bon, pour en revenir à en haut, le slash Kai/Ray sera pour bientôt sur le net. Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé mais je suis en pleine inspiration. Je dois d'abord terminer « Les Ailes de la Victoire 1 » et « Les Ailes de la Victoire 2 » et ensuite je pourrais commencer ma nouvelle fic. Si tu veux être privilégiée, écris-moi un mail et tout ce que tu voudras savoir te sera révélé (ouh là là ! Je devrais me calmer !). Non sérieusement, je te dirai le titre, l'histoire et même le(s) baisers que j'ai prévu de faire. Si les autres revieweurs m'entendent (ou plutôt me lisent), désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon, tout le site sera au courant ! Mais je peux peut-être faire une exception. . . au prochain chapitre ! :-p  
  
Pour vous faire enrager, le titre du prochain chapitre sera : La déclaration de Lee. Je suis cruelle, mais j'adore torturer mes lecteurs, ha, ha, ha ! (Je devrais peut-être me calmer moi !)  
  
N'oubliez pas de me mettre pleins de reviews !! Merci et bonne lecture ! 


	30. La declaration de Lee

Disclaimer : Le bla bla habituel  
Chapitre 30 : La déclaration de Lee  
- Contre moi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
  
- Parce que je veux voir comment tu te défends.  
  
- Mais j'n'ai pas amené ma toupie.  
  
- Si, je l'ai ! Tiens.  
  
- Iris, tu savais ?  
  
- Non, mais je suis prévenante.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il que tu le sois ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Prête ?  
  
- Attends ! On le fait sur la route pas dans l'herbe.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Elles fixèrent toutes deux leurs toupies et s'apprêtèrent à les lancer.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Elles lancèrent furieusement leurs toupies.  
  
- Galux, poursuis-la !  
  
La toupie rose de Mariah prit en chasse la verte de Lia. Le premier choc fut vain. Mais en regardant de plus près, Galux ne pouvait toucher Ange car celle-ci tournait étonnamment vite.  
  
- Sa puissance de rotation est incroyablement élevée. Je ne peux même pas l'effleurer, murmura Mariah.  
  
Lia, quant à elle, souriait. Elle s'adressa à son adversaire.  
  
- Ma toupie tourne tellement vite que cela lui confère une puissance thermique hors du commun ! Tu es perdue !  
  
En effet, la toupie verte fumait de toutes parts.  
  
- Ange, finissons-en !  
  
- Galux, esquive !  
  
Galux réussit à l'esquiver mais Ange revint à la charge.  
  
- Galux, saute !  
  
La toupie rose sauta puis atterrit sur la verte.  
  
- Ange, non ! Elle perd de sa vitesse ! Si Galux reste là, ma toupie va finir en miettes !  
  
- Quel retournement de situation !  
  
- Ange, essaye de te libérer, vite !  
  
- Galux, mets la pression !  
  
- Augmente ta vitesse de rotation !  
  
Ange obéit. Elle était légèrement diminuée mais toujours plus élevée que Galux. Elle réussit à se libérer de Galux. La toupie de Mariah fut projetée mais atterrit comme il le fallait. Galux était donc toujours en jeu. Les deux toupies oscillaient dangeureusement. Même Mariah et Lia étaient essoufflées.  
  
- Ange, tiens bon !  
  
- Galux, courage !  
  
A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Ange et Galux revinrent d'elles-mêmes dans la main de leur propriétaire.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Les toupies brillaient dans leurs mains.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Iris.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. . . murmura Lia. Mariah, as-tu une idée ?  
  
- Non, désolée.  
  
- Dizzi, est-ce que tu as une explication ? demanda Kenny.  
  
- Je pense que Galux et Ange ont refusés de se battre. En étant moi-même un spectre, je peux comprendre ce phénomène.  
  
- Tu peux être un peu plus claire ?  
  
- Mariah et Lia se sont battues avec leur coeur. Galux et Ange ont compris que même si elles perdaient, ce ne seraient pas grave. Ils ont alors décidés de ne plus combattre car cela ne servirait strictement à rien. Mesdemoiselles, soyez fières car je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi fort entre un spectre et son possesseur.  
  
- Alors ça veut dire que Galux et Ange nous aiment ? demanda Mariah.  
  
- C'est exactement ça.  
  
- Donc, si on essaye de recombattre, ils refuseraient.  
  
- Non, ils ne refuseraient pas mais ça pourrait durer une éternité car ils n'oseront plus se faire du mal.  
  
- Personne n'a gagné alors.  
  
- Au début, c'est Ange qui avait l'avantage mais Galux a trouvé une parade et la situation s'est renversée. Ça aurait dû être Mariah la grande gagnante mais comme il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement inattendu. . .  
  
Lia s'avança vers Mariah.  
  
- Félicitations !  
  
- Mais, j'n'ai pas gagné.  
  
- Dizzi vient de le dire. Pour moi, c'est comme une victoire.  
  
Mariah sourit.  
  
- Merci quand même.  
  
- Bon ! Maintenant que tout est réglé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- On a qu'à se promener.  
  
- Où veux-tu qu'on aille Max ?  
  
- J'sais pas. Et si on se séparait et on se retrouve ici, sous le grand chêne centenaire ?  
  
C'était une idée qui plaisait à tout le monde.  
  
- Très bien ! Alors rendez-vous ici à dix-sept heures.  
  
Chacun se sépara, allant là où bon leur semblait.  
- Je suis fière de toi, Ange.  
  
Lia était assise dans l'herbe, à l'ombre.  
  
- Je suis sûre de gagner avec toi.  
  
Elle fut rejointe par Ray.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Tu parles à ton spectre ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est bien. Il aura plus confiance en toi.  
  
Ray s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'ai peur. . . de ne pas comprendre ta question.  
  
- C'est juste une question comme ça.  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai peur de perdre mon spectre, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes amis, à ceux que j'aime. Et puis, j'ai peur de recevoir une autre lettre de mes parents. Voilà ! Non, en fait, j'ai peur de plein de choses. Et toi ?  
  
- Moi ? J'ai déjà perdu Driger et je crains que cela ne se reproduise. Alors je fais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et j'ai peur de perdre mes amis.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Kai ?  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
- On en a déjà parlé hier soir.  
  
- Bon d'accord, je suis désolée. Mais c'n'est pas de ma faute si je te vois bien avec lui.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Te fâche pas. C'est juste l'impression que tu me donnes.  
  
- Ton impression est fausse alors.  
  
- Comment expliques-tu alors que tu rougisses ? Il suffit que je prononce son nom pour que tu t'emballes.  
  
Iris et Kevin arrivèrent.  
  
- Coucou !  
  
- Sauvé par le gong, hein Ray ?  
  
Ray soupira.  
  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Ray allait m'avouer quelque chose de très important et de déterminant dans sa vie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Lia décida d'embêter un peu Ray. Elle cria soudain :  
  
- Kai !!  
  
Ray rougit. Lia éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est pas drôle !  
  
- Au contraire.  
  
- Lia, calme-toi.  
  
- Désolée Iris. J'avais oublié que tu aimais Kai mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Lia s'allongea dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
- Elle est excitée ta copine, remarqua Kevin.  
  
- Elle est toujours comme ça.  
Tyson, Marina, Max et Tamara se promenaient ensemble.  
  
- Quel temps superbe ! C'est une merveilleuse journée, dit Marina.  
  
- Espérons que ça dure. Parce que les nuages qui s'amoncèlent là-bas ne me disent rien qui vaille.  
  
- On va avoir droit à de la pluie, ou ce soir, ou demain. Ils approchent, déclara Tyson.  
  
- Pour l'instant, dit Max, le soleil est encore au rendez-vous alors profitons-en !  
  
- Maxou a raison !  
  
- Maxou ? C'est mignon.  
  
- Merci, dit Max en rougissant.  
  
- Hé ! Vous n'avez pas vu Marina ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Non. Marina ? Marina, où es-tu ?! s'affola Tammy.  
  
- Aah !  
  
- Marina ?!  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où Marina avait crié. Ils arrivèrent devant une rivière.  
  
- Marina !  
  
- Ça va, j'ai rien. J'ai juste glissé sur une pierre. Vous avez vu comme c'est beau par ici.  
  
- C'est une rivière, rien de plus.  
  
- Tammy, tu n'entends pas les cris de la nature ? C'est magnifique.  
  
- Marina, meilleure amie de la nature, je n'entends rien du tout. Mais c'est vrai que c'est joli.  
  
- C'est un endroit romantique, acquiesça Max.  
  
- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'âme d'un romantique.  
  
- C'est ma face cachée.  
  
Les quatre amis restèrent là à rire et à parler.  
Kenny continuait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses fichiers.  
  
- Ça, on peut supprimer. Ça aussi.  
  
- Dis donc Kenny ?  
  
- Oui Dizzi ?  
  
- Tu crois que Ray a une chance de gagner contre Lia ?  
  
- C'est toi l'ordinateur, tu devrais savoir.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas me méprendre, mais je pense que Ray est très mal barré.  
  
- Tu sais c'qu'on va faire Dizzi ? On va travailler à fond la toupie de Ray et comme ça, on mettra toutes les chances de notre côté.  
  
- Oui, d'accord. Mais de leur côté, Iris est aussi un petit génie en ce qui concerne les toupies.  
  
- Tu es jalouse ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout. J'aime beaucoup les Ailes de la Victoire mais je n'oublie pas à quelle équipe j'appartiens.  
  
- C'est bien Dizzi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fichier ?  
  
- C'est le fichier championnat.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
  
- Ça décrit les différentes étapes du championnat.  
  
- Je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil. Alors. . . Bon, aux éliminatoires, il y aura trente-deux équipes.°. . Ça, c'est incroyable !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Tiens-toi bien ma petite Dizzi ! Les huitièmes, les quarts et les demis- finale se dérouleront en matchs-doubles.  
  
- Des matchs-doubles ?! Ça va compliquer les choses. Il faut vite faire les équipes. Si je ne me trompe pas, tout le monde jouera avec tout le monde.  
  
- Oui. Mais attends ! La finale se fera en trois manches en cas de match nul. La première manche, deux matchs-doubles seront nécessaires pour déterminer l'équipe gagnante.  
  
- Donc, ils seront quatre à combattre.  
  
- C'est ça. Ensuite, s'il y a égalité, les deux capitaines devront se livrer un duel.  
  
- Et après ?  
  
Kenny blêmit en voyant la troisième manche.  
  
- Chef, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- S'il y a encore égalité, les huit joueurs combattront en même temps.  
  
- Ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais. A la limite, on passera la deuxième manche mais sans plus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
- Tu crois que c'est probable ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais, je crois que oui.  
  
- Et tu ne sais pas sur quelles arènes ils devront lutter ?  
  
- Ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Bon ! Et si on constituait les équipes ?  
  
- Bonne idée. Pour les huitièmes, j'ai pensé à Kai-Max et Ray-Tyson. Pour les quarts, mon choix s'est porté sur Kai-Tyson et Ray-Max. Ensuite, pour les demis, j'ai choisi Kai-Ray et Tyson-Max et pareil pour la finale. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
- J'en dis que c'est parfait. Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire combattre Kai et Tyson ensemble ?  
  
- Non, mais quand il s'agit du Tournoi, ils vont laisser leurs disputes de côté. Enfin, j'espère. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix. Et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, je les forcerai à se battre !  
  
- Kenny, j'aime quand tu prends cet air autoritaire.  
Mariah regardait sa toupie dans ses mains.  
  
- Tu viens de me montrer une autre de tes faces cachées Galux. Je suis tellement fière de toi.  
  
- Mariah ?  
  
- Lee ?  
  
- Je pourrais te parler ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Lee s'assit dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.  
  
- Nous sommes dans la même équipe depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu aimes encore Ray mais je voudrais quand même te le dire.  
  
Mariah commençait à comprendre où Lee voulait en venir. C'était trop tard pour l'arrêter.  
  
- J'ai appris à tous vous aimer Kevin, Gary. . . et toi. Mais l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi s'est peu à peu transformée en d'autres sentiments beaucoup plus forts. Au début, je n'avais su les décrire mais en réfléchissant, j'ai compris.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en priant silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense.  
  
- J'ai compris. . . que je t'aimais. Je ne suis sur Terre que pour être avec toi. J'ai envie de te protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mariah, je t'aime !  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux.  
  
- Mariah. . .  
  
Celle-ci se leva et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
- Mariah !  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Fais attention à toi.  
  
Dans le ciel, les nuages noirs se regroupèrent. Il n'était que 16h05 mais il décida d'aller sous le vieux chêne.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé sous l'arbre.  
  
- On dirait que tout le monde a eu la même impression ! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
- Il va bientôt pleuvoir. On devrait rentrer, dit sagement Marina.  
  
- Oui, approuva Iris.  
  
- Où est Mariah ? demanda Kevin.  
  
- Elle est partie avant nous, répondit Lee.  
  
Ils rentrèrent donc tous ensemble et regagnèrent leurs chambres d'hôtel. Dix minutes plus tard, il pleuvait à torrents.  
  
Hôtel « Royal Star », chambre 3668. . .  
  
- Où est-elle ? demanda encore une fois Kevin.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi je m'inquiète. Je vais l'attendre dans le hall.  
  
Il descendit les dix-neuf étages et attendit plusieurs heures. . .  
Quel sera la réponse de Mariah ? Amour ou amitié ? Le chapitre 31 vous en apprendra plus. Le titre : Le choix de Mariah.  
  
Je ne fais pas les réponses aux revieweurs car au moment où j'uploade ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore vos reviews. Vous savez bien que j'uploade plusieurs chapitres en même temps !  
  
Merci de lire et bonne lecture à tous !! 


	31. Le choix de Mariah

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez.  
Chapitre 31 : Le choix de Mariah  
- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.  
  
Mariah marchait dans une ruelle sombre sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombait ni combien elle était trempée. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laisser glisser le long de celui-ci.  
  
- Lee. . .  
  
Des larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie sur ses joues. Elle n'osait pas rentrer de peur de faire face à Lee. Un parapluie vint l'abriter. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lia.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je tiens à t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi il n'y a pas si longtemps  
  
Lia tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Mariah la prit. Lia la regarda plus attentivement.  
  
- Tu as pleuré. Et tu pleures encore.  
  
Les pleurs de Mariah redoublèrent d'intensité. Lia posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
- Viens, rentrons et tu m'expliqueras. Ray s'inquiète pour toi lui aussi.  
  
Elles rentrèrent ensemble. Ray les attendait dans l'entrée. Quand il vit sa jeune amie, il s'inquiéta encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
- Mariah ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
- Mariah, qu'as-tu ?  
  
- C'est Lee !  
  
Ray regarda Lia. Elle secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien.  
  
- Allons nous asseoir.  
  
Mariah suivit Ray.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lee ?  
  
- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
  
Ray fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put dire un mot. Lia prit la parole.  
  
- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?  
  
- Rien du tout ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
  
- Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de lui parler ?  
  
- Non, je n'ose même plus le regarder en face.  
  
- Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ? demanda Ray qui avait repris ses esprits.  
  
- C'est. . . c'est mon ami.  
  
- Est-ce tout ?  
  
- Oui, je crois.  
  
- Tu n'en es pas sûre. Réfléchis bien et trouve la réponse qui se cache dans ton coeur.  
  
- Mais c'est Lee. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps.  
  
- Justement, tu devrais connaître ses qualités et ses défauts.  
  
- Mais il en a tellement.  
  
- De défauts ?  
  
- De qualités !  
  
- Eh bien, mets-les en valeur !  
  
- Je sais qu'il est sincère mais. . .  
  
- Arrête de torturer et va lui parler en face.  
  
Mariah resta silencieuse. Lia déclara :  
  
- Viens, je vais te prêter des vêtements.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, je vais aller me changer à l'hôtel. Salut et merci !  
  
Elle s'en alla, songeuse.  
  
- Elle est encore sous le choc.  
  
- Il faut qu'elle fasse le vide dans son esprit et qu'elle garde les éléments essentiels. Autrement, elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir. J'espère qu'elle le fera.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi.  
Mariah rentra, trempée à l'hôtel. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Lee. Elle détourna le regard quand il s'avança vers elle.  
  
- Mariah, où étais-tu ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi !  
  
- Ça va Lee, j'étais dehors.  
  
- Oui, je vois ça.  
  
- Excuse-moi, je vais me changer.  
  
Elle passa devant lui sans lui jeter un regard. Elle prit l'ascenseur. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle se dit :  
  
- J'espère que. . .  
  
Elle chassa toute pensée de sa tête et entra. Personne. Kevin était sûrement sorti. Tant mieux, elle pourrait mieux réfléchir seule. Elle prit une douche et se mit directement en pyjama. Elle avait décidé de ne pas dîner. Elle sortit de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc en satin.  
  
- Que suis-je sensée ressentir pour lui ?  
  
La jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit. Malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle finit par s'endormir, la fatigue l'emportant.  
Lee rentra dans la chambre et vit Mariah, endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla un long moment. Elle n'était pas tranquille, son visage était soucieux. Il lui mit la couverture car elle semblait frigorifiée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. On frappa à la porte. Lee ferma la porte de la chambre et vint ouvrir.  
  
- Ray ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mariah ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Réponds-moi !  
  
- Elle t'a raconté.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors tu devrais savoir.  
  
- Tu étais sensé la protéger pas la bouleverser.  
  
- Je lui ai seulement avoué mes sentiments.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ?  
  
- Elle dort.  
  
- Ne lui fais pas de mal.  
  
- Tu l'aimes encore ?  
  
- C'est mon amie.  
  
- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?  
  
- Non, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Tu as l'air sincère.  
  
- Je le suis. Ne fais pas de mal à Mariah, je te le demande.  
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais lui en faire puisque je l'aime.  
  
- Bon, j'te laisse. Essaye de lui parler.  
  
- Elle ne veut plus me voir.  
  
- Essaye quand même.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ray sortit. Lee décida d'écouter son conseil. Il entra dans la chambre. Une odeur de rose envahissait la pièce. Le parfum de Mariah. Il s'assit sur le lit, près de Mariah. Il lui caressa la joue et y laissa sa main. Elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux. . . mais ne regarda pas Lee en face.  
  
- Mariah. . .  
  
- Tais-toi Lee. C'est à moi de te dire quelque chose. J'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai énuméré toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Et toutes mes conclusions ont abouties à un même résultat. Ce résultat, c'est que je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi.  
  
Le coeur de Lee se reconstitua.  
  
- Je crois que je t'aime aussi Lee.  
  
Il l'attira à lui par la taille. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'allongea sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Mariah était crispée mais se laissa faire.  
  
C'est ce moment-là que choisit Kevin pour entrer. Il vit la scène.  
  
- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette pauvre Mariah ?!  
  
- Kevin !  
  
Lee et Mariah se redressèrent brusquement.  
  
- Kevin, c'n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire alors ?  
  
Lee se leva et dit calmement.  
  
- Mariah et moi nous nous aimons.  
  
Le coeur de Kevin se brisa. . .  
Chapitre 31 terminé ! Que pensez-vous du couple Lee-Mariah ? N'est-il pas romantique ? Bon, j'en ai terminé avec eux et donc, ça me fait moins de travail. Déjà, j'ai du mal à gérer quatre couples et encore. . . Pour l'instant, les couples ne sont pas encore fait mais vous pouvez attendre parce que je les ferai dans la deuxième partie.^-^  
  
Pas de réponses aux revieweurs pour la même raison que dans le chapitre précédant mais j'ai un petit mot pour Kimiko : le prochain chapitre verra le retour de Kai. Tu es contente ?  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Le retour de Kai (Partie 1)  
  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me mettre des reviews !! 


	32. Le retour de Kai 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez.  
Ce chapitre est dédié à Kimiko. J'espère qu'il te plaira.  
Chapitre 32 : Le retour de Kai (Partie 1)  
- J'aurais dû t'écouter.  
  
- Kevin, si tu as envie de pleurer, vas-y, ne te retiens pas.  
  
- J'ai envie de tout casser. Surtout la figure de Lee !  
  
- C'n'est pas avec la violence que tu résoudras tes problèmes. Mieux vaut pleurer, tu seras débarrasser d'un grand poids.  
  
- Je ne veux pas pleurer.  
  
- Tu veux pleurer, au contraire. C'est parce que je suis là que tu refoules ta peine. Tu te fais du mal Kevin.  
  
Kevin resta silencieux mais Iris sentait qu'il allait craquer. Et il le fit. Iris le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je te promets que tout va s'arranger.  
  
- J'ai perdu Mariah.  
  
- Non, tu ne l'as pas perdue.  
  
- Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un ami.  
  
- C'est déjà beaucoup. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas les filles qui manquent ici. Et puis si tu aimes vraiment Mariah, tu serais heureux pour elle.  
  
- Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais. . .  
  
- Kevin !  
  
Lee se tenait devant l'entrée. Il avait l'air fâché. Voyant cet air, Iris déclara d'un ton plein de reproches :  
  
- Si tu es venu pour faire la morale à Kevin, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. Tu ne le toucheras pas tant que je serai là.  
  
- Je suis venu m'expliquer avec lui.  
  
Elle regarda Kevin qui acquiesça. Elle les laissa seuls. Lee s'approcha de son ami.  
  
- Kevin. . . Pardonne-moi.  
  
Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- De ne pas t'avoir dit ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.  
  
- C'est trop tard.  
  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Non, ça va.  
  
- Alors, on est toujours amis ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Merci Kevin. Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Mariah souhaite te parler.  
  
- J'vais prévenir Iris.  
  
- Je t'attends.  
  
Kevin alla voir Iris.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Tout s'est arrangé.  
  
- C'est mieux ainsi. Allez, va le rejoindre.  
  
- Merci Iris.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Kevin s'en alla avec Lee. Iris murmura :  
  
- Ça y est, je l'ai perdu. . .  
  
Elle se retira dans sa suite. Elle y trouva ses trois amies. Lia lui dit :  
  
- Tu as une mine épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien du tout. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.  
  
- Fais comme tu veux. Tammy, Marina, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
  
- Moi, dit Marina, je vais lire un peu.  
  
- Et moi, je crois que je vais dormir aussi. Et toi ?  
  
- J'vais m'entraîner.  
  
- Il est vingt-deux heures !  
  
- Et alors ? C'n'est pas à la toupie que j'vais m'entraîner.  
  
- Tu veux dire. . .  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bonne chance.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Lia descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Il n'y avait personne. A dix heures du soir, c'était normal. Elle prit place et commença à faire des arts martiaux pendant près de vingt minutes. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer et si cette personne n'avait pas eu l'excellent réflexe de lui attraper le pied, elle se le serait prit en plein visage. Perdant l'équilibre, Lia tomba à la renverse. Mais la personne l'attrapa par la taille.  
  
- Ray ?!  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- La même chose que toi.  
  
- Toi aussi, tu fais des arts martiaux ?  
  
- Oui. Je suis chinois.  
  
- C'est bien.  
  
Remarquant qu'il la tenait toujours par la taille, il la lâcha. Lia rougit.  
  
- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? proposa Ray  
  
- Euh. . . tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
- Bon, d'accord.  
  
Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une couette élevée. Ils se mirent en position.  
  
- Prête ?  
  
- C'est quand tu veux.  
  
- Attends.  
  
Ray enleva sa veste et la posa sur un banc.  
  
- Prêt ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Lia commença à lui donner des coups rassemblant le judo, le karaté et l'aïkido que Ray esquiva sans problèmes. Il lui rendit ses coups. Elle eut un peu plus de mal à les éviter mais réussit quand même à les esquiver. Elle frappait principalement au niveau du visage tandis que Ray visait les jambes. Lia enchaîna avec des coups de poings précis. Elle le toucha à la tempe.  
  
- Touché !  
  
- C'n'est pas encore fini !  
  
Il lui fit un croche-patte.  
  
- Aah !  
  
Elle tomba en entraînant Ray avec elle. Ils tombèrent tous les deux. Ray se retrouva au-dessus de Lia. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence. Ray approcha son visage du sien. Lia se défila.  
  
- Je dois aller me coucher. Tu peux te relever, s'il te plaît ?  
  
D'abord surpris, Ray se leva, imité par Lia.  
  
- Bonne nuit Ray.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lia.  
  
De dos, elle murmura :  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Elle partit. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur, elle prit les escaliers. Elle rentra dans la suite. Elle vit Marina, lisant et Tammy, déjà endormie. Mais pas une trace d'Iris.  
  
- Où est Iris ? J'croyais qu'elle dormait.  
  
- Elle n'y arrivait pas ; elle est sortie. Tu peux la voir par la fenêtre.  
  
Lia se précipita à l'endroit indiqué. Elle vit la patinoire non couverte. Iris chaussait ses patins blancs. C'était ses patins personnels. Elle se dirigea vers la piste. Elle posa un pied et se laissa glisser.  
  
- Toujours aussi douée, murmura Lia. Mais. . . c'est toujours ouvert à cette heure-ci ?  
  
- C'est ouvert 24h/24.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Et toi, tu t'es bien entraînée ? Tu as les joues en feu.  
  
- Moi ?! Je me suis entraînée quelques minutes. . . C'est tout.  
  
- Mmm. . . Repose-toi.  
  
- Tu as raison. Je vais prendre une douche et me mettre au lit.  
Iris patinait en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Kai.  
  
- Il me repoussera encore, à quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui, c'est pénible ? Kai, je t'aime. Non, c'est trop classique. Kai, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je crois que je t'aime. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Kai, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai succombé à ton charme et. . . non, c'est trop long.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- J'improviserai le moment venu. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Ça devient long.  
  
Elle consulta sa montre. Minuit pile. Elle décida de faire une pause à la cafétéria. Elle n'y trouva personne, sauf la vendeuse.  
  
- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Vous désirez ?  
  
- Parler.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez un instant pour parler à une jeune fille en détresse ?  
  
La vendeuse sourit.  
  
- Bien sûr. C'est rare que des personnes viennent ici, surtout à cette heure tardive. Vous avez un chagrin d'amour ?  
  
- Pas vraiment.  
  
- Mais c'est à cause d'un jeune homme.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?  
  
- Je l'aime mais je n'arrive pas à cerner son caractère. Il me repousse sans arrêt mais il ne me dit pas franchement qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il est solitaire et refuse l'aide de tout son entourage. Il a des problèmes mais ne veut pas en parler.  
  
- Les personnes comme ceci sont souvent seules et ont besoin d'amour. J'ai déjà vécu ça et. . . maintenant, je suis heureuse.  
  
- C'est pas pareil.  
  
- Si, bien sûr que si. Essayez de lui parler.  
  
- Vous croyez que j'n'ai pas essayé ? Il me rejette.  
  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.  
  
- Merci quand même.  
  
- Tenez, buvez ça. Cadeau de la maison.  
  
- Merci.  
  
La vendeuse lui offrit une tasse de thé. Ça la réchauffa.  
  
- Merci pour le thé. Je vais y retourner.  
  
- Vous allez encore patiner ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Couvrez-vous bien, il fait frais.  
  
- Je sais. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.  
  
En effet, elle avait l'écharpe, les gants et le manteau blancs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, prenant les ondulations de sa tresse. Elle rentra sur la piste. Elle patina pendant encore une heure quand, vers une heure du matin, elle vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
  
- Mais c'est. . .  
  
Kai !  
  
- Il est rentré !  
  
Il se dirigea vers Iris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
  
- Iris ?  
  
Elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son nom.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?  
Mais de quel service s'agit-il donc ? La suite au chapitre 33 ! Le titre : Le retour de Kai (Partie 2). Ouais, bon, ça me semble logique.  
  
Comme d'habitude, pas de réponses aux revieweurs ! Désolée pour les nouveaux (s'il y en a !). 


	33. Le retour de Kai 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez.  
La deuxième partie, toujours dédié à Kimiko.  
Chapitre 33 : Le retour de Kai (Partie 2)  
- Alors comme ça, tu veux que je garde Eliane cette nuit ?  
  
- Oui, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien si ça peut te rendre un grand service.  
  
- Merci. Eliane, tu vas dormir avec Iris cette nuit.  
  
- Mais j'la connais pas, dit la petite Eliane.  
  
Kai regarda Iris. Celle-ci prit la parole :  
  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Je vais dormir avec toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.  
  
- Et Maître Kai ? Il va dormir où ?  
  
- Maître Kai a déjà une chambre. Maître Kai ?!  
  
- Sans commentaires, dit Kai.  
  
- Tu es d'accord ? demanda Iris.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Iris s'adressa à Kai.  
  
- Toi aussi Kai, tu devrais te reposer.  
  
- Oui. Merci encore.  
  
Ils montèrent tous les trois au sixième étage. Devant les chambres. . .  
  
- Eliane, on se verra demain d'accord ?  
  
- Oui. Bonne nuit Maître Kai.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Il s'apprêta à partir quand :  
  
- Tu es enfin décidé à me faire confiance Kai.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Mais Iris savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle dit simplement :  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir. Bonne nuit Kai.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
Iris rit discrètement.  
  
- Allez, viens Eliane.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
- Bon, tu vas dormir à ma place, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Lia.  
  
- Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?  
  
- Il y a un canapé, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Non, je veux dormir avec toi.  
  
Iris soupira. Pour pouvoir dormir avec Eliane, Iris devra réveiller Lia. Elle céda.  
  
- Bon d'accord.  
  
Iris réveilla Lia.  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
- Lia, réveille-toi.  
  
- Iris ? Non, mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!  
  
- On a une invitée.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Kai m'a demandé de prendre soin de son amie.  
  
- Kai est revenu ?!  
  
- Oui, et pas tout seul.  
  
- Je peux la voir ?  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- L'invitée.  
  
- Oui, elle est là. Eliane, approche.  
  
Lia alluma la lampe de chevet de son côté pour ne pas réveiller Marina et Tammy.  
  
- Oh, c'qu'elle est mignonne ! Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
- Eliane.  
  
- Bienvenue à toi Eliane.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Lia lui sourit et Eliane lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Elle s'adapte vite, pensa Iris.  
  
- C'est quoi tout c'boucan ?! On peut pas dormir tranquille !  
  
- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Tammy ? demanda Marina, réveillée elle aussi.  
  
- Génial, murmura Iris. Si on continue comme ça, on va réveiller tout l'hôtel.  
  
- Oh, c'qu'elle est chou ! C'est qui ?  
  
- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Eliane, répondit-elle à Tammy.  
  
- Enchantée, moi, c'est Tamara. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tammy.  
  
- Quant à moi, c'est Lia.  
  
- Et moi, Marina.  
  
- Bon, et si vous la laissiez dormir, elle doit être exténuée. Elle a fait un long voyage avec Kai.  
  
- Il est revenu ? Tu dois être heureuse.  
  
- Marina !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Bon, ça suffit ! On dort maintenant !  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Quoi encore ? C'est pas vrai. . .  
  
Iris ouvrit. Le maître d'hôtel lui apparut.  
  
- Dites, vous comptez papoter encore longtemps ?  
  
- Non, on allait justement dormir. Bonne nuit !  
  
Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
- Taisez-vous maintenant, on va se faire attraper !  
  
Elles se mirent au lit en silence. Eliane s'installa entre Iris et Lia.  
- Aaaah !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose dans mon lit ?!  
  
Max, Kenny et Ray se levèrent en sursaut.  
  
- Tyson, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'exclama Max.  
  
- Eh, mais c'est Kai ! s'écria Ray. Il est revenu quand ?  
  
Kai se réveilla et répondit :  
  
- Hier soir à une heure du matin.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus ? demanda Ray.  
  
- Vous dormiez à poings fermés. Bon, je vais voir Eliane.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre et prit une salle de bains.  
  
- C'est qui Eliane ? demanda Kenny.  
  
- Aucune idée.  
  
- Il m'a fichu une de ces frayeurs. Vous pouvez pas imaginer !  
  
Ray décida de lui parler.  
Dans la chambre voisine. . .  
  
Eliane s'éveilla. La première pensée qu'elle eut fut Kai. Elle se trouvait dans un lit inconnu. Elle leva les yeux et vit Iris, endormie près d'elle. Eliane lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Iris se réveilla.  
  
- Eliane ?  
  
- J'veux voir Maître Kai.  
  
- Il est encore tôt, tu ne préfères pas te rendormir ?  
  
La petite fille secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Bon d'accord, suis-moi. Je dois d'abord me changer et ensuite, je t'emmènerai voir ton Maître Kai.  
  
Iris se changea rapidement et elle emmena Eliane dans la chambre d'à côté.  
  
- Eh, mais vous êtes voisins !  
  
- Oui, malheureusement.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Et si tu arrêtais de poser des questions ? Voilà, nous sommes arrivées.  
  
Elle frappa. Kai ouvrit tout de suite.  
  
- Maître Kai, bonjour.  
  
Eliane s'agenouilla. Kai ne put l'en empêcher, Iris s'écria :  
  
- Eh ! C'est pas parce que t'es riche que tu dois mettre tout le monde à tes pieds !  
  
Kai l'ignora.  
  
- Eliane, relève-toi, je t'en prie. A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'agenouilleras plus devant moi et tu m'appelleras Kai.  
  
- Mais non ! Je ne peux pas !  
  
- S'il te plaît.  
  
- Je peux peut-être essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Il regarda Iris. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.  
  
- Désolée. . .  
  
- Entrez, proposa Kai.  
  
Eliane entra mais pas Iris.  
  
- Tu n'entres pas ?  
  
- Tu as changé Kai. Ça ne me déplaît pas mais on dirait qu'Eliane. . . peut t'adoucir. Alors que moi. . .  
  
- Si tu veux comprendre ce changement d'attitude, tu n'as qu'à entrer. Je vous expliquerai.  
  
Iris entra. Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny sortirent à ce moment-là.  
  
- Salut Iris ! dit Tyson.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Kai, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ? dit Ray.  
  
Remarquant Eliane.  
  
- Et bonjour jeune fille.  
  
Ray lui fit un sourire charmeur. Kai prit la parole :  
  
- Voici Eliane. C'était une domestique au manoir.  
  
- Au manoir ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
- Oui. Comme elle se faisait battre par mon grand-père, je l'ai ramenée ici avec moi.  
  
- Ton grand-père. . . la battait ? demanda Max, dégoûté par la violence dont faisait preuve son grand-père.  
  
- Vas-y Eliane, montre-leur.  
  
Eliane releva ses manches.  
  
- Mon Dieu. . . soufflèrent-ils tous.  
  
- Et si vous regardez bien, vous pourrez remarquer qu'elle a une cicatrice sur la joue gauche qu'elle essaye vainement de cacher.  
  
En effet, la marque se voyait encore nettement.  
  
- Tu as voulu la protéger, dit Ray.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est très noble de ta part.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
- Bon, j'crois que j'vais partir, déclara Iris. Salut !  
  
- Iris, où tu vas ?! demanda Eliane.  
  
- Je dois faire des choses.  
  
Elle partit sans même jeter un regard à Eliane.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas pu en supporter davantage, dit sagement Kenny. Qu'en penses-tu Dizzi ?  
  
- Mademoiselle est très sensible. Il est normal qu'elle soit partie.  
  
- Bon, ben, c'est pas que j'vous aime pas mais moi, j'ai faim, déclara Tyson. J'descends !  
  
- Attends Tyson ! J'viens avec toi !  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Maxou, Kenny, jamais deux sans trois, hein ?!  
  
Kai dit à l'adresse d'Eliane.  
  
- Vas-y toi aussi.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr, Maître Kai ? Je peux laver vos vêtements ou alors, faire le lit. . .  
  
- Ici, tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu seras libre comme l'air.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Alors, je peux faire ce que je veux ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Eliane était aux anges.  
  
- Merci Maître Kai.  
  
Elle s'éclipsa.  
  
- Alors Kai ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
  
- Ma grand-mère est encore très malade.  
  
- Et ton grand-père ?  
  
- Ne me parle pas de lui.  
  
- Désolé.  
  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Je l'ai déjà assez soutenue mais cela ne sert à rien. J'ai préféré partir plutôt que de la voir souffrir. Tu comprends ? Si je reste à ses côtés, sa douleur ne fera qu'augmenter. Je ne peux pas la voir ainsi. Je lui ai clairement dit que j'étais désolé mais la voir comme ceci, alitée, sans pouvoir bouger, m'était insupportable. Avant de partir, elle m'a quand même fait promettre des choses.  
  
- Quelles sont-elles ?  
  
Kai marqua une pause.  
  
- Elle m'a fait promettre de vivre ma vie sans penser à elle quand elle disparaîtra. . . avec la personne que j'aime.  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Ray sut qu'il avait remué des souvenirs douloureux.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un.  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
- Ce quelqu'un, c'est. . .  
  
- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je vais descendre rejoindre les autres. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Il sortit. Kai murmura :  
  
- Je vais finir par penser qu'il se défile. . .  
Le chapitre 33 est terminé ! Eliane est trop mimi, non ?  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Shiny : le site te fait rager ? Moi aussi parfois. Quand j'essaye de lire des fics, il y a tout le temps ce petit message que tu adores tant :p  
  
Tu trouves que c'est hot l'histoire des spectres ? Moi, je trouve ça plutôt touchant. Au moins, ils aiment leur possesseur. C'est mignon !!  
  
Moi aussi je trouve que Ray et Lia sont mimis.  
  
Et oui, tu as raison ! Lia adore embêter Ray à propos de Kai. Mais ça va continuer mais quand elle va découvrir que. . . oups ! Je peux pas te le dire. Désolée !! Patience. . .  
  
Tu as enfin réussi à lire la suite. Alors ? Pour répondre à ta question, Iris a effectivement perdu Kevin, mais en tant qu'ami. Mais j'expliquerai tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Rei kon : merci de me dire que ma fic est trop géniale. Mais tu sais, quand on compare la mienne avec d'autres, on se rend vite compte que ma fic n'est pas si géniale que ça. N'ai-je pas raison ? Tu as dû lire beacoup de fics avant celle-ci et avoue que la mienne fait partie des moins bonnes ! Je suis encore jeune et je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour écrire des fics assez bien. Enfin, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Ary : ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais de tes nouvelles ! Je me faisais du soucis, c'est pas gentil de me faire si peur ! Ne recommence plus ! Bon, pour en revenir à ta review, tu es contente que Kai revienne, hein ? Te voilà servie ! Je vois que tu aimes bien le couple Lee/Mariah. Pourquoi Lia s'en va va au dernier moment ? C'est fait exprès. Mais t'en fais pas, Ray aura d'autres occasions. . .  
  
Pas de problèmes, je peux t'aider ! Envoie-moi un mail et je te répondrai avec la procédure à faire. Tu verras, en fait c'est très simple. Moi aussi, j'ai eu des difficultés au début mais j'y suis finalement arrivée. T'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre et bientôt, tu seras célèbre sur le site ! Je te fais confiance ! Pour m'envoyer un mail, c'est : minhou@club-internet.fr. Bonne chance et j'attends avec impatience ton mail !  
  
Laura : une nouvelle revieweuse ? C'est gentil à toi de me dire que je fais du super bon boulot. Merci !!  
  
Kimiko : tu es folle de Kai, j'me trompe ? Tu fais du karaté ? Très intéressant ! Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te fais signe, OK ? Je suis contente que mon chapitre 32 t'ai plu. Mais j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Je pense que tu l'as vu, là, juste en haut. Ce chapitre t'es aussi dédié. Ben oui, c'est la partie 2 !! Comme tu peux le constater, je l'ai mis avant le 9 avril. Bonne vacances et pense à moi !!  
  
Meraude : t'inquiète pas, la suite va arriver ! ^-^  
  
Pour tous ceux qui souhaitent correspondre avec moi, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews. Et puis, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur mes chapitres. J'accepte tout ; les bonnes et les mauvaises critiques !  
  
Merci et continuez à lire !!!! 


	34. La dispute

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez.  
Ce chapitre, je le dédie à tous mes revieweurs (comme ça, il n'y aura pas de jaloux).  
Chapitre 34 : La dispute  
La journée se passa normalement. Iris était un peu déprimée. Elle avait eu trop d'émotions dans une seule journée. D'abord Kai, ensuite Eliane et en fin de journée, Kevin. Depuis qu'il s'était reconcilié avec Lee et Mariah, il ne pensait plus du tout à Iris. Ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Mais en vérité, Kevin pensait beaucoup à elle et avait beaucoup d'estime pour Iris. C'était grâce à elle qu'il s'était réconcilié avec ses amis. Il décida d'aller la voir.  
  
- Bonsoir Iris.  
  
- Tiens Kevin ? Comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien. Et toi ?  
  
- Moi ? Je vais très bien.  
  
Iris était suspendue à une échelle, en train d'accrocher des décorations.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'aide le maître d'hôtel à décorer le hall. Il y a une fête, la veille du Tournoi. Tout le monde est invité. Enfin, ceux qui veulent venir et participer bien sûr.  
  
- Ah ? C'est chouette.  
  
- Tu viendras ? Tammy et Marina feront une représentation ensemble.  
  
Elle descendit de l'échelle en attendant la réponse de Kevin.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je serai peut-être avec Lee et Mariah.  
  
Iris rata une marche.  
  
- Attention ! cria Kevin.  
  
Trop tard ! Iris tomba avec l'échelle. A ce moment-là, tout le monde accourut.  
  
- Iris ! Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'affola Lia.  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
Elle essaya de se relever mais cria de douleur.  
  
- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Marina, inquiète.  
  
- Non, ça va passer.  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux appeler un médecin, proposa Tammy.  
  
- Non, j'vous assure que ça va.  
  
- Ce serait plus raisonnable.  
  
- Faites ce que vous voulez, dit Iris, exaspérée.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin annonça :  
  
- C'est une belle foulure. Si vous vous reposez jusqu'au Tournoi, tout ira bien.  
  
- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai une représentation à faire moi. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester clouée au lit. Ça, il n'en est pas question.  
  
- Iris, sois raisonnable, j't'en prie. Pense au Tournoi, pria Lia.  
  
- Je ne peux pas rester sur place, sans rien faire et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
  
- Oui, mais c'est pour toi.  
  
- Je vais très bien. C'n'est qu'une foulure, rien de grave. Vous verrez, demain, j'irais mieux.  
  
Tous soupirèrent. Le médecin sortit ainsi que Lia, Tammy et Marina. Il ne restait plus que Kevin.  
  
- C'est de ma faute.  
  
- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter là ?  
  
- Je t'ai perturbée.  
  
Iris soupira.  
  
- Bon d'accord, c'est ta faute.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, non ?  
  
- Arrête, je suis sincère.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Je sais que tu penses que je ne pense plus à toi.  
  
- C'est exact. Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?  
  
- Je suis désolé si je t'ai rendue triste.  
  
- Ça va, je t'excuse. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? Je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider.  
  
- Merci.  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
Les Blade Breakers entrèrent.  
  
- Alors, ta cheville ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Foulée.  
  
- Pas de chance.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bon, j'dois partir. Salut !  
  
- Au revoir Kevin.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny et Ray s'approchèrent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Ray.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ton avis ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Excellente réponse. Mais c'est insupportable, je ne peux pas rester à rien faire.  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
- Eh, doucement jeune fille, interrompit Dizzi. Ta cheville est encore fragile.  
  
- C'n'est pas un ordinateur qui m'arrêtera.  
  
- Dizzi a raison.  
  
Iris se leva quand même. Elle boîtait.  
  
- Tu as du mal à marcher, remarqua Max.  
  
- Tu crois pas qu'c'est normal ? Je descends, j'n'ai pas fini de décorer le hall.  
  
- Attends ! Pas si vite ! Le médecin nous a dit de te surveiller.  
  
- Qu'il aille au diable !  
  
- C'n'est pas très gentil ça, dit Max.  
  
Elle soupira de désespoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre que tout va pour le mieux ? J'n'ai presque plus mal.  
  
- A d'autres, riposta Kenny.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas des choses à faire avec Lia, Tammy et Marina ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bon d'accord, je reste ici !  
  
- Ce changement d'attitude cache quelque chose, dit Ray, soupçonneux.  
  
- Non, j'vous jure.  
  
Elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos.  
  
- Vous pouvez descendre, je serai sage comme une image.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Certaine.  
  
- Bon, ben, on s'en va. Salut !  
  
- Salut !  
  
Ils sortirent enfin. Iris souffla de soulagement.  
  
- Qu'ils sont agaçants ! Bon, ils sont partis.  
  
Elle se leva et mit ses chaussures. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle décida d'y aller pieds nus à cause du bandage. Elle sortit dans le couloir, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'en bas. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le réfectoire. Ils étaient tous là. Elle passa devant sans se faire remarquer et pénétra dans le hall. Le maître d'hôtel s'écria :  
  
- Je croyais que vous deviez rester au lit !  
  
- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Je vais bien, je peux marcher. Les décorations ne sont pas terminées, je venais vous aider.  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas dans l'état où vous êtes.  
  
- Ecoutez, je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Donnez-moi ça !  
  
Iris prit le panier de décorations des mains du vieil homme. Elle monta sur l'échelle. Elle grimaça de douleur.  
  
- Mademoiselle, redescendez, j'vous en prie.  
  
- Je me débrouille très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu, c'est horrible. . . Je ne veux pas voir ça.  
  
Le maître d'hôtel craignait pour la vie d'Iris.  
  
- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. . .  
  
Mais Iris ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
- Je vais être obligé d'appeler quelqu'un si vous ne descendez pas.  
  
- J'ai bientôt terminé.  
  
- Cette petite est bornée, murmura-t-il.  
  
Mais Lia, Tammy, Marina, Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny arrivèrent bientôt. Lia s'exclama :  
  
- Iris ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends de là tout de suite !  
  
- Oups. . . Lia ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. . .  
  
- Je m'en moque ! Allez, descends et ne discute pas !  
  
- Quelle autorité. . . murmura Tyson.  
  
- Il le faut bien avec Iris, lui répondit Marina.  
  
Iris descendit de l'échelle avec lenteur et application. Lia la sermonna :  
  
- Tu es inconsciente ?! Ça peut être dangereux !  
  
- C'n'est qu'une foulure, rien de plus.  
  
- Pour l'instant, c'n'est qu'une foulure, mais si tu t'entêtes à faire l'imbécile, ça pourrait devenir plus grave ! Mais tu t'rends compte ?!  
  
Les yeux mauves de Lia devinrent sombres et brillants de colère. Iris ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Elle en avait même peur.  
  
- Oh là ! Lia, calme-toi, j't'en prie. . .  
  
- Non ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?!  
  
- Mais Lia. . .  
  
Iris s'énerva également.  
  
- De toute façon, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est le Tournoi ! Tu te moques bien de ce qui peut m'arriver !. . .  
  
Lia la gifla.  
  
- Pauvre idiote. . .  
  
Lia partit. Iris porta la main à sa joue droite. Le silence s'installa. Marina remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux d'Iris.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- Laissez-moi tranquille !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et remonta dans sa chambre. Les personnes restantes se regardèrent les unes les autres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda innocemment Max.  
  
- Le mieux, c'est d'aller les voir toutes les deux, proposa Tammy. On va se séparer en deux groupes. Ray, Max, venez avec moi. Marina, tu t'occupes de Tyson et Kenny. Iris aura besoin de soutien. Quant à nous, on va voir Lia. Venez.  
  
Tammy, Ray et Max se dirigèrent au sous-sol où Lia avait trouvé refuge. Elle se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement mais restait figée.  
  
- Lia. . .  
  
Les trois personnes s'avancèrent vers elle. Lia murmura :  
  
- Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. C'est injuste.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ? demanda Tammy.  
  
- Elle le méritait.  
  
- Tu ne préfères pas plutôt lui parler que de passer à la violence ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas voulu la frapper, mais elle m'a tellement. . .  
  
- Elle t'a mise hors de toi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il faut la pardonner, c'est une jeune fille pleine de vie, c'est normal qu'elle bouge sans arrêt.  
  
- Oui, mais elle ne fait pas la différence entre le grave et le moins grave. C'est bien qu'elle soit pleine de vie mais parfois, cela peut lui jouer des tours. Je m'inquiète pour elle, mais elle ne fait pas l'effort de comprendre. Et ça me désole.  
  
Elle s'assit sur un banc.  
  
- Je me sens triste vis-à-vis d'elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler ? demanda Ray  
  
- Lui parler ? Tu rigoles ? Après ce que je lui ai fait. . .  
  
- C'n'est pas à toi de la craindre. Allez Lia, je déteste vous voir en désaccord, tu le sais.  
  
- Bon, très bien.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la salle d'entraînement.  
Pendant ce temps. . .  
  
- Iris, ça va ? demanda Marina.  
  
- Ça pourrait aller mieux.  
  
- Ne sois pas triste. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Allez, viens. On va descendre et on continuera de décorer le hall, tu veux bien ?  
  
- Lia ne veut pas que je bouge.  
  
- On dirait bien que la colère de Lia a porté ses fruits, dit Kenny.  
  
- Si tu te sens coupable, ça veut dire que tu es prête à t'excuser, c'est bon signe.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Mais oui ! Allez, viens, elle est dans la salle d'entraînement.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Iris se leva, aidée de Marina. A peine ouvrirent-elles la porte que Lia se trouvait devant elles.  
  
- Lia, pardonne-moi ! s'écria Iris.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
Iris se jeta dans les bras de son amie.  
  
- Iris, tu as enfin compris.  
  
- Bon ! C'est parfait, tout est bien qui finit bien, n'en parlons plus.  
  
Ce soir-là, le dîner se passa très bien chez les Ailes de la Victoire.  
Chapitre 34, terminé ! Pour les fans d'Iris, je trouve que c'est bien fait pour elle, la gifle ! Elle est têtue comme une mule ! Mais bon, ça s'est arrangé. Je sais, ça va un peu trop vite mais j'ai plein de choses à faire et je dois vite les faire parce que j'ai plein de devoirs à faire et des tests toutes les semaines. C'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour me consacrer à ma fic. . .  
  
Réponses à mes adorables revieweurs :  
  
Ewan 421 : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : maths=beurk ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser à ma fic en cours. Bon d'accord, ça me flatte mais je me sentirais coupable si tu te faisais interroger alors que tu n'as rien suivi. Bref, pour ce qui est de Kai, une chose est sûre, tu le sauras à la fin (quand on sait que j'en suis déjà à 110 feuilles écrites recto-verso). Quoique. . .  
  
En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de dire que t'adores ma fic ! Et non, tu ne radotes pas, c'est plutôt moi qui radote. . . Merci !!  
  
Rei kon : tu es comme moi ! Quand je lis quelque chose que je n'aime pas, je ne comprends rien. Je suppose que tu m'as écrit cette review pour m'assurer que tu aimes lire ma fic ! Merci !  
  
Shiny : Eliane est du genre extravertie ! Et par la suite, tu verras, elle adore Iris ! Merci !  
  
Meraude : tu as raison ! William Withman est vraiment un * ! Je ne vais pas être grossière sinon, ça va faire fuir mes lecteurs ! Mais j'ai confiance et je sais que tu me resteras fidèle ! Merci !  
  
Ary : je suis heureuse que tu aies réussi à t'inscrire ! Et puis, si tu ne comprends toujours pas l'anglais, je serai ravie de te donner des cours. Je sais pas encore comment on va faire mais on trouvera sûrement. Si tu veux bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter ! Je te fais de gros bisous ! @+ !!  
  
Kimiko : tu m'as pas envoyé de reviews mais j'ai un petit problème : tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de « cours de karaté », je pouvais te demander conseil. Eh bien, je te le demande : tu connaîtrais pas des figures complexes de karaté ? Parce que j'ai l'intention de se faire battre Ray et Lia encore une fois. Et peut-être même que je te dédierai le chapitre. Ça te ferait plaisir dis ? Réponds-moi vite !!  
  
Le chapitre 35 s'appellera : Un spectre exceptionnel.  
  
Merci et bonne lecture à tous !! 


	35. Un spectre exceptionnel

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez.  
Chapitre 35 : Un spectre exceptionnel  
Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant le Tournoi. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?  
  
Le téléphone sonna. Ray décrocha une fois de plus. Il savait parfaitement qui c'était.  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Mon petit-fils, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Bonjour quand même. Kai n'est pas là pour l'instant.  
  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrai le joindre ?  
  
- Cet après-midi.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il chez vous ?  
  
- Faites le calcul.  
  
- . . . Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, jeune homme mais je vous trouve bien audacieux pour vous opposer à un Withman. A moi, William Withman. . .  
  
- Mais oui, c'est ça. Au revoir Monsieur Withman.  
  
Ray raccrocha.  
  
- Il est malade, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il descendit au réfectoire. Il y trouva Kai en compagnie d'Eliane. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Kai, ton grand-père a appelé.  
  
A ces mots, Eliane se crispa et Kai serra les poings. Ray comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'ouvrir.  
  
- Je suis désolé. . .  
  
- Non, tu as bien fait de me prévenir.  
  
- Il rappellera cet après-midi.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Ray s'éclipsa, ne supportant plus la tension.  
  
Il était midi et les Blade Breakers étaient tous à table sauf Kai. Même Eliane était présente.  
  
- Kai ne prend plus de repas, c'est inquiétant, dit soudain Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- Sa présence pendant les repas se fait rare. S'il ne se nourrit pas, il va tomber malade, dit Tyson.  
  
- Il l'est déjà. Il est pâle comme un mort, affirma Ray.  
  
- Oui, mais on ne peut pas le forcer, déclara Max.  
  
- C'est ça le problème, conclut Kenny.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence leur déjeuner. Quant à Eliane, elle s'inquiétait pour son Maître Kai. Il l'avait si souvent soignée quand elle était malade, il l'avait consolée quand elle était triste et il l'avait défendue contre son grand-père. Plus récemment, il avait fait revenir sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait pas refusé quand Kai lui avait demandé s'il pouvait emmener sa fille en Amérique. Mariana savait que sa chère petite fille serait mieux avec Kai. Tous les domestiques aimaient bien Kai même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quand il était plus jeune, il passait son temps à jouer au Beyblade ou à faire du cheval. Black, son étalon noir était alors son meilleur ami. Et quand Eliane est venue au monde, il jouait sans arrêt avec le bébé. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Eliane se souvenait de toutes ces années de bonheur. Elle venait de le réaliser ; elle n'était heureuse qu'avec Kai. Qu'avec lui. . .  
  
- Eliane, ça va ? demanda Ray, inquiet.  
  
- Moi ? Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
  
- Tu as l'air triste.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Ray lui sourit puis lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour Kai ?  
  
Elle baissa la tête. Ray la rassura.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il trouvera une solution.  
  
- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.  
  
Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.  
Dans la chambre des Blade Breakers. . .  
  
Kai attendait l'appel de son grand-père. Le téléphone sonna enfin. Kai saisit le combiné.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Kai, ta grand-mère va très mal.  
  
Kai se calma instantanément.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Hier soir, après avoir dîné, elle a sombré dans le coma.  
  
- Quoi. . . ?  
  
Kai en resta paralysé.  
  
- Que disent les médecins ?  
  
- Elle est condamnée.  
  
Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour Kai. Le combiné glissa lentement des mains de Kai. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'en craignait qu'un seul.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
- Kai, je veux que tu le saches. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Je vais bientôt mourir, c'est inévitable. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. N'oublie jamais ta mission. Tes amis seront là pour t'aider, j'en suis sûre. Je veux que tu vives ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. Je te fais confiance.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Voilà que ce qu'il craignait le plus se réalisait. C'était un cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait le croire !  
  
- Non, c'n'est pas vrai. . . Non !  
  
Il sortit furieusement de la chambre sans prendre la peine de reposer le combiné. Il devait prendre l'air. Il descendit et passa devant le réfectoire. Du coin de l'oeil, Ray le vit. Kai sortit de l'hôtel et se dirigea où bon lui semblait. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant le lac. Il ne se sentait bien qu'ici. Mais aujourd'hui, cet endroit ne lui était absolument d'aucune utilité.  
  
- Grand-mère. . .  
  
Il regarda sa toupie et plus particulièrement, Dranzer. « C'est un héritage Kai, lui dit son grand-père ». Kai comprit enfin ! C'était intéressé ! Dranzer était un héritage intéressé ! Son grand-père l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Il se servait de son petit-fils pour obtenir la puissance qu'il désirait.  
  
Furieux contre lui-même, Kai détacha le médaillon représentant Dranzer et s'apprêta à le jeter dans le lac.  
  
- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.  
  
Ray venait d'arriver.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne sais rien.  
  
- Peut-être mais c'est ton spectre que tu allais jeter à l'eau.  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon spectre. . . murmura-t-il.  
  
- Tu veux en parler ? Dranzer est gentil, pourquoi veux-tu t'en débarrasser ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien contre Dranzer mais je ne peux pas le garder. C'est comme si je l'utilisais pour satisfaire les caprices de mon grand-père.  
  
- Si je comprends bien, il t'a donné Dranzer uniquement pour que tu l'utilises à ses dépens.  
  
- Exact.  
  
- Même si tu te débarrassais de lui, ça ne résoudra pas tes problèmes. Les spectres ont une conscience, Dranzer a une conscience. Il a confiance en toi, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Vous faites équipe depuis très longtemps. Tu t'es attaché à lui, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu l'aimes mais tu essayes de te convaincre du contraire. Et Dranzer aussi t'aime.  
  
Ray avait raison. Lui et Dranzer étaient liés pour la vie. Il serra le médaillon dans sa main. Il le remit finalement sur la toupie bleue. Ray sourit.  
  
- Dranzer et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Tu as raison. Tous les matchs que j'ai livré étaient pour lui. Je ne le savais pas mais je combattais pour lui. Et tous ceux que j'ai gagné, c'était lui qui le faisait pour moi. Je lui dois beaucoup.  
  
- Je suis certain qu'il t'entend.  
  
- Oui, je sais.  
  
Kai se leva et partit, laissant Ray.  
  
- Kai, je suis sûr que ta grand-mère ne te laissera jamais tomber quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Kai se retourna.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Ça se voit dans ton regard.  
  
- Ma grand-mère est condamnée. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Eliane. Elle l'aimait énormément. Il faudra qu'elle soit forte.  
  
- Est-ce que tu le seras toi ?  
  
- Ça suffit, je rentre.  
  
Kai partit. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Ray murmura :  
  
- Je suis désolé, Kai. . .  
Et le chapitre 35 est fini ! Et comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas les réponses aux revieweurs car j'uploade deux chapitres en même temps ! Merci de lire et pour toutes suggestions, vous savez où m'écrire !  
  
Le prochain chapitre : Conversations.  
  
Salut !! 


	36. Conversations

Disclaimer : La chanson habituelle.  
Chapitre 36 : Conversations  
Kai demanda à parler à Eliane.  
  
- Eliane, je veux que tu sois forte.  
  
- Maître Kai. . .  
  
- Eliane, tu aimes beaucoup ma grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, Madame Lena a toujours été gentille avec moi.  
  
- Et tu sais qu'elle est très malade.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle hésitante.  
  
- En ce moment, elle est à l'hôpital. . . dans le coma.  
  
Eliane se pétrifia.  
  
- Madame Lena va. . .  
  
- Eliane, moi aussi, je l'aimais de tout mon coeur. C'était une femme remarquable. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Je respecte sa dernière volonté. Elle pensait tout le temps aux autres avant elle. Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas être à ses côtés pour voir une dernière fois son visage.  
  
- Madame m'a dit une fois que ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, c'était de vous voir heureux, avec la personne que vous aimez. Alors si vous aimez quelqu'un, dites-le lui pour qu'elle sache au moins le nom de cette personne !  
  
Les yeux d'Eliane se remplirent de larmes. Kai voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille se recula.  
  
- Eliane. . .  
  
- Non ! J'vous déteste !  
  
Elle éclata en pleurs puis s'enfuit en courant.  
  
- Eliane !  
  
Il soupira.  
Eliane passa tout l'après-midi à pleurer dans les bras d'Iris. Elle finit par s'endormir. Iris l'installa dans le lit puis descendit au réfectoire. Elle y vit Kai.  
  
- Bonsoir.  
  
Il leva son regard sombre vers elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Eliane pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?  
  
- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
  
- A part qu'elle a passé trois heures à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps, elle va bien. Il m'a fallu de la patience pour la consoler. Heureusement, elle s'est endormie. Alors, je t'écoute.  
  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
Iris en resta muette. Mais elle se reprit.  
  
- Ha ! Alors ça, c'est typique de ta part. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Un jour, tu me demandes si je peux te rendre un service et l'autre, tu m'envoies sur les roses. Excuse-moi si je t'agace mais si tu refuses sans cesse l'aide qu'on te propose si gentiment, c'est clair que tu n'en auras jamais.  
  
Iris quitta la table pour aller s'installer à une autre où se trouvait ses amies.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Tammy, une fois qu'elle se fut installée.  
  
- Rien du tout. Arrêtons de parler de lui. Ça va vite m'énerver et ça ne servirait à rien.  
  
Lia, Tammy et Marina restèrent bouche bée.  
  
- Iris, tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Une cheville foulée, c'est déjà beaucoup alors si tu nous couves quelque chose. . . , dit Lia.  
  
- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Mais alors. . .  
  
- Tu veux savoir quoi au juste ?  
  
- Normalement, tu fais toujours des discours élogieux sur Kai. Et maintenant, on dirait que tu lui en veux.  
  
- Oui, après ce qu'il a fait à Eliane.  
  
- Salut les filles !  
  
- Tiens, salut Tyson ! Où sont Max, Ray et Kenny ?  
  
- Ray est dans la chambre, Max s'entraîne et Kenny répare encore et encore nos toupies. Ça devenait lassant alors je suis descendu. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.  
  
Kai se leva de sa table. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Iris l'interpella :  
  
- Eh Kai ! Ne va pas voir Eliane, elle dort. Et puis, je doute qu'elle veuille te voir en ce moment.  
  
Il ne répondit rien et entra dans l'ascenseur. Il arriva au sixième étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ray était seul. Cette fois, il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il entra et vit Ray, installé sur le canapé, lisant son livre sur les arts martiaux.  
  
- Ray ?  
  
Ray leva les yeux de son livre. « Oh non ! » pensa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir encore ? »  
  
- Oui, Kai ?  
  
Ray posa son livre sur la table basse tandis que Kai s'installait à côté de lui.  
  
- Ray, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler, jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Je t'ai toujours laissé parler.  
  
- Non, pas ces derniers temps. On dirait que tu as peur de ce que tu vas entendre. Que crains-tu exactement ?  
  
- Je ne crains rien du tout.  
  
- Bien. Alors tu vas me laisser parler.  
  
Pris au piège ! Ray était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler maintenant. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi avait-il dit une idiotie pareille ? Mais c'était trop tard. . .  
  
- Ray, j'essaye de te dire quelque chose depuis que je suis au Japon. Tu t'es toujours défilé. Tu dois te douter de quelque chose.  
  
- Oui, la personne que tu aimes.  
  
- Exact. La personne que j'aime, c'est. . .  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit.  
  
- C'est pas vrai. . .  
  
Ray sourit discrètement. Il remercia silencieusement le Bon Dieu. Kai alla ouvrir.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon d'accueillir les gens ?  
  
- Monsieur Dickenson ?  
  
Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il vit Ray.  
  
- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai interrompu une importante conversation.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- C'est l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
- Et Ray ?  
  
- Il n'a pas faim non plus.  
  
- Au contraire, déclara Ray. Je suis mort de faim.  
  
C'était un mensonge mais plutôt mourir que de rester seul avec Kai. Celui-ci regarda Ray d'un regard appuyé.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas faim.  
  
- Et moi, j'te dis que si.  
  
- Non !  
  
- A ce soir Kai. Tu me reparleras ce soir, devant Tyson, Max et Kenny. Ils seront ravis d'entendre eux aussi ce que tu as à dire.  
  
Ray s'en alla avec Monsieur Dickenson. Kai claqua furieusement la porte.  
  
- Il ne peut pas m'échapper éternellement !  
  
Kai s'assit sur le canapé et resta là, plus d'une heure. Soudain, le téléphone retentit. Kai devint pâle. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le combiné. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. Il laissa sonner. Six fois, sept fois, puis ça raccrocha. Kai dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait entendre. . .  
Ray prit ses précautions et entra dans la chambre avec ses amis. Il était 21h30. Ray remarqua l'expression soucieuse qui marquait le visage de Kai. Ce soir, il ne poserait pas de questions. Ça attendrait le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il était trop fatigué pour lui parler. Surtout qu'il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis. A vingt-deux heures, ils se mirent tous au lit. Des « bonne nuit » fusèrent puis ils s'endormirent. Ray et Kai restèrent éveillés un bon moment. Ray vit Kai bouger sans arrêt, sans trouver une position confortable. Mais ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Finalement, plus la nuit avançait, plus Kai se calmait. Et c'est l'esprit perturbé qu'il s'endormit.  
Le lendemain, Kai se leva en premier. Il laissa ses amis dormir. Il s'habilla et descendit au réfectoire. Eliane était présente. Kai s'approcha.  
  
- Bonjour Eliane.  
  
Eliane baissa la tête.  
  
- Bonjour Maître Kai.  
  
- Eliane, tu m'en veux toujours ?  
  
- Oui. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le dire à Madame Lena ?  
  
- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte dans le doute. Le doute de mes sentiments.  
  
- Mais peu importe ! Madama Lena pensera que la personne que vous aimez vous rendra heureux. Si elle sait au moins ça, elle sera heureuse. De toute façon, tout le monde vous aime, il n'y pas de raison valable pour vous détester. Vous faites des choses bien, vous aidez vos amis. . . C'est une grande qualité ça.  
  
- Eliane, il est trop tard. Je ne peux pas la mettre dans le doute.  
  
- C'est vous qui vous vous mettez tout seul dans le doute !  
  
Elle partit.  
  
- Je ne sais même plus quoi penser.  
  
Kai resta au réfectoire jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle ses amis descendaient pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il les vit, Kai se leva et s'éclipsa. Il rencontra le regard de Ray. Celui-ci perçut une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.  
  
Kai remonta dans sa chambre. Il attendait le coup de fil qu'il avait lâchement laissé en plan la veille. Il était prêt à affronter la dure réalité. Il attendit une heure puis deux. Enfin, le téléphone sonna. Il laissa sonner trois fois puis décrocha.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est moi.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Ça y est.  
  
Kai tressaillit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui y est ?  
  
- Son âme veille sur toi à présent. Ta grand-mère est morte. . .  
Le chapitre 36 est terminé ! En ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Je suis tellement triste pour Kai. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Quel sera la décision de Kai ? Il y a tellement de questions sans réponse. Je ne peux pas croire que moi-même, l'auteur de cette fic, n'ai pas de réponse. Et Eliane ? Le saura-t-elle ? Ça non plus, je ne le sais pas. . .  
  
Ce ne sont pas vraiment des réponses aux revieweurs parce qu'au moment où j'uploade ce chapitre ; je n'ai pas encore lu mes reviews. Donc, je les ferai au prochain.^-^  
  
Ary : salut !! Tout d'abord, pour faire les trois points, tu dois mettre, quand tu saisis sur ordi, des espaces entre chaque point. Et pour les mots, genre coeur ou oeuvre ça doit te mettre quelque chose comme « c?ue ». Eh bien les lettres o et u ne doivent pas être collées. C'est simple. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un petit problème. Et si tu as toujours besoin de mon aide, y'a qu'a demander !! Je te fais de gros bisous !  
  
Kimiko : tu trouves Kai mignon ?! C'est pas trop mon avis mais bon. . . Il est plutôt. . . bizarre. Et quand tu vas lire le chapitre 37, tu vas vite t'apercevoir qu'il est pas mignon du tout !! Et pour ce qui concerne les sentiments de Kai, tu vas vite être fixée. Au fait, tu préfères qu'il aime Ray ou Iris ? Gros bisous !!  
  
Merci de continuer à lire ma fic et à bientôt !! 


	37. Larmes, fureur, méchanceté partie 1

Disclaimer : La chanson habituelle.  
Chapitre 37 : Larmes, fureur, méchanceté (Partie 1)  
Le monde s'écroula sous les pieds de Kai. Sa grand-mère était morte. Lena Withman n'était plus. Kai raccrocha lentement, sans prendre la peine de saluer son grand-père. Que deviendrait-il maintenant qu'il était seul ? Le destin était si difficile à accepter. Malgré Kai, des larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Pourquoi ces larmes le faisait tant souffrir ? Il ne put en supporter davantage. Il prit l'un des nombreux vases disposés sur la table et le jeta contre le mur. Il se brisa. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la chambre soit comparable à son coeur brisé. Des débris de verre s'éparpillaient partout sur le sol. Ses larmes continuaient de couler sans s'arrêter. . .  
  
Iris, qui était dans sa chambre, entendit des cris et bruits de verre cassé venant de la chambre voisine.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez les Blade Breakers ?  
  
Elle posa pied à terre puis se dirigea vers l'autre chambre. Elle frappa mais personne n'ouvrit.  
  
- Mais. . . on dirait que c'est Kai qui crie comme ça ?  
  
Inquiète, elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'intelligent réflexe de la refermer aussitôt, elle se serait reçu un vase fleuri en plein visage. . . et c'était direct l'hôpital !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
Elle rouvrit, prudemment cette fois, et vit Kai en train de tout casser.  
  
- Mon Dieu. . .  
  
Iris put voir qu'il pleurait. Ne pouvant pas le voir dans cet état, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui. C'n'était pas très prudent à cause de sa cheville blessée mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Kai.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
Il se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle prit peur. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Ils étaient noirs comme l'ébène. Iris contrôla sa peur et dit, tremblante :  
  
- Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Kai ne répondit pas mais l'empoigna. Cette fois, elle eut vraiment peur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête, lâche-moi !  
  
- Depuis le début, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous tourner autour. Tu ne fais que nous attirer des ennuis. Un conseil : ne t'approche plus, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est faux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, dis-le moi, dis-le moi !  
  
Pour toute réponse, il lui tordit le poignet. Iris fit une grimace de douleur.  
  
- Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !  
  
Il la lâcha brutalement. Elle vacilla.  
  
- Sors d'ici !  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Sors d'ici !!  
  
Elle sortit en courant. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle descendit au réfectoire en boîtant un peu. Sur place, elle chercha des yeux ses amies et les Blade Breakers.  
  
- Iris !  
  
Lia, Tammy et Marina se dirigèrent vers leur amie.  
  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- C'est horrible !  
  
Elle éclata en pleurs. Les Blade Breakers arrivèrent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Ray  
  
- On ne sait pas. On vient juste de la découvrir, répondit Lia.  
  
- C'est. . . c'est Kai ! Il est devenu fou ! Il faut l'aider, j'vous en prie, faites quelque chose !  
  
- Kai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai voulu intervenir mais il m'a. . . il m'a. . .  
  
Iris ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ray. Ce dernier fut surpris.  
  
- Tu le connais mieux que personne Ray ! Fais quelque chose ! Il est en train de tout casser.  
  
- Bon, on y va, déclara fermement Ray.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la suite, entouré de ses amis. Et effectivement, arrivés sur le pas de la porte, ils distinguèrent nettement des cris et des bruits de verre cassé. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
- Kai !  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient pleurer. Ray déclara à l'attention de ses amis :  
  
- Je m'en occupe. Sortez.  
  
- Mais on va pas te laisser tout seul avec lui, dit Tyson. Il est dangereux.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Allez !  
  
- Bon d'accord. Fais attention quand même.  
  
- Promis.  
  
Ils sortirent, inquiets pour Ray. Resté seul avec Kai. . .  
  
- Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Je ne veux voir personne !  
  
- Calme-toi.  
  
Ray vit la toupie bleue de Kai qui gisait sur le sol. Il la ramassa et la posa sur la table.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
- Tu ne m'as jamais écouté ! Pourquoi le ferais-tu aujourd'hui ?! Je me demande comment j'ai pu ressentir des sentiments à ton égard !  
  
Il se saisit d'un autre vase et le jeta en direction de Ray qui l'évita.  
  
- Kai, tu es sous le choc.  
  
- Laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
Kai était furieux mais il pleurait toujours.  
  
- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Kai. Je peux t'aider.  
  
- Personne ne peut m'aider !  
  
- C'que tu peux être entêté !  
  
Kai se mit vraiment en colère contre Ray.  
  
- Je suis entêté, hein ?! Comment réagirais-tu si tu venais d'apprendre que ta grand-mère, que tu aimais tant, était morte ?! Réponds !  
  
- Je. . . je ne savais pas. . .  
  
- Tu ne savais pas ?! C'est pathétique. . .  
  
Il recommença à tout casser.  
  
- Kai, arrête ça !  
  
- Non ! Pas tant que j'aurai l'esprit tranquille !  
  
- Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu seras apaisé ?  
  
Ray se dirigea vers Kai et le secoua par les épaules.  
  
- Reprends-toi Kai ! Les Blade Breakers ont besoin de toi !  
  
Kai ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'agitait violemment.  
  
- Lâche-moi Ray !  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ray le prit dans ses bras. Kai fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Il pleura dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère.  
  
Kai se calma peu à peu. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
- Ça y est ? Tu es calmé ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça Ray ?  
  
- Parce que tu es mon ami.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
Ray sourit.  
  
- Je retrouve enfin le Kai que je connaissais.  
  
Kai s'attendait à une autre phrase. Un autre mot. Il sortit sans un mot, emmenant Dranzer.  
  
- Bon ! Va falloir que je range tout ça.  
  
Tyson, Max et Kenny rentrèrent à ce moment-là.  
  
- Parfait, vous allez pouvoir m'aider.  
  
En une demie-heure, tout était à sa place.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda curieusement Max. On entendait des cris et la seconde d'après ; plus rien.  
  
- Il s'est calmé. C'était parce que sa grand-mère est morte.  
  
Le silence s'installa. Tyson le rompit.  
  
- Il faut qu'on aille le voir. On peut pas le laisser comme ça, seul et désemparé.  
  
- Il vaut mieux le laisser seul pour l'instant, dit Kenny.  
  
- Non, moi, j'vais le voir. Qui m'aime me suive.  
  
Tyson sortit.  
  
- On va avec lui ou pas ? dit Max.  
  
- On a le choix ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors on y va.  
Kai était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se posait une question assez pertinente.  
  
- Pourquoi s'opposer à lui ? Ça ne sert plus à rien. Je vais le faire et ensuite, il me laissera tranquille. . . Oui, je vais le faire !  
  
Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. . .  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Je suis vraiment méchante de terminer comme ça ! Mais la partie 2 est bientôt en ligne ! Patience. . .  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 35 :  
  
Ary : merci de me soutenir !! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part !  
  
Shiny : que dire de plus que merci !!  
  
Meraude : moi aussi, je me suis amusée en écrivant la conversation entre William et Ray ! Je suis désolée que tu penses que ma fic traîne mais tu comprendras bien qu'il faut que je le fasse. Mais j't'en supplie, ne lâche pas ! Je serai terriblement déçue autrement !!  
  
Ewan : t'es trop adorable !! Perdre un cours pour ma fic ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil !! Félicitations pour ton exam ! Merci !!  
  
Rei kon : qu'est-ce qui est triste ? En tout cas, merci !!  
  
Gigaken2000 : une nouvelle (ou nouveau) ? Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait aimer Beyblade !! Tu vas en avoir pour ta patience ! Je suis experte pour faire attendre mes lecteurs !! En tout cas, bienvenue et merci !!  
  
Kimiko : tu adores vraiment Kai !!  
  
Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour Lia et Ray mais dis toujours, ça peut m'aider. Quelle chance, tu fais du karaté !! J'en ai déjà fait moi aussi mais j'ai décroché parce que j'avais toujours des bleus partout sur le corps !! Je connais le mawashigeri mais pas les katas. Ce serait génial si tu me disais les noms compliqués et aussi, peux-tu me les décrire ? Pour moi-même. Bonne idée, écris-moi un mail et bien entendu, je suis hyper intéressée !!  
  
Bon, j'te dis @+ !! Je t'envoie un énorme baiser qui s'envole tendrement vers toi !!  
  
Continuez à lire et mettez-moi des reviews !! 


	38. Larmes, fureur, méchanceté partie 2

Disclaimer : Bla, bla, bla. . .  
Chapitre 38 : Larmes, fureur, méchanceté (Partie 2)  
Tyson et ses amis trouvèrent Kai dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils le trouvèrent assis. On ne voyait pas ses yeux car il avait la tête baissée mais on distinguait parfaitement son sourire malfaisant. Ray fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Eh Kai ! cria Tyson.  
  
Celui-ci se leva. Il s'approcha d'eux puis dit calmement :  
  
- Max, tu commences.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Mets-toi en position de combat.  
  
- C'est un entraînement ?  
  
- Ne discute pas.  
  
- Bon, d'accord.  
  
Il se mirent tous deux au bord de l'arène et lancèrent leur toupie.  
  
- Allez, Dranzer !  
  
- Draciel, vas-y !  
  
Les deux toupies filèrent à une vitesse folle. Néanmoins, Draciel restait sur la défensive.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, Max. C'n'est pas en restant toujours sur la défensive que tu gagneras. Dranzer, finissons-en !  
  
- Draciel, sauve-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, capitaine ?!  
  
Kai fronça les sourcils. Capitaine. . .  
  
- Dranzer, attaque !  
  
Dans un dernier assaut, Dranzer éjecta Draciel.  
  
- Draciel !  
  
La toupie de Max atterrit dans la main de Kai. Il eut un mauvais sourire. Ray comprit.  
  
- Kai, ne fais pas ça !  
  
Trop tard ! Kai enleva le médaillon représentant Draciel.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'affola Max.  
  
- Ton Draciel m'appartient maintenant.  
  
- Quoi ?! T'as pas le droit ! Rends-moi mon spectre ! Kai !  
  
Max se précipita vers Kai.  
  
- Kai, pourquoi tu fais ça ?!  
  
- Tu es un joueur médiocre Max, tu ne mérites pas de posséder un spectre.  
  
Cette dernière phrase anéantit le pauvre Max. Tyson s'énerva :  
  
- Eh Kai ! Max ne t'avait rien fait ! C'est vraiment lâche de ta part de faire ça à d'autres joueurs. Max n'est peut-être pas aussi fort et doué que toi mais Draciel lui appartient et tu ne peux pas le lui enlever.  
  
Kai ignora totalement la remarque de Tyson.  
  
- A ton tour à présent.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Prépare-toi.  
  
- Je vais te rendre ton Draciel, Max !  
  
Il lança sa toupie en même temps que Kai.  
  
- Dragoon, attaque-tempête !  
  
- Dranzer, attaque !  
  
Tyson sortit directement Dragoon. Une tempête se leva.  
  
- Ta petite brise ne fait qu'effleurer Dranzer.  
  
- Arrête de parler et regarde ça ! Dragoon, puissance maximale !  
  
Dranzer faillit perdre mais se retourna et fit face à Dragoon.  
  
- Dranzer, la Flèche de Feu !  
  
Le gigantesque phoenix sortit de la toupie et fonça sur Dragoon. Celui-ci fut prisonnier.  
  
- Non, Dragoon !  
  
- Allez, finis le travail.  
  
Dranzer acheva Dragoon qui retomba aux pieds de Kai. Tyson cria :  
  
- Non, pas ça !  
  
Mais Kai s'empara de la toupie blanche.  
  
- Très joli spectre.  
  
Il prit le médaillon de Dragoon.  
  
- Dragoon est à moi désormais.  
  
- Non ! Rends-moi Dragoon !  
  
- Le Beyblade est un sport où le plus fort gagne. Apparemment, tu ne fais pas partie de ces joueurs.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
  
- Laisse tomber Tyson.  
  
- Ray ?  
  
- Il ne t'écoutera pas quoi que tu dises.  
  
- Ray, en place, dit Kai.  
  
- Non, je refuse.  
  
- Plie-toi aux règles.  
  
- Quelles règles ? Si pour toi, les règles c'est de voler les spectres des autres, alors effectivement, je ne les respecte pas et je ne m'y plierai pas.  
  
Kai jubilait intérieurement.  
  
- Hhum ! Tu le regretteras.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Max voulut le poursuivre mais Tyson le retint.  
  
- Kai, reviens ! Rends-moi Draciel ! Kai !!  
  
- Max, arrête, ça ne sert à rien !  
  
- Mais Tyson, regarde ce qu'il a fait à Dragoon !  
  
La toupie de Tyson était en miettes.  
  
- Max, t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution.  
  
Max se résigna. Il tomba à genoux, sur le sol.  
  
- Draciel. . . Non. . . Draciel !!!  
Kai sortit de l'hôtel sous les yeux des Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
- Kai. . . Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Iris, ne te pose pas de questions. Il a l'air étrange aujourd'hui.  
  
- Suivons-le.  
  
- Tu cours au suicide. Si tu veux mettre fin à tes jours Marina, dis-le nous, on t'aidera.  
  
- Tammy, c'est sérieux.  
  
- Ça ne servirait à rien de le suivre.  
  
- Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné. Suivons-le.  
  
Elles sortirent toutes les quatre de l'hôtel.  
  
- Ben, il est passé où ? demanda Lia, effarée.  
  
Kai avait disparu.  
  
- Il marche vite dis donc.  
  
- Allons faire un tour au parc, proposa Lia.  
  
- OK.  
  
Elles marchèrent jusqu'au parc où il n'y avait personne. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher.  
  
- Il n'est pas là. Venez, on rentre.  
  
- Le lac ! J'en suis sûre, il est là-bas !  
  
Iris courut jusqu'au lac. Effectivement, Kai s'y trouvait.  
  
- Il est là !  
  
Kai se retourna lentement, le même sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. . .  
  
- Euh. . . il. . . il me fait peur. Pas vous ? demanda Tammy.  
  
- Iris, rentrons, j't'en prie, supplia Lia.  
  
- D'accord. A trois, courez. Un, deux. . .  
  
- N'y pensez même pas.  
  
- Oups. . .  
  
Kai s'approcha du groupe.  
  
- T'approche pas de mes amies ! dit Iris.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
Il écarta Iris puis empoigna fortement Marina, celle qui était la plus proche de lui.  
  
- Aaah ! Mais lâche-moi !  
  
- Marina !  
  
Iris, Lia et Tammy essayèrent d'éloigner Kai de leur amie en le tirant par un bras. Mais il était beaucoup trop fort et au moins trois fois plus grand. Marina essayait vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de Kai. Celui-ci vit la toupie de Marina. Il s'en empara puis la jeta à terre.  
  
- Marina ! s'écria Tammy.  
  
Elle se précipita sur son amie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? s'affola Marina.  
  
Kai prit le médaillon que contenait la toupie.  
  
- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
- Ton spectre n'a plus besoin de toi.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- C'est un joli spectre que tu as là.  
  
- Rends-moi Gryffy !  
  
Le visage de Marina n'avait plus rien de doux.  
  
- Alors il s'appelle Gryffy.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça, on ne t'a rien fait ?!  
  
- Gryffy est en ma possession. Il faudra t'y faire.  
  
Il se dirigea vers. . . Tammy !  
  
- Tu ne toucheras pas à Skyler !  
  
- Et j'imagine que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher.  
  
Tammy reculait au fur et à mesure que Kai s'avançait.  
  
- Tammy, sauve-toi ! cria Lia.  
  
- Tu n'iras nulle part.  
  
Kai fut plus rapide ; il attrapa le bras de Tammy et lui enleva sa toupie des mains.  
  
- Non ! J't'interdis de lui faire du mal !  
  
Il prit le médaillon et jeta la toupie sur Tammy.  
  
- Merci, dit-il.  
  
- C'est pas possible. . . Skyler. . .  
  
Elle s'effondra à côté de Marina.  
  
- Lia, Iris ! Enfuyez-vous, il est malade ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Allez !  
  
- On ne peut pas vous laisser seules !  
  
- On n'a plus rien à craindre, il a eu ce qu'il voulait ! Ange et Pégase sont en danger !  
  
Kai s'approchait dangereusement de Lia et Iris. Lia se mit entre Kai et Iris.  
  
- Iris, va-t'en, je m'en occupe.  
  
- Mais Lia. . .  
  
- Vite !  
  
Avant de partir, Iris promit à ses amies :  
  
- Je vous ramènerai vos spectres !  
  
Elle s'enfuit en courant. Kai sourit sournoisement.  
  
- Elle n'ira pas très loin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
  
- Vous êtes ses amies, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va vous laisser comme ça ?  
  
Il n'avait pas tort. Lia éluda la question.  
  
- Je te préviens, je sais me battre. Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que Tammy et Marina.  
  
Elle se mit en position de combat.  
  
- Tu crois me faire peur ?  
  
- Oui, peut-être.  
  
Il s'avança un peu plus mais Lia voulut lui donner un coup de pied. Elle leva sa jambe au niveau de son visage mais Kai leva son bras pour contrer le coup.  
  
- Tu n'y arriveras pas.  
  
Lia commença à le ruer de coups inutiles. Comme rien ne marchait et qu'elle était à bout de souffle, elle le gifla. Cela marcha.  
  
- Les bonnes vieilles méthodes marchent toujours on dirait, dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
- Tu vas me payer cet affront !  
  
Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit derrière son dos, l'obligeant à lâcher sa toupie. Elle tomba sur l'herbe. Kai propulsa Lia ailleurs et s'empara d'Ange.  
  
- Ange ! Tu es un monstre, Kai ! Tu entends, un monstre ! Rends-nous nos spectres, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
  
- J'ai tous les droits. Maintenant, j'vais m'occuper de ta copine.  
  
- Ne touche pas à Iris.  
  
Au loin, Iris suivait la scène.  
  
- Mais quelle idiote, je lui avais dit de partir.  
  
Lia devança Kai et courut vers Iris.  
  
- Iris, j't'avais pourtant dit de t'enfuir.  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser.  
  
Kai s'approcha.  
  
- C'est de gré ou de force.  
  
- Jamais de la vie ! cria Lia. Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te ferai regretter ton geste !  
  
- Pousse-toi de mon chemin.  
  
Il écarta Lia d'un geste. Iris se retrouva seule, face à Kai.  
  
- Kai, ressaisis-toi. J't'en prie. . .  
  
- C'est trop tard.  
  
- Trop tard ?  
  
- Donne-moi ta toupie. Allez.  
  
- Non !  
  
Elle lui donna une paire de gifle.  
  
- Va-t'en, ne me touche pas !  
  
Kai s'impatienta et la frappa à son tour. Elle tomba par terre. Sa toupie lui échappa. Elle voulut la reprendre mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide.  
  
- Maintenant, ton spectre m'appartient également.  
  
Il partit sans dire un mot. Iris, Lia, Tamara et Marina étaient effondrées. Qu'allaient-elles faire sans leurs spectres ? Le temps le leur dira. . .  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre 38 ! Pourquoi Kai est-il si méchant ? Je sens que je vais me faire fusiller par tous les revieweurs là !! Je ferais mieux d'aller me cacher si je tiens à ma petite vie qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil. . .  
  
Bon ! Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 36 :  
  
Liberty : je n'ai pas pu te souhaiter la bienvenue avant parce que quand j'ai uploadé, je ne te connaissais pas encore ! Désolée ! Tu étais tellement impatiente que ça de me mettre des reviews ? J'avoue que je suis flattée. Merci quand même ! Et félicitations pour ton examen d'écologie !!  
  
Merci de dire que ma fic est super et que tu l'adores. Je trouve qu'Eliane est mignonne aussi ! Et bien sûr, elle adore Kai ! C'est évident ! Je ne peux pas te dire qui Kai aime sinon, il n'y aura plus de surprises, tu comprends ? Tu veux que je mette Kai avec Iris ? J'essayerais de faire quelque chose pour toi, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Moi aussi je trouve qu'Iris est faite pour lui. . .  
  
Tu aimes les fics longues mais si c'est TROP long, je risque de perdre quelques revieweurs. Mais j'essaye de faire chaque chose en son temps et c'est pour ça que ça paraît long. Essayez de me comprendre !! Ça prend du temps pour écrire une fic !! Bon, je me calme. . . Reprenons ! J'essayerais de la faire durer mais pas trop non plus, ça te va comme solution ? De toute façon, il y a une deuxième partie, tu es au courant non ? En tout cas maintenant, tu le sais. Et puis si je l'arrête quelque temps, tu pourras toujours lire d'autres fics. Y'en a pleins d'autres, meilleurs que la mienne !^-^ Bisous et @+ !!  
  
Ewan421 : je te l'ai dit : JE NE PEUX PAS TE DIRE QUI KAI AIME !!!!! Désolée. . . En tout cas, si je vous laisse dans le suspense, c'est fait exprès. Et oui, je te l'accorde, c'est insoutenable !! Je te fais de gros bisous !! Une petite chose : je t'ai dédié un chapitre. . . Plus tard !!  
  
Meraude : tu as pleuré ? Ma pauvre ! C'était pas fait exprès, j'te jure ! Pour Kai et Ray, ça traîne, je sais, mais c'est fait exprès cette fois-ci. Tu le sauras à la fin de ma fic. Patience. . . Pour l'instant, sur papier, j'ai bientôt terminé et je vais commencer la partie 2. Alors. . . Merci !!  
  
Ary : et tu vas encore pleurer parce que y'a pleins de gens qui meurent après. Non, je plaisante ! Tu es trop sensible, ce n'est qu'une fic après tout ! J'ai l'impression que tu as deviné ce qui se passe entre Kai et Ray. Mais c'n'est pas tout à fait ça !  
  
T'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider. C'est gentil d'avoir dit que j'étais gentille (whaa ! Vive la répétition !). Encore une petite chose ; ne te rends pas en retard à l'école à cause de moi !!  
  
Kimiko : bonnes vacances ? Je l'espère. Pour Kai et Iris, c'est un peu difficile mais tout va s'arranger. Enfin, j'espère. Elle a souffert, c'est vrai mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout, c'est pas vrai ? C'est ce que je pense. Et pour Eliane, la pauvre petite, elle ne sait plus vraiment où elle en est avec lui. Elle en veut à Kai et ça se comprend. Sa grand-mère est morte et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est : je suis désolé. Son attitude est incompréhensible ! Bon, je te remercie de m'avoir reviewée avant ton départ mais je ne te garantis pas une foule de chapitres à ton retour. Peut-être trois ou quatre. C'est suffisant ?  
  
Shiny : tu es toujours la même ! Tellement mignonne !! Bon, ce ne sera pas vraiment un slash. Enfin. . . Aaaah !!! Je m'embrouille !! Du calme. Je vais tout te dire plus clairement : au début, c'est un slash, mais pas à la fin !! Voilà ! Tu as compris ? Sinon, mail-moi, y'a aucun problème et je pourrais t'expliquer plus en détails. Gros bisous !!  
  
Rei kon : Quand tu auras lu ce chapitre, tu ne diras plus « pauvre Kai » ! Tu vas le détester !! Et Eliane ! Elle a raison de le détester !! C'est un. . . un. . . je ne trouve même plus les mots pour le définir ! Je le déteste, je le hais !! Aaah ! Bon, merci de ton soutien, ça m'aide à continuer et à progresser. Bisous !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 37 :  
  
Ary : je suis désolée d'apprendre ce que je viens d'apprendre (je ne le dirais pas, question de confidentialité). Tu comprends Kai tu dis ? Laisse- moi te dire que ses sentiments sont beaucoup plus compliqués que tu n'imagines ! C'est vrai, Iris se mêle de ce qui la regarde pas mais elle est tellement sensible qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais elle très gentille ! Allez, bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : tu vas être surprise quand tu vas apprendre ce que je réserve à Kai. Tu vas vouloir me tuer, j'en suis sûre !! Je ne le transformerai pas en terroriste, va ! Peut-être un peu, mais rien de méchant. Il va juste être très très très énervant.  
  
Je tiens à préciser : ce n'est pas TON Kai mais le MIEN !! Non, je plaisante ! Je dois l'aimer autant que toi. Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !  
  
Rei kon : Eliane déteste Kai, sa grand-mère vient de mourir et il devient à moitié fou. C'est tout à fait ça !! Tu as trouvé ! Gros bisous !!  
  
Shiny : peut-être bien que Kai est amoureux de Ray. Je ne sais pas. . . ^-^  
  
Le titre de mon prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Excuses.  
  
Je crois que j'ai terminé ! Merci à tous et si vous voulez plus de détails, n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur cette adresse : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Salut tout le monde et à la prochaine !!!!! 


	39. Excuses

Disclaimer : Bla, bla, bla. . .  
Chapitre 39 : Excuses  
Personne ne voyait plus Kai de la même façon. Les filles l'évitaient le plus souvent possible et les garçons le regardaient et secouaient la tête. Kai, lui, évitaient soigneusement de les croiser. Ils étaient maintenant au douzième jour. Eliane, ne supportant plus cette situation, vint voir Kai.  
  
- Maître Kai ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?  
  
- . . .  
  
Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte avec elle ? Ce n'était pas dans son genre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
  
- J'n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, alors laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce que vous avez. C'est vous qui m'avez appris à toujours aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai toujours respecté cette règle.  
  
Elle avait dit calmement cette phrase. Kai s'énerva.  
  
- Va-t'en d'ici !  
  
Eliane ne bougea pas.  
  
- Espèce de gamine bornée !  
  
Il leva la main et la frappa. Il projeta Eliane à terre. Elle se releva, ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais elle dit, tout aussi calme, mais d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
  
- Maître Kai, j'vous en supplie, redevenez vous-même. Ne vous laissez pas aller de cette façon.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, c'est vrai. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire alors.  
  
C'était un défi. Eliane avait défié Kai d'un simple regard.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'une enfant prétentieuse.  
  
- C'est vous qui m'avez appris à l'être. D'ailleurs, si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous. Maître Kai. . .  
  
- Sors d'ici !  
  
- . . . je vous aime.  
  
- Quoi. . . ? murmura-t-il.  
  
Eliane et Kai restèrent un moment silencieux. Kai finit par sortir, perdu dans ses pensées. Eliane éclata en pleurs, une fois seule. Pourquoi était-il comme ceci ?  
  
- Maître Kai. . . Vous pouvez me frapper autant que vous le voulez mais j'vous en prie, redevenez vous-même. Ne devenez pas comme votre grand-père. . .  
  
Si Kai aurait entendu ses paroles, il aurait sûrement réagi.  
Kai trouva refuge au réfectoire où il fut seul. Entendre Eliane prononcer ces trois mots lui faisait tellement mal. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi monstrueux ?  
  
Ray arriva. Il décida de mettre les choses au point. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Kai, il faut qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion ! déclara-t-il fermement.  
  
Il ne répondit rien. La surprise se dessina sur le visage de Ray.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Ray.  
  
- Je vais t'éclairer. Tu as fait du mal à plusieurs personnes. Tu es en train de devenir comme ton grand-père !  
  
Cette dernière remarque finit d'achever Kai. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Ray ne fit rien pour l'aider.  
  
- Tu es en train de devenir lui, tu veux t'approprier les puissances qui résident dans les toupies possédant un spectre !  
  
Kai regarda Ray.  
  
- Je dois les rendre.  
  
Ray hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu dois présenter tes excuses également. Je ne peux pas t'aider.  
  
- Où sont Max et Tyson ?  
  
- Dehors, devant l'hôtel.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Kai y alla. Ray sourit. Il savait que ça marcherait.  
  
Kai trouva Tyson et Max, assis sur les marches.  
  
- Tyson, Max ?  
  
Ils se retournèrent. Ils se levèrent en apercevant Kai et le fixèrent avec des yeux haineux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! dit Tyson à la dérobée.  
  
- Vous rendre quelque chose qui vous appartient.  
  
Il sortit Dragoon et Draciel. Les deux garçons le regardèrent, n'y croyant pas. Kai leur rendait leur spectre respectif. Cependant, ils hésitèrent.  
  
- T'as changé d'avis ? Nos spectres ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ?  
  
- Tu te trompes Tyson, intervint Ray. Kai est sincère. Reprenez donc vos spectres. Kai est désolé. Dis-leur Kai.  
  
- C'est vrai, je suis désolé.  
  
Tyson et Max reprirent leur spectre.  
  
- Ça va, on te pardonne. Mais il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qui t'a pris. On t'a peut-être pardonné mais on n'oubliera pas ce que tu nous a fait. Surtout Max.  
  
- C'est bon Tyson, j'n'en veux plus à Kai.  
  
Max serra sa toupie entre ses mains.  
  
- Draciel. . .  
  
Kai s'esquiva. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il prit les quatre spectres des filles ; Gryffy, Skyler, Ange et Pégase.  
  
- Marina, Tamara, Lia et Iris.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre 4057. Il frappa. Lia ouvrit mais apercevant l'arrivant, elle referma aussitôt. Kai bloqua la porte. Lia s'éloigna. Kai entra et ferma la porte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! T'approche pas !  
  
Kai prit le médaillon d'Ange et le lui tendit.  
  
- Ange. . . Je ne comprends pas ! Où veux-tu en venir ? Ange est trop faible pour toi ? C'est ça ?! Tu n'es qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir ! Je te déteste !!  
  
- Reprends ton spectre. . . et accepte mes excuses.  
  
Il lui jeta le médaillon. Lia dut l'attraper.  
  
- Alors, c'est sérieux ?  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre où Marina et Tammy étaient. Celles-ci prirent peur en le voyant. Elles se reculèrent sur leur lit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! s'écria Tammy.  
  
Kai tendit les deux spectres. Marina, oubliant un instant Kai, se précipita.  
  
- Gryffy !  
  
Elle prit le médaillon.  
  
- Marina !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Tu oublies ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Marina regarda Kai dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Merci Kai.  
  
Elle prit le spectre de Tammy et le rendit à sa propriétaire.  
  
- Kai est désolé.  
  
- Mais Marina. . .  
  
- Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Demande-le lui.  
  
Lia entra.  
  
- Marina, Tammy, ça va ?  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Kai murmura avant de s'en aller.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
La porte claqua.  
  
- Ça alors ! Je ne le comprendrai jamais.  
Kai trouva Iris, au bord du lac.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
Elle se retourna. Apercevant le jeune homme, elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il la retint par le poignet.  
  
- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle calmement.  
  
- Tiens, reprends-le.  
  
Iris contempla un instant son spectre. Elle laissa éclater sa colère.  
  
- J'n'en veux pas, tu peux le garder ! Tu le voulais, tu l'as ! Laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
Elle le gifla. Cette-fois-ci, il se laissa faire.  
  
- Je te déteste, dit-elle au bord des larmes.  
  
Kai s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main. Il y mit Pégase et referma ses doigts sur le spectre. Iris le regarda.  
  
- Pardonne-moi. . .  
  
Il s'en alla. Iris s'effondra sur l'herbe.  
  
- Pégase. . . Enfin.  
Kai redoutait d'aller voir Eliane. Elle devait le haïr. Mais il devait le faire. Il entra donc dans la chambre et le trouva, en train de pleurer. Elle avait dû pleurer tout ce temps. Cependant, elle avait dû l'entendre arriver car elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
- Je vous en supplie, frappez-moi si vous voulez mais ne faites pas de mal aux autres ! Ne devenez pas comme Maître William.  
  
Kai se pencha vers elle.  
  
- Eliane, je suis vraiment impardonnable.  
  
Elle leva la tête.  
  
- Pardonne-moi.  
  
Eliane se jeta à son cou.  
  
- Je retrouve enfin le Maître Kai que j'aimais tellement !  
  
Kai la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Eliane, il faut qu'on mette certaines choses au point.  
  
- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre et je sais qui c'est. N'attendez pas, dites-le lui.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien.  
  
Eliane baissa la tête.  
  
- Dites-moi, pourquoi étiez-vous comme ceci ces derniers jours ?  
  
Kai se figea. La petite fille n'était pas au courant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher.  
  
- C'est parce que. . . ma grand-mère. . . est morte.  
  
Eliane resta paralysée.  
  
- Madame Lena. . . C'n'est pas possible. . .  
  
Eliane sortit de la chambre en courant.  
  
- Eliane !  
  
Il soupira. Il se leva. . . et fut pris d'un vertige. La tête lui tournait. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrirent. La chambre tournait tout autour de lui. Soudain, un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Il était seul dans la chambre, sans personne. . .  
Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Kai ? Mon pauvre petit Kai !! C'est pas possible !! Pourquoi ça se termine si mal ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi cruelle ?!  
  
Patience. . . Le prochain chapitre devrait vous éclairer : A l'hôpital.  
  
Bonne lecture ! 


	40. A l'hopital

Disclaimer : Bla, bla, bla. . .  
Chapitre 40 : A l'hôpital  
Ray remonta lentement dans la suite. Kai avait dû rendre tous les spectres à leur possesseur. Il entra dans la suite, noyée dans le silence. Un silence qui faisait peur à Ray. Kai aurait dû se trouver ici.  
  
- Kai, est-ce que tu es là ? appela-t-il.  
  
Ray entra dans la chambre et trouva Kai, allongé sur le sol, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.  
  
- Oh non, Kai !  
  
Il se précipita vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui toucha le front.  
  
- Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Et Monsieur Dickenson qui n'est pas là. . .  
  
Ray examina Kai. Respiration saccadée, sueurs froides, grande pâleur. . .  
  
- Bon, je vais procéder à ma manière.  
  
Il s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro du hall de l'hôtel. En bas, le téléphone sonna. Le maître d'hôtel vit que c'était la chambre 4056.  
  
- C'est la suite des Blade Breakers. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?  
  
Il décrocha.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Appelez une ambulance, vite !  
  
Ça raccrocha. Le maître d'hôtel ne se posa pas de questions et fit ce que lui avait dit Ray.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, l'ambulance était postée devant l'hôtel. Ray avait prévenu ses amis.  
  
- Ray, accompagne-le à l'hôpital, dit Tyson. On s'occupe de tout ici.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
Ray monta dans l'ambulance avec Kai.  
  
- Je veux venir avec vous !  
  
- Eliane ?  
  
- Maître Kai s'est toujours bien occupé de moi quand j'étais malade, maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.  
  
- C'est bon, monte.  
  
Eliane, Ray et l'ambulance filèrent à l'hôpital. Tyson, Max et Kenny se précipitèrent vers la chambre 4057. Tyson frappa vigoureusement trois coups. Tammy ouvrit.  
  
- Salut les garçons ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Mal, répondit Max.  
  
Le sourire de Tammy s'effaça en voyant les trois visages inquiets.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- C'est Kai. Il est à l'hôpital.  
  
Tammy ne put prononcer un mot pendant plusieurs secondes.  
  
- Oh. . . Je. . . je vais prévenir Iris. Entrez. . . Iris !  
  
Malgré l'invitation de la jeune fille, les garçons restèrent sur le palier. Iris ne venait pas. Tammy s'impatienta.  
  
- Je reviens.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
- Iris !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est Kai. . .  
  
- Si c'est pour me parler de lui, c'est peine perdue.  
  
- . . . il est à l'hôpital.  
  
Iris se figea.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Bon, tu viens ou pas ?  
  
Iris hocha la tête. Elle écrivit un petit mot pour Lia et Marina. Elles rejoignirent Tyson, Max et Kenny et ensemble, ils allèrent à l'hôpital.  
  
- Lia et Marina ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Je leur ai laissé un mot. Elles sont dans le parc, répondit Iris.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ray, inquiet.  
  
- Monsieur Withman s'en sortira, bien sûr, mais il est gravement malade. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti plus tôt ?  
  
- Parce qu'il se sentait très bien. Bien sûr, au début, il a été malade, mais. . .  
  
- Quoi ?! Et vous n'avez averti personne ?  
  
- C'est que. . .  
  
- Votre manque de vigilance aurait pu lui coûter cher !  
  
- Mais il va s'en sortir, c'est ça l'essentiel.  
  
- Certes. Mais la prochaine fois, il sera trop tard.  
  
- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
  
- Je l'espère bien, Monsieur Han.  
  
Sur ce, le médecin s'en alla. Ray alla retrouver Eliane. Elle tenait la main de Kai.  
  
- Eliane, tu ne veux pas aller te reposer ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
  
- Non merci.  
  
- Eliane. . .  
  
- C'est bon, je m'en vais.  
  
- C'n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Mais Eliane sortait déjà. Ray soupira. Que pouvait-il faire pour une petite fille de douze ans ? Il s'approcha du lit de Kai et s'assit à la place d'Eliane.  
  
- Kai, il faut que tu résistes. Fais-le pour Eliane. Et pense au Tournoi. Tu es notre capitaine, nous ne sommes rien sans toi.  
  
- Salut Ray.  
  
- Ah ? Tyson, Max, Kenny.  
  
- On a emmené de la compagnie.  
  
- Salut, dit Iris. Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il va s'en sortir.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
  
- Tu es toujours fâchée contre lui ?  
  
Iris hésita un instant.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mmm. . . Mais tu t'inquiètes pour lui.  
  
- C'n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, c'est pour le Tournoi. Si votre capitaine ne peut pas jouer, nous ne pourrions pas combattre contre vous et nos efforts n'auront servi à rien.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas essayer de lui parler ?  
  
- Non. De toute façon, tout ce que je peux penser lui est égal. Je n'arriverai à rien avec de simples mots.  
  
Iris sortit.  
  
- Iris, attends. . .  
  
- Laisse Tamara, elle a besoin d'être seule.  
  
- Mais Ray. . .  
  
- C'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Tammy en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Mais que pouvait- elle faire ? Elle se mit soudain à détester Kai. C'était à cause de lui si Iris paraissait aussi malheureuse.  
  
- Tammy, ça va ?  
  
- . . . Oui, Max. Tout va bien.  
  
Elle sortit elle aussi.  
Iris retrouva Eliane dans la salle d'attente.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Eliane ? Tu ne restes pas avec Kai ?  
  
- Ray m'a fait clairement comprendre que j'étais de trop.  
  
Iris fut surprise un instant.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ferait une telle chose. Tout le monde te considère comme une petite soeur, on veut tous te protéger.  
  
- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Maître Kai ?  
  
Iris resta silencieuse un moment.  
  
- Oui. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Kai est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup mais il faut que tu saches qu'en ce moment, nous avons du mal à communiquer correctement. C'est plutôt moi qui ne veux pas lui parler avec lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
- Du mal.  
  
Eliane eut des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
- Ne pense plus à ça.  
  
La petite fille perçut une certaine lueur dans ses yeux. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou d'Iris.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.  
  
- Mais je ne le suis pas.  
  
- Tu vas l'être. Tu vas souffrir, je le sais. J'ai déjà ressenti ça, alors je sais ce que je dis.  
  
- Dis-moi comment tu sais ça. Je suis on ne peut plus heureuse. J'ai mes amies, Monsieur Lowell, mes parents. . . et toi.  
  
- Oui, mais tu n'as pas Maître Kai !  
  
- . . .  
  
- Je ne devrais pas le dire mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Iris sourit.  
  
- C'est très bien. Si je l'aime, alors je me réjouis pour lui. . . même si je dois souffrir.  
  
Eliane voyait bien qu'Iris essayait vaillamment de retenir sa tristesse. Son sourire s'effaça, elle ferma fort ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et serra Eliane dans ses bras.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- Je ne peux pas le nier ! J'ai tellement de peine mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Si tu savais combien je l'aime ! Et pourtant. . .  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Lia et Marina arrivèrent en catastrophe.  
  
- Iris ! Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Iris rouvrit les yeux. Elle se sépara d'Eliane.  
  
- C'est Kai. Il est très malade. Mais il s'en sortira. Vous pouvez rester avec Tammy si vous voulez. Moi, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. On se verra tout à l'heure. Salut !  
  
- Iris ! cria Marina.  
  
Elle partit d'un pas pressé. Tammy apparut.  
  
- Tammy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis totalement perdue, dit Lia.  
  
Tammy secoua la tête.  
  
- Laisse-la, elle est sous le choc.  
  
- Tu as l'air épuisé, rentre toi aussi.  
  
- D'accord, merci.  
  
Elle sortit et prit la direction de l'hôtel. Elle marchait tête baissée quand elle percuta quelqu'un.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
- Tam, c'est toi ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux. Ils s'illuminèrent.  
  
- Kurt !  
  
Celui-ci prit Tammy dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ma p'tite Tam ?  
  
- Je participe au Tournoi.  
  
- Ah bon ? C'est drôle, moi aussi.  
  
- C'est génial, on va peut-être se rencontrer.  
  
- Mon équipe et moi ne te ferons pas de cadeaux.  
  
- Tu fais partie de quelle équipe ?  
  
- Les Red Dragons. J'en suis le capitaine. Et toi ?  
  
- Les Ailes de la Victoire. Oh, tu as tellement changé.  
  
Kurt était un garçon qui faisait entre 1m65 et 1m70. Il avait des cheveux très noirs et possédait des yeux gris. C'était l'ex-petit-ami de Tammy.  
  
- Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu es devenue très belle.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Eh Tammy ! interpella une voix.  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
- Oh non. . .  
  
Max ! Celui-ci ralentit sa course à la vue de Kurt.  
  
- Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda innocemment Tammy.  
  
- Je te cherchais.  
  
Gênée, elle fit les présentations.  
  
- Max, je te présente Kurt, capitaine des Red Dragons et Kurt, voici Max, des Blade Breakers.  
  
- Les Blade Breakers ? L'équipe qui fait sensation depuis un bon bout de temps déjà ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Max.  
  
- Je suis le petit-ami de Tam.  
  
- EX-petit-ami !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Bon, je dois partir. On se retrouve au Tournoi ma puce.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
  
Mais Kurt s'éloignait déjà. Tammy soupira. Elle se retourna vers Max.  
  
- Tu voulais me voir ?  
  
- Tu l'aimes encore ?  
  
Elle fut surprise mais répondit, avec un sourire forcé.  
  
- Oh non ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne.  
  
- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?  
  
- Comme ça.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre cette histoire.  
  
- Je suis prêt à tout entendre.  
  
Elle le regarda, puis se résigna.  
  
- On était dans la même classe étant jeunes. On passait notre temps à jouer au Beyblade. Il m'apprenait toujours plus de techniques pour m'améliorer. J'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de lui à onze-douze ans. Mais lui, il était déjà très amoureux de moi. Il avait quatorze ans. Il m'a avoué son amour et. . . tu dois connaître la suite.  
  
- Comment avez-vous. . . ?  
  
Il hésita.  
  
- Rompu ? C'est moi. On est restés ensemble environ six mois. Il se mettait très souvent en colère, ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai eu marre. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre moi mais. . . Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'en avais assez. Il m'a dit que c'était mieux ainsi et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimerait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Quant à moi, je ne sais que penser de mes sentiments. Quand je l'ai revu, mon coeur s'est emballé.  
  
Elle soupira. Max eut soudain mal au coeur.  
  
- Pour l'instant, mes priorités, c'est le Beyblade et mes amies.  
  
A l'hôpital. . .  
  
- Il a l'air de souffrir.  
  
Ray supportait difficilement de voir Kai dans cet état.  
  
- Viens Ray, on va aller s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.  
  
Lia l'entraîna dehors. Elle le traînait pratiquement par le bras.  
  
- T'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir.  
  
- Je l'espère.  
  
- Le médecin l'a dit, il est hors de danger.  
  
Justement, le médecin arriva, la mine décomposée. D'une voix mal assurée, Lia lui dit :  
  
- Regarde, il vient nous dire que tout va bien.  
  
- Monsieur Han ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Votre ami est. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!  
  
- Ray, calme-toi.  
  
- Il va très bien. Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il pourra participer au Tournoi.  
  
Ray et Lia se regardèrent. Le médecin continua.  
  
- Cela dépend de lui. S'il est sage, il ne jouera pas. Mais s'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se retrouve encore sur un lit d'hôpital. . . dans un état beaucoup plus grave.  
  
- Pour rien au monde, il ne manquerait ce Tournoi.  
  
- N'existe-t-il pas un moyen de l'aider ? interrompit Eliane.  
  
- Mademoiselle. . .  
  
- Je m'appelle Eliane Davis.  
  
- Mademoiselle Davis, croyez-moi, cela me désole de le voir ainsi. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est lui parler. Allez-y, je vais parler avec Monsieur Han et Mademoiselle Cypsélos.  
  
Eliane disparut derrière la porte.  
  
- Lui parler est la meilleure des guérisons, croyez-moi. Il aura besoin de votre soutien.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il s'en sortira avec sa volonté. Sinon. . .  
  
Il partit.  
  
- Je déteste quand ils font ça ! s'écria Lia.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Ils nous laissent dans le doute !  
  
Ray esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer.  
  
- D'accord. A demain.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Ray et Eliane passèrent la nuit à l'hôpital.  
Le chapitre 40 est terminé ! Il est plutôt calme comme chapitre, non ? Il était temps !  
  
Bon, pour votre information, je vais mettre les noms de famille parce que sinon, vous allez vous embrouiller :  
  
Pour les filles :  
  
Iris Hawke : australienne  
  
Lia Cypsélos : grecque  
  
Tamara Cameron : canadienne  
  
Marina Bellini : italienne  
  
Pour les garçons :  
  
Kai Withman : australien  
  
Ray Han : chinois  
  
Max Cale : américain  
  
Tyson Watatsumi : japonais  
  
Je ferai des rappels quand ce sera nécessaire. Interdiction formelle de les reprendre pour les utiliser ailleurs !!!!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 37 :  
  
Gigaken2000 : merci de dire que je suis rapide. Mais ça va pas durer. Je suis bientôt en vacances et il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. Gros bisous !!  
  
Pampa_senseï : tout d'abord, bienvenue ! Merci de dire que ma fic est géniale ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'encourager et me dire que je fais des choses géniales. La timidité, c'est un peu mon point faible, alors tout le monde en profite au lycée. Résultat, je fais le travail des autres quand on a des devoirs. Mais grâce à Shiny et à toi, j'ai pu reprendre confiance en moi. Et c'est pour vous que je continuerai à écrire ! D'ailleurs, je te dédie le prochain chapitre, le 41 qui s'appelle : Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Désolée, c'est de l'improvisation totale, j'ai pas pu préparer un autre chapitre pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai un nouveau (ou nouvelle) revieweur(se) aussi gentil(le) ! Tu as raison ; notre pire ennemi, c'est nous-même ! Allez, je t'embrasse très fort !!  
  
Meraude : merci, merci, merci !! T'es trop gentille ! Oui, j'en suis capable !! Je t'envoie mille baisers !!  
  
Réponses du chapitre 38 :  
  
Rei kon : je t'avais bien dit que tu changerais d'avis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va tuer personne. Ça va pas la tête ?!! Je suis encore morte de rire. Pourquoi ma fic est classée G ? Parce que c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas du tout PG-13 et encore moins pour les adultes ! Tu crois vraiment que j'vais faire gicler le sang de partout ? Crois-moi, c'est pas du tout mon genre ! Déjà que je m'évanouis à la vue du sang (si, si, c'est vrai ! Je suis très sensible !) alors j'te dis pas ! Allez, je te fais un gros bisous !  
  
Ewan421 : un voleur de spectres ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Quel horrible personnage ce Kai ! Je le déteste ! Mais seulement dans ce chapitre. . . Gros bisous !!  
  
Réponses du chapitre 39 :  
  
Ewan421 : ne t'inquiète pas. Kai est juste très malade. Sur le point de mourir. . . Je plaisante ! Il va guérir, tu liras la suite. Bye !  
  
Ary : ce qui arrive à Kai est très grave mais il va guérir. Je te l'accorde, Eliane est trop mignonne. Tu détestais Kai dans le 38 ? Je te comprends. Allez, bisous !!  
  
Shiny : ne t'affole pas ; Kai ne va pas mourir. Je l'aime trop pour faire ça ! Moi ? Sadique ? Tu ne le penses pas vraiment (air ironique et innocent ^-^). Toujours intriguée. Kai aime. . . quelqu'un qui sait le comprendre.(  
  
Meraude : je te l'accorde, Kai est un vilain pas beau ! Bises !  
  
Réponses du chapitre 39 :  
  
Meraude : Kai n'a pas pris le spectre de Ray par la force parce qu'il a peur. De quoi ? Lis la suite ! Gros bisous !!  
  
Un petit message à toutes mes revieweuses : vous êtes toutes folles de Kai ou j'me trompe ? J'vous comprends, il est tellement beau !!!!!!! Je l'adore ! Mais je vous rassure, Ray aussi est beau !!  
Au fait, un petit message pour Ewan421 : j'ai lu ta réponse au défi de Shiny n°6 et franchement, elle est géniale !! J'ai jamais lu une fic aussi bien écrite. Tu dis que tu n'écris pas aussi bien que moi mais c'est totalement faux, j't'assure ! Tu utilises des mots bien plus élaborés que les miens et la construction de tes phrases prouve que tu as une excellente orthographe et grammaire. Je suis en train de complexer ! Tu écris tellement mieux que moi !! (  
  
Bon, en fait, c'est pour te dire de ne pas lâcher. Je veux la suite !!! Je te fais pleins, pleins, pleins de gros bisoux sur chacune de tes joues !!(  
  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous et reviewez-moi !!!! 


	41. Tout rentre dans l'ordre

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à Pampa_senseï.  
  
Chapitre 41 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre  
Kai ouvrit lentement les yeux. Eliane s'écria :  
  
- Maître Kai !  
  
- Où est Ray ?  
  
- Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Où suis-je ?  
  
- A l'hôpital.  
  
Il essaya de se redresser.  
  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
- Tu t'es évanoui dans la chambre.  
  
- Je me sens parfaitement bien. Je veux sortir d'ici.  
  
Le médecin arriva.  
  
- Monsieur Withman !  
  
- Docteur. . .  
  
- Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Le médecin rit. Il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.  
  
- Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir cet après-midi.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
Tyson, Max et Kenny ainsi que les Ailes de la Victoire, avaient été prévenus de la sortie de Kai. Donc, à quinze heures, il put sortir. Iris ne vint pas l'accueillir, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, quand Lia lui avait dit qu'il pouvait sortir, elle manifesta sa joie par un « enfin ! » timide. Elle était heureuse pour lui mais lui en voulait toujours autant.  
  
Sur ordre du médecin, Kai devait se reposer dans sa chambre et en s'alimentant sainement. Il fut obligé d'obéir. Il prenait enfin soin de lui, au grand bonheur de Ray.  
  
- Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé, remarqua Max.  
  
- Il a voulu se laisser mourir, c'est raté ! se moqua Tyson.  
  
- Et si on parlait d'autre choses que de ce pauvre Kai ? proposa Ray.  
  
- Ouais ! Le Tournoi ! C'est pour bientôt !  
  
- Au fait, dit Kenny. Je ne vous ai pas dit. Dizzi et moi avons appris que les huitièmes, les quarts et les demis-finale se dérouleront en matchs- doubles.  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.  
  
- J'ai constitué les groupes.  
  
- J'ai ? intervint Dizzi. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail.  
  
- Pardonne-moi Dizzi. Bon alors ! Pour les huitièmes, ce sera d'abord Kai et Max puis Ray et Tyson. Ensuite, ce sera, pour les quarts, Kai-Tyson et Ray-Max. Et pour les demis, Kai et Ray et Tyson et Max.  
  
- Et pour les finales ? demanda Kai qui venait de sortir de la chambre.  
  
- Euh. . . pour les finales, c'est un peu différent. Au fait, comment sais- tu qu'il y a plusieurs finales ?  
  
- Je sais qu'il y en a trois.  
  
- C'est exact. Pour les finales, Kai et Ray combattront pour le premier tour. En cas de match nul, le deuxième tour aura lieu. Ce sont les deux capitaines qui combattront. C'est-à-dire, Kai.  
  
- Et sinon ?  
  
- S'il y a encore égalité, les huit joueurs devront combattre en même temps.  
  
Le silence s'installa. Comment pourraient-ils faire équipe ? Surtout Kai et Tyson. C'était impossible ! Kai voulait toujours jouer en solo et Tyson n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Kenny rompit le silence.  
  
- D'après Dizzi, aucune équipe n'a jamais réussi à en arriver jusqu'à la troisième manche des finales. Donc, en pricipe, vous devriez passer la deuxième manche, mais c'est tout.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit soudain Kai.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
- Les équipes qui concoureront seront très puissantes. On peut, on doit s'attendre à tout. Ne les sous-estimez pas.  
  
- Kai a raison. Il faudra être vigilants.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi.  
Au dîner, Monsieur Dickenson eut la surprise de voir Kai.  
  
- Kai ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à nous ?  
  
- Hhum ! Je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
- Toujours aussi chaleureux.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence.  
A la table des Ailes de la Victoire, Iris jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à Kai. Elle fut soulagée de voir que tout allait bien.  
  
- Iris ?  
  
- Humm ?  
  
- Tout va bien ?  
  
Iris se retourna vers Marina, toute souriante.  
  
- Oui, tout va bien. Bon, j'monte me coucher. A demain Monsieur Lowell.  
  
- Iris ? appela celui-ci.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Viens par ici.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Viens là, insista-t-il.  
  
Elle s'approcha, intriguée.  
  
- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
  
- Mais oui !  
  
Il lui toucha le front.  
  
- Je ne suis pas malade.  
  
- Tu as les joues un peu roses.  
  
- C'est la chaleur.  
  
Monsieur Lowell la regarda avec insistance, puis déclara :  
  
- Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les quatre. Vous savez que je tiens à vous comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elles hochèrent lentement la tête.  
  
- Je m'en voudrais si quelque chose vous arrivait. Alors prenez bien soin de vous. Je peux vous faire confiance ?  
  
Elles ne répondirent pas.  
  
- Les filles ? Dites quelque chose, j'vous en prie.  
  
- Monsieur Lowell, c'est promis, déclara Iris. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous on vous doit bien ça. Pas vrai les filles ?  
  
- Oui ! Nous vous respectons et respectons vos choix. On vous promet de faire attention ! dit Marina.  
  
- Très bien ! conclut leur manager.  
C'est tout pour le chapitre 41 ! J'espère qu'il a plu à Pampa_senseï. Il est un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais il est très calme. Un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal, et puis, ils l'ont tous mérité. Le chapitre suivant est un peu plus mouvementé.  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Le spectacle  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Jasonfox : merci beaucoup ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que ce compliment. Bisous !  
  
Calisto : bienvenue dans ma liste de revieweuses ! Tu croyais que j'allais faire mourir Kai ? Jamais !! Ne t'inquiète pas, Kai participeras au Tournoi même s'il fait une rechute après. Non, je plaisante ! Je te fais de gros bisous !  
  
Rei kon : tu aimes la mort toi ! Faire mourir des personnages ? Pas important, j'espère. Kai, Ray et toute la clique vont pas mourir quand même ? Bon, j'essayerais de lire ta fic et je te dirais ce que j'en pense. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Bon, allez, je te fais pleins de bisous !  
  
Ewan421 : on dirait que pour toi, c'est un effort surhumain de ne pas poser l'éternelle question : QUI EST-CE QUE KAI AIME ?  
  
Je me serais doutée que tu étais folle de Kai. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est honteux de dire qu'il est beau ? C'est peut-être qu'un personnage mais quand on dessine bien, on fait des compliments. Et moi, je le dis sans honte : IL EST BEAU !!!!!  
  
Tu trouves qu'Eliane parle comme une petite fille de 9-10 ans ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué.  
  
Evidemment que Max est jaloux ! C'est pas possible autrement !  
  
Je n'aime pas ta fic, je l'adore !!!^-^  
  
Bon, je te fais d'énormes bisous !!!  
  
Kimiko : ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Tu commençais à me manquer ! Quelle chance, tu es allé au Maroc ! C'était bien ?  
  
Tu as dévoré mes chapitres et tu les veux tout de suite ? Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques jours parce que moi aussi je suis en vacances et j'ai prévu de faire pleins de choses.  
  
Côté karaté, je ne sais pas quel niveau je veux. Regarde Lia et Ray, c'est des pros. Alors. . . Quelle ceinture as-tu ? Moi, je n'en ai jamais eu parce que j'ai arrêté trop tôt et c'était une erreur.  
  
Pour tes exigences :  
  
*Kai participeras au Tournoi.  
  
*Je ne peux pas te dire avec qui il seras. Mais pas avec Eliane, ça, c'est sûr !  
  
*Pas de chance, Iris lui en voudras toujours. Elle arrête un peu à la fin (eh oui, j'ai fini d'écrire la partie 1 !) mais ça reprend de plus belle.  
  
Tu me demandes de pas faire attention à tes exigences. Bien sûr que j'y fais attention ! Et puis tu sais, le jus d'orange, c'est plein de vitamines et c'est bon pour la santé !  
  
En tout cas merci ! Je te fais pleins de mours (bisous !)  
Eh oui ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai fini la partie 1 et la partie 2 est bientôt en ligne ! Enfin, j'espère ! Après avoir usé 145 feuilles recto- verso, j'ai terminé et je suis assez fière de moi ! J'ai commencé la partie 2 hier et j'en suis déjà à 6 feuilles.  
  
Bon, je vous laisse car je dois aller regarder Moulin Rouge. Vous savez le film avec Kidman et MacGregor.  
  
Bonne lecture !! 


	42. Le spectacle

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
Chapitre 42 : Le spectacle  
Il était bientôt six heures quand Marina se réveilla. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. En passant devant la chambre des Blade Breakers, elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle rit.  
  
- Tout l'hôtel doit être encore endormi.  
  
Elle descendit dans le hall. Le maître d'hôtel la salua.  
  
- Vous êtes bien matinale mademoiselle Bellini.  
  
- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.  
  
- Au fait, n'oubliez pas pour ce soir.  
  
- Ce soir ?  
  
- Oui. Mademoiselle Cameron et vous-même devez faire votre représentation.  
  
- Ah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Merci de me l'avoir rappelée. Je vais sortir prendre l'air.  
  
- Vous êtes la deuxième personne ce matin.  
  
- Deuxième ?  
  
- Oui. Monsieur Watatsumi est parti je ne sais où.  
  
- Tyson ? Tyson est parti ? Vous ne savez pas où ?  
  
- Non, désolé.  
  
- Merci quand même. Au revoir.  
  
- Faites attention à vous. A cette heure-ci, les rues de New York sont dangereuses. Il fait encore nuit dehors.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elle sortit. En effet, les rues étaient noyées sous un voile sombre. Marina se dirigea vers le parc. Elle retrouva son endroit préféré ; la rivière. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et plongea ses doigts dans l'eau glacée. Elle les retira. Il faisait nuit là où elle était. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à ses parents. Puis, elle s'endormit en rêvant à eux.  
Quand Marina se réveilla, il faisait grand jour. Elle rencontra les yeux de Tyson. Elle se redressa. Il était assis à côté d'elle.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Tyson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je me promenais quand je t'ai vue là, allongée et profondément endormie.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
- Je te regardais.  
  
Elle resta muette. Il était si gentil mais tellement imprévisible.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- 7h30.  
  
- On devrait rentrer à l'hôtel.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Tyson aida Marina à se relever. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'hôtel et déjeunèrent avant tout le monde.  
  
- Tu sais qu'il y a une fête ce soir ?  
  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu veux y aller ?  
  
- Bien obligée. Tammy et moi faisons une prestation ensemble.  
  
- C'est génial ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.  
Le reste de la journée, les conversations tournèrent autour de la fête. Ils étaient déjà le soir.  
  
- A ce qu'il paraît, il va y avoir un bal, dit Lia.  
  
- Sans moi, dit Iris, je déteste les fêtes et les bals. . . et tout ce qui va avec.  
  
Sa voix était triste et amère.  
  
- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Tyson. C'est génial, les fêtes ! Il y aura tout pleins de gens qui. . .  
  
- Arrête Tyson ! interrompit Marina.  
  
Iris prit la parole :  
  
- Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Sauf peut-être quand Tammy et Marina joueront.  
  
Elle quitta la table sans finir son dîner.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Lia expliqua.  
  
- Son frère a disparu pendant Noël. Elle et ses parents ne l'ont jamais revu. Depuis, elle déteste les fêtes. On a essayé toutes sortes de choses, comme des cadeaux ; rien n'y a fait. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de fêtes, encore moins celle de Noël. C'est navrant. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui rendre son sourire. Bien sûr, elle est heureuse avec nous mais il y a comme un manque dans sa vie. Elle sourit, mais ça ne vient pas de son coeur.  
  
Lia soupira. Marina et Tammy se regardèrent.  
  
- Nous sommes désolées, dit Marina. Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter de faire cette représentation.  
  
- Non, c'n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, peut-être que ça la détendra. Qui sait ? Allons, n'en parlons plus. La fête va bientôt commencer. On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer.  
  
Elles saluèrent les garçons et se retirèrent dans leur chambre.  
A vingt-et-une heures, le hall et la pelouse derrière l'hôtel étaient remplis. Tout le monde était là : les White Tigers, les Blade Breakers, Eliane, les différentes équipes du championnat et, malheureusement pour Tammy, Kurt et son équipe ; les Red Dragons.  
  
Lia avait réussi à convaincre Iris de rester jusqu'à la représentation de ses amies. Et de leur côté, Tyson et ses amis avaient réussi à convaincre Kai (surtout Ray !).  
  
Le spectacle commençait par un duel de toupies. S'ensuivirent différents chanteurs et danseurs.  
  
- C'est vraiment génial, hein Iris ?  
  
- Si tu le dis.  
  
- Mais j'y pense ! Toi aussi, tu dois participer au spectacle !  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Glace et patins, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
  
- J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci Lia !  
  
Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour mettre sa tenue et ses patins. Quand elle descendit, Lia lui dit :  
  
- Ta cheville est encore fragile, tu ne devrais pas. Je vais dire au maître d'hôtel que ta représentation est annulée.  
  
- Non ! C'n'est pas grave, ça me détendra. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose en ce moment.  
  
En disant ceci, elle avait regardé Kai. Lia fut désolée pour elle.  
  
Le maître d'hôtel annonça :  
  
- Après cette magnifique démonstration de « Comment dresser son animal domestique ? » présenté par Davis Henley des Requins, voici mesdemoiselles Tamara Cameron et Marina Bellini des Ailes de la Victoire ! Ce soir, elles nous offrent un duo au piano et au violon ! Veuillez les applaudir !  
  
Tammy et Marina apparurent et les applaudissement fusèrent. Marina s'installa au piano tandis que Tammy restait debout avec son violon. Elles commencèrent à jouer un morceau que Marina avait composée et une douce musique s'éleva. Le son du piano mêlé à celui du violon s'adaptait parfaitement aux caractères des deux jeunes filles. Une musique douce et triste pour Marina et une musique un peu plus rythmée et envoûtante pour Tammy. Elles jouèrent pendant à peu près trois minutes. Quand elles eurent terminé leur morceau, le public n'applaudit pas tout de suite, encore ensorcelé par leur excellente prestation. Mais peu à peu, une ovation se fit entendre. Marina et Tammy décochèrent des sourires magnifiques qui firent fondre Tyson et Max. D'autant plus qu'avec leurs robes ; blanche pour Marina, bleu pâle pour Tammy, elles étaient splendides. Elles avaient toutes deux lâchés leurs cheveux ce qui ajoutait à leur beauté. Elles remercièrent chaleureusement les spectateurs.  
  
- Merci mesdemoiselles ! Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ?! On les regrette presque ! clama le maître d'hôtel. La fin de ce spectacle est bientôt proche et demain, c'est une dure journée qui attend les équipes qui participent au championnat. Maintenant, place à mademoiselle Iris Hawke des Ailes de la Victoire ! Décidément, on en a plein la vue ce soir ! Iris Hawke !!  
  
Iris apparut vêtue d'une combinaison blanche avec des paillettes argentées sur le devant de son haut. Sa combinaison lui arrivait mi- cuisses. Des fins collants blancs couvraient ses jambes. Elle avait remonté tous ses cheveux châtains en un chignon bien serré.  
  
- Vas-y Iris ! cria Lia.  
  
Iris sourit. Elle se mit au centre de la piste et attendit que la musique s'élève. Quand elle entendit les premières notes, elle commença à faire des figures simples puis plus complexes. Saltos-avant et arrière, pirouettes, doubles et triples-axels. . .  
  
Lia priait pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas encore mal à la cheville. C'était dangereux. De plus, ce que Lia craignait risquait d'arriver. . .  
  
Iris venait de faire un salto-avant quand elle rencontra le regard de Kai. Elle plongea son regard, un peu trop longtemps, dans ses yeux noisettes, quand une voix la ramena à la réalité.  
  
- Iris, attention !!  
  
Iris sortit de sa léthargie et réalisa qu'elle fonçait droit sur la barrière de protection. Elle freina brutalement et n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le tournant. Des bouts de glace s'éjectèrent violemment du sol gelé et elle tomba lourdement sur la glace. Des murmures s'élevèrent.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Iris !!  
  
Le maître d'hôtel arriva à son secours sur la piste. Il l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Mademoiselle Hawke, ça va ?  
  
- Ma cheville. . .  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, le maître d'hôtel la porta hors de la piste. Le public se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Iris murmura à l'homme :  
  
- Je suis désolée pour votre fête.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Elle est bientôt finie de toute façon. Reposez- vous jusqu'à demain pour être en forme pour le Tournoi.  
  
Lia, Tammy, Marina et Eliane se précipitèrent.  
  
- Iris ! Est-ce que ça va ?!  
  
Le maître d'hôtel la posa.  
  
- Merci. Je vais bien Lia, j'ai juste un peu mal à la cheville, rien de grave.  
  
- Viens, je te ramène en haut.  
  
- On vient avec vous, déclara Marina.  
  
- C'est bon, restez avec Tyson et Max, je m'occupe d'elle.  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Mais oui ! Allez, filez toutes les deux !  
  
- Prends soin de toi Iris, dit Eliane.  
  
- Tu es mignonne Eliane mais je vais très bien, répondit Iris avec un doux sourire. Allez, va rejoindre les autres.  
  
Marina, Tammy et Eliane partirent en direction de Tyson et Max. Le maître d'hôtel déclara :  
  
- Désolé pour cet incident ! Cette soirée se termine malheureusement ! Pour conclure, je vous demanderai d'applaudir chaque équipe que je vais citer : les Déesses ; les Monsters ; les Hope ; les Masters ; les Red Dragons ; les Combattants ; les Quatre Saisons ; les Freeze ; les Chevaliers ; les Magicals ; les Eagles ; les Fighters ; les Sweets ; les Requins ; les Ailes de la Victoire ; les Blade Breakers et tant d'autres !!  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.  
  
- Bonne nuit New York !! A demain !  
  
Le « Washington Palace » se vida peu à peu. Demain, le Tournoi commencera vraiment. . .  
Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 42 ! Ce chapitre clôt les deux semaines. Le championnat va enfin commencer et une tonne de surprises attendent vos personnages préférés. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de faire quelques pauses entre les épreuves parce que ça devient vite lassant. Et puis, je vais dédier certains chapitres aux revieweurs. J'en ai déjà écrit un pour Ewan421 mais je n'oublie pas les autres, ne vous en faites pas !!  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre est on ne peut plus clair : Le Tournoi commence. J'ai pas trouvé plus original, désolée.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 40 à qui je n'ai pas répondu (ouh là là !) :  
  
Danoue : bienvenue ! Merci de ton compliment, j'adore ! Bisous !  
  
Pampa_senseï : oui, je vois que tu es TRÈS TRÈS gentille ! Tu as dû lire le chapitre 41. Il t'a plu ? Je l'espère. Et ne t'en fais plus pour moi, j'ai jeté tous les gens de ma classe qui voulaient que je fasse leur devoirs ! Ils ont failli m'agresser (ben oui, c'est des garçons !) mais je leur ai dit qu'ils ne faisaient même pas l'effort de réfléchir. Ils ont arrêté parce qu'ils savent que j'ai raison. Mais y'en a un qui refuse toujours de faire son travail et me demande tout le temps de le faire. J'en ai vraiment marre ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre et je te fais de gros bisous !!  
  
Meraude : il fallait bien que ça se calme, non ?  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 41 :  
  
Calisto : oui, oui, ça s'appelle des matchs-doubles ! Non, Kai ne vas pas devenir plus sociable, loin de là ! C'est encore pire quand tu vas lire le chapitre 48. Surtout pas avec Tyson !!  
  
En ce qui concerne Moulin Rouge, il était excellent ! J'ai pleuré, mais vraiment pleuré, à la fin ! Une vraie fontaine !!  
  
Meraude : ça me dérange pas que tu me répètes toujours la même chose. Mais si tu as des idées, n'hésite pas !  
  
Shiny : ah ! Ça faisait bien longtemps ! Oui, oui, 145 pages recto-verso ! Et dans la saisie, j'en suis à la page 125. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai bientôt fini la première partie ! Iris est très sensible, il faut pas la toucher sinon, elle s'énerve et celui qui l'a provoquée est « mort » !^-^  
  
Non, c'n'est pas encore le Tournoi, il est pour le chapitre 43, donc le suivant.  
  
Je trouve Moulin Rouge super ! J'ai adoré ! Je l'ai regardé deux fois déjà ! En peu de temps. Bon, allez, gros bisous, ma petite Shiny !!!  
  
Ewan421 : fais attention à ton imprimante, elle va exploser ! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, l'encre, c'est cher et quand on l'utilise, elle part comme ça !  
  
Pour en revenir à ma fic, Maxounet, comme tu dis, est plus que jaloux ! Il est carrément. . . Bon, tu me comprends ! Mais c'est loin d'être mignon. Quand tu vas lire sa réaction, tu auras envie de le frapper. C'est même plus de la jalousie ! Et pour ta question primordiale, tu le sauras dans le chapitre 50, et cette fois, c'est officiel ! Bises !  
  
Kimiko : vi, tu m'as manqué ! Malheureusement, mes quelques jours de vacances, c'est deux longues semaines sans reviews ! Mais c'est un peu ma faute ! Tu vas me balancer pleins de virus ? J'attends de voir ça !  
  
A part ça, je ne vais nulle part pendant ces vacances. Je vais me contenter d'écrire la suite des Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
Ceinture bleue ? Pas mal. . . Moi, ça me va. Est-ce que tu lis vraiment ma fic ? Je te signale que Lia et Ray ont 16 ans et non 13 !  
  
Tu es ceinture orange ? Whaa !! Le karaté et moi, ça fait deux. Quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais couverte de bleus. Et ma mère devait tout le temps me mettre de la pommade chinoise (ben oui, je suis asiatique).  
  
Pour en revenir à Kai, oui, il participe au Tournoi. Je ne mentionne pas Eliane, il faut dire que je l'ai un peu oubliée. Kai la considère comme sa petite soeur.  
  
Pourquoi Iris lui en veut comme ça ? Parce qu'il lui a fait du mal. Tu te rappelles pas ? Il l'a carrément frappée !  
  
Je ne peux pas mettre la deuxième partie en ligne, j'ai même pas fini d'écrire la fin. Oui, là, je crois que tu tournes au perversitage (ça se dit ???).  
  
Bon, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !! Gros bisous !!  
  
Rei kon : tu aimes le gore et l'humour ? OK pour l'humour mais le gore, c'est autre chose ! Déjà que la vue du sang suffit à m'évanouir alors faire des fics dessus, non merci ! En tout cas, merci et gros bisous !!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !! 


	43. Le tournoi commence

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
Chapitre 43 : Le Tournoi commence  
- Allez les filles ! Dépêchez-vous !  
  
- On arrive Monsieur Lowell ! Tammy, tu viens ?  
  
- J'arrive ! C'est pas vrai, je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur ma broche porte-bonheur.  
  
- Mets-toi quelque chose d'autre, proposa Iris.  
  
- Non, pour gagner le Tournoi, il faut que je l'ai. . . Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?  
  
Tammy cherchait partout : dans la salle de bains, sous l'oreiller, sous le lit et les coussins du canapé. . .  
  
- Je l'ai !  
  
Elle brandit une toute petite broche en forme de papillon que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix ans.  
  
- On peut y aller ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire, accompagnées de Monsieur Lowell se dirigèrent vers le car qui les mènerait au Tournoi.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au Stade central de New York City, les Blade Breakers étaient déjà là avec Monsieur Dickenson.  
  
- Ah ! Bonjour Alan !  
  
- Bonjour Stan !  
  
- Aujourd'hui, les éliminatoires commencent. Je compte sur vous les enfants.  
  
- Vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Dickenson ! s'écria Tyson. Les éliminatoires, c'est du gâteau !  
  
- Ne parle pas si vite. Bon ! Ça se passera comme en Chine et comme au Japon.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
- Vous serez placé dans différents groupes. Ceux-ci seront classés de A à P. Il y aura donc seize équipes, expliqua Monsieur Dickenson. Un seul joueur représentera son équipe ? A vous de choisir.  
  
Les Blade Breakers se regardèrent. Ray déclara :  
  
- Je crois que Kai. . .  
  
- Non, je perds mon temps avec ces éliminatoires, le coupa-t-il. Pourquoi pas Tyson ?  
  
- J'suis toujours prêt !  
  
- Alors c'est d'accord.  
  
Iris déclara.  
  
- Marina, tu y vas ?  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Très bien. Alors Tyson, tu joueras dans l'équipe D.  
  
- Quant à toi Marina, tu seras dans l'équipe L.  
  
- D'accord ! dirent en même temps Tyson et Marina.  
  
- Comment se présentera l'arène ?  
  
- Classique. Avec des pierres et des bosses, répondit Monsieur Lowell.  
  
Ils allèrent tous aux vestiaires, attendant leur tour.  
  
- Nous allons vous regarder des gradins, dit Monsieur Dickenson. A tout à l'heure.  
  
- Nous aussi. Bonne chance Marina.  
  
Les Blade Breakers et les Ailes de la Victoire laissèrent donc Tyson et Marina seuls avec les autres joueurs. Tyson en reconnut un.  
  
- Allison !  
  
Elle tourna la tête.  
  
- Tyson ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien. Quelle équipe représentes-tu ?  
  
- Les Magicals. Je suis dans le groupe K.  
  
- Et moi, D. Je te souhaite bonne chance.  
  
- Merci, toi aussi.  
  
Dehors, l'animateur dit :  
  
- Que le groupe A entre en scène ! Le Tournoi va commencer !  
  
Plusieurs joueurs quittèrent les vestiaires.  
  
- Quel stress ! dit Allison.  
  
- T'en fais pas, rassura Tyson.  
  
Ils attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard. . .  
  
- Et les Déesses sont qualifiées pour les huitièmes-de-finale ! Bravo ! Liz remporte ce duel ! Le groupe B à présent ! Applaudissons-les !  
  
Liz rentra dans les vestiaires tandis que les autres remontaient dans les gradins, déçus. Dans le groupe B, ce fut Rick des Monsters qui gagna. Stella des Hope remporta le match du groupe C. Ce fut au tour de Tyson.  
  
- Le groupe D maintenant !  
  
Tyson fit son apparition et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.  
  
- Vive les Blade Breakers ! Vas-y Tyson !!  
  
- Hé, hé ! Je n'vais pas décevoir mes fans.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Tyson éjecta du premier coup six toupies. Les pierres et les bosses ne le gênaient nullement. Il ne resta plus dans l'arène que trois toupies plus celle de Tyson.  
  
- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous éliminer. Dragoon, vas-y !  
  
Dragoon ne sortit pas de la toupie mais éjecta encore deux toupies. La jeune fille de l'équipe adverse prit peur.  
  
- Wendy, va-t'en !  
  
- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as appelé ta toupie « Wendy » !  
  
- Ça te pose un problème ?!  
  
- C'est complètement débile ! Et toi, tu t'appelles Wendy, je suppose ?!  
  
- Non, mon nom est Emi.  
  
- Et ça vient d'où « Wendy » ?  
  
- C'est le nom de mon chien.  
  
- J'crois pas que Wendy apprécie beaucoup que tu la compares à ta toupie !  
  
- C'est pas tes affaires ! Allez Wendy !  
  
- Dragoon, finis le travail !  
  
Dans un dernier assaut, Dragoon envoya Wendy dans le décor.  
  
- Oh ! Wendy ! Tu vas me payer ça, Tyson !  
  
A la stupeur du public, Emi se jeta sur Tyson et commença à le frapper de ses petites mains. Ils tombèrent à la renverse.  
  
- Mais arrête Emi ! Pourquoi t'as participé si tu détestes perdre ?! Mais arrête j'te dis !  
  
- T'es méchant ! T'avais pas le droit !  
  
Elle commença à pleurer. Tyson en déduit qu'elle était seulement très triste d'avoir perdu.  
  
- Quel coup de théâtre ! Du jamais vu ! lança l'animateur.  
  
- Non, ne pleure pas. Ecoute-moi Emi ! Tu t'es bien battue, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Cette défaite prouve que tu dois encore plus t'entraîner. Et la prochaine fois, tu gagneras.  
  
Emi leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Tyson.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Alors. . . tu penses que je suis quand même une bonne joueuse ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Whaa ! T'es trop génial !  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou. Là, le public applaudit chaleureusement. Tyson repartit aux vestiaires. Marina l'accueillit.  
  
- Très touchant votre scène.  
  
Son regard était dur.  
  
- Euh. . . merci.  
  
- J'n'aurai jamais cru ça de ta part.  
  
Elle retourna s'asseoir et ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à son tour.  
  
- Le groupe K est appelé !  
  
- C'est mon tour ! dit Allison.  
  
- Je te fais confiance. Max te regarde.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Evidemment.  
  
- J'vais tout faire pour gangner. C'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a donné sa toupie.  
  
Elle serra sa toupie dans sa main.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Allison revenait seule. Elle avait gagné.  
  
- Félicitations Allison !  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Le groupe L doit se présenter !  
  
Marina se leva et se dirigea vers l'arène-stalagmite sans jeter un regard à Tyson.  
  
- Bonne chance Marina, murmura-t-il.  
  
Sur le terrain, Marina, une main sur la hanche, suivait du regard sa toupie éjecter les autres.  
  
- Marina des Ailes de la Victoire est sur le point de remporter ce duel !  
  
- Allez Gryffy, j'en ai assez de jouer. . .  
  
Elle éjecta la dernière toupie. Gryffy revint dans sa main. Le dernier joueur battu vint vers elle.  
  
- C'était bien joué. Félicitations !  
  
Il lui tendit sa main.  
  
- Regarde-bien ta toupie avant de dire n'importe quoi.  
  
Il regarda sa toupie rouge. Elle se coupa en deux.  
  
- Ma toupie !  
  
Marina traça sa route. Dans le public, des cris s'élevèrent.  
  
- Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?!  
  
- Eh Marina ! C'est pas parce que t'es forte que tu dois réduire les autres toupies en bouillie !  
  
Iris, Lia, Tammy et Monsieur Lowell n'en revenaient pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Iris. Elle n'a jamais fait ça avant. Je lui ai toujours appris à respecter ses adversaires.  
  
- Marina, tu m'inquiètes. . . murmura Tammy.  
  
Même l'animateur semblait surpris.  
  
- Euh. . . Après cette surprenante mais brillante victoire de Marina des Ailes de la Victoire, accueillons à présent le groupe M.  
  
Pour les quatre derniers matchs, ce fut Josh des Eagles, Eddy des Fighters, Alicia des Sweets et Davis des Requins qui gagnèrent. L'animateur annonça le nom des équipes qualifiées.  
  
- Nous avons enfin la liste des équipes qui sont qualifiées pour les huitièmes-de-finale. Tout d'abord, Liz a fait honneur à son équipe, les Déesses ! Puis Rick des Monsters, Stella des Hope ! Suivie de Tyson des Blade Breakers ! Ensuite, vient Ben des Red Dragons, Sara des Combattants ! Il y aura aussi la belle July qui a représenté les Quatre Saisons, Ella des Freeze, Jimmy des Chevaliers et Alexis des Masters ! La plus jeune de tous les beybladeurs, j'ai nommé Allison des Magicals ! Ensuite, celle qui nous a tous surpris, Marina des Ailes de la Victoire ! Josh des Eagles, Eddy des Fighters, Alicia des Sweets et enfin Davis des Requins ! Applaudissez-les bien fort, ils le méritent !! Quant à moi, j'aurai bien besoin d'un verre d'eau ! A cet après-midi New York !!  
Quel chapitre !! Bien mouvementé ! Marina a pété les plombs, à part ça tout va bien. . . Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Tout va mal, au contraire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma petite Marina ?! Quel monde cruel, arrêter à un moment aussi. . . aussi. . . Bon, je me calme ! Le chapitre 44 est déjà écrit et je me dépêche d'aller le saisir.^-^  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Un surprenant changement.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !!! 


	44. Un surprenant changement

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
Chapitre 44 : Un surprenant changement  
Rentrées à l'hôtel, Iris, Lia et Tammy questionnèrent Marina.  
  
- Marina, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Ce pauvre joueur n'avait rien fait, il ne méritait pas ça, commença Iris. Tu as donc oublié ce que je t'ai appris ?  
  
- Ça me regarde ! De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux.  
  
Iris ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne trouva pas les mots justes. Tammy prit la parole.  
  
- Est-ce que quelque chose t'a contrariée ? Marina, on ne te reconnaît plus. Tu es tellement différente.  
  
- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème. . . Tamara ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Tammy de ne rien dire de plus. Lia prit le relai.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressive ?  
  
- Je ne veux plus être la gentille petite fille modèle. Je veux changer d'atmosphère.  
  
- Sincèrement, on préférait la Marina douce et gentille. Celle qui était toujours là pour nous remonter le moral, celle qui nous rassurait tout le temps avec ses beaux sourires. Celle qui était ma petite Marina. . .  
  
Marina fut un instant muette puis dit finalement :  
  
- Ce temps est révolu ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en ai assez d'être faible !  
  
- Mais tu n'es pas faible !  
  
- Je le suis et vous le savez !  
  
- Que tu sois faible ou non, on s'en moque. Tant qu'tu es avec nous. C'est une bénédiction de t'avoir dans l'équipe.  
  
- Non ! Ça suffit !  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre.  
  
- Marina ! cria Lia.  
  
Iris et Tammy étaient toujours muettes.  
  
- Iris, Tammy, tout va bien ?  
  
- Pour moi oui, répondit Iris.  
  
- Tammy ?  
  
Celle-ci sanglotait et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait. Et l'une des rares fois.  
  
- Tammy, ne pleure pas.  
  
Lia et Iris se dirigèrent vers elle. Iris la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. C'est juste un coup sur la tête, ça lui passera.  
  
- Pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante ?  
  
- C'est peut-être. . . le stress de la compétition.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- Quoi ? . . .  
  
- J'm'en fiche à cause de quoi elle est comme ça ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver telle qu'elle était.  
  
- Oui, nous aussi Tammy. Nous aussi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense Monsieur Lowell ?  
  
- On n'en sait trop rien.  
  
- Allons lui demander.  
Marina descendit dans le hall et y trouva la petite Emi avec Wendy, sa toupie.  
  
- Tiens, tiens. . .  
  
Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille.  
  
- Tiens, Emi. Comment ça va depuis ta défaite ?  
  
Emi se recula. Elle avait vu le match de Marina pendant les éliminatoires. Instinctivement, elle serra Wendy entre ses mains.  
  
- Tu as peur de moi ? Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais ? Je suis une jeune fille normale, tout comme toi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.  
  
Marina lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était tout le contraire de tout à l'heure. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emi.  
  
- C'est une belle toupie que tu as là.  
  
- C'est maman qui me l'a donnée. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Gryffy.  
  
- Elle vient de mon arrière-grand-mère.  
  
- Elle est très vieille, ta toupie alors ?  
  
- . . . Non, j'ai changé les anneaux de défense et d'attaque.  
  
- Tu l'as fait toute seule ?  
  
- Au début, oui. Mais maintenant que j'ai une équipe, je le fais avec l'aide de mes amies et d'un monsieur très gentil.  
  
- Moi, j'ai mes grands frères et ma grande soeur qui le font pour Wendy.  
  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
  
- Huit ans.  
  
- Et tu joues déjà au Beyblade ? Moi, à ton âge, je faisais encore des châteaux de sable.  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
  
- Dis ? Pourquoi t'as coupé la toupie d'Oliver en deux ?  
  
Le sourire de Marina resta et elle répondit sans hésiter.  
  
- Parce qu'il le méritait. Tout comme toi, tu méritais de perdre.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tyson t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Une bonne beybladeuse ? Toi ? Tu es une joueuse plus que médiocre. Tu n'avais aucune chance face à Tyson.  
  
- Mais il m'a dit. . .  
  
- Il t'a dit ?! Ce sont de simples mots. Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine, c'est tout.  
  
Les yeux bleus d'Emi se remplirent de larmes qui se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues.  
  
- Epargne-moi tes larmes ! Il faut voir la vérité en face. Tu n'es et ne sera jamais une grande beybladeuse. Je vais te donner un conseil : abandonne le Beyblade !  
  
Emi s'enfuit en courant. Marina esquissa un sourire de triomphe.  
  
- Pauvre petite idiote. . .  
  
Eliane arriva à ce moment-là. Marina murmura :  
  
- Et une autre idiote. . . Bonjour Eliane !  
  
- Bonjour ! J'ai vu ta prestation aux éliminatoires. C'était bien mais. . . tu crois pas que t'y es allé un peu fort ?  
  
« Ne pas toucher à la petite protégée de Kai », pensa-t-elle. « On va faire avec ! ».  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se fasse éliminer et à l'évidence, c'était lui. Ce Oliver.  
  
- En tout cas, félicitations !  
  
- Merci.  
  
Eliane partit.  
  
- C'qu'elle peut être naïve ! Ça en devient presque lassant. . .  
  
Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et fixa le médaillon de Gryffy. « Fais- en bon usage. », lui avait dit son arrière-grand-mère.  
  
- Fais-en bon usage. . .  
- Elle est devenue complètement folle !  
  
- Elle se montre agressive !  
  
- Il faut l'aider !  
  
- Attendez les filles ! Pas toutes en même temps !  
  
Monsieur Lowell ne comprenait rien. Il entendait des bouts de phrase par-ci, par-là et rien n'était cohérent.  
  
- Stop !! Iris, explique-moi.  
  
- C'est Marina ! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé aux éliminatoires ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est pire ! Tout à l'heure, elle a fait pleurer Tammy. En temps normal, Marina et Tammy s'adorent. Elles ne se feraient jamais de mal ! Mais là. . .  
  
- Je vais aller lui parler.  
  
- On vous souhaite tout le courage et toute la chance du monde parce qu'elle va vous clouer le bec en deux temps, trois mouvements.  
  
- Ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
- Vous croyez ça ? On va vous suivre de loin. Venez les filles, on va rire un bon coup.  
  
- Iris. . .  
  
- C'est vous qui voulez lui parler.  
  
Monsieur Lowell soupira.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le hall. Il y trouva Marina, allongée sur le canapé.  
  
- Marina ?  
  
- Humm ?  
  
- Je pourrai te parler deux minutes ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Si c'est des filles dont vous voulez me parler, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher.  
  
Monsieur Lowell ne sut que répondre. Il regarda Iris et Lia, mortes de rire. Elles lui lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire : « On vous avait prévenu ! ».  
  
- Marina, ne me parle pas sur ce ton.  
  
- Sur quel ton je devrais vous parler ?  
  
- Marina, tu sais que cet après-midi, il y a les huitièmes.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ton équipe a besoin de toi.  
  
- Oui, je sais.  
  
- Ce sont des matchs-doubles.  
  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
  
- Tu dois te réconcilier avec tes amies, autrement, vous êtes toutes vouées à l'échec.  
  
- Il n'y a que vous pour penser une telle chose. Quand nous sommes sur le terrain, on oublie nos conflits. C'est une règle d'or. Alors, vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
  
Elle n'avait pas tort. Monsieur Lowell la laissa. Il retourna auprès des filles.  
  
- Je crois que vous devrez faire avec.  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre 44 ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve Marina ! Pour les fans de Marina, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était un de mes personnages favoris mais là. . . Il faut que je reconsidère mes goûts. . . De toute façon, elle va être punie. . .  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 41 :  
  
Pampa_senseï : contente d'apprendre que mon chapitre t'a ravi ! Oui, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire. Il m'a fallu du courage pour faire 145 pages alors t'imagines pas ce que ça doit être quand je la mets sur ordi. . .  
  
Tu penses que je suis faite pour être entourée de gens sympathiques ? Merci, tu me flattes trop ! Gros bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : mais qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique. Peut-être suis-je l'une des rares auteurs à atteindre les 100 reviews mais ça m'étonnerait. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Au fait, tu dois le savoir mais j'ai lu ton dernier chapitre sur Kai- Mariah. Une petite remarque : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE D'ARRETER COMME CA ??????!!!!!! Continue, s'il te plaît sinon, je vais faire une crise. C'est drôle, moi aussi j'ai décidé de faire souffrir Kai dans une autre fic. Mais pas le faire mourir. Pour en revenir à ta fic, comment Mariah va- t-elle s'en sortir ? C'est ma p'tite chérie et je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. J'ai pleuré en lisant le dernier chapitre. Il était trop triste. Et Sérolas ! Celui-là, je le retiens pour ce qu'il a fait à Kai. Il avait confiance en ce petit oiseau et il l'a trahi ! Il ne mérite pas d'être un spectre. En tout cas, continue, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir la suite mais te dépêche pas. L'important, c'est d'écrire à ton rythme. Mais si tu décides de faire une suite, je serai la plus heureuse des revieweuses !  
  
Une dernière petite question : as-tu vu la totalité des épisodes de Beyblade pour écrire ta fic ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît (c'est pas un ordre, t'en fais pas !). Je t'envoie des milliers de baisers !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 43 :  
  
Kimiko : voilà le chapitre 44 ! Il est pas très long, en revanche, c'est Marina qui m'inquiète.  
  
Pour répondre à ta question, je suis vietnamienne. Je viens juste de voir le film « Tai-chi Master » avec un super beau mec ! Je l'adore ce film ! Aujourd'hui, c'était ma fête et mon père a acheté la vidéo ! Je suis toute contente ! *saute dans tous les sens* Et j'ai pleins d'idées pour les combats Lia-Ray. C'est que dans le film, y'avait tout pleins de scènes de combats magnifiques et j'm'en suis inspiré.  
  
Tu habites dans quelle ville ? Si ça te dérange pas de me le dire bien sûr. Parce que TO3, c'est régional et moi aussi j'ai cette émission. Et comme d'habitude, ils ont mis les rediffs à partir de « Ami ou ennemi ». C'est déprimant ! (soupir)  
  
Bon, allez, je te laisse sinon, j'en ai pour toute la nuit ! Bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : Marina va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est juste un peu jalouse. Mais quand tu auras lu le chapitre47, elle n'ira plus bien du tout ! C'est la catastrophe ! Je ne te dis rien sinon, ça gâche le suspense.  
  
J'ai 51 chapitres et c'est définitif ! Je devrais plus tarder à finir de taper, j'en suis au 50 ! Et puis, j'ai bien avancer dans la deuxième partie. Douze feuilles en une semaine. Pas mal, mais encore trop lente. Il faudrait que je m'améliore.  
  
Tu dévore mes chapitres ? Je suis flattée.  
  
Je sais lire entre les lignes mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas précisé ce que tu sais dans ta fic.  
  
Bon, je te fais de gros bisous !!  
  
Shiny : oui, Marina est jalouse d'Emi. Non, en fait, elle est jalouse de tous ceux qui approche Tyson. L'amour. . .  
  
Gros bisous !!  
  
Calisto : Marina est jalouse, comme je l'ai dit auparavant. Et elle a pas aimé du tout la scène d'Emi qui a sauté sur Tyson. Tu aimes Tyson on dirait ? Il est gentil, c'est vrai. Et marrant. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire perdre son sang-froid à Kai.  
  
Je te fais de gros bisous, Cal (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?)  
  
Pampa_senseï : oh, tu sais, être flemmarde c'est pas un défaut, c'est dans notre nature. Et puis, dès fois, moi aussi je le suis. Et merci pour les félicitations !  
  
60 chapitres ?! Non, seulement 51 ! Pour la patience, j'en ai, mais pour le courage, ça reste à voir. . . C'est grâce à tes messages que je peux continuer. A l'école, tout va pour le mieux. Bon, d'accord, c'est les vacances et à la rentrée, ça va recommencer. Mais pour l'instant, je profite et j'écris pour ton plus grand plaisir. Merci !  
  
Meraude : je lui ai parlé à Marina mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! C'est toujours la même chose ! Elle m'envoie balader et après, elle me dit que je suis pas sa mère ! Elle est bizarre quand même ; c'est moi qui l'ai créée et aucune reconnaissance. J'te jure ! ^-^  
  
Rei kon : moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire la scène avec Emi et Wendy. Bisous !  
  
Prochain chapitre : Première épreuve.  
  
Au fait, si je vous énerve avec mes petits commentaires en fin de chapitre, dites-le moi. J'arrêterai tout de suite. Vos réponses sont très importantes pour moi. Si vous me le dites pas, je continuerai à le faire et ça va vous saoûler alors. . . :-)  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Etoile du soir xxx 


	45. Première épreuve

Disclaimer : Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fais alors je vais le faire. Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ailes de la Victoire sont à moi.  
Chapitre 45 : Première épreuve  
L'après-midi, tous se rendirent au grand stade. Les résultats avaient été affichés. Ils attendirent les tirages au sort. La voix de l'animateur s'éleva :  
  
- Nous avons enfin les résultats des tirages au sort ! Et je vous promets que ça va chauffer ! Tout d'abord, l'équipe des Déesses commenceront avec les Ailes de la Victoire ! Viendra ensuite les Monsters qui combattront contre les Chevaliers ! Ensuite, ce sera les Masters contre les Freeze puis, les Red Dragons contre les Requins ! Les belles Quatre Saisons se livreront un duel contre les Magicals et les Eagles contre les Blade Breakers ! Et pour terminer, les Fighters se battront contre les Sweets ! Que les huitièmes-de-finale commencent !!  
  
Des applaudissements assourdissants retentirent.  
  
- Que les Déesses et les Ailes de la Victoire se mettent en place !  
  
Deux équipes de filles firent firent leur entrée.  
  
- Comme vous le savez tous, ce sont des matchs-doubles ! Pour pouvoir gagner, il faut que les deux toupies adverses soient éjectées ! Pour les Ailes de la Victoire, ce sera Iris et Tamara qui commenceront ! Pour les Déesses, c'est Adeline et Clélia !  
  
Celles-ci étaient très confiantes. Adeline possédait des yeux bleus extrêmement clairs et ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en couette élevée. Sa toupie était blanche. Quant à Clélia, elle avait des yeux marrons et ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés en un carré plongeant. Sa toupie était bleu ciel.  
  
L'arène fit son apparition. Elle était remplie de stalagmites. Ce serait plus dur de combattre dans un tel terrain de jeu.  
  
- Que les concurrentes se mettent en position !  
  
Les quatre filles fixèrent leurs toupies aux lanceurs.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !  
  
Le match débuta. Quatre toupies dévalèrent les parois de l'arène remplie de glace. Les toupies dérapaient et glissaient.  
  
- Cette glace handicape nos toupies, pensa Iris.  
  
Iris et Tammy se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Pégase !  
  
- Skyler !!  
  
- Attaque !!  
  
Les toupies rouge et violette redoublèrent de vitesse. Elles n'étaient pas très stables à cause de la glace mais elles foncèrent sur les toupies d'Adeline et Clélia. Celles-ci prirent la fuite. Clélia s'adressa à son amie.  
  
- Adeline, va à gauche et occupe-toi de Tamara. Moi, je m'occupe d'Iris.  
  
- D'accord Chef !  
  
Adeline s'exécuta. Mais Iris se mit en tête de la poursuivre. Clélia s'écria :  
  
- Où tu vas ?! C'est entre nous que ça se passe !  
  
- Je défends mes amies ! Tammy, tu es prête ?  
  
- C'est quand tu veux !  
  
- Pégase. . .  
  
- Skyler. . .  
  
- Maintenant !  
  
Les toupies sautèrent et atterrirent sur celles d'Adeline et Clélia. Elles s'arrêtèrent de tourner.  
  
- Oh non !  
  
- Les Ailes de la Victoire remportent la première manche ! Les concurrentes suivantes se mettent en place ! C'est Lia et Marina qui disputeront cette deuxième manche ! Contre elles, Anna et Liz, aussi belles que dangereuses !  
  
Anna portait des lunettes, entourant ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en chignon serré. Liz, elle, avait des yeux noisettes et ses cheveux étaient raides et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ils étaient lâchés. Leurs toupies étaient respectivement rouge et violette.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Gryffy, attaque !  
  
- Marina, pas maintenant !  
  
Marina n'écouta pas son amie. Gryffy fonçait sur les toupies de Liz et d'Anna.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire ?! s'écria Anna. Oh non !  
  
Marina éjecta la toupie rouge d'Anna hors de l'arène.  
  
- La toupie d'Anna a été éjectée ! commenta l'animateur. Liz se retrouve seule, face à deux toupies !  
  
Marina finit le travail et envoya la toupie de Liz dans le décor.  
  
- Marina fait gagner son équipe en beauté ! C'est une sérieuse adversaire !  
  
Marina récupéra sa toupie. Lia fit de même. Elle lança un regard furieux à Marina.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?  
  
- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.  
  
Marina tourna les talons. Lia la regarda partir. Elle se dirigea vers les Déesses. Clélia s'adressa à elle :  
  
- Pourquoi ton amie a fait ça ?  
  
- Elle devrait calmer ses ardeurs ! dit rageusement Anna.  
  
- C'est pas parce que vous êtes les plus fortes du Tournoi qu'il faut nous humilier ! ajouta Adeline.  
  
- On n'arrive peut-être pas à vos chevilles mais on a tout fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ! termina Liz.  
  
Lia ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'était mise les quatre filles à dos.  
  
- Vous vous méprenez. Je suis venue m'excuser pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne vous a pas épargnées. Je sais que ça ne vous aidera pas à réaliser votre rêve mais je tenais à vous dire ça.  
  
- Ah ? Vraiment ?  
  
- Oui. Nous aussi, on a travaillé dur pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je sais que c'n'est pas facile tous les jours.  
  
Clélia sourit.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, Lia. J'espère que vous irez en finale.  
  
- Oui, je l'espère aussi.  
  
- Allez, file, tes amies t'attendent.  
  
- D'accord, merci encore. Salut et bonne chance pour la suite.  
  
Lia contourna l'arène couverte de stalagmites. Elle s'arrêta et regarda de plus près.  
  
- Ces stalagmites ont été coupées au ras du sol. C'était sensé être des obstacles et pourtant, Marina a foncé comme s'il n'y avait rien. Mais Gryffy est. . . C'est pas possible ! Il faut que je prévienne Iris et Monsieur Lowell.  
  
Elle décida d'attendre jusqu'à la fin des huitièmes. Les matchs suivants, ce fut les Monsters qui gagnèrent contre les Chevaliers, les Hope contre les Combattants, les Masters contre les Freeze, les Red Dragons contre les Requins et les Magicals faillirent perdre face aux Quatre Saisons mais elles gagnèrent de justesse. C'est grâce à Max qu'Allison et Jenny, sa coéquipière, avaient gagné. Il avait crié des « Vas-y Allison ! » de partout. Vint le match des Eagles contre les Blade Breakers.  
  
- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir les Eagles et les Blade Breakers !  
  
A ce nom, toutes les filles du stade crièrent les noms des différents Blade Breakers.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi ces folles. . . je veux dire ces filles ! cria l'animateur. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? « Ray, t'es le plus beau ! » ; « Kai, t'es l'meilleur ! » ; « Allez les Blade Breakers ! » ! Les fans sont en délire ! Le stade est comparable à un concert de hard-rock ! J'adore cette musique d'ailleurs ! Alors, du côté des Eagles, c'est Josh et Alan qui vont commencer !  
  
Les deux personnes s'avancèrent. Josh possédaient de magnifiques yeux gris et ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement coupés. Alan avait des yeux verts et des cheveux châtain foncé un peu plus désordonnés que ceux de son ami.  
  
- Pour les Blade Breakers, c'est Kai et Max qui débuteront ! L'arène change et une nouvelle arène identique se met en place ! Après plusieurs matchs, il ne reste plus rien des stalagmites ! Voilà, l'arène est comme neuve ! Messieurs, en position ! 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Dranzer !  
  
- Draciel !  
  
- Vas-y !!  
  
Les deux toupies prirent en chasse les toupies de Josh et d'Alan.  
  
- Max, place-toi derrière la toupie d'Alan !  
  
Max fit ce que Kai lui disait. Kai se servit de la toupie verte comme tremplin et réduisit la toupie d'Alan à l'état de cendres encore fumantes. Ensuite Dranzer se plaça derrière la toupie noire de Josh et incita Max à en faire de même.  
  
- Draciel ! Attaque !  
  
La même scène se produisit sauf que la toupie de Josh ne fut pas réduite en cendres. Elle fut simplement violemment éjectée hors de l'arène et quelques bouts de stalagmites vinrent lécher le visage de Josh. Le silence s'installa. Puis, Alan et Josh éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Bien joué, les gars ! A charge de revanche ! Je vais devoir changer de toupie ! Hein Kai ?  
  
- Hhum !  
  
- Josh et Alan ne semblent pas affectés de leur défaite ! dit l'animateur. Ils rigolent même d'avoir perdu ! Les quatre autres joueurs s'avançent dans l'arène ! C'est Billy et Tania qui vont essayer de sauver la face ! En face d'eux, ils ont Tyson et Ray !  
  
Les filles se déchaînèrent.  
  
- Aaaah !! Ray !! T'es l'plus beau ! Vas-y, écrase-les ! Y'en n'a pas deux comme toi ! Ray !!  
  
-On dirait bien que Ray a conquis le public féminin !  
  
Ray ne prit pas en compte ces cris et se concentra sur le match.  
  
- Tyson, on attaque dès le début, OK ?  
  
- Comme tu voudras.  
  
Face à eux, Billy et Tania étaient confiants. Billy avait des yeux des bleu-océan et il était brun. Tania, elle, était très belle avec des yeux noisettes très clairs et ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une coiffure complexe et savamment désordonnés. Ils étaient attachés avec toutes sortes de barrettes dorées et un fin serre-tête auréolait sa tête au niveau de sa frange parfaitement coupée. Des mèches blondes bouclées retombaient sur sa nuque.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. . . dit rêveusement Tyson.  
  
- Tyson, arrête de fondre et concentre-toi sur le match.  
  
- Tu as raison ! dit-il plus fermement.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Dragoon, attaque !  
  
- Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Les deux toupies, l'une blanche, l'autre grise, filèrent à toute vitesse. Elles prirent en chasse les autres toupies. Des stalagmites furent éjectées. La toupie de Tyson ne lâchait pas la toupie mauve de Tania. Celle- ci regarda Tyson qui la regarda à son tour. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il fut déstabilisé et, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Tania fonça sur Dragoon et l'éjecta hors de l'arène.  
  
- Tyson ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?! sermonna Ray.  
  
- Quel coup de théâtre ! La toupie de Tyson vient d'être éjectée ! Ray se retrouve seul !  
  
Ray fut entouré des deux toupies adverses.  
  
- Allez Tania, achevons-le !  
  
Tania hocha la tête. Les deux toupies filèrent à toute vitesse sur Driger.  
  
- Driger, saute !  
  
La toupie grise sauta et les deux toupies rentrèrent en collision. Ce choc fut fatal à Billy. Il fut éjecté de l'arène.  
  
- Tania, je compte sur toi !  
  
Elle fit oui de la tête. Elle fixa sa toupie et celle-ci fila sur Driger.  
  
- Driger, esquive !  
  
Un combat acharné se déroula. Après une explosion, Ray sortit vainqueur de cette manche. La toupie de Tania reposait gentiment dans l'arène. A côté d'elle, Driger tournait toujours.  
  
- Et les vainqueurs sont les Blade Breakers !  
  
Une ovation s'éleva du stade. Ray et Tyson s'approchèrent des Eagles.  
  
- Bien joué Ray ! dit Billy.  
  
- Merci mais c'est plutôt à Tania d'en juger.  
  
Tyson et Ray regardèrent Tania. Elle ne dit rien mais sourit. Billy expliqua :  
  
- Tania est muette.  
  
- Oh. . . Désolé Tania, s'excusa Ray.  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête pour dire que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
- Muette ? répéta Tyson.  
  
- Ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas parler.  
  
- Non, mais je sais ce que ça veut dire mais. . .  
  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Josh.  
  
- Comment fait-elle pour diriger sa toupie ?  
  
- Ah, je vois, déclara Alan. Tania possède un don. Elle peut diriger sa toupie avec la force de son esprit. Elle est tellement attachée à elle que les mots ne servent à rien pour dire ce qu'elle éprouve pour elle.  
  
- On a encore beaucoup à apprendre, hein Ray ?  
  
- C'est sûr.  
  
- Tania, tu es une grande beybladeuse. Ne gâche pas ton merveilleux don ; il faut le préserver quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis sûr que tu réaliseras ton rêve. Malgré tous les obstacles qui pourront se présenter, tu réussiras. . . car je crois en toi.  
  
Tout le monde fut surpris par le discours de Tyson. Tania prit la main de Tyson et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tyson eut un triste sourire.  
  
- C'est tellement dommage. Tu dois avoir une très belle voix.  
  
- C'est le cas, intervint Alan. A une époque, c'était le cas. Mais depuis qu'elle a perdu sa voix.°. .  
  
Tania s'approcha d'Alan et fit non de la tête avec un air triste.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi Tania.  
  
Cette fois, elle décocha un sourire qui fit fondre tout le stade.  
  
- Elle est vraiment trop belle. . .  
  
- Tyson !  
  
A ce même moment, Marina se leva des gradins et sortit furieusement du stade. Ses amies se posèrent des questions.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Iris.  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Lia.  
  
Tammy serra les poings sur ses genoux.  
  
- Tammy. . .  
  
Celle-ci se leva et partit à la suite de Marina.  
  
- Tammy, attends !  
  
- Y'a rien n'à faire, elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire.  
  
- Moi non plus, je n'y arrive pas. La Marina douce et gentille me manque tellement. Comment a-t-elle pu changer ainsi, c'est impensable ?  
  
- N'en parlons plus. Allez Iris, ne sois pas triste, tout va s'arranger.  
  
- J'espère que tu as raison.  
  
Les Eagles et les Blade Breakers rentrèrent aux vestiaires sous les applaudissements.  
  
- Et maintenant, accueillons les Fighters et les Sweets !  
  
Les Sweets remportèrent le match. C'était le dernier match des huitièmes-de-finale. Tous les beybladeurs rentrèrent à leur hôtel, épuisés. Le lendemain, les quarts-de-finale commenceraient. . .  
Chapitre 45 terminé ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier tour ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour décrire les matchs, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire ça. Désolée si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. Plusieurs personnes, me disent que je me sous-estime mais je ne dis que la vérité ! Même mes soeurs disent que j'n'écris pas bien comparé à d'autres. Prenez ma s?ur, Cardina, elle écrit bien mieux que moi et à côté d'elle, je ne suis rien. Rien du tout !-_-  
  
Bon, pour le chapitre suivant, vous aurez un petit aperçu des vrais sentiments de Kai. . . Chapitre dédié à Ewan421. . .  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Eclairements  
  
Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices préférés !!!! 


	46. Eclairements

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ailes de la Victoire sont à moi.  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à Ewan421. J'espère que tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 46 : Eclairements  
Le soir, le dîner des beybladeurs se passait avec animation. Même s'ils avaient perdus, ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu passer ce merveilleux moment. Les équipes qualifiées pour l'épreuve suivante étaient : les Ailes de la Victoire, les Monsters, les Hope, les Masters, les Red Dragons, les Magicals, les Blade Breakers et les Sweets. Malgré tout, les Blade Breakers avaient invité les Eagles à dîner avec eux à la demande de Tyson.  
  
- Alors ? Racontez-nous comment vous avez formé votre équipe, dit Tyson.  
  
- En fait, c'est simple, commença Josh. C'est mon père qui nous a formé.  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny regardèrent Josh avec des yeux étonnés. Kai se contenta d'écouter.  
  
- Ton père ?  
  
- Oui, il voyait que j'étais passionné par le Beyblade alors pour me faire plaisir, il a décidé de rechercher de jeunes beybladeurs comme moi. Le premier à être venu, c'est Billy. Il m'a défié et battu. Ensuite, c'est Alan. On l'a vu qui s'entraînait tout seul au bord d'une rivière. On l'a observé un moment puis on s'est dit qu'il ferait un bon partenaire et qu'il nous aiderait à gagner.  
  
- J'ai été ravi quand j'ai appris que je faisais partie de l'équipe. C'est moi qui ait convaincu Josh et son père de prendre Tania.  
  
La jeune fille sourit tendrement. Tyson et ses amis remarquèrent qu'Alan regardait Tania avec insistance.  
  
- Et si on allait s'asseoir dans le hall ? proposa Max. On serait beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
Ils allèrent donc dans le hall où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Plusieurs beybladeurs traînaient encore.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tania ? demanda Ray.  
  
- En fait, elle était tout le temps seule à l'école à cause de. . . son handicap. Je l'avais remarquée depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai appris que j'allais intégrer l'équipe, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.  
  
- Oui, et tu as beaucoup insisté jusqu'à c'qu'on cède, dit Billy avec un air malicieux.  
  
Tania fut surprise. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ça.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas regretté de l'avoir prise. Elle est excellente, déclara Josh.  
  
- Alan était fou de joie ! s'exclama Billy.  
  
- Billy !  
  
- Quoi ?! Avoue qu't'es fou amoureux d'elle ! Depuis deux ans.  
  
Alan baissa les yeux.  
  
- C'est vrai.  
  
Tania regarda intensément Alan. Elle fit un doux sourire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle remua les lèvres en un « je t'aime » silencieux et l'embrassa tendrement. Les autres les regardèrent en soupirant.  
  
- Enfin, ils se sont décidés, dit Josh. Bravo Billy.  
  
- Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation.  
  
- En tout cas, ça a marché.  
  
- Et pour le nom de l'équipe ? demanda Kenny. Qui est-ce qui l'a trouvé ?  
  
- En fait, on essayait de trouver un nom d'équipe quand on a vu un envol d'aigles. Le nom est venu comme ça : les Eagles. Quant au capitaine, on n'en a pas. Personne ne voulait se dévouer. C'est mieux ainsi.  
  
- Votre histoire est très belle, dit rêveusement Tyson. Hein Kai ?  
  
. . .  
  
- Eh, mais où il est passé ?  
  
- Il est remonté se coucher, dit Ray.  
  
- On devrait en faire autant, dit Max.  
  
- Ouais ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Josh.  
  
Les Eagles remontèrent. Peu après, les Blade Breakers les imitèrent.  
  
Dans la chambre. . .  
  
- Kai dort déjà ?  
  
- Oui, je crois. Ne faisons pas de bruit.  
  
Soudain, la lumière s'alluma.  
  
- Non, je ne dors pas, dit Kai. Je sors.  
  
Il sortit.  
  
- Ben ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? se demanda Tyson.  
  
- Laisse-le. Allons nous coucher.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison Max.  
  
Ils se changèrent rapidement et se mirent au lit.  
  
- Eh Ray, tu ne viens pas dormir ?  
  
- Non, je vais lire un peu. Je vais dans la véranda. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Ray ne savait pas que c'était une grave erreur de ne pas dormir avec les autres. . .  
Ray était allongé sur une chaise longue et somnolait quand il entendit un bruit. Kai entra dans la véranda.  
  
- Oh non, pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide ?  
  
Kai se dirigea vers lui, se pencha et s'appuya aux accoudoirs de la chaise longue empêchant ainsi Ray de s'enfuir.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
- Non, cette fois tu vas m'écouter.  
  
- J'n'ai pas le temps.  
  
- Au contraire. Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire à trois heures du matin ?  
  
- Dormir.  
  
- Tu aurais dû y penser bien avant. C'est trop tard.  
  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
  
- Moi, si.  
  
- Ecoute Kai, je vais être franc. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ce que tu veux me dire.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?  
  
- Exactement.  
  
Kai fut surpris par ses paroles.  
  
- Tu sais donc ce que je veux te dire.  
  
- Presque.  
  
- Et pourquoi. . . ?  
  
- Laisse-moi partir Kai.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Kai !  
  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi !  
  
- C'est quoi tout c'boucan ? demanda Max en entrant dans la véranda.  
  
- Retourne te coucher Max.  
  
- Kai ? Ray ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Dans cette position ?!  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte sauva Ray et Kai. Max alla ouvrir. Il trouva Tammy sur le pas de la porte, frigorifiée et en pleurs.  
  
- Tammy ?!  
  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Max la laissa passer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger à cette heure-ci. . . mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un !!  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Max la serra tendrement contre lui. Il prit sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules.  
  
- Calme-toi, j't'en prie.  
  
Elle se calma peu à peu dans ses bras. Max se dit que les questions attendraient le lendemain.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ta chambre ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu veux dormir ici ?  
  
- Tu resteras avec moi ?  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Alors je veux bien.  
  
Elle s'allongea à la place de Max. Celui-ci s'assit sur le sol, à côté du lit.  
  
- Max ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
- Tu es tellement gentil. C'est pour ça que je. . .  
  
Elle ne termina sa phrase et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Max la contempla un moment.  
  
- Tammy. . .  
Le lendemain, les garçons entendirent des coups violemment frappés à la porte. Max ouvrit les yeux. La première personne qu'il vit fut Tammy, profondément endormie et magnifiquement belle. N'était-il pas en train de tomber amoureux de la jeune fille ? Se reprenant, il sourit, se leva et alla ouvrir.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu Tammy ?!  
  
Iris lui criait pratiquement dessus.  
  
- Salut Iris ! Salut Lia !  
  
- Réponds-moi !  
  
- Tammy est ici, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Elle est ici ?! Où ça ? Où ça ?!  
  
- Elle est dans la chambre, elle dort.  
  
- . . . Et pourquoi elle dort ici ?  
  
- Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
  
- Et nous ? On est ses amies, non ?  
  
- Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de vous réveiller.  
  
Iris et Lia s'attendrirent.  
  
- Elle est trop mignonne !!  
  
- Iris, j't'en prie, y'a des gens qui dorment ici.  
  
- Désolée.  
  
Ils allèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent Tammy, enfouie sous les couvertures.  
  
- On la réveille ou pas ? demanda Iris.  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu la réveiller ? Laissons-la dormir, elle doit être épuisée. On reviendra tout à l'heure.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils ressortirent de la chambre, laissant les autres dormir.  
  
- Merci Max de la soutenir.  
  
- C'est rien. Mais au fait, pourquoi est-elle comme ceci ? D'habitude, elle saute tout le temps, toujours souriante et de bonne humeur. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. . . et je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état.  
  
Iris et Lia se regardèrent.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
- Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas de me le dire.  
  
- C'est Marina. Elle est. . . étrange. Elle est méchante avec tout le monde et elle fait pleurer les petites filles. C'n'est pas dans son genre de faire ça, commença Iris.  
  
- Et tu sais que Tammy tient particulièrement à elle. Quand Marina s'est adressée à elle froidement et méchamment, ça a anéantie la pauvre Tammy, continua Lia.  
  
- Mais pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de lui parler ?  
  
- Penses-tu qu'on n'a pas essayé ? Elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est têtue comme une mule, impossible de la raisonner.  
  
- On a bien essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et à chaque fois, on s'est fait jeter. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à revivre ça. Elle était si gentille et si douce avant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?  
  
- Faites attention à votre entourage, dit Lia. Elle peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Pour l'instant, on a trois jours de libre devant nous avant les quarts-de-finale mais ouvrez l'oeil.  
  
- D'accord. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. On sait très bien se défendre.  
  
Lia décida de révéler ce qu'elle avait vu après le match contre Liz et Anna des Déesses.  
  
- Ne la défiez surtout pas. Son spectre est monté en puissance. Si jamais vous faites ça, votre toupie est fichue. Mieux vaut attendre la confrontation. Tu promets Max ?  
  
- C'est entendu.  
  
Iris et Lia sortirent après avoir, une dernière fois, remercié Max. Celui-ci retourna dans la chambre. Il trouva Tyson dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
- Tyson ?  
  
- J'ai entendu. J'ai tout entendu.  
  
- C'n'est pas un secret.  
  
- Il faut que j'la voie.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Marina.  
  
- Non. Tu as entendu Lia ?  
  
- Oui, mais. . .  
  
- Je sais que tu es fou amoureux de Marina mais en ce moment, elle est en train de disjoncter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors tu vas sagement rester ici si tu veux mon avis.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Tamara ?  
  
- Laissons-la dormir.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Tyson se dirigea vers la salle de bains, la mine déçue.  
  
- Eh Tyson !  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
- Désolé mais c'est pour les filles. On doit respecter leurs choix.  
  
Le jeune garçon sourit puis disparut dans la salle de bains.  
  
- J'espère qu'il m'écoutera.  
  
Il tourna le regard vers Tammy. Elle devait faire un mauvais rêve car elle s'agitait. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour paraître aussi terrifiée ?  
  
- Tammy. . .  
  
Il décida d'attendre dans le living que tout le monde soit réveillé.  
  
Ray et Kenny furent les premiers levés. Kenny alluma tout de suite Dizzi.  
  
- Bonjour Dizzi.  
  
- Bonjour mon grand. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui. Cette nuit, on a accueilli une personne de plus. On était un peu serré mais j'ai quand même bien dormi.  
  
- C'est mademoiselle Cameron, j'me trompe ?  
  
- Oui, c'est elle. Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Intuition féminine. Et puis, il y a une odeur de lilas ici.  
  
- Parce que tu peux sentir les parfums ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Et je peux te dire que c'est le shampooing de Tamara qui sent si bon.  
  
Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Kenny se mit au travail.  
  
Ray, lui, semblait songeur.  
  
- Salut Ray ! salua Max.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Rat ? Eh oh !  
  
- . . .  
  
- Ray !!  
  
Cette fois-ci, Ray tourna les yeux vers Max.  
  
- Salut Max.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Kai hier soir dans la véranda ?  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
- Allez, y'a forcément une raison.  
  
- Non, il n'y en a aucune.  
  
- J'ai bien vu ce que vous faisiez, c'est pas la peine de me le cacher.  
  
- Je ne te cache rien et puisque tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?  
  
- Donc, il s'est réellement passé quelque chose ?  
  
Max le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.  
  
- A tout à l'heure Max.  
  
- Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu te défiles ? Ray !. . . Bon, tant pis.  
  
Il attendit encore. Kai se leva aussi mais Tammy n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il se risqua à aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Elle dormait toujours aussi profondément. Max sortit. Il était bientôt onze heures. A ce moment-là, Tammy se réveilla. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleu-nuit et reconnut la chambre.  
  
- Max. . .  
  
Elle se redressa, mit l'oreiller contre le mur et s'y adossa. Elle remonta ses jambes sous son menton. Elle se remémora son rêve.  
  
- Marina. . .  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
  
- Non, il ne faut pas que je pleure. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre. Allez Tammy, ressaisis-toi !  
  
Elle lutta contre ses larmes.  
  
Dans le living, Dizzi déclara :  
  
- Je crois que la miss est réveillée.  
  
Max se précipita dans la chambre.  
  
- Tammy, ça va ?  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.  
  
- Max ? Je vais très bien, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Max remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
- Ça va mieux depuis hier soir ?  
  
- Oui, merci.  
  
- Tes amies sont venues ce matin. Elles s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il y avait Marina ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.  
  
Max, désolée pour elle, lui répondit :  
  
- Non, je suis désolé.  
  
Tammy baissa tristement la tête.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolé.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps, je te laisse.  
  
- Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
  
- Merci mais je préfère partir. C'était très gentil à toi de m'avoir accueillie hier soir. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais.  
  
- C'est fait pour ça les amis.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre.  
- C'est toi Tania ?  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
  
- Je suis Marina des Ailes de la Victoire.  
  
Le sourire serein de Tania s'effaça. Tout le monde connaissait à présent Marina Bellini, celle qui avait fait sensation aux éliminatoires et au premier tour.  
  
- Tu aurais peur de moi ?  
  
Tania se leva et lui tourna le dos. Marina n'apprécia pas.  
  
- Eh !  
  
Elle lui prit le poignet.  
  
- J'te défie ! Tu ne peux pas refuser.  
  
Tania se libéra. Elle fixa Marina avec des yeux haineux.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas ? Je vais devoir te forcer.  
  
Avant même que Tania ait pu protester, Marina la traîna de force à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Tania se débattait mais Marina la tenait fermement.  
  
- Arrête de t'agiter !  
  
Elle la propulsa dans l'herbe.  
  
- Prépare-toi ! Allez !  
  
Tania n'eut pas le choix. Les deux jeunes filles préparèrent leur toupie, respectivement bleue et mauve.  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Elles les lancèrent sur l'herbe. Gryffy coupait tout sur son passage. Tania fuyait sans cesse.  
  
- Arrête de fuir, ça ne sert à rien ! Gryffy, rattrape-la, vite !  
  
Gryffy courut après la toupie adverse.  
  
- Saute !  
  
Gryffy sauta et atterrit devant la trajectoire de la toupie mauve. Celle-ci allait rentrer droit dans Gryffy.  
  
- Colombe !!  
  
La toupie de Tania vira à gauche, évitant ainsi Gryffy. Marina fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tiens, tu parles ? Ta toupie s'appelle donc Colombe. Elle va bientôt être HS ! Gryffy !!  
  
Tania était essoufflée. Apparemment, elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour essayer de parler. Mais là, c'était sorti tout seul.  
  
- Alors ? Tu ne parles plus ? Ou peut-être que tu es muette de terreur.  
  
Elle sourit hypocritement.  
  
- Arrête. . . J't'en prie. . . , dit-elle en pleurant.  
  
Tania s'écroula sur le sol. Marina fut surprise. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait quand son spectre se mit à briller fortement. Elle comprit.  
  
- Gryffy, non ! Je t'en prie, reste ! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi !  
  
Un rayon lumineux sortit de la toupie et se dirigea vers Marina. Elle fut éjectée à plusieurs mètres. La toupie bleue s'arrêta et le médaillon de Gryffy s'éjecta.  
  
- Gryffy. . .  
  
Marina se dirigea vers sa toupie et prit le médaillon. Elle craignait le pire. D'une main tremblante, elle essaya de remettre le médaillon sur la toupie. . .  
  
- Oh non ! Gryffy n'est plus compatible avec ma toupie !  
  
Tania, elle, reprit sa toupie. A ce moment-là, Tyson arriva en courant.  
  
- Tania ! Alan te cherche partout !  
  
Il vit Marina. Mais quand il vit les larmes de Tania, il s'en prit tout de suite à Marina.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!  
  
- Tyson, c'n'est pas ce que tu crois, j't'assure !  
  
Tyson serra Tania dans ses bras, ce qui fit mal au coeur à Marina.  
  
- Tyson. . .  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Tania.  
  
- Tania, dis-lui ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Tania la gifla. Marina en resta muette.  
  
- Pour ton information personnelle, elle ne peut pas parler, dit durement Tyson. Viens Tania, on s'en va.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent, laissant Marina, seule et désemparée. Elle s'effondra sur l'herbe.  
  
- Gryffy, pardonne-moi, j't'en supplie. . .  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses mains qui serraient sa toupie et son spectre. . .  
Chapitre 46 terminé ! Marina se rend enfin compte de ce qu'elle fait. Mais elle ne redevient pas complètement gentille. Il faut d'abord que je la fasse souffrir un peu, et ensuite, on verra. Suis-je donc cruelle ? Bon, allez, je vous laisse découvrir le titre du prochain chapitre : Très cher Gryffy.  
  
Oh là là ! C'est chaud entre Kai et Ray, vous trouvez pas ?^-^  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 44 :  
  
Ewan421 : chez nous aussi, c'est des rediffs. Ça va faire quatre fois ! Mais tu dis que ça s'est arrêté à la finale du Tournoi américain mais j'ai vu que sur Télétoon, il y avait la suite. Sur les programmes télés, ils mettent souvent les titres des épisodes et j'ai vu « Adieu Kai ! ». Non ! Je veux pas qu'il parte !! En tout cas, tu as bien répondu à ma question même si c'est pas très clair. Bisous !!  
  
Kimiko : le 3 mai ? Attends, je consulte le calendrier. . . Je ne sais pas. Y'a pas de fête ce jour-là. Tu dois confondre avec le 1er mai : fête du travail, ou alors 8 mai : victoire 1945, ou encore 11 mai : fête Jeanne d'Arc, il y a aussi le 29 mai ; ascencion ! En clair, j't'ai dit toutes les fêtes du mois de mai.  
  
Non, non Marina n'a pas ses règles !! (excusez-moi pour cette réponse un peu inattendue ! Prenez vous-en à Kimiko !!). Je n'étais pas dans cet état non plus, rassure-toi !  
  
Merci de m'envoyer toutes les techniques sur mail.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont agaçants à toujours mettre les rediffs !  
  
Tai-chi-Master, c'est un film chinois super, avec pleins de combats super et un super beau mec qui est Jet Li !!  
  
Saint Jean de Luz ? Au bord de la Mer ?! Quelle chance !! Moi, j'habite Lyon à Vénissieux, près du Rhône. C'est assez clair ?  
  
Pour Kai, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre !  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 45 :  
  
Ewan421 : tu vas bientôt avoir des nouvelles de Max, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour Moulin Rouge, t'étais pas obligé d'écrire une fin aussi triste. C'est qu'un film après tout ! Bon ! Bye bye pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Meraude m'a dit qu'il fallait que je parle à Marina alors je l'ai fait. Voilà ce qu'on s'est dit :  
  
Moi : Dis-donc Marina ! Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à te calmer !  
  
Marina : Non ! Tyson n'avait pas le droit de faire le joli coeur à Emi et Tania !  
  
Moi : Je t'ai dit que. . .  
  
Marina : Non, non, non ! T'as pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! T'es pas ma mère !!  
  
Moi : Je ne suis pas ta mère mais ta créatrice ! Alors tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !  
  
Marina : Non !!  
  
Moi : C'que tu peux être bornée.  
  
Marina : T'avais qu'à pas me créer !  
  
Moi : Si tu te calmes pas, je vais être obligée de t'éliminer !  
  
Marina : Vas-y ! T'es pas cap' !  
  
Moi : Tu crois ?  
  
Marina : Tu peux pas le faire parce que sinon, Iris, Lia et Tammy seront plus au complet et t'as besoin de moi pour pouvoir finir ta fic !  
  
Moi : T'as raison ! Je vais pas t'éliminer, je vais seulement te séquestrer et te torturer ! (rire sadique !)  
  
Marina : J'ai pas peur !  
  
Moi : Tu tiens à ton spectre, non ?  
  
Marina : C'est quoi le rapport ?  
  
(Rire encore plus sadique.)  
  
Moi : Pauvre Gryffy. . .  
  
Marina : N'y touche pas !  
  
Moi : Tu m'y obliges !  
  
Marina : D'accord, d'accord ! J'me calme.  
  
Moi : C'est bien, tu es une gentille petite fille.  
  
Evidemment, Marina bouillonnait de rage mais elle tient tellement à son spectre qu'elle s'est littéralement calmée.  
  
Voilà ce qu'on s'est dit. :-)))))  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et laissez-moi pleins de reviews !! 


	47. Très cher Gryffy

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ailes de la Victoire sont à moi.  
Chapitre 47 : Très cher Gryffy  
Marina rentra dans sa suite, complètement abattue. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?  
  
- Il faut que je m'entraîne le plus possible. Et peut-être qu'il reviendra. Mais comment ? Il n'a plus confiance en moi.  
  
Désemparée, elle prit sa toupie et son lanceur et déposa le précieux médaillon sur la table. Elle descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Elle prépara sa toupie et son lanceur.  
  
- Allez Gryffy ! Donne tout ce que tu as !  
  
Elle vit sa toupie dévaler les parois de l'arène. . . comme une toupie normale. Elle n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Maintenant que Gryffy était parti, Marina ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même. Mais comment faire quand on sait qu'on a fait corps avec son spectre ? Gryffy était le seul héritage qu'il lui restait de sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.  
  
- Gryffy est plus qu'un simple héritage, c'est un merveilleux souvenir que grand-mère m'a offert. Gryffy, attaque !!  
  
La toupie prit plus de vitesse mais c'était encore insuffisant pour égaler Gryffy.  
  
- Tant que je ne suis pas sûre que Gryffy ne réintègre ma toupie, je m'entraînerai toujours. Même toute la nuit s'il le faut.  
- Où est Marina ? On ne l'a pas vue de toute la journée, déclara Lia. Tyson, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?  
  
- Si, je l'ai vue et je m'en contre-fiche.  
  
Lia, Iris et Tammy se regardèrent.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle a défié Tania et lui a fait du mal.  
  
- Quoi ? Marina n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit Tammy. Tu as dû te tromper.  
  
- Je dis la vérité.  
  
- Merci Tyson. On va continuer à la chercher.  
  
Elles sortirent de la suite des Blade Breakers et se dirigèrent vers la leur. Tammy alla voir dans la chambre. Personne. Cependant, elle remarqua un objet brillant sur la table. Elle s'approcha. Elle étouffa un cri.  
  
- C'n'est pas possible. . .  
  
Elle se précipita vers ses amies avec Gryffy dans les mains.  
  
- Iris, Lia ! Elle a perdu son spectre !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Tammy montra le médaillon.  
  
- Gryffy. . .  
  
- Je sais où elle est ! Venez !  
  
Elles descendirent au sous-sol où effectivement, elles trouvèrent leur jeune amie. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais elle était extrêmement concentrée sur le parcours que faisait sa toupie.  
  
- Elle va se rendre malade, murmura Tammy. Marina !  
  
Celle-ci sortit de sa concentration et sa toupie s'arrêta instantanément de tourner. Elle se retourna vers Tammy. Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers Marina.  
  
- Tu es épuisée, tu devrais remonter te reposer, tu ne crois pas ? proposa Lia.  
  
- Non, tant que j'n'aurai pas retrouvé mon Gryffy, je m'entraînerai jour et nuit ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !  
  
- Mais Marina. . .  
  
- Laissez-moi tranquille !  
  
- Tu n'as même pas dîné.  
  
- Ecoute Tamara, tu es bien mignonne de t'inquiéter pour moi mais j'n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
  
Iris, craignant une autre crise de larmes de la part de Tammy, intervint.  
  
- Viens Tammy. C'n'est pas grave, laissons-la.  
  
Tammy suivit Iris et Lia à contre-coeur.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je sors.  
  
- Tammy, où tu vas ?  
  
- Dehors.  
  
- Mais il fait nuit.  
  
- Je ne m'éloigne pas trop. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
- Fais attention.  
  
Iris et Lia, restées seules. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Iris.  
  
- Je vais aller voir Mariah, ça fait longtemps. Et toi ?  
  
- Demander conseil à Ray.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
Lia sortit de l'hôtel tandis qu'Iris se dirigeait vers la chambre 4056. Elle frappa. Max ouvrit.  
  
- Iris ? Encore ?! Je veux dire. . . salut !  
  
- Ray est là ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Entre. Ray ! Iris pour toi !  
  
Ray apparut.  
  
- Iris ?  
  
- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais. . .  
  
Elle hésita. Voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, Ray l'invita à s'asseoir.  
  
- Tu as un problème ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quel est-il ?  
  
- . . .  
  
Elle avait peur de remuer de douloureux souvenirs.  
  
- Vas-tu te décider à parler ?  
  
- D'accord mais ne m'en veux pas. Tu promets ?  
  
- Oui, si tu veux.  
  
- Voilà, comment as-tu réagi quand tu as perdu Driger ?  
  
Ray resta silencieux. Iris s'en voulut.  
  
- Parle ! Dis quelque chose, j't'en prie !  
  
Ray, après ce moment de silence, sourit :  
  
- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Je suis allé me réfugier dans les montagnes.  
  
- Ça veut dire que Marina doit aller dans les montagnes ? Mais y'a pas de montagnes à New York !  
  
- Ton amie a perdu son spectre ?  
  
- Oui. Elle est en train de s'entraîner.  
  
- Si elle y met tout son coeur, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas obligée d'aller dans les montagnes.  
  
Iris soupira.  
  
- Gryffy était tout pour elle. Et elle l'a perdu.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle saura faire face à ses problèmes aussi difficiles soient-ils. Si elle aime vraiment son spectre, rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves. Quand j'ai perdu Driger, j'ai cru que tout était perdu. Mais j'ai cru en lui et je me suis fait confiance. Et quand il est revenu, il était encore plus fort qu'avant. Si Gryffy décide de revenir, sa puissance sera doublée voire triplée. Mais c'n'est pas tout. Il faut que vous, ses amies, croyez en elle. Mes amis m'ont confiance et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu retrouver Driger. Les spectres sont nos amis, ils ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Je suis sûr que Marina y arrivera.  
  
Après cette tirade de Ray, Iris lui sourit à son tour et elle dit doucement :  
  
- Merci Ray.  
  
Ils s'étreignirent. Kai arriva à ce moment. Il les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ray le vit également et quand Iris voulut se dégager de ses bras, Ray la retint.  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
- Reste s'il te plaît.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Je t'en prie.  
  
- D'accord. . . , se résigna-t-elle.  
  
Elle se posa quelques questions mais n'en dit rien. Elle resta dans ses bras pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Kai s'en alla. Ray libéra Iris.  
  
- Vas-tu m'expliquer ?  
  
- Désolé mais. . .  
  
Devait-il lui dire ? Mieux ne valait pas.  
  
- . . . j'avais envie, c'est tout.  
  
Iris sourit.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur mes sentiments.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
  
- Je te crois, t'en fais pas. Bon ! Merci encore et bonne nuit.  
  
Elle s'en alla, le coeur plus léger.  
Lia frappa à la porte de la chambre 3668 du « Royal Star ». Mariah ouvrit.  
  
- Lia ?  
  
- Bonsoir.  
  
- Entre donc.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
- Rien de spécial. J'avais envie de te voir.  
  
- C'est gentil. Mais tu as l'air mélancolique. Tu as un problème ?  
  
- On ne peut rien te cacher.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- C'est Marina. Elle a perdu son spectre.  
  
- Comme Ray ?  
  
- Tu connais d'autres définitions de « perdre un spectre » ?  
  
- Comment a-t-elle fait ?  
  
- Ces derniers temps, Marina n'est plus elle-même.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Aux éliminatoires et aux quarts, elle a fait sensation. J'ai jamais vu ça. Même Lee n'aurait pas pu faire ça.  
  
- On parle de moi ?  
  
- Oh, Lee ! On disait juste que Marina avait perdu son spectre.  
  
Le visage de Lee s'assombrit.  
  
- Vu comment elle s'est comportée, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
  
Lia fixa Lee.  
  
- Tu penses qu'elle n'est pas digne de posséder un spectre ?  
  
- Je ne sais que penser. Les spectres ont une conscience, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent vraiment. Peut-être même qu'ils n'aiment pas combattre. Mais ils le font pour nous. Parce qu'ils nous aiment. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de notre soutien, de notre amour.  
  
Lia et Mariah restèrent sans voix après cette remarque de Lee. Mariah s'adressa à lui.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu voyais les choses de cette façon, Lee.  
  
- Tu ne sais encore rien de moi, Mariah. Ecoute Lia, tout ce que tu peux faire pour ton amie, c'est lui faire confiance. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut décider de son destin. C'est son choix personnel. Elle est seule.  
  
Lia sourit.  
  
- Merci Lee, je tiendrai compte de tes paroles. Bonne nuit Mariah. Bonne nuit Lee.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lia, souhaita Mariah.  
  
Lee répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle sortit de la chambre en repensant aux paroles de Lee. Il avait raison, elle devait faire confiance à Marina. Même si elle se comportait de la sorte, c'était de son devoir de la soutenir.  
  
- Marina, tu peux compter sur moi. . .  
Tammy ne voulait pas trop s'aventurer seule dans les rues de New York la nuit tombée. Elle décida de rester à l'entrée de l'hôtel. On pouvait lire une immense tristesse dans ses yeux.  
  
- Tam ?  
  
Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard gris de Kurt.  
  
- Bonsoir Kurt.  
  
Elle se força à lui sourire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
- Tam, je te connais bien. Et je sais quand tout va bien et quand tout va mal. En ce moment, tu es préoccupée. Je me trompe ?  
  
Elle baissa la tête.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- C'est Marina. Elle a perdu son spectre.  
  
- Elle va le retrouver, sans aucun doute.  
  
Tammy le regarda.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
- Il faut avoir confiance.  
  
- J'aimerais bien mais je n'y arrive pas.  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien Tam. Tu es son amie et tu l'aimes. Tu serais prête à tout pour lui venir en aide. Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, que penserait- elle ? Elle compte sur toi, même si elle a beaucoup changé, son coeur reste le même. Elle saura te rendre ton amour. Crois en elle. Mais avant tout, crois en toi-même.  
  
Tammy dévisagea Kurt.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas le courage !  
  
- Tam ! Tam, écoute-moi ! Moi, je crois en toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.  
  
La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée partir ?  
  
- Parce que je te respectais trop. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'opposer à tes volontés. J'ai souffert de ton départ, c'est vrai. Puis je me suis dit que si tu étais heureuse, alors je le serais aussi. Quand je t'ai vue récemment, j'ai été si heureux. Ma petite Tam, devant moi. C'était comme un rêve. Je t'ai dit que tu avais changé. C'était faux. Pour moi, tu restes toujours la même. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Mon c?ur t'appartient pour toujours. Tu peux le découper en morceaux, le brûler. . . Dans ce cas, je revivrai toujours pour pouvoir t'aimer encore et toujours. C'est un peu tard pour te le dire. Peut-être que tes sentiments ont changé mais pas les miens. Je n'ai pas réalisé assez tôt ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi et je le regrette. Maintenant, je te le dis : je t'aime !  
  
Tammy en resta muette. Comment résister à une telle déclaration ?! Kurt était si sincère. Elle l'avait aimé à une époque. L'aimait-elle toujours ? Son premier amour serait-il le dernier ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question car Kurt avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à ce baiser, ne sachant que penser. Son coeur était partagé entre deux personnes qu'elle aimait tout autant. Mais était-ce bien de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cette deuxième personne ? A ce moment-là, Tamara ne pouvait se douter qu'on les observait. . .  
Chapitre 47 terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Marina est sur le point de redevenir « normale ». Il était temps ! Et Kurt et Tammy ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Bon, c'est pas très gentil pour Max mais il l'aura bien cherché ! Il ne veut pas se décider à lui avouer ses sentiments alors Kurt en profite. Mais je crois qu'il aime vraiment Tammy.  
  
Bon ! Pour le chapitre 48, je vous réserve une petite surprise ! Le titre : Des duos mal équilibrés. Chapitre dédié à Rei kon. . .  
  
Bonne lecture !! 


	48. Des duos mal équilibrés

Disclaimer : Les Blade Breakers ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ailes de la Victoire sont à moi.  
Chapitre 48 : Des duos mal équilibrés  
Marina ne parlait plus depuis ce fameux jour. Ses amies supportaient mal cette situation mais ne dirent rien. Iris passait son temps à essayer d'améliorer les toupies, Lia passait le plus clair de son temps avec Mariah et Tammy avec Kurt. Bizarrement, Max se comportait agressivement avec elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions mais elle décida de les laisser en suspens pour un moment.  
  
Le jour des quarts-de-finale arriva. Toutes les équipes restantes se dirigèrent vers le stade central. Ces équipes prirent tout de suite compte des résultats du tirage au sort. Des cris s'élevèrent. Les résultats révélèrent : les Monsters contre les Red Dragons ; les Hope contre les Magicals ; les Masters contre les Blade Breakers et les Sweets contre les Ailes de la Victoire. Elles attendirent nerveusement dans les vestiaires.  
  
La voix de l'animateur s'éleva :  
  
- Bienvenue pour les quarts de ce Tournoi ! Comme vous le savez tous, ce Tournoi est une étape de plus à franchir pour le championnat du monde ! Toutes les équipes méritent le titre de champion d'Amérique ; malheureusement, une seule équipe repartira le coeur léger ! Accueillons maintenant le premier match : les Monsters et les Red Dragons !!  
  
Les deux équipes sortirent des vestiaires et entrèrent fièrement dans le stade. Les six autres équipes décidèrent d'aller les voir plus haut, dans les gradins.  
  
- Le premier duel qui n'est pas vraiment un duel, opposera Yann et Eric contre Kurt et Ben !  
  
- Vas-y Kurt ! cria Tammy. T'es le meilleur !  
  
Agacé par ses hurlements, Max préféra s'écarter. Tammy le regarda et le suivit. Elle lui agrippa le bras.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maxou ?!  
  
- Rien du tout. Lâche-moi et ne m'appelle plus comme ça s'il te plaît. Tu seras gentille.  
  
Il planta la jeune fille. Elle resta bouche bée.  
  
- Max. . . C'est incroyable quand même !  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et regarda le match. Kurt et Ben gagnèrent facilement. Le deuxième duel opposa Robin et Rick des Monsters contre Peter et Alex de l'équipe adverse. Ceux-ci gagnèrent également. Les Red Dragons furent donc qualifiés pour la demi-finale.  
  
- Et maintenant ; les Hope et les Magicals ! Que des filles et deux garçons, agréablement entouré !  
  
Les Magicals comptaient Allison. Max s'écria :  
  
- Allez Allison ! Tu vas gagner !  
  
Cela ne plut pas à Tammy mais Max s'en fichait. Elle avait fait la même chose avec Kurt et même plus. Max s'en souvenait parfaitement.  
  
- Ce sont Amber et Will qui se battront contre Jenny et Allison ! Préparez- vous ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Dès les premières secondes, Amber et Will furent éjectés. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Stella et Zack contre Véra et Lizzie. La même scène se reproduisit et les Magicals furent qualifiées elle aussi pour les demis.  
  
- Accueillons à présent les Masters et les Blade Breakers ! Pour le premier duel, Alexis et Olivia s'opposeront à Kai et Tyson ! Applaudissez-les ! Messieurs et mademoiselle, en position !  
  
L'arène se présenta devant eux. Las Vegas avec le désert tout autour.  
  
- 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Dranzer et Dragoon foncèrent sur les toupies jaune et verte d'Alexis et Olivia. Mais Dragoon se trouvait devant Dranzer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Tyson ?! Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est toi qui fais n' importe quoi !  
  
En effet, Dranzer et Dragoon allaient entrer en collision. Plusieurs casinos de Las Vegas furent détruits après le passage des deux toupies.  
  
- On dirait que Kai et Tyson ont du mal à s'entendre ! Que va-t-il se passer ?! dit l'animateur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? se demanda Ray.  
  
- Je savais que c'était une erreur de les mettre ensemble, dit Dizzi.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kai et Tyson n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus.  
  
- Tyson, pousse-toi !  
  
- Non ! Toi, pousse-toi !  
  
Dranzer et Dragoon se percutèrent dans un grand fracas et un énorme nuage de fumée âcre s'éleva. Les cris du public cessèrent. Ils retinrent leurs souffles. La fumée se dissipa.  
  
- Dranzer !  
  
- Dragoon !  
  
Les deux toupies étaient toutes les deux hors de l'arène, arrêtées et fumantes.  
  
- Oh là, là, là, là, là, là ! Dranzer et Dragoon ont perdu ! C'est un comble ! Ecoutez les cris du public ; ils vous en veulent pour ce lamentable match ! Alexis et Olivia sont donc vainqueurs !!  
  
Kai et Tyson retournèrent s'asseoir, furieux. Ray prit la parole :  
  
- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez ? C'est un travail d'équipe je vous signale.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à le dire à Kai.  
  
- Tyson, Kai, vous êtes tous deux responsables. A cause de vous, on a perdu un match. Bon, Max et moi, on va redresser le score et ensuite, ce sera à toi de jouer Kai.  
  
- Le deuxième duel va commencer ! Espérons que Max et Ray sauront sauver leur équipe de l'élimination ! Ils s'opposeront à Benjamin et Lana ! En place !  
  
Benjamin et Lana s'avancèrent, sûrs d'eux.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Le match va vite se terminer ! Driger !  
  
- Draciel ! Attaque !  
  
- La Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Ils détruisirent ainsi tout ce qu'il restait de Las Vegas. Il ne restait plus que le désert. Les toupies de Benjamin et Lana furent éjectées.  
  
- Quel retournement de situation ! Un partout ! Tout le monde doit se plier aux règles ; les deux capitaines doivent combattre ! Alexis et Kai, en place !  
  
Les deux capitaines se préparèrent.  
  
- Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Kai éjecta facilement Alexis.  
  
- Eh bien voilà ! Ce sont les Blade Breakers qui participeront aux demis- finale !  
  
Les applaudissements fusèrent. Mais c'était plutôt pour Max et Ray qu'ils applaudissaient et non pour Kai, ni Tyson.  
  
- Maintenant, place aux Sweets et aux Ailes de la Victoire !  
  
A ce nom, des hurlements se firent entendre.  
  
- Mes pauvres oreilles ! J'entends des cris par ci, par là, c'est horrible ! Ce sont surtout des cris de garçons !  
  
Les deux équipes firent leur entrée.  
  
- Le premier match oppose Alix et Ayleen contre Iris et Marina ! Mais on dirait que celle-ci n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?  
  
Dans les gradins, Monsieur Lowell s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille.  
  
- Marina, mon enfant. . .  
  
Les quatre concurrentes se firent face.  
  
- 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les quatre toupies filèrent et firent quelques tours d'arène. Il ne restait pratiquement rien des casinos. Tout avait été détruits par les matchs précédents.  
  
- Ayleen, occupe-toi de Marina, j'm'occupe d'Iris.  
  
- OK.  
  
La toupie grise et blanche d'Ayleen fonça droit sur Gryffy.  
  
- Esquive !  
  
Elle réussit à esquiver.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Marina ? demanda Ayleen. Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ?  
  
- Gryffy, attaque !  
  
La toupie bleue attaqua mais ce fut vain.  
  
- Marina, arrête, c'est inutile ! dit Iris.  
  
La toupie d'Ayleen en profita pour éjecter Gryffy.  
  
- Oh non ! Gryffy !  
  
Marina resta pétrifiée.  
  
- Marina s'est fait éjectée ! Iris se retrouve seule, face à deux adversaires déterminées !  
  
- J'en ai assez ! Pégase ! Allez !!  
  
La toupie rouge brilla et envoya les deux toupies dans le décor. Iris se précipita vers Marina.  
  
- Marina, ça va ?  
  
- Gryffy. . .  
  
Iris ramassa sa toupie et celle de Marina.  
  
- Regarde, elle est intacte.  
  
Marina récupéra Gryffy. . . et fondit en larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa coéquipière.  
  
- Iris, aide-moi, j't'en supplie ! J'n'en peux plus. . .  
  
- Marina. . .  
  
Tout le public fit le silence. Ils purent ainsi écouter la conversation.  
  
- Gryffy me manque tellement. QU'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? Je suis désolée, désolée.°. . !  
  
- Marina, Gryffy reviendra sûrement. Ne t'en fais pas. Cesse de pleurer, j't'en supplie. Il faut que tu aies confiance. Gryffy t'aime. Il a besoin de temps, c'est tout.  
  
- Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Je suis la honte de ma famille ! Grand-mère me l'a confié et je ne suis même pas capable d'en prendre soin. Je ne mérite pas Gryffy ! Je n'inspire que le mépris et le dégoût ! Je ne serai jamais une beybladeuse digne de ce nom ! Jamais !  
  
Elle s'effondra sur le sol. L'animateur, déboussolé, dit :  
  
- Je crois qu'une petite pause s'impose. Le match sera retardé mais voyons comment Marina va s'en sortir. . .  
  
Lia et Tammy arrivèrent. Lia s'adressa à Marina.  
  
- Marina. On s'en fiche que t'aies perdu ton spectre. Tu le sais bien. Monsieur Lowell nous a bien appris que c'est l'amitié qui comptait le plus. Si tu te fais confiance à toi-même, Gryffy reviendra.  
  
- Je n'arrive plus à me faire confiance ! J'ai perdu toute volonté ! Vous m'en voulez ! Vous m'en voulez tous !  
  
Tammy prit la parole.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi le nier ? C'est vrai, nous t'en voulons. Mais ce que nous éprouvons pour toi est bien plus fort. Alors ce que tu as fait ou pas fait, on s'en moque. Nous, on t'a pardonné et ça suffit. Si tu ne comprends pas ceci, alors en effet, tu es indigne de ton spectre et de toi-même.  
  
Tammy n'essayait pas de réconforter son amie. Elle essayait de la raisonner. Elle serrait les poings. Faire du mal à Marina était si difficile ! Mais elle devait le faire.  
  
- Allez Marina ! Relève-toi et arrête de pleurer bêtement, ça ne sert à rien, ton spectre ne reviendra pas !  
  
Cela fit l'effet d'une claque sur Marina.  
  
- Tammy. . .  
  
Celle-ci ne put continuer davantage et tomba à genoux à côté d'elle.  
  
- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te blesser. Essaye de comprendre enfin ! Pour nous aussi c'est une épreuve de plus à passer. Et on la passera ensemble. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va s'arrêter.  
  
- Mais je dois d'abord me faire pardonner. . .  
  
- Pardonne-toi déjà toi-même. Comme le proverbe le dit : « Aide-toi et le Ciel t'aidera ». Je suis sûre que le public t'a déjà pardonnée ainsi que tous les beybladeurs qui t'ont combattue.  
  
Les quatre jeunes filles regardèrent le public. Des cris montèrent peu à peu des gradins.  
  
- Eh Marina ! T'es vraiment une fille géniale !  
  
- Personne ne peut t'égaler !  
  
- On a tous confiance en toi !  
  
Tammy sourit.  
  
- Tu vois ? Ils comptent tous sur toi.  
  
- Ils ne m'en veulent pas ?  
  
Les pleurs de Marina redoublèrent d'intensité mais ce furent des larmes de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Tammy.  
  
- Tammy, je suis désolée !  
  
Malgré Tammy, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues également.  
  
- Je te retrouve enfin Marina.  
  
Iris et Lia les regardèrent, émues. Elles avaient toutes deux les larmes aux yeux mais refusèrent de les laisser couler.  
  
- Quel plaisir de voir les Ailes de la Victoire, à nouveau au complet et soudées ! Ça me donne presque envie de pleurer ! clama l'animateur. Bon, maintenant, place au dernier match de la journée ! Lia et Tamara se battront contre Sam et Alicia ! Mesdemoiselles, en position !  
  
Les quatre jeunes filles s'avancèrent dans l'arène.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !  
  
- Allez Ange !  
  
- Skyler, à toi !  
  
Le dernier match fut qualifié de match-éclair et ainsi, les quatre équipes sélectionnées pour les demis furent les Red Dragons, les Magicals, les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers. L'animateur annonça :  
  
- Je compte sur vous pour venir au rendez-vous demain, assister aux demis ! Et. . . Oh ! Déjà ?! Je viens d'avoir les résultats des tirages au sort !  
  
Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'assistance.  
  
- Déjà ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
- On peut dire qu'ils sont rapides ! dit Max.  
  
- Ecoutons ! ordonna Ray.  
  
Les quatre équipes tendirent l'oreille.  
  
- Demain, commença l'animateur, les Red Dragons rencontreront. . . les Ailes de la Victoire ! Les Magicals combattront donc contre les Blade Breakers !  
  
La surprise se peignit sur chacun des visages. Les demis-finalistes se dévisagèrent.  
  
- Bon ! Je crois qu'on devra combattre, Kurt.  
  
- Il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire bonne chance Tam.  
  
- A toi aussi.  
  
- Eh bien Allison, on verra comment tu as progressé.  
  
- T'en fais pas Max ! Je suis décidée à gagner.  
  
- Et moi donc.  
  
Les seize personnes se sourirent.  
  
- Que le meilleur gagne !  
  
Ils se serrèrent tous la main.  
  
- Voilà ce qu'on aime dans le Beyblade ! Le fair-play !  
  
Demain, ce serait le jour qui déterminera quelles équipes iraient en finale. Et seulement à ce moment-là, les finalistes pourraient penser à donner le maximum. Le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. . .  
J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 48 ! Marina est redevenue gentille ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une scène comique où Tyson raconte une histoire. . . un peu bizarre. Et aussi une petite scène humoristique entre Max et Allison. Vous verrez bien.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 44 :  
  
Pampa_senseï : merci, tu me remontes le moral ! Tu as raison, chaque auteur a son propre style. En ce qui me concerne, c'est dans le romantique que je me consacre ! Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu des situations semblables à celles de mes personnages. . . Merci et gros bisoux !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 45 :  
  
Pampa_senseï : t'es trop mignonne ! Oui, tout le monde me dit que la fic de ma s?ur est gé-nia-le ! C'est vrai qu'elle est très douée en combat de toupies. J'aimerais bien être aussi douée qu'elle mais quand je fais des combats, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Alors je fais pas trop attention à ce que je fais. Conclusion, mes combats sont nuls ! Bon, j'arrête sinon tu vas bouder !^-^  
  
Rei kon : tu adores le caractère de Marina ?! Tu veux te faire égorger ou quoi ?! Si tu tiens tant à mourir, pourquoi tu passes pas par le suicide ? Ce serait mieux qu'un meurtre. Je plaisante. Non, sérieux, tu aimes la nouvelle Marina ? Moi qui voulait faire d'elle une vraie tête à claques. . . C'est raté ! Bisous !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs du chapitre 47 :  
  
Ewan421 : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon chapitre. Un bobo au coeur de Maxounet ? C'est déjà fait ! Mais Tammy aussi aura un gros chagrin d'amour. . . Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu vérifieras par toi-même. Gros bisous !!  
  
White-Catz : bienvenue !! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. J'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
Une autre fan de Kai ? C'est Kai qui embête Ray et pas le contraire tu sais.  
  
Oui, Tammy aime Max mais elle le sait pas encore.  
  
Je te fais un gros bisous !! Bye !  
  
Calisto : voici la suite ! Grosses bises !!  
  
X-spy : bienvenue ! Merci de me dire que je suis la meilleure ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir ton point de vue sur ma fic. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review ! Bisous !  
  
Rei kon : Tania peut parler au prix d'efforts surhumains si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais t'inquiète pas elle est géniale et on va bientôt la retrouver. . . Big bisous !!  
  
Kimiko : je crois qu'on s'est vraiment mal compris ! Ici, fête et anniversaire, c'est pas pareil. Tu habites en France, tu devrais le savoir non ? Ma fête, c'est le 28 avril et mon anniversaire, c'est le 29 octobre. Tu as compris cette fois ?  
  
Oui, à la fin, Marina est un peu tête à claques.  
  
Pour Ray et Kai, tu seras fixée dans le chapitre 50 ! Je crois que tu vas me tuer. . .  
  
Oui, merci mes vacances se sont très bien passées mais maintenant, je suis malade comme un chien et je trouve encore la force de faire mes réponses. Une grippe, rien de grave !^-^  
  
Gros bisous !!!  
  
Meraude : ça faisait bien longtemps, je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! Bon ! Oui, je suis un peu sadique pour Marina mais c'est fait exprès.  
  
Tu trouves que ça manque de sel ? Tu diras plus ça quand tu liras les derniers chapitres. Plus que 3 chapitres !! Patience. . .  
  
Pour Dizzi, je pense que c'est un spectre comme les autres si elle pouvait sortir de cet ordinateur portable. Je l'aime bien, elle est marrante. C'est une drôle de question que tu m'as posé mais c'est une question très intéressante. Allez, bisous !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Des demis-finale mouvementées.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !!!! Et profitez-en, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous me reviewez !! 


	49. Des demi finales mouvementées

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
Chapitre 49 : Des demis-finale mouvementées  
De retour à l'hôtel. . .  
  
Les White Tigers attendaient dans le hall du « Washington Palace ». Quand les Blade Breakers et les Ailes de la Victoire rentrèrent, ils reçurent des félicitations de la part de leurs amis.  
  
- On a tout suivi à la télé ! Et on a décidé de venir assister aux demis demain, annonça Mariah.  
  
- C'est génial ! s'écria Lia.  
  
- Laissez passer s'il vous plaît ! cria une voix.  
  
Le maître d'hôtel se fraya un chemin entre les personnes. Il serra Iris dans ses bras à la surprise générale.  
  
- Oh ! Vous avez été parfaite ! J'avais jamais vu ça !  
  
Il parlait évidemment de l'incident « Marina ».  
  
- Je veux bien vous croire, dit Iris, mais c'n'est pas moi qu'il faut embrasser mais Marina et Tammy.  
  
- Oui, vous avez raison. Venez toutes dans mes bras !  
  
Avec un sourire, les filles s'approchèrent. Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras du vieil homme sensible quand Marina ressentit une chaleur dans sa main tenant sa toupie. Elle regarda Gryffy. Il brillait fortement.  
  
- Gryffy. . .  
  
Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'approcha du médaillon représentant son spectre. Il brillait fortement. Marina prit le médaillon d'une main tremblante. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois le médaillon sur la toupie et crut s'évanouir de bonheur. Elle venait de retrouver Gryffy.  
  
- Gryffy, enfin. . .  
  
Les Ailes de le Victoire et les Blade Breakers se précipitèrent.  
  
- Marina !  
  
Elle leur montra sa toupie.  
  
- Il est revenu ! Je suis si heureuse !  
  
Elle serra sa toupie contre son coeur.  
  
- Cette fois, plus rien ne nous séparera. Je le jure.  
Le soir, les quatre équipes dînèrent ensemble.  
  
- Demain, déclara Peter des Red Dragons, ce sera une journée éprouvante pour deux d'entre nous.  
  
- On fera tout c'qu'on pourra, continua Jenny des Magicals.  
  
- Et si on se faisait une promesse ?  
  
Tout le monde regarda Véra, une autre membre des Magicals, étonné.  
  
- Quelle promesse ? demanda curieusement Ben.  
  
- Deux d'entre nous vont gagner. Je voudrais qu'on soit tous de bons joueurs. Sans rancune.  
  
- Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Alex.  
  
- Je suis d'accord ! dit Lizzie.  
  
- Tout le monde est d'accord ?  
  
- Oui !!  
  
Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Même Kai ne fit pas le rabat-joie. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du hall pour discuter tranquillement. Tyson proposa :  
  
- Et si on se racontait des histoires d'horreur ?  
  
- Tu veux passer une nuit blanche avant les demis-finale ? se moqua Ray.  
  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui vas pas dormir quand j'vais raconter mon histoire.  
  
- Vas-y Tyson, on t'écoute, dit Allison en se redressant. J'adore les histoires qui font peur.  
  
Tout le monde se prépara à l'écouter.  
  
- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de « La Mariée hystérique », commença-t- il.  
  
A ce titre, quatorze personnes éclatèrent de rire. Kai se contenta de murmurer un « hhum ! ».  
  
- Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Tyson.  
  
- OK ! Bon, du calme les gars ! calma Kurt. Laissons Tyson nous raconter son histoire de « Mariée hystérique ».  
  
Ils se regardèrent en silence. . . puis recommencèrent à rire. Tyson croisa les bras, vexé. Ray reprit son souffle.  
  
- Bon, ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Vas-y Tyson.  
  
- Bon ! L'histoire de « La Mariée hystérique ». . .  
  
Ils se retinrent de rire.  
  
- Oh ! Arrêtez un peu !  
  
- D'accord, d'accord !  
  
- C'est une histoire terrifiante. C'était il y a très longtemps. Ça se passe dans un grand château. La belle princesse Eléonore devait se marier avec le beau prince Edward. Tous les invités étaient présents. Eléonore attendit patiemment dans sa robe de mariée, que son prince vienne. Mais il ne vint jamais. Folle de douleur. . .  
  
- Attends ! le coupa Ray. C'est sensé faire peur ton histoire ?  
  
- Ben, en principe oui.  
  
- Parce que même Kai n'a pas peur.  
  
- Hhum !  
  
- Mais attends, c'est pas fini ! Je reprends donc. Folle de douleur, la princesse s'enferma dans la salle où devait avoir lieu son mariage. Personne n'eut de ses nouvelles. Plusieurs jours plus tard, son père entendit un long cri perçant ressemblant plutôt à une plainte. Ce cri venait de la salle où s'était enfermée sa fille bien-aimée. Mort d'inquiétude, il fit défoncer la porte. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia d'effroi. Sa fille s'était pendue à l'un des lustres qui décorait la salle. Le Roi fit condamner la salle. Personne ne devait remettre un jour les pieds dans cette salle maudite. Depuis, on raconte que chaque nuit, dans ce château qui se trouve en Ecosse, on entend les longues plaintes de la jeune princesse. Et que chaque année, le 18 mai, elle sort de son tombeau pour retrouver le prince Edward pour le tuer de sa trahison. Son fantôme rôde, errant sans fin dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les personnes qui la rencontrent meurent sur le coup.  
  
Tyson s'interrompit. Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe.  
  
- Bouh !  
  
Tout le monde cria sauf Kai qui sursauta puis secoua la tête. C'était le maître d'hôtel.  
  
- Eh mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Max.  
  
- J'ai adoré votre histoire Tyson.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- C'est pas une raison pour nous faire pareille peur, se plaignit Lia.  
  
- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé.  
  
- Vous reconnaissez donc que mon histoire vous a fait peur, dit fièrement Tyson.  
  
- Pas du tout ! dit Ray.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu mens, t'as eu les chocottes, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Ton histoire n'est pas logique. Premièrement, pourquoi Edward s'est-il défilé ?  
  
- Parce qu'il a eu peur.  
  
- Et deuxièmement, au lieu de se pendre bêtement, pourquoi Eléonore ne s'est-elle pas mis à la recherche d'Edward ?  
  
- Parce qu'elle n'y a pas pensé.  
  
- Tu vois Tyson ! Ton histoire est tout à fait illogique.  
  
- Y'a une chose que j'voudrais savoir Ray.  
  
- Je t'écoute Tyson.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me casses tout le temps mon coup ?  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
  
- Allez les enfants ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir.  
  
- Oui, vous avez raison.  
  
Ils montèrent tous sauf Tammy. Elle resta là, à observer le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrivant.  
  
- Kurt ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas sommeil, Tam ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Justement Kurt, je voulais te parler.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- De notre relation. C'est un échec total. Nous faisons partie de deux équipes différentes, on se séparera inévitablement et. . . si on continue, la séparation sera douloureuse.  
  
Kurt comprit. Il eut mal au coeur mais se força à lui sourire.  
  
- Il y a une autre raison. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise. Puis elle sourit à son tour.  
  
- Tu as toujours su deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.  
  
- C'est Max ?  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tête. Kurt ne dit rien. Il se pencha un peu et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
- Bonne nuit. . . Tamara.  
  
Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle regarda Kurt disparaître. Faire du mal aux autres était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes.  
  
- Je suis désolée Kurt. Pardonne-moi. . .  
- Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, bonjour ! Les demis-finale vont commencer ! Le premier match oppose les Red Dragons aux Ailes de la Victoire ! Applaudissez-les !  
  
Les deux équipes firent leur entrée.  
  
- Pour les Red Dragons, il semblerait que c'est Alex et Ben qui commenceraient ! Dans l'équipe adverse, c'est Iris et Lia qui s'y lancent !  
  
Iris murmura à Lia :  
  
- Dès le début, on attaque.  
  
- OK.  
  
L'arène leur apparut. La surprise se peignit sur chaque visage. Pour la première fois, l'arène était couverte avec une toute petite ouverture pour lancer les toupies.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
  
A l'intérieur, il y avait des plantes vertes. Alex comprit.  
  
- C'est une serre.  
  
- Une serre ? répéta Ben.  
  
- Oui, un endroit où on met des plantes.  
  
- Merci, je sais c'que c'est. Mais. . . on pourra pas voir nos toupies là- dedans.  
  
- Si, c'est une vitre.  
  
- Et comment on fait pour lancer ? Si on rate l'ouverture, c'est fichu ! s'affola Ben.  
  
- Il faut savoir viser.  
  
- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, en place ! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens visèrent et réussirent à lancer leurs toupies.  
  
- Génial ! s'écria Lia.  
  
La serre était si dense qu'on ne distinguait plus les toupies qu'au mouvement des feuillages.  
  
- Allez Pégase ! Coupe-moi toutes ces plantes !  
  
- Ange, toi aussi, élimine tout ce qui bouge !  
  
Deux toupies, l'une argentée, l'autre dorée, sortirent tout à coup. Elles foncèrent droit sur Ange et Pégase.  
  
- Saute ! crièrent en même temps Iris et Lia.  
  
Trop tard ! Les toupies des garçons percutèrent les deux autres.  
  
- Non ! Pégase !  
  
Pégase oscillait dangereusement tandis qu'Ange se confrontait à la toupie de Ben.  
  
- Pégase, essaye d'attaquer !  
  
Pégase brilla, sa vitesse de rotation augmenta et elle fonça sur la toupie argent d'Alex.  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas ! dit celui-ci.  
  
- Tu crois ? Allez, attaque !!  
  
Pégase lança un dernier assaut qui propulsa la toupie dans les feuillages. Elle s'arrêta de tourner.  
  
- Alex a perdu ! Ben est seul, face aux deux filles ! Va-t-il s'en sortir ?! Je ne crois pas !  
  
Pégase rejoignit Ange.  
  
- Abandonne Ben !  
  
- Jamais ! Allez ma toupie, attaque !  
  
Il s'attaqua à Ange. Il reculait sous les coups incessants de Ben. Il fut bientôt coincé entre la vitre et la toupie.  
  
- Ange, redresse-toi !  
  
Il se redressa brusquement, déstabilisant l'autre toupie.  
  
- Oh non !  
  
Pégase et Ange le prirent en sandwich. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux sur Ben. Perdant tout espoir, Ben les regarda faire, paralysé. Sa toupie retomba, immobile, juste à côté de celle de son ami.  
  
- Les Ailes de la Victoire remporte le premier duel ! En place pour le deuxième duel opposant Kurt et Josh à Tamara et Marina !  
  
Les quatre personnes s'avancèrent ; Tammy et Kurt se dévisageant. Marina posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
- Tammy, si tu sais ce qui est le plus important pour toi, tout ira bien. Il faut avoir confiance.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
  
- Kurt a été ton petit-ami. Mais nous, on a été tes amies et on le restera toujours. Un de vous deux devra perdre. Et je sais que tu feras tout pour gagner. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ce sport.  
  
- Je sais Marina. Merci.  
  
Elle fixa sa toupie.  
  
- Je suis prête. Marina, j'aimerais que tu me laisses m'occuper de Kurt toute seule. Puis-je compter sur toi ?  
  
- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?  
  
- S'il te plaît ?  
  
- Bon d'accord. Mais si je vois que quelque chose cloche, je t'aiderai.  
  
- Merci Marina.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Les toupies furent lancées. Josh faillit manquer l'ouverture mais passa quand même. Tammy prit tout de suite la toupie rouge et blanche de Kurt en chasse et Marina s'attaquait à Josh. Ce dernier fut vite éliminé car Gryffy attaquait de plus en plus fort. La toupie de Josh ne put résister au dernier impact. Sa toupie reposait entre deux tulipes.  
  
- Marina élimine déjà Josh ! Mais elle ne semble pas aller aider son amie !  
  
Tammy essayait avec peine de combattre Kurt.  
  
- Tam !  
  
Elle leva la tête.  
  
- Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps déjà !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Tu le sais !  
  
- Kurt. . .  
  
Elle perdait le combat de vue. Elle se ressaisit.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit hier soir ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Kurt regarda le banc derrière lui. Particulièrement Max. A la surprise générale, Kurt s'adressa à lui.  
  
- Max ! Regarde-bien Tamara ! Elle est belle et intelligente ! Prends soin d'elle ! Je te fais confiance !  
  
Il se retourna vers Tammy.  
  
- Tam, ma puce. . .  
  
Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et prononça un mot que personne ne put entendre.  
  
- Stop. . .  
  
La toupie de Kurt cessa lentement de tourner. Tammy le regarda, stupéfaite.  
  
- Kurt, arrête !  
  
C'était trop tard ! La toupie s'arrêta définitivement de tourner. La vitre s'ouvrit lentement. Les huit personnes récupérèrent leurs toupies. Tammy se dirigea vers Kurt et devant tout le monde, le gifla.  
  
- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est indigne de toi ! Je veux gagner loyalement ! Pas de cette façon !  
  
- C'était inévitable. Josh s'était fait éjecter et j'étais seul.  
  
- Et alors ? Quand on a des rêves, on essaye de les réaliser même si cela paraît impossible. Les miracles existent, Kurt. Ils sont présents en chacun de nous. En abandonnant comme tu l'as fait, tu souilles ta toupie d'une indignation honteuse. Comment peut-elle te faire confiance à présent ?  
  
Kurt comprit son erreur. Il n'avait pas su comprendre les sentiments de Tammy. En perdant comme il l'a fait, il l'avait insultée. Elle et Skyler.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- C'est trop tard pour les excuses. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te pardonne. Mais si tu t'excuses toi-même, ce sera bien mieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon pardon. Au revoir Kurt.  
  
Elle partit, laissant Kurt, désemparé.  
  
- C'est incroyable ce qu'il vient de se passer ! clama l'animateur. Une certaine tension règne sur ce stade ! Maintenant, place aux Blade Breakers et aux Magicals ! Logiquement, ce devrait être Jenny et Lizzie contre Kai et Ray mais comme je suis illogique, je me trompe sûrement ! . . . Ah non ! On me confirme que c'est bien ça ! C'est ma fiancée qui va être contente ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! Jenny, Lizzie, Kai et Ray !!  
  
Les quatre beybladeurs s'avancèrent. La même arène se présenta. Jenny et Lizzie fixèrent leurs adversaires. Jenny, la plus âgée de l'équipe, avait les cheveux bruns tressés qu'elle mettait sur le côté. Elle possédait des yeux roses et une grande assurance dans son comportement. Son amie, Lizzie, avait des cheveux châtain foncé jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Leurs toupies étaient verte et orange.  
  
Kai regardait étrangement Ray. Devait-il le faire ? Ça risquait de les déconcentrer tous les deux. Mais au moins, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il était obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin du match. Kai en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il essayait et à chaque fois, soit ils étaient interrompus ou alors, Ray trouvait un moyen de s'enfuir. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ?  
  
- Qui des Blade Breakers ou des Magicals combattront contre les Ailes de la Victoire ?! dit l'animateur. En position ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
- Allez, ma toupie ! cria Jenny et Lizzie.  
  
- Dranzer, vas-y !  
  
- Driger ! Attaque !  
  
Tous les quatre avaient réussi à faire passer leur toupie dans l'entrée prévue à cet effet. Les plantes de la serre furent vite coupées en morceaux. Si ce n'était pas Dranzer, c'était Driger ; et si ce n'était pas Driger, c'était les deux toupies adverses. Bientôt, il ne resta plus grand- chose des plantes. Le chemin fut libre. Jenny poursuivit Kai et Lizzie, Ray. Kai en profita.  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir lâchement.  
  
- Non, pas maintenant Kai.  
  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera jamais. Alors tu vas m'écouter !  
  
Ray l'ignora.  
  
- Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Ce fut fait. Driger éjecta Lizzie et prit en chasse Jenny, derrière Dranzer.  
  
- Ray, je suis ton capitaine !  
  
Ray le savait bien. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'est à contre-coeur que Ray dit :  
  
- Mon capitaine ? Un bon capitaine ne volerait pas le spectre d'autres joueurs.  
  
- Je me suis excusé, c'est du passé !  
  
- Passé ou pas, c'est difficile d'oublier ce qu'on a fait à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'on aime profondément. C'est ce que tu as fait à Max et Tyson. Je les trouve bien indulgents de t'avoir pardonné aussi facilement. Mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié.  
  
- Je n'ai pas pris Driger !  
  
- Non, mais tu l'as voulu. Pour moi, c'est comme si tu me l'avais arraché.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- On ne convoite pas les spectres des autres, Kai !!  
  
Kai ne sut que dire. Alors Ray lui en voulait. Kai avait été idiot de penser que peut-être. . . Kai se reconcentra sur le match.  
  
- Dranzer. . . Finissons-en. . .  
  
Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix. Pourtant, la toupie de Jenny fut quand même éjectée.  
  
- Les Blade Breakers remportent cette première manche ! Espérons que Véra et Allison pourront remonter le score ! Elles seront face à Tyson et Max !  
  
Véra, Allison, Tyson et Max s'avancèrent. Max constata que la petite Allison avait toujours ce sourire adorable. Ses yeux verts brillaient du même éclat que la première fois et elle s'était attaché ses longs cheveux roux en une simple couette. Quant à sa camarade, Véra, avait des yeux bleus pétillants de vie et de malice et ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, lui arrivant aux épaules.  
  
- Salut Max ! cria Allison.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
- Alors Allison ! Prête ?  
  
- Oui ! Prête à t'écraser !  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. Mais. . .  
  
- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Tyson et Véra manquent la cible ! Ils sont donc hors- combat ! Allison et Max sont seuls !  
  
- Mais quel imbécile. . . murmura Kenny.  
  
- C'est pas grave Véra ! Je m'occupe de tout ! rassura Allison.  
  
- Je suis désolée. . .  
  
- T'en fais pas !  
  
- Max, je sais vraiment pas quoi dire. . . dit Tyson, embarrassé.  
  
- Alors ne dis rien ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Vas t'asseoir, j'm'en charge !  
  
Tyson et Véra allèrent s'asseoir. Max et Allison se reconcentrèrent sur leur match.  
  
- C'est pas parce que je joue avec la toupie que tu m'as donné que j'vais perdre ! Allez, Maxou !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Max tomba de haut ! Il avait mal entendu, c'n'était pas possible autrement !  
  
- Ben oui ! expliqua Allison. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai appelé ma toupie « Maxou » !  
  
- D'accord ! C'est la meilleure. . .  
  
Max se ressaisit.  
  
- Draciel, attaque !!  
  
- Maxou, esquive !  
  
- Draciel, feinte-la !  
  
Draciel vira soudainement à droite, évitant la collision.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
- Fais attention à « Maxou » Allison ! Allez Draciel, maintenant !  
  
- Non !!  
  
Draciel fonça sur la toupie verte. Elle s'éjecta et atterrit dans les feuillages. Elle ne bougeait plus.  
  
- Oh non, Maxou !  
  
L'animateur clama :  
  
- Maxou est à l'arrêt ; ce sont les Blade Breakers qui sont qualifiés pour la finale contre les Ailes de la Victoire qui se dérouleront dans trois jours ! C'est une grosse déception pour les Red Dragons et les Magicals !  
  
Allison pleurait avec ses coéquipières. Max s'approcha d'elles.  
  
- Allison, Jenny, Véra, Lizzie. Ecoutez-moi.  
  
Elles tournèrent leurs visages angéliques vers lui.  
  
- Je sais que c'est difficile de digérer une défaite. Mais ça prouve que vous devez encore plus vous entraîner. C'est déjà très bien d'être arrivé jusqu'en demi-finale.  
  
- On a tellement travaillé. Et on a échoué lamentablement.  
  
- Mais non Allison, au contraire. Vous avez incroyablement bien joué. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Mais oui.  
  
Allison sécha ses larmes. Elle sourit.  
  
- On vous souhaite bonne chance pour la finale.  
  
Max sourit à son tour.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Max lui donna un baiser de grand frère sur les lèvres. Tammy, qui suivait la scène, sentit son coeur se serrer. Son regard croisa celui de Kurt. Il fut désolé pour elle.  
  
- Venez les filles, on s'en va.  
  
- Tammy, tu ne veux pas les féliciter ? demanda Lia.  
  
- Les féliciter ? Ce sont nos rivaux, Lia !  
  
- Oh là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Désolée, je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée. Tu peux rester si tu veux. A ce soir.  
  
Elle tourna les talons. Lia regarda Iris et Marina.  
  
- Je vais la voir, déclara Marina.  
  
Elle emprunta le même chemin que Tammy.  
  
- Tammy !  
  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas bien, je le vois bien. C'est Max, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Pas du tout !  
  
- C'est ce que j'pensais. Tu es jalouse d'Allison.  
  
- Laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
- Sûrement pas. Max a un comportement fraternel envers elle, rien de plus. Voyons Tammy, c'est encore une enfant.  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer.  
  
- Max n'aime pas Allison, ça se voit dans son regard. Tout ce qu'il éprouve pour elle, c'est une tendre amitié.  
  
- Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à son amitié ?! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Marina comprit.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas de son amitié. Tu veux bien plus. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller lui parler ?  
  
- Je ne préfère pas. C'est bientôt la finale. Peut-être après mais pas maintenant. Je risque de le déconcentrer et je veux gagner loyalement.  
  
- Je te fais confiance Tammy.  
Chapitre 49 terminé ! Ouf ! Il est une heure du matin et j'ai mal partout ! Il fait chaud en plus ! Avec l'ordi allumé toute la journée. . . Voyez ce que je fais pour vous. Veillez jusqu'à des heures pas possibles pour pouvoir uploader. Je suis crevée, je vais aller dormir ou alors je continue ma fic. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Je crois que je connais la réponse. . .  
  
Prochain chapitre : Dernière ligne droite. 


	50. Dernière ligne droite

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
  
Chapitre dédié à Ewan421. Là, tu peux plus me demander : QUI EST-CE QUE KAI AIME ? Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 50 : Dernière ligne droite  
  
De retour à l'hôtel, les deux équipes finalistes montèrent directement dans leur chambre.  
  
- J'suis épuisé, déclara Tyson. Je vais faire une sieste. Salut les gars !  
  
Il rentra dans la chambre et dès qu'il eut touché le lit, il s'endormit. Quant à Max, il alla prendre un douche, Kenny travaillait sur les Ailes de la Victoire avec Dizzi et Ray lisait toujours le même livre. Kai était sorti sur le balcon prendre l'air. Ray se dit que c'était le moment de mettre les choses au point. Il posa son livre et se dirigea vers son capitaine.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
- Kai, il faut qu'on s'explique.  
  
- On s'est déjà tout dit.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas.  
  
Kai se retourna et rentra dans le salon sans un regard pour Ray.  
  
- Tu te défiles ?  
  
Kai eut un petit rire.  
  
- Hhum ! Les rôles sont inversés.  
  
- Kai. . .  
  
Il se retourna brusquement.  
  
- Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ?!  
  
Ray resta silencieux mais ne le regarda pas en face. Kai s'avança vers lui, son visage prit un expression particulière. Puis sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Ray. Celui-ci eut une réaction immédiate et violente.  
  
- Kai, es-tu devenu fou ?!  
  
- Ray. . .  
  
- Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !  
  
Sur ce, il s'enferma dans la véranda.  
  
Les trois jours qui suivirent, les relations entre les deux équipes étaient très tendues. Elles passaient leur temps à s'entraîner. Iris le faisait durement avec Lia, Tammy et Max ne se regardaient même plus, Tyson parlait de temps à autre avec Marina et Kai et Ray, n'en parlons même pas. Monsieur Lowell et Monsieur Dickenson essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. En vain.  
  
Le jour de la finale arriva enfin. Le stade n'avait jamais été aussi rempli. Les deux équipes attendaient dans les vestiaires. Elles entendirent l'animateur dire :  
  
- Et nous voici de retour ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont les finales ! Vous êtes chauds ?!!  
  
- Ouaiiiis !!!  
  
- J'n'ai rien entendu ! Vous êtes chauds ?!!  
  
- Ouaiiiiis !!!!  
  
- Aujourd'hui, les Ailes de la Victoire affrontent les Blade Breakers ! Qui partira pour la coupe du monde ?! Veuillez accueillir les Ailes de la Victoire constituées d'Iris, Lia, Tamara et Marina !!  
  
Elles apparurent et une ovation s'éleva.  
  
- Et les Blade Breakers avec Kai, Ray, Max et Tyson !!  
  
Là, le stade se déchaîna.  
  
- Allez-y ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! cria Mariah dans les gradins.  
  
Lia jeta un coup d'oeil dans les gradins et aperçut les White Tigers. Elle fit un petit signe de la main. Mariah le lui rendit.  
  
- Le spectacle va commencer ! Tyson et Max vont commencer contre Marina et Tamara ! Que les concurrents s'avancent !  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens se firent face. L'arène se présenta. Le lac Hudson surmonté du Pont Brooklyn ! Les beybladeurs manifestèrent leur surprise.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ?! s'écria Marina.  
  
- C'est incroyable ! cria l'animateur. On dirait que nos beybladeurs préférés devront se battre dans une arène d'eau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour circuler ! Il faudra faire gaffe ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Dragoon, vas-y !  
  
- Draciel, attaque !  
  
- Gryffy, je compte sur toi !  
  
- Skyler, à toi !  
  
Quatre toupies furent furieusement lancées. Des éclairs de plusieurs couleurs filèrent. Dragoon survola le lac et atterrit sur le pont. Il fit face à Skyler.  
  
- Alors Tamara ? Prête à essuyer la tempête de mon Dragoon ?  
  
- Eh Tyson ! Faudrait pas oublier que moi aussi j'ai un spectre !  
  
- Dragoon, attaque-tempête !!  
  
- Non, pas cette fois ! Skyler ! Corne électrisante !!  
  
Dragoon sortit, suivi d'un autre spectre. Une majestueuse et gigantesque licorne apparut dans un lumineux rayon violet.  
  
- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
  
- C'est mon spectre ! Allez Skyler !  
  
Les deux spectres se débattirent ensemble. Le tourbillon formé par Dragoon s'amplifia et devint une tornade.  
  
- Dragoon, le Fantôme de l'Ouragan !!  
  
Les deux toupies tombèrent dans le lac.  
  
- Tammy ! Tout va bien ?!  
  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Marina !  
  
Pendant que Tyson et Tammy se battaient, Max et Marina eurent recours à leurs spectres également.  
  
- Gryffy !  
  
- Draciel ! Mode défense !  
  
Gryffy avait du mal à percer la défense de Draciel.  
  
- Bon, assez joué. Griffes tranchantes !!  
  
Le spectre de Marina sortit. Un magnifique lion ailé sortit et aveugla Max de son éclair bleu.  
  
- C'est un griffon ! reconnut Max.  
  
- Exact !  
  
Gryffy se jeta sur Draciel. Il força la défense, si bien que Draciel craqua.  
  
- Draciel, tiens bon !  
  
Gryffy entraîna Draciel sur le pont. Les spectres étaient toujours sortis. A ce moment-là, deux spectres monstrueux sortirent de l'eau. Les toupies de Tyson et Tamara atterrirent sur celles de Marina et Max. Dragoon affronta Gryffy mais l'impact fut tellement violent que Gryffy fut éjecté hors de l'arène. Quant à Skyler, il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps à la défense de Draciel, il fut éjecté lui aussi. Les deux autres toupies tournaient encore mais étaient très diminuées.  
  
- Tyson et Max remportent le premier duel ! C'était juste mais ils y sont arrivés ! Félicitations !! Place maintenant à Kai et Ray contre Iris et Lia !!  
  
Le terrain se présenta.  
  
- Ils devront se battre dans une arène gênée par la Statue de la Liberté et Manhattan !! Etes-vous prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !  
  
- Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
- Pégase, Typhon dévastateur !  
  
- Ange, Ailes de la Destinée !  
  
Un Phoenix, un Tigre, un Pégase et un Ange se firent face. Un typhon se forma à la base de Pégase tandis que deux énormes ailes frappèrent Driger. La toupie de Ray vacilla mais se reprit.  
  
- Driger, attaque !  
  
- Ailes de la Destinée !  
  
Ray n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Deux ailes frappèrent à nouveau Driger. Il fut très diminué et ne pouvait plus attaquer. Lia en profita pour donner l'assaut final.  
  
- Non, Driger !  
  
Driger esquiva de peu.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas attaquer ! Abandonne !  
  
- Jamais !  
  
Lia pensa.  
  
- J'essaye de lui épargner d'inutiles souffrances mais il est toujours prêt à se battre. Tant pis ! (Parle) Ange, finissons-en !  
  
Ange fonça sur Driger. Une épaisse fumée se forma. Quelques secondes plus tard, Driger était à l'arrêt.  
  
- Driger. . .  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dranzer subissait le Typhon dévastateur de Pégase.  
  
- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu, attaque !!  
  
- Pégase, esquive ! Typhon dévastateur !!  
  
Dranzer se plaça sur la couronne de la Statue de la Liberté et sauta aussitôt sur Pégase.  
  
- Tu es tombé dans mon piège, Kai !  
  
Dranzer tomba tout juste à côté de Pégase. Celui-ci en profita pour l'éjecter. Dranzer, dans son vol plané, détruisit le flambeau de la Statue et détruisit trois tours de Manhattan. Il atterrit aux pieds de Kai.  
  
- Je t'avais prévenu, Kai, qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer notre puissance.  
  
Kai fixa Iris.  
  
- La deuxième manche est remportée par les Ailes de la Victoire ! Nous allons donc procéder à la seconde finale ! Les deux capitaines, en place !  
  
Kai et Iris se préparèrent.  
  
- Je vais te battre Kai. Sois-en sûr !  
  
- A ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop !  
  
L'arène se présenta. C'était une parfaite réplique de Central Park en plein centre de Manhattan.  
  
- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!  
  
- Allez, Dranzer !  
  
- Vas-y, Pégase !  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Allez, Dranzer !  
  
- Vas-y, Pégase !  
  
La toupie bleu fonça sur la rouge.  
  
- Allez Kai, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Pégase, Typhon dévastateur !  
  
- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !  
  
Les deux spectres sortirent, libérant une énergie incroyable. Le typhon de Pégase et les flèches de Dranzer se percutèrent. Le terrain fut découpé et brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Il ne restait presque rien du beau parc. Pégase et Dranzer perdirent tous deux l'équilibre.  
  
- Reprends-toi Pégase !  
  
La toupie augmenta sa vitesse de rotation.  
  
- C'est bien ! Allez, attaque maintenant !  
  
Dranzer, quant à lui, reprenait l'équilibre tout seul et vint à la rencontre de son adversaire. Les spectres étaient toujours sortis. Pégase monta au sommet du plus grand arbre du parc, un vieux chêne centenaire. Dranzer le poursuivit. Un combat aérien eut lieu. Les deux spectres se débattaient férocement. Ils sautèrent de l'arbre et les toupies s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois avant de toucher l'herbe.  
  
- Pégase, finis le travail !  
  
- Dranzer, éjecte-la !  
  
Ceux-ci lancèrent une dernière fois leurs attaques. Une fumée entoura l'arène. Iris et Kai attendaient impatiemment de savoir qui était le vainqueur de cette finale. La fumée se dissipa. . .  
  
- Oh, c'est incroyable ! Les deux toupies sont toutes les deux à l'arrêt ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! D'après le règlement, une troisième manche doit avoir lieu ! Et cette fois-ci, on ne rigole plus ! Les huit joueurs devront se battre. . . en même temps dans l'arène !  
  
Le public se déchaîna.  
  
- Quelques minutes de pause pour nos jeunes beybladeurs !  
  
Les deux équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Elles y trouvèrent les Red Dragons et les White Tigers.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? demanda Lia.  
  
- Vous avez été grandioses, commença Kurt.  
  
- Oui, c'était vraiment géant ! continua Kevin.  
  
- Je suis amie avec Ray et Lia, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pour qui je dois être, déclara Mariah.  
  
- Eh Ray ! interpella Lee. Fais-moi plaisir, gagne cette troisième manche.  
  
- J'essayerai.  
  
- Non, tu dois le faire. Tu veux faire la Coupe de Monde ou pas ?!  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Eh bien alors ! Donne tout ce que tu as !  
  
- Oui, Lee ! Tu as raison !  
  
Ils se sourirent. De leur côté, Kurt et Max discutaient.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé de prendre soin de Tam. C'est une amie chère à mes yeux. Ne lui fais pas de mal.  
  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.  
  
- Au contraire. Quels sont tes sentiments pour elle ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Protège-la. Pour elle, tu es beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Je te fais confiance.  
  
Max comprit qu'il avait fait erreur sur la nature des sentiments de Tammy et les siens.  
  
- Mes propres sentiments. . .  
  
Il s'approcha de Tammy.  
  
- Tammy ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Pardonne-moi.  
  
Elle fut surprise. Il continua.  
  
- Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas été très agréable.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Alors. . . on reprend tout de zéro ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
- Je veux que tu donnes le maximum de tes capacités, Max. Tu me le promets ?  
  
- D'accord, mais j'attends la même chose de ta part.  
  
- OK !  
  
Kurt fut heureux de les voir ainsi. C'était bien mieux. . . même s'il devait souffrir.  
  
- Je vais prendre l'air, déclara Ray. Je reviendrai pour la troisième manche.  
  
Il sortit. Kai le suivit. Tyson le remarqua.  
  
- Eh ! Vous avez pas remarqué ? Depuis quelques temps, Kai et Ray semblent fâchés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
- Sûrement le stress, suggéra Iris.  
  
- Kai ? Stressé ?  
  
- Tout le monde peut l'être.  
  
- Même s'il était sur le point de mourir, il ne le laisserait pas paraître.  
  
- Non, tu dois te tromper, dit Max. Pour Ray et Kai, seule l'harmonie de l'équipe compte.  
  
- Tu dois avoir raison.  
  
A l'extérieur. . .  
  
Ray respira l'air. Malgré la fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi, il étouffait. Une étrange pression opressait son coeur.  
  
- Que m'arrive-t-il ? . . .  
  
- Ray ?  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Ecoute. . .  
  
- Non, je n'écouterai rien du tout. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu es en train de te tromper sur tes propres sentiments. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à tout ça.  
  
- J'ai déjà réfléchi. Une seule conclusion s'offre à moi.  
  
Ray soupira.  
  
- Si c'est ça ton choix, alors je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'aider. C'était une erreur de ma part. Et maintenant, je regrette de m'être attaché à toi. Tu me diras, c'est normal parce que tu es mon capitaine mais. . .  
  
Il contourna Kai pour rentrer aux vestiaires. Avant de s'en aller, il dit :  
  
- Je te le demande Kai. Repense à tes vrais sentiments et regarde la vérité en face. Ne te voile pas la face. Tu peux encore changer le cours des choses. Toi seul peut le faire. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi si tu m'aimes.  
  
Il disparut à l'intérieur.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers sont attendus ! clama l'animateur.  
  
Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain.  
  
- Préparez-vous au match du siècle ! Huit joueurs vont s'affronter et pourtant, une seule équipe gagnera ce Tournoi américain ! Alors ! Dans quelle arène se battront-ils cette fois-ci ?!  
  
L'arène se montra.  
  
- Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Le plus grand centre financier de Manhattan : l'Empire State Building !! Ça va être très difficile ! Un combat dans la ville !  
  
Les finalistes se firent soucieux et inquiets. Il n'y avait que des petits passages étroits pour faire passer une seule toupie. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes.  
  
- Vous êtes prêts ?! Et hyper-vitesse !!!  
  
Huit toupies de couleurs différentes dévalèrent dans la ville. Elles prirent des directions opposées. Mais en fait, elles-mêmes ne savaient pas où aller. C'était complètement aléatoire !  
  
- On ne s'en sort plus avec toutes ces tours, murmura Iris en suivant sa toupie des yeux.  
  
Soudain, une toupie grise, celle de Tyson, s'interposa. Iris voulut éviter la collision.  
  
- Oh non ! Pégase, à gauche !  
  
La toupie rouge vira du mauvais côté et rentra droit dans une tour à la droite de l'Empire State Building. Tyson murmura, sourire aux lèvres :  
  
- Bye, bye, Pégase. . .  
  
Iris sourit à son tour.  
  
- C'n'est pas encore terminé. Regarde bien.  
  
Sous les yeux étonnés de Tyson, la tour s'effondra. Mais. . .  
  
- Iris !!  
  
Elle détourna les yeux et regarda Lia.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?!  
  
- Regarde !  
  
Iris tourna le regard vers l'arène, précisément là où la tour était tombée. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise.  
  
- Oh non !  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Oh non !  
  
La tour était tombée sur la toupie de Tammy. Elle vacilla un instant puis s'arrêta définitivement.  
  
- Skyler. . .  
  
- Tammy, je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! J't'en prie !  
  
Tammy ne le prit pas mal.  
  
- Oh, c'est pas grave ! Fais-moi plaisir Iris, gagne cette partie.  
  
- D'accord, je le ferai pour toi !  
  
Elle se tourna vers Tyson, une expression furieuse sur le visage.  
  
- C'est de ta faute ! Tu vas payer ! Pégase !! Attaque !!!  
  
- Aaah noon !! Dragoon !!  
  
Tyson ferma les yeux et se protégea des deux bras, son visage de la fumée qui se dégageait de la collision entre Dragoon et Pégase. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dragoon reposait gentiment au sommet d'une tour, sur le toit.  
  
- Dragoon !  
  
- Deux toupies ont déjà été éjectées ! commenta l'animateur. Celle de Tamara et celle de Tyson ! Maintenant, ça se joue à six !  
  
Tyson et Tammy retournèrent s'asseoir et suivirent le combat d'un oeil vigilant.  
  
- Draciel, attaque !!  
  
Draciel coursait Ange. Il détruisait tout sur son passage.  
  
- Ange, saute !  
  
Il sauta et atterrit aux côtés de Pégase. Dranzer et Driger en profitèrent pour attaquer Marina, sans défense. Comprenant ce que les deux garçons voulaient faire, Iris et Lia crièrent à Marina :  
  
- Marina, fais attention !  
  
Trop tard, les garçons allaient percuter Gryffy.  
  
- Gryffy, Griffes tranchantes !! Vite !  
  
Des griffes acérées allaient envoyer Driger sur orbite mais Draciel s'interposa. L'onde de choc qui suivit fut extrêmement violent. Max vit sa toupie aller s'écraser contre le mur de l'Empire State Building. Elle y resta ancrée.  
  
- Draciel aussi est hors-jeu ! clama l'animateur. Les Blade Breakers sont en infériorité !  
  
- Je vais venger Draciel, Max ! déclara Ray. Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !!  
  
Driger fonça soudain sur Gryffy qui avait rejoint Pégase et Ange.  
  
- Dranzer, va l'aider !  
  
Un gigantesque Phoenix et un majestueux Tigre firent face à un Ange, un Griffon et un Pégase. Driger ne s'arrêta pas et s'approchait inexorablement de Gryffy.  
  
- Iris, ne reste pas derrière !  
  
Ce fut les derniers mots que Marina prononça avant l'explosion.  
  
- Marina !  
  
Quand la fumée se dissipa, trois toupies étaient à l'arrêt. Gryffy, Driger et Pégase !  
  
- Trois toupies de plus ! Ce match ne finira jamais ! Lia et Kai se font face !  
  
A présent, tout le terrain était libre. Il ne restait que quelques tours délabrées et l'Empire State Building pouvait facilement trouver sa place dans un musée d'antiquités.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune chance contre Dranzer.  
  
- J'ai toutes mes chances, au contraire. Allez, vas-y Ange ! Ailes de la Destinée !!  
  
- Flèches de Feu !! Attaquez !!  
  
Les flèches de Dranzer et les ailes d'Ange se percutèrent. Aucun ne prenait le dessus. Les toupies passèrent à l'action. Elles allèrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Le grand building principal, qui se trouvait au centre, s'effondra après le passage des deux toupies.  
  
- Allez Dranzer, nettoie-moi tout ces débris !  
  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pendant que tu fais le ménage, moi, je peux en profiter ! Ailes de la Destinée !  
  
- Dranzer, esquive ! La Spirale !  
  
- La quoi ?!  
  
Dranzer se mit en mode défense, ce qui surprit son adversaire.  
  
- Alors comme ça, Dranzer est une toupie qui peut être en défense mais aussi en attaque ?  
  
- Tu comprends vite.  
  
- C'est une grave erreur de ta part, Kai ! Ange, éjecte-le !  
  
Kai sourit.  
  
- Tu sous-estimes mon spectre. Dranzer, tiens bon !  
  
Ange mit la pression sur Dranzer. Il ne vacilla pas.  
  
- Il a une défense en acier, je ne peux pas la percer, pensa Lia.  
  
Les deux toupies encaissaient une puissance d'énergie phénoménale. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elles s'éjectèrent violemment toutes les deux et tombèrent hors de l'arène.  
  
Le silence se fit dans le stade. Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne ne dit un mot. Kai et Lia avaient été projetés sur le sol et les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Breakers s'étaient tous levés. Toutes les toupies étaient visibles, soit hors de l'arène, soit dans l'arène.  
  
Peu à peu, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. L'animateur dit :  
  
- Il y a encore égalité. Que va-t-il se passer ? Oh ! Attendez, j'ai un message du Président de la FMB. . . C'est incroyable ! Les deux équipes sont sélectionnées pour participer au Grand Tournoi mondial !! Applaudissez- les !!!!  
  
La foule se déchaîna.  
  
- Merci pour ce superbe spectacle !!  
  
- Vous êtes géniaux !  
  
- Eh Lia, Ray ! s'exclama Mariah. C'était vraiment super !!  
  
Les huit beybladeurs ramassèrent leurs toupies. Il faudrait sérieusement les réparer. On voyait l'épuisement des joueurs. Ils avaient tous espéré qu'après ce Tournoi, ils deviendraient amis ou dans le pire des cas, ils redeviendraient des étrangers. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ils étaient à nouveau rivaux. En plus, leurs relations étaient toujours très tendues. Iris en voulait toujours à Kai, Kai et Ray étaient fâchés. . . Ils devraient faire le voyage ensemble. Quelle horreur ! Espérons que ça ne dégénère pas. . .  
  
Chapitre 50 terminé ! Kai et Ray ! Oh là là !! C'est. . . comment dire ; CHAUD !!!  
  
Ecrevisse : bienvenue miss ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Tam. De toute façon, c'est pas dans cette partie qu'ils vont se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Et Kai, pauvre Kai, tu le détestes pour ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Bon, je te fais de gros bisous !!  
  
Shiny : oui, très compliqué !!^-^  
  
Ewan421 : « ah, l'amour ! » comme tu dis.  
  
Nan, c'est sa faute à Kai, il avait qu'à pas faire des bêtises !  
  
Oui, tu seras fixée dans le chapitre 50. Allez gros bisous !!  
  
Rei kon : j'ai adoré écrire l'histoire de Tyson. Je crois que c'est une vraie légende mais c'est pas pour te faire peur, rassure-toi. Moi aussi j'adore Allison. Bises !!  
  
Kimiko : moi ? Morte ? Tu n'oserais pas. . .  
  
Répondons à toutes tes questions une par une :  
  
Non, Marina n'a plus ses règles.  
  
Kai et Ray. . . Tu me lâches pas avec.  
  
Iris et Lia, pareil.  
  
Eliane est moins présente, c'est vrai, mais elle va revenir.  
  
Ray n'est PAS un gros c** !!!!!  
  
Tyson EST stupide ! Non, mais manquer une ouverture aus demis-finale ; faut vraiment être.°.°. Pour tous les fans de Tyson, pardonnez-moi !!  
  
Pourquoi Tammy est bizarre ?  
  
Kurt est génial.  
  
Max comprend toujours rien, tu as raison.  
  
Tu es accro à Kai ou quoi ?! Il est pas bien. Tout le monde me le dit sauf toi !  
  
Pour le Kai-Iris, il est dans la deuxième partie, à la fin. Enfin. . . Peut- être. . .  
  
Oui, je m'appelle Valérie. Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que ton vrai nom soit Kimiko.  
  
Y'a pas de fête le 3 mai !!!  
  
Et toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?  
  
Bon, je te fais des gros bisous !!!  
  
Meraude : Tyson et Max ? Se battre en équipe ? Nan !! Et puis l'histoire de Tyson, c'était plus pour rire, sans plus. Bye !  
  
X-spy : tu veux que je fasse une deuxième fic ? Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vais le redire pour toi : oui ! Je vais en faire une deuxième et même une troisième et une quatrième. Je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième, bientôt en ligne. J'ai aussi commencé la quatrième. Les quatre se suivent. Tu me diras, je suis complètement jetée d'écrire d'abord la quatrième alors que j'ai même pas terminé la deuxième et pas encore commencé la troisième mais en fait, la quatrième partie n'a pas trop grand chose à voir avec les trois premières et c'est pour ça que j'ai commence à l'écrire. T'as compris ? Bon, je récapitule.  
  
J'ai écrit la première que tu es en train de lire et qui est bientôt finie.  
  
J'ai commencé à écrire la deuxième, bientôt en ligne.  
  
Je n'ai pas encore écrit la troisième mais j'ai des idées.  
  
Et j'ai commencé à écrire la quatrième parce que ça à rien à voir avec les trois premières. Enfin, si mais c'est une sorte de commencement. Le début de tout. Je ne vais pas te révéler de quoi ça parle mais je pense que ça va plaire à pas mal de lectrices. Un petit indice : si tu es une grande fan de Kai, tu devrais aimer. . .  
  
Allez, gros bisous !!  
  
Pampa_senseï : eh oui ! Plus que deux chapitres ! Mais la saga continuera avec la suite des aventures de nos héros. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Pour ta première faveur, oui, je vais arranger le coup pour Maxou. Mais tu devras attendre encore longtemps. Désolée. Il faudra être patiente. Tu crois que tu tiendras le coup ? C'est vrai, tu as tout à fait raison. Tout le monde se tourne vers Kai et Ray. En ce qui me concerne, moi, je trouve Max tout mignon.  
  
Et pour ta deuxième faveur, c'est OK ! Je suis flattée que tu dises que lire ma fic t'a donné envie d'écrire. Je t'écrirai, c'est certain mais je ne sais pas quand. En ce moment, je suis débordée de devoirs et toutes ces leçons à apprendre. . . Mais si tu veux, j'essaierai de trouver du temps pour toi et ainsi, t'écrire un mail.  
  
Je t'envoie mille baisers !!^-^  
  
C'est bientôt la fin et pourtant, il me reste énormément de choses à faire. La deuxième partie est commencée et bien entamée.  
  
La fin arrive à grands pas et je suis triste de penser que je ne vais plus avoir de reviews de votre part. Vous êtes comme ma famille et ça va me manquer. Sérieusement. En tout cas, j'ai passé d'excellents moments avec vous. La saisie de cette histoire est bientôt terminée et bien que je dise toujours « j'en ai marre de saisir tout ça sur ordi », ça va beaucoup me manquer. C'est comme un vide. Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort !  
  
Le titre du prochain et dernier chapitre : Un nouveau départ. . . T_T  
  
Fidèles revieweurs ! Reviewez-moi une dernière fois !!!!! 


	51. Un nouveau départ

Disclaimer : Le disclaimer habituel.  
  
Voici enfin le dernier chapitre tant attendu et je le dédie à tous mes revieweurs !! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout !  
  
Chapitre 51 : Un nouveau départ. . .  
  
Monsieur Dickenson et Monsieur Lowell étaient très fiers. Leurs protégés avaient réussis. C'n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils espéraient mais il fallait faire avec. Les deux managers avaient expliqué à leur équipe, le déroulement du Tournoi mondial. D'abord, ils iraient en Angleterre où ils disputeraient les éliminatoires, ensuite ils iront en France pour les huitièmes, puis en Inde pour les quarts. Les demis-finale se dérouleront au Japon. Et pour finir, la finale ; en Australie. Les Blade Breakers avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils iraient au Japon, leur pays natal. Du moins, pour Tyson, Max et Kenny. Kai vivait là-bas mais il était australien. Et Ray, chinois. Tout compte fait, il n'y avait que Tyson et Kenny qui étaient vraiment japonais. Max était américain, né au Japon. Leur groupe était très hétérogène. Les Ailes de la Victoire également. L'une était australienne, l'autre grecque, une autre canadienne, et la dernière était italienne.  
  
Les deux équipes faisaient leurs bagages pour partir. Ils avaient deux mois de libre avant le commencement du Tournoi. Ils étaient en août et le Tournoi mondial commençait en novembre. Ils en profiteraient pour faire certaines choses : revoir leur famille et fêter les retrouvailles. Cette idée n'enchantait guère Lia. Mais Monsieur Lowell et Marina l'avait invitée chez eux. Kai, lui, ne voulait pas voir et affronter son grand-père. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait voir sa défunte grand-mère avec Eliane. Celle- ci restait toujours avec Kai. Elle n'était pas au courant pour. . . et c'était mieux ainsi. Il leur restait deux mois pour boucler toutes les affaires administratives. Mais ça, c'était Stanley Dickenson et Alan Lowell qui s'en occupaient. Pour l'instant, ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'en novembre. Et ensuite, ils se retrouveraient tous et là ; tout pourrait vraiment commencer. . .  
  
Le jour du départ, les deux équipes prirent des avions différents. L'un allait au Canada pour Tammy et ensuite, en Australie pour le reste de l'équipe. Les Blade Breakers, eux, prenaient un avion qui allait au Japon et en Chine.  
  
A l'aéroport. . .  
  
- On se retrouve dans deux mois, dit tristement Tammy.  
  
- Oui, affirma Max. Et surtout, ne change pas, reste comme tu es.  
  
Il lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
  
- Je penserai tous les jours à toi ! C'est promis.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Ils serrèrent dans les bras.  
  
- Au revoir Tyson.  
  
- Au revoir Marina. Prends soin de toi.  
  
- C'est d'accord. Lia, tu dis au revoir ?  
  
- Oui, c'est fait.  
  
Marina vit qu'elle mentait.  
  
- Tu mens.  
  
Lia se résigna.  
  
- C'est trop dur de dire au revoir à des gens qu'on aime. Je me suis attachée à eux et je me suis promise de ne pas pleurer.  
  
- Mais on se reverra.  
  
- Je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
- Allez Lia, ne sois pas triste.  
  
- Marina a raison, intervint la voix de Ray.  
  
- Ray ?  
  
- Sèche tes larmes et pense au bonheur que tu auras dans deux mois.  
  
Elle cessa de pleurer et fit un beau sourire à Ray.  
  
- Oui. Merci Ray.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Iris essaya de parler à Kai. Elle avait décidé de mettre sa rancoeur de côté. . . pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait pas les quitter en étant fâchée avec un des membres de l'équipe.  
  
- Kai ?  
  
Il posa son regard noisette sur elle.  
  
- Je te dis à bientôt pour le Tournoi mondial. Cette fois, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.  
  
- J'en ferai autant.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit.  
  
- J'espère bien. Tu ne veux pas me faire un petit sourire avant que je ne parte ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- . . . Bon. Tu fais comme tu veux. A bientôt !  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire disparurent derrière la porte d'embarquement. Le vol des Blade Breakers était une heure plus tard. Ils regardèrent l'avion s'envoler lentement. Dans l'avion, une larme roula sur la joue d'Iris.  
  
- Dans deux mois, ce sera différent. . .  
  
- Oui ! s'exclama Tyson. On se retrouvera bientôt et là, ça commencera vraiment ! Pour l'instant, on a deux mois de libre devant nous alors. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!  
  
A SUIVRE. . .  
  
Snif, snif ! C'est fini ! « Les Ailes de la Victoire » s'achève ainsi. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu court mais c'est normal, c'est le dernier. Mais je vous rassure, la suite est bientôt en ligne avec des chapitres encore plus passionnants et plus longs !  
  
La deuxième partie se nomme : Les Ailes de la Victoire 2 : Le Tournoi mondial. Retenez bien ce titre. Il pourrait apparaître comme par magie dans FF.net. Non, je plaisante. Essayez de consulter le site de temps en temps parce que je vais me dépêcher de mettre ma nouvelle fic. Bien sûr, je m'adresse à ceux que ça intéresse. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez ou non la suite.  
  
Comme je le disais dans la réponse à la review de Pampa_senseï, chapitre dernier, j'ai trois suites à cette histoire. Les titres :  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire 1 (donc, celle-là)  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire 2 : Le Tournoi mondial  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire 3 : Des équipes de champions  
  
Les Ailes de la Victoire 4 ; Prologue : L'histoire d'un Withman  
  
Vous pouvez encore me reviewez pour dire ce que vous en pensez, je vérifie mes reviews assez souvent.  
  
Gros gros gros gros gros bisous !!!!! Et merci infiniment d'avoir été fidèle !!!!  
  
Le petit mot de la fin :  
  
J'ai adoré écrire cette fic pour vous et vos adorables messages m'ont permis de reprendre confiance en moi. Je vous adore tous et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant « Les Ailes de la Victoire ». Je vous remercie tous et toutes de votre patience et j'espère également vous revoir bientôt ! Vous allez tous me manquer ! J'adorais tellement vous parler, avoir vos commentaires. Alors, je vous dis à bientôt et. . . HYPER- VITESSE !!!! 


End file.
